La Belle et La Bête
by SimplyShelbySJL
Summary: Lady Blair Waldorf has been wed to Lord Charles Bass. She knows little of him since he has been kept in his castle by his father practically all his life. Others tell her he is an awful man. Then how has she fallen in love with him? Historical CB Series
1. Chapter 1

Title: _**La Belle et Le Bête **_

Author: Shelby

Summary: Lady Blair Waldorf has been wed to Lord Charles Bass. She knows little of him since he has been kept in his castle by his father practically all his life. Others tell her he is an awful man. Then how has she fallen in love with him? (Historical CB Series)

A/N: So this historical series of one-shots has been in my documents folder for a while. They go with each other, but are not long enough to be a full story. I will post the next one if anyone reviews, and from there until the end. They are all completed though. Enjoy.

**This is not the story of Beauty and the Beast C/B style! I repeat that it does have significance, but I'm not creating a fairytale here. Read the story and you'll see what I mean. **

--

"I like to live away from others, so in my search for a home I was much selected. I needed solitude and a place to sleep, that was it," Chuck told her as they entered the door. He held onto her hand tightly and brought her inside with him. Her long white dress dragged on the floor and the pearls around her neck felt like ice.

Blair's eyes wandered around with curiosity. The floors were polished wood and the walls were stone, but decorated. There was the most lavish of furniture, but none of it looked very comfortable. It was very dark, except for candles and torches selectively placed. The castle seemed as if no one lived in it, but yet he did… all alone, until now.

"Don't you freeze to death, Lord Bass?" she wondered aloud. A chill came through her body and she shivered. He chuckled and pulled her closer to him as they walked.

"I like the cold, but you shall be fine here," he responded.

"What does that mean?" Her brow furrowed in confusion.

"You'll see, my love," Chuck mused and kissed her on the forehead before they moved forward again. His affection for her seemed to heighten as they moved further into his home. At their wedding he barely touched her, but now he practically cradled her to him.

And then they entered another room. It was the master bedchambers. She had expected to be shown to her bedroom, but it seemed as if he expected them to always live in one. It had a huge fireplace and a fur rug on the floor. There were also blankets on a chair in the corner. It lit the whole room up, the walls almost orange from the light of the fire. Then her eyes fell to a window.

"The waters," Blair gasped and put a hand to her chest. Outside the window, no land was visible. It seemed as if the castle floated on water. Waters that raged outside in powerful waves and crashed against trees that was.

"There is no need for you to be afraid," Chuck smiled.

"I can't swim," she breathed and turned to look at him.

"Does your ladyship expect me to throw her out the window?" His eyes twinkled with amusement. She blushed and looked away from him.

"Certainly not," she responded sheepishly.

Chuck gently brought his hand under her chin and brought it up so she looked into his eyes again. She told herself they looked so much softer than everyone claimed. All the people in town had her scared to marry such a man; they deemed him horrid and cruel. Now he looked different though, perhaps it was the lighting.

"You are beautiful," he complimented. His fingertips traced over her ruby lips.

"Thank you my Lord," she nodded her head.

"Please," he chuckled, "do not be so formal. It is our first night as husband and wife, is it not?"

Blair studied his slightly opened shirt on his chest. She put her hand to it and nodded her head again.

"Where will I put my dress? It is most stunning. I would not want harm to come to it." Her voice was quiet and her eyes, that he luckily could not see, were nervous.

"You are frightened of me," he assumed. She immediately looked back up at him, mouth agape.

"I am not, I…" Blair shook her head. He put a finger to her lips to silence her.

"I do not expect your ladyship to consummate anything until she is ready to do so. I shall ask you if you are sure before and will not go further until granted permission," he promised. His eyes looked truthful. Blair was taken back. That was not what she had heard and certainly with any marriage would never expect such a thing to leave a man's lips.

"But it is my duty," she said, voice shaking slightly.

"And that is a word I do not put use to within my home," he refuted. She smiled softly.

"You are not as I expected, sir," she admitted.

"That is another matter I wish to discuss. I would like you to call me, Chuck and for you to allow me to call you, Blair," Chuck requested.

"Of course, my lor… Chuck."

"I am not an evil man, Blair. I simply omit my kindness on those unworthy of it," he explained.

"I do not well with believing judgment from the mouths of others usually..." Blair looked back up at him and finally breathed, "I was just curious, Chuck. I knew so little about you and now I see many others know nothing truthful at all either."

"I only ask you do not inform them of anything. Allow them to believe as they wish. I do not help those who relish in ignorance," he told her. She nodded and then felt him let go of her. He turned his back to take off his shirt. Her eyes widened and she quickly turned away, her dress rustling.

"Take ease, Blair. I expect nothing, but for you to sleep beside me tonight," he chuckled.

"Am I expected to sleep in my wedding dress then?" she asked. Her body turned and she crossed her arms. Slowly the usual fire and spark within her began to build up again. It was going to take some time to be in her true comfort zone again, of course.

"If you wish it," Chuck smirked and walked towards her. She backed up since he wore nothing, but his pants.

"I do not," Blair retorted as her back hit the wall. He strode towards her more and positioned himself in front of her. His arm rose to place a hand above her head and the other reached up to stroke her cheek. Her skin tingled at his touch and she felt a flutter in her stomach.

"I assume you do not wish to slumber in the nude either?" His voice was smug.

"Not until I am ready, you gave me that choice. You should not suggest such heinous thoughts until…"

His chuckled silenced her voice.

"I was only teasing. Of course if you did oblige I would not have stopped you." Her left eyebrow raised and she pursed her lips.

"Your new wardrobe is in the bureau on your side of the bed," he instructed and moved off of her. For this first time she was able to breathe again. Her eyes watched him move back to the window and he gazed out it. She slowly pushed herself off the wall and went to the bureau. When she opened the drawers her interest peaked.

"These are not my clothes," Blair stated. He did not turn from the window.

"They are now."

Blair sighed and looked back to them. They were all very nice, extremely expensive. All of her old clothes were like that too. In fact they favored them much except for one change in all of the dresses. The cleavage line had been lowered.

"If you think I shall wear these out of your home you have gone mad," Blair told him as she retrieved a night gown. It was colored red and made of silk. Her mother and any other woman would have died at such a vibrant color.

"Our home," he corrected, but continued to gaze out the window.

"Where am I to change?"

"Where you stand, do not worry. I will not look, no matter how painful that will be."

She sighed frustrated, but then tried to get out of her dress. After much struggle she stomped her foot. He turned to face her and smiled.

"Are you in need of assistance?"

"Yes, please call for a maid. I will not be able to free myself of this dress without one," she ordered.

"All servants have retired for the night," he smirked.

"You have been deceitful," Blair accused as her eyes flashed anger.

"By letting the tired servants go to sleep?" His eyes remained relaxed as he came towards her. She backed away from him.

"I do not like to be tricked. You should have told me your expectations rather than lie to me for some sick game you wish to play," Blair spat, her words venomous.

"I have done nothing of the sort, Blair," he retorted with now pursed lips, "I can undress a woman without attacking her. Trust me."

"Now you insult me," she gasped.

"I have not!"

"Yes, you have. You know nothing of my body or its imperfections, sir. I do not wish for it to be belittled before you have seen it."

"I wasn't…" he started to yell, but then stopped himself. After he calmed himself he took a step towards her and his features softened.

"You took it the wrong way. I was simply trying to put you at ease with the idea of taking off your dress. I have no complaints about you or your beautiful figure," Chuck told her.

Blair's eyes softened and she almost smiled. No one had ever referred to her figure as that of beauty before. Then again, she always stood next to Serena.

"Do you trust me?" he asked.

Blair responded by turning around to allow him to untie her dress and corset. Chuck smirked and took it off with ease. He was a pro, which she knew of. When he was finished she held the dress up and nodded.

"Thank you. Now go look out the window again while I undress completely."

"As you wish," he agreed and did as he was told. Blair undressed and dressed quickly. She then got onto her side of the large bed.

He turned around and came towards her. He got in on his side and lifted the covers. He then held them up over the middle of the bed. Blair hesitated, but then lied down there. He smirked and wrapped his arms around her. She noted he was even more handsome in the light of the fire.

"Goodnight, love," Chuck whispered into her ear. Blair felt instant warmth rise from her toes to her cheeks. She smiled softly when he buried his nose into her chestnut curls.

"Goodnight, Chuck."

--

A/N: Do you wish to see the next?


	2. Chapter 2

Title: _**La Belle et La Bête**_

Author: Shelby

Summary: Lady Blair Waldorf has been wed to Lord Charles Bass. She knows little of him since he has been kept in his castle by his father practically all his life. Others tell her he is an awful man. Then how has she fallen in love with him? (Historical CB Series)

A/N: I cannot thank you readers enough for all the positive feedback and taking the time to review. I have to apologize for my mistake with the title. For those of you concerned _**Bête **_is commonly used in place of stupid now, but the actual word also means creature or animal. It depends on what form (as in male/female aka la or le) that determines what the word means. Thank you to those who helped me, fix it.

**As I have said it is not the story of "The Beauty and the Beast" C/B style, but a reference will be made. I thought it was in this chapter, but then when I checked back to proof read again I realized it is not till the next chapter. So sit tight and please enjoy this one. **

--

Blair sat up in the large bed when sunlight from the window hit her face. She looked around. The fireplace was not lit anymore, but the day's warmth had graced the castle. She yawned and realized that her new husband was no longer in the room. Was she supposed to go and find him or wait here?

While she thought that over she got out of the bed and went to the window. The waters outside were stilled now and looked much nicer. She leaned on the windowsill and stuck her head out. It was then she saw that it was possible to indeed fall in. That particular part of the castle had little land and then the deep sea. She gasped and gazed at her reflection in the water.

"Morning, love," Chuck said from the doorway. It surprised her and she jumped. Her heart leapt as she seemed to fall forward, but then at the last second was grabbed. He turned her around and she saw it was Chuck who had saved her. Her eyes looked into his with fright.

"You shall not go near that window again until you have learned to swim!" he snapped, voice stern. It was the first time he had used such a tone with her. She felt like a child that he had scolded.

"I am repentant," Blair told him and touched his chest.

Her ruby lips formed a pout that softened his features instantly. It was impossible to keep anger with a creature of such beauty and innocence.

"There is no need to be apologetic," he told her and then took hold of her hand. When he started to take her out of the bedroom she pulled back. He turned to her with a frown of confusion.

"I am not presentable," she gasped.

"No one is here. The servants are barely seen and never heard. It is only us."

"It is still not proper…" She gasped. Blair began to think him senile perhaps? Surely knew the rules of society? She was raised upon them and expected him to be as well. Yet he looked so amused and smug.

"I do not use that word in my home either," Chuck smirked. When he took hold of her hand again she followed and did not protest. It felt strange, but at least her night dress was long, almost gown like.

They sat down at the dining room table. He of course took his place at the head of the table, but when she went to take the long walk to the other end, he had stopped her. So she sat down next to him instead. She assumed if there were ever to be a ball of some sorts there that would change.

"You are a strange man," Blair told him after the servants brought breakfast. He looked up with an amused smirk on his lips.

She had already grown used to that expression with him. Although it caused the butterflies within her stomach to flutter, it was also rather comforting.

"Did you ever think it that other men you have met are the strange ones?" Chuck mused.

"No," she smirked and took a sip of her tea.

"Fair enough," he chuckled.

"Did you sleep well, Blair?"

"Yes, despite what I thought before the actual slumber."

"What had you troubled?" he wondered, eyebrow rose.

"I expected the waters outside the window to halt my night, but instead they found to be rather soothing. Your bed is very warm," she responded.

"Our bed," Chuck corrected. She nodded and took a bite of her food. But then she sighed, set her fork down, and looked back up to him.

"Yes?" he asked.

"When am I to acquire my own sleeping quarters?" She got straight to the point. He took a sip of his tea and then as he set it down, shook his head.

"Does it not please you to sleep with me?" He sounded as if to tease her, but his voice hinted at the slightest sound of insulted. Blair folded her hands in her lap and looked down at them.

"It is not that, my lor… Chuck. Just that after our marriage is consummated it is expected for a husband to…" she hesitated and looked up at him, "I just wonder where I am to sleep when you take on a Mistress is all." The moment it left her lips she felt a tug on her heart. She didn't want to think of another woman in their home, but it was tradition.

"Who says I am to take on a Mistress?" Chuck asked.

"Well, it is regular for…" Blair started to respond, but he interjected.

"Have you not said yourself you find me to be a man of difference?" His lips formed into something of a small smile. Blair felt her heart melt, but then her wall she had built up over the years rose up again.

"Am I to be certain that you speak of not taking a mistress then?" Her mahogany colored eyes burned as she gazed into his.

"I see no need for it," he responded with a casual voice. Then he rose from his seat and held his hand out to her. She stood and took it. He proceeded to lead them back to his… their bedchambers. He told her to dress and then come and find him.

--

She had found him right outside the door of their bedchambers. He smiled at her and told her that he wanted to show her something. She went with him and he brought her to a large door with a lock on it. It appeared that it would lead outside, but when the door opened, what she saw was unexpected.

It was a large garden enclosed by walls of great stone. They were so tall that it would be impossible to ever climb over them or see inside unless one was a bird. He locked the door behind them when they entered and then took his place beside her again.

"It is stunningly beautiful," Blair gasped as her eyes continued to wonder around. There was so much green, but also every color imaginable. There were even trees that almost went as high as the walls. She had never seen anything like it. Not that she'd have much to compare it to. Her mother kept her inside most of her life, claiming the sun would ruin her skin.

"Thank you, it was my mothers," Chuck responded as they began to walk through it. She turned to him.

"She had excellent taste."

"She did," he nodded. She noticed his voice did not linger much and neither did the subject. He quickly changed it as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"I would like to give it to you, the key. You may do with it what you wish," Chuck told her, his voice a bit gruff. Despite what he said he did not sound as if parting with it pleased him.

"I would like to share it then, with you," Blair decided and smiled back at him when he turned towards her.

"I would like that." As they walked he told her more about the estate and castle she had yet to see. The garden seemed to go on forever, but then eventually circled around again. She did not mind though for she continually saw things she had missed before. When Chuck fell silent, she spoke up.

"May I ask you something?" Blair proposed with her voice hesitant.

"You do not have to ask, love," Chuck replied. His voice was so smooth, but also deep and husky. Blair had never heard another one like it. It and he intrigued her very much.

"I was just wondering if perhaps we have met before and I do not remember."

"Why's that?" He stopped and examined a rose bush. Blair came to halt as well and watched him as she spoke.

"My father told me that you insisted on having my hand in marriage, despite the fact that I was practically promised to Lord Baizen," she explained her reason for questioning.

"Lord Baizen is a cruel man," Chuck muttered. She detected the anger in his voice, but did not worry. It wasn't directed at her.

"I know and for that I was happy you did so, but if we had never met I can only help, but wonder why you would do so if you had never even came to acquaintance with me," she pressed. Slowly his eyes rose to meet hers again. He took a step towards her; they were dangerously close, like the night before.

"We have met," he smiled.

"I do not remember," she argued.

"You were still a baby, I was barely a child. I brought you a gift, the ruby ring you always wear," he nodded towards it. Blair looked down at it and then back up at him in shock.

"Surely my infancy state did not convince you I was worthy of marriage," she laughed in disbelief.

"Of course not," he chuckled, "But I did ask my father to buy you so I could keep you in my room. He told me although you would make a beautiful doll your parents would most certainly decline. I was rather upset…" The memory came back to him as he told her of it.

_A very young Charles Bass glared as his terrified looking nanny. She had told him his father's response and he was not pleased. Never before had Bart denied him something he wanted. And since he was a spoiled child, with items given instead of affection, there would be hell to pay. _

"_BUT I WANT HER!" Chuck raged and threw the new and ordinary toy that had been brought to him at the woman. Another woman, his second nanny, rushed into the room and tried to calm him. _

"_Charles please, she is not a toy. Just because she looks like a doll from your mothers collection does not mean she can be bought and added to it," the woman reasoned. The other one stepped forward and nodded as he paced back and forth in anger. _

"_Her parents would miss her, sir." _

"_I DON'T CARE!" he screamed and threw his hands in the air, "I ORDER THEY GIVE HER TO ME! MY FATHER HAS MORE POWER NOW! THEY HAVE TO GIVE HER TO ME IF I SAY IT!" _

"_Perhaps when she is older we can arrange a play date, but she is just born. A man cannot force parents to surrender their daughter like livestock or land. Besides, are you not happy with your other toys?" _

"_I HATE THEM! I HATE THEM ALL! THEY AREN'T PRETTY! I WANT HER!" Chuck refused to back down and kicked his toy chest. It fell over and spilled to the floor. The women gasped and then bent down to pick them up. He rolled his eyes and kicked at the toys in front of him. _

"_Sir, please stop this. Your father will be most upset if he hears of this," the woman begged and tried to grab hold of him. He pushed her away and threw his hands in the air. _

"_I DON'T CARE! I WANT HIM TO HEAR! TELL HIM I WILL HOLLAR AND SCREAM UNTIL HE GETS ME WHAT I WANT! TELL HIM!" he ordered. One woman rose to her feet in fear and ran from the room. He was a child, but they still had to follow orders. _

"_Charles, she is just a baby. She is not like a doll; someone needs to take care of her. You do not know how to take care of a baby," the older woman that remained tried to soothe him. _

"_YES I COULD! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING! I WOULD CARE FOR HER BETTER THAN ANYONE! I WOULD GIVE HER WHATEVER SHE WANTED! YOU KNOW NOTHING!" He carried on. The lady gasped when he fell to the floor and banged his fists and kicked his feet against it. He always threw tantrums, but none before had been at such an extreme degree. It seemed as if nothing could stop him, until… _

"_Charles, get up off the floor this instant and end this outrageous outburst!" His father barked as he entered the room. The other nanny fled in fear of the Lord Bartholomew Bass. Slowly Chuck looked up at his father, and shook his head. _

"_NO! NOT UNTIL YOU GIVE ME WHAT I WANT!" he refuted. Bart looked shocked at first, but then moved forward and grabbed him by the arm. He yanked Chuck up into a standing position and pointed. _

"_You will not talk back again, understood?" his father told him, voice stern and angered. Chuck sniffled and wiped at his tears. He then nodded his head slowly. Bart nodded. _

"_But I want her…" he whimpered, meekly. _

"_You cannot buy her," his father sighed and looked out the window. _

"_You told me I could by anything! YOU ARE A LIAR! I WISH YOU WERE DEAD INSTAED OF MY MOHTER!" Chuck shouted to his back. When Bart turned around he instantly silenced though and his face flashed with fear. _

"_Sir…" _

"_This discussion is over and so are your visits to the Waldorf's or any other household. You cause too much trouble. You will study here and find ways to entertain yourself with the toys you have and be grateful," Bart concluded. He was never one to deal with his son and with that he left. _

_Chuck heard him lock the door and sniffled again. He went to his window and looked out it. He did not understand why his father hated him so much or why he could not have what he wanted. No one even asked him why he wanted the baby girl, either. _

_It was because Blair Waldorf was the first person to smile at him. _

The memory finished and so did Chuck's telling of it. He then looked back at Blair. Her eyes stared up at him and showed that she had listened to each word.

"I was rather a brat, I know," he smirked and started to walk again.

Blair hurried to catch up with him. She did not smile at his joke, but reached out to touch his face. There was sorrow and something close to sympathy in her eyes. It was strange and made him uncomfortable.

"You were not," she told him. He stared at her strangely.

"Why do you look at me so?" he demanded to know. His almost black eyes hardened and lips pursed in distaste. She ignored his question and asked one of her own.

"Was I really the first to smile at you? That cannot be true," she shook her head.

"You were," he replied, "But I would not change that now. You had and have a beautiful smile, Blair."

"Chuck…"

"To answer your first question," he sat them down on a bench in the garden, "I decided to marry you when I spotted you from town in my carriage. I asked someone who you were and they told me. So I went forth to your father and requested your hand in marriage, this was after I learned of Lord Baizen's proposal. Carter showed up and we… had a bid of some sorts, I won," he explained. He then turned to her.

"I know how that sounds, but I no longer think of you as a doll or something I am to own… I can now say all I want is you." His eyes looked truthful. Finally she smiled softly and leaned her cheek against his shoulder.

"I think I would have liked to of been your doll," Blair jested. He smirked and a deep chuckle tickled his throat. She liked to hear him laugh, to see him smile. Her eyes connected with his.

"Although, the position of your wife is not so bad… I just have one question."

"Tell me."

"Do you still intend to take better care of me than anyone and give me whatever I want?" Her voice teased him as her smile shined.

"Of course, my love," Chuck responded in all honesty.

He then leaned in and kissed her. Both felt butterflies go crazy within their stomachs and lips tingle against one another's. It was like nothing they had felt before. Blair actually found herself deepen the kiss. His hand tangled in her chestnut curls and he brought her closer. A moan escaped her lips and he pulled her into his lap. Finally they had to part to breathe, their chests heaved against each others.

"So you did not choose this house then?" Blair asked.

"My father and mother did, but there was a time after he passed I thought to move away. I changed my mind. So in a way I chose it and I chose it for you to live in," he explained.

"Why did you change your mind?"

"Let's save that for another day," Chuck sighed. She nodded and then nestled against him.

"I believe that I'm going to like it here," Blair told him. His heart melted.

--

A/N: So what did you think?


	3. Chapter 3

Title: _**La Belle et La Bête **_

Author: Shelby

Summary: Lady Blair Waldorf has been wed to Lord Charles Bass. She knows little of him since he has been kept in his castle by his father practically all his life. Others tell her he is an awful man. Then how has she fallen in love with him? (Historical CB Series)

A/N: PUT A/N HERE.

**Background on this chapter: The story of "La Belle et La Bête" is actually quite different from the Disney/American version as well as other ones. I am using the one of the original French stories in my reference (located in this chapter).**

**I was very much inspired by this piece of artwork for the first part of the chapter (take out the spaces when you put it in as the url): ****http : / / veralya . deviant art . com / art / lost - 146107205**

**This piece inspired the second scene: http : / / moonlit flame . deviant art . com / art / Secret – Lovers – V – 2 - 54214182**

--

Blair wandered down the dark hallway in her almost shear, white night gown. It was floor length and almost like a Greek Goddess style. Her footsteps were silent against the floor as her eyes drifted into the room of whatever door was open. She never allowed these glances to linger too long unless she saw him. She had not found him yet though, and wondered where he was. Today he had been rather distant and she wondered why.

Finally she came to a large oak door that a male servant stood outside. She looked at him with curiosity.

"Have you seen Lord Bass?" Blair asked him, not the least bit shy. The man's eyes flickered to the door and then back at her.

"He has business to take care of, your Ladyship. He will be in his study for most of the night," the man responded with a small type of nod/bow.

"Oh," she said with a shrug, "alright then. Well if you see him, tell him I said… good evening." Her voice took on an awkward tone. She then turned around and went down another hallway, the servant's eyes on her. As soon as she entered the bedroom she went to her bureau and fetched the key to the garden.

"I'll just have a moonlight stroll myself," Blair sighed and excused herself from the bedroom. She found her way to the large doors with ease and put the key in the lock. With small struggle, she opened up the door and stepped inside.

When she came through the doors, the garden looked practically magical. Everything was lit by the light of the full moon and had a whitish glow to it. She smiled and looked around as she went further into the garden. Instead of the pathway taken last, that she knew circled around, Blair decided to go about the other one.

It was different. The pathway wasn't as cleaned and the trees were thicker. But it was almost more beautiful because of it. She kept moving until she came upon something she didn't expect. It was a pond, but still rather deep. The water was almost a teal color and it was filled with lily pads and water flowers that looked like roses.

Blair moved closer and sat down be the edge. Everything around her seemed to shine more than before, it was so peaceful. Even her white dress was glowing. The ground was comfortable and the grass was so thick she didn't even see dirt. Her eyes flickered to the pond and she fixed her curls that hung loosely past her shoulders.

She sighed and brought her knees to her chest. Once she stilled she noticed something flutter out of the bushes and around her.

They were butterflies, white ones, which too glowed in the moonlight.

She felt her heart flutter at the sight of them. They were so pure and striking. She had never seen anything like that imagery before. It was all very surreal. She was so distracted that she did not notice the dark set of eyes that watched her from the shadows.

"Some would think it unwise to take strange, abandoned pathways in the dark of night," his voice told her from behind. She immediately snapped around, the butterflies around her fluttered away in panic, and froze. He leaned up against a tree with a sly smirk.

"How long were you standing there?" Blair asked, her tone that of nervous and demanding. She did not like that he was able to sneak-up on her. No one was ever able to come within her radar without her feeling it. She knew when someone's eyes were upon her, always. Yet she didn't detect his in the slightest. That both irritated and intrigued her.

"That is extraneous, my love," Chuck sighed with a shrug of his shoulders. He did not move forward, but remained where he was and continued to gaze at her. His body stayed within the shadows and out of the moonlight.

"I do not fare well when people sneak up on me," she responded and turned back to look at her reflection in the pond.

"What if we branded it as I admiring you from afar, then?" he suggested with a chuckle. It was a very dark and deep chuckle though. She felt goosebumps, but also the fluttering feeling in her stomach.

"Are you not supposed to be in business, Lord Bass?" She turned back towards him and quirked her eyebrow.

"Lord Bass?" His smile flashed amusement.

"Chuck," Blair sighed and rolled her eyes.

She then turned her back to him again. After a few moments of silence she felt his eyes on her back. That was good. At least she realized he was coming towards her that time. Her eyes zoned in on the pond, her reflection. She actually found herself to look flattering in the moonlight.

"Tell me," he whispered huskily against her ear. His eyes looked at her through the refection of the pond. She stilled her body and forgot to breathe. His lips were on her neck, his hands around her arms.

"What?" Her breath finally released itself and her word came out in a rush.

"What exactly do you think my business tonight entailed?"

"That is your business," Blair spat and shrugged him off of her. She went to stand to her feet, but forgot how close to the edge she was. Her body fell forward towards water yet again. Chuck's hands reached out to grab her and yanked her back.

"What need do you have within you to drown so badly?" he spat and shook her by the shoulders. His nostrils flared. She stared at him in shock. Then the anger built in her stomach and she smacked his chest.

"What need within in you beckons you to save me each time?" she countered. Slowly his eyes looked from hers and his tight grip loosened. When he backed away it was she who now moved towards him. His back hit the tree and he looked to her strangely.

"What?" Chuck bit out. His brow furrowed in confusion.

"You do not wish harm to come to me. It frightens you, does it not?" Blair smirked and reached her hand up to caress his cheek.

"What if it does?" he breathed. His body was tense and he seemed ever so nervous.

"Then it would give me yet another glimpse at the heart we both know you have." Her hand moved to his chest, to rest atop the skin.

"You're making them flutter," he mumbled and closed his eyes. She smiled knowingly and leaned to kiss him softly on the cheek. Her hand wrapped around his neck and he wrapped his hand around her waist.

"Butterflies are extraordinary creatures, are they not?" Blair whispered. She felt as if she had him at her mercy. He seemed so vulnerable, so captivated by her.

"Goodnight, Chuck." With that she pulled away, but did not miss his hand that reached for her. Her eyes nodded to it and he quickly pulled back.

"I'll be up shortly," he called back to her. She stopped momentarily and turned to face him.

"I'll be waiting," Blair smirked. With that she left.

--

Blair sat on the large fur rug in front of the fireplace, located in the master bedchambers. She had a long, silk white night gown on and her knees brought to her chest. She had been here for almost a month, nearly four weeks, but she had learned within the first week of her stay there that it was the warmest part of the house. It also was where the moonlight from the window met the light from the fireplace. It was unique in its beauty and soon became her favorite place to sit.

After their talk in the garden, Blair had learned a lot more about Chuck. She of course told him about herself as well, but to her surprise he knew quite much already. He had admitted her friend Nathaniel, the only child allowed to visit him when he was younger, was his best friend and told him much about her and her best friend, Serena Vanderwoodsen. His father apparently had business relations with Nate's and sometimes there was no other option, but for Nate to tag along.

Lord Charles Bass, her husband, was not what everyone thought him to be. For years she had heard stories of him being a horrid child and awful man. But with her stay there she now believed differently. He got more affectionate with her each day. He also allowed her to fight with him, not physically of course, but they had a few verbal storms. That was unheard of and if her mother were there, Blair knew she would have slapped her across the face. Chuck had permission by law to do so for her talking back, but he never laid a hand on her in a violent matter.

As for other matters… she had still not surrendered her virtue to him. It made her worry he had grown tired of her, but she did not ask him that. Instead she kissed him, more and more each day. The butterflies in her stomach had gone mad. She liked living with him very much and he appeared to thrive off of her company. But now she wasn't sure what to do. She felt more than fond of him.

Was it possible she loved him in such a short time?

He just seemed to understand her so well. They thought alike, he had even said that. And she agreed, with the exception of his sometimes often heinous thoughts. She had thought she had been in love before, once with Nathaniel when they were younger, but then discovered it was much more just an infatuation. With Chuck though, she felt… **It was love**.

She laughed softly. It seemed silly. Blair actually loved her husband. That wasn't very common in society. One was lucky if they didn't loathe the person whom they were arranged to marry. She felt like a young, naïve girl all over again. He did call her love. Did that mean he loved her too? She felt giddy with excitement.

"What has you so happy, love?" Chuck's voice filled her ears. She blushed crimson, thankful her back was to him. Then she felt him wrap a blanket around her shoulders and pull her into his lap. He rested his chin on her shoulder and kissed her cheek gently.

"I just felt rather… warm is all," Blair responded, with only the slightest of hesitation. They silenced for a while and she then heard the waves outside become angered. When the loud crash of thunder came next she screamed.

"Shh… It is just a noise," Chuck soothed and turned her into him. She buried her face into his chest and grasped tightly onto his shirt. Once she calmed, she felt embarrassed. Her eyes slowly looked up to his.

"It just staggered me was all," she defended.

"It is okay to be afraid, Blair, although there is no reason for it. I'm not a knight in shining armor, but I vow to always protect you," he breathed.

"I know." She rested her cheek against his chest and he rested his chin on the top of her head. His hand stroked her back soothingly and she closed her eyes. The storm raged on outside, but then it started to sound almost rhythmic and soothing.

"Chuck?"

"Hmm?"

"Why did you continue to live up here all alone, even after your father passed?" Blair asked carefully. She did not wish to upset him, but wanted to know. His father had kept him up here when he was little, but when he was older she thought he would have finally come down. But he never had, well with the exception of when their story started.

"It is like the story," he responded. Blair frowned in confusion and turned to him in question. He smiled at her softly and nodded.

"La Belle et La Bête," Chuck told her, "Although it has a many editions, the main plot remains the same. Perhaps you have heard of it?"

"You are not a beast," Blair shook her head and scrunched her nose.

"But people think I am. Down there, many have not seen me, but only heard stories. I may not look too horrendous…"

"You are very handsome," she cut in.

"Then I am a handsome Beast," he chuckled. She still protested though. She did not want him to see himself that way.

"I do not think so," Blair sighed.

"But it is true," Chuck nodded, "although not precise to the story I did convince your father to give you to me. You came here and I graciously accepted you into my home. I have given you lavish clothing and food. We have had conversations, far more personal than either of us has shared with others. The only differences are I do not ask you to marry me each night and I hope you do not dream of princes, but that could be connected as well. Each night I ask you if you are ready and each night, you have refused me. I only hope you will not leave and find me dead by the rose bushes when you return."

"But my tears would bring you back to life as a handsome prince," Blair protested. Her eyes lit up as she listened to the story like a child.

"I thought you already found me handsome," he smirked. She hit his chest playfully and smiled. Then with a sigh she shook her head.

"I still refuse to think of you as a beast. Blair Bass is married to a handsome Lord, not an animal. Even if some that leaves his lips is not very Lord like…" Her eyebrows rose to indicate what she meant. He chuckled and stroked her cheek.

He leaned in and kissed her strongly on the lips when she said that, unable to resist. Blair kissed back as always and soon found her back on the fur rug. Chuck's body was over hers and he began to kiss up her legs. Her body reacted like never before and she moaned and twitched at the kisses. Under her panties she felt… warm and wet.

Then he took hold of himself again and fell on his back beside her. For the first time since this had happened, Blair felt not happy when he did this. Still she slowly turned to smile at him breathlessly.

"Thank you for bringing me here," she told him. Her brown eyes fell just below him and she stared at his lips.

Chuck looked into her eyes, but then looked down too. He seemed to stare into space, into a world full of contentment only he could see. He then shook his head with a smile.

"You were," he paused and their eyes connected, "you are, the only one who belongs here."

Her eyes flickered down and then back up to his again. His dark eyes looked so soft, but yet dripped with want for her. She waited for him to seek her, but when he continued to hold back she took it upon herself. Slowly Blair moved her body closer to him. Their shoulders connected and their heads leaned forward in union. When their noses touched she felt her heart beat take off like never before. Then his lips captured hers in a slightly open mouthed. It was so gentle, but at the same time his lips pulled with desire and hunger.

He broke the kiss shortly after it began. Blair arched her body and moved her leg, she draped it over his. His eyes twinkled and he chuckled. She smiled as his lips kissed her neck, sucking on her flesh to redden them with his mark. Then he moved down her body and came back up, kissing her legs. He was over her now, practically on top.

"Chuck," Blair breathed as her eyes rolled back into her head. He came up to her face and smiled. She leaned up, grabbed hold of his shirt, and pulled him into a kiss, this one much stronger and passion filled. Her legs spread apart while she did this, he took notice.

"Are you sure?" he asked, breathlessly and pulled from the kiss. She smiled softly and then moved in to kiss him with even more craze.

She gave him her answer.

His hands brought her back up and then she held her own above her head. He lifted the gown off of her, she was naked. Chuck slowly lowered her back down. The fur of the rug felt wondrous against her back. He smirked as his eyes grazed over her body. A nervous breath escaped her lips as he did so. Her inner self confidence arose at the worst moments.

"You are divine," he whispered and buried his nose into her curls. His legs straddled her body as he kissed her neck again.

Blair's hands found his shirt and she undid the buttons as fast as she could. Between her legs now burned with heat. It was amazing, but also made her anxious. How had she never experienced it before? How did she survive without for so long? A moan hit her throat as he trailed kisses to her breasts.

"Oh…" Her voice rose in volume and her back arched. He chuckled darkly, black eyes sinister. But she was not afraid of him. When his lips moved more South and he placed a kiss on her center she practically screamed in excitement.

"Chuck!" Her hands reached up to grip the fur rug above her head. Brown eyes flickered open and close. She then felt him lean up and undress completely. His hand pulled her up to straddle him as she sat in his lap. Her eyes widened when they roamed his body.

"Does my body gratify you, Blair?" he asked huskily into her ear.

Blair nodded and smiled when his lips grazed her neck again. Then she pushed a hand to his chest. He frowned, but then learned of her intentions. She placed her lips on his neck, like she had done it a million times, and repeated what he had done to her.

"You," his eyes rolled back into his head, "Have never done this before?" His nerves worked up as he awaited her answer. He felt it would make or break him.

"No," she whispered seductively against his neck. Her hot breath drove him wild as heart swelled.

"Good," he mumbled and lied her back down. His hands held hers above her head and pressed them into the fur rug. She giggled, but her laughter had never sounded as sexy as it did then.

After much more kissing she felt him press up against her. His hardness felt strange at first, but then she felt her wetness increase. It made a content smile grace her lips. He noticed and returned it. Then without word she felt him push inside of her.

"Chuck," Blair grasped and dug her nails into his back. He growled at the pain, but then smirked in pleasure. Tears trickled down her cheeks at the pain when he broke his way through. His hand reached up and captured it and then stroked her cheek. He pumped gently at first to ease it.

"It only hurts so greatly the first time, my love," Chuck told her.

"Promise?" Blair asked in shaky breaths.

"Yes."

Her breathing became rasps as he pumped in and out of her. At times he made her moan, but then if he would plummet into her she screamed. She felt her heart race as she came closer to falling off the edge.

His body over her seemed to twitch and he felt as if he'd burst. Then it happened, pure ecstasy.

"CHUCK!" Blair screamed as her peak hit.

"BLAIR!" Chuck came right after her. Gently he pulled out as her eyes blinked open and closed hazily. He fell beside her and pulled her to him. She felt him wrap the blanket around them, but the warmth of their naked bodies practically made it unnecessary.

"Chuck…?" she breathed, eyes closed. His opened, able to revive better. He had more experience, although he still wondered if any of it had been worth it. She was different, amazing.

"Yes," he responded.

Her hand gripped his chest hair and her eyes fluttered open. The color of mahogany never looked so content and fulfilled. He inwardly beamed that he was the cause.

"Do not leave me in the morning," she told him. It sounded as a command, but at the same time he sensed the fear she had of him doing so.

"I will be here when you awake," he promised. She nodded and then her eyes closed again. He pulled her as close as possible and held her as she slept. Finally he drifted into his own peaceful slumber.

--

A/N: See any similarities in dialogue sweeties? Review if you liked.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: _**La Belle et La Bête **_

Author: Shelby

Summary: Lady Blair Waldorf has been wed to Lord Charles Bass. She knows little of him since he has been kept in his castle by his father practically all his life. Others tell her he is an awful man. Then how has she fallen in love with him? (Historical CB Series)

A/N: Once again the reviews were great you guys! Just keep it up and I'll keep delivering chapters. Hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you for reading and hopefully reviewing.

**I was inspired by this for Blair's dress in the chapter: http : / / almennon . deviantart .com / art / Ancient – 60626316 **

**(Remove the spaces when you put in the url to see what it looks like) **

**And this image inspired the library or study: http : / / phasmageist . deviantart . com / art / Library - 56598161**

--

Blair felt the warmth of sunshine on her face. She smiled with her eyes closed, despite the now burning and stretched feeling between her legs. When she spoke briefly to her mother, Eleanor told her it was to be expected. Only the way her mother made it sound was that she would enjoy none of it. But she did, Blair took pleasure in it very, very much. The fur from the rug warmed her skin further, but then she felt him.

Her husband trailed his fingertips from her shoulder down the side of her body. Blair blinked her eyes open to gaze into his. He appeared to stare at her lovingly. It made her heart swell.

"You stayed," she breathed.

"Of course," Chuck responded and kissed her forehead gently. She then realized they both still lied naked. A crimson colored blush hit her cheeks and she pulled the covers up on her very exposed breasts. He chuckled deeply and darkly.

"I have seen all there is to see, my love," he winked.

"You're vulgar and detestable," Blair huffed and rolled her eyes. His laughter only got louder. Then he pulled her close to him without warning.

"That is not," his eyes burned into her soul, "what you told me last night."

"I was overwhelmed with passion. Crazed out of my right mind," she defended, her voice teased him. He smirked at her playfulness. But inside he wondered how she still maintained to appear with such innocence when he knew the passion she released to him last night.

"I wish for you to plummet into insanity every night then," he confirmed. Blair bit her bottom lip and her eyelashes batted sheepishly.

"Between my… legs burn, sir," she admitted. Did he know this was normal? She only hoped he did. She did not want him to think her defective.

"Sir?" he asked, eyebrows raised in amusement.

"Chuck," she corrected. Her eyes fell from his and she placed her hands on his chest.

"Mother said it would only be normal, though. I should be better soon…"

"I know time to heal is in order," he nodded with a sly smile, "after all I am rather… large."

"Chuck," Blair gasped as her eyes widened. He chuckled and kissed her nose.

"Do not pretend to be so childlike. You are indeed a woman, a rather tight woman."

"You shall make my ears bleed with such despicable conversation." Her hand swatted at his chest. His laughter echoed around the room and he pulled her on top of him. She laughed nervously with excitement until his hands held still her tiny body.

Then she lied against his chest. Her curls sprawled all over the place, some fell in his face. He turned his cheek into them and moved her up. His lips brushed against her ear.

"Can I keep you?" Chuck whispered his request.

"Forever," Blair promised.

--

Later that day when she was dressed he seemed to go missing. Her heart felt slightly troubled, but they were married and the castle was rather large. So she wandered the hallways in search of him or a servant to help her. It was so silent. It made her feel sorrowful that it had been that way for so long. It wasn't right for a child to live in place like it all alone, or even a young man for that matter.

Blair stopped in the hallway when she saw the first large wooden door to be open. The rest of them had been closed and locked. She knew he had keys for practically everything though.

"You may come in," Chuck's voice called to her. A smile of excitement graced her lips, but before she entered she made sure to calm it. She did not want to appear needy or childish. So instead she formed a playful smirk and looked around.

When she did, she gasped. She had never seen such a large, grand, or mystic looking study. The floors were stone, but there was a large, red circle rug that covered most of the floor. The whole room was circular. Book shelf's that went practically three stories high were filled with books. Inside there were couches and a large oak desk. The most amazing part of the room was the décor though. The ceiling was painted to look like the tops of trees and a full moon that shown through. It seemed so realistic. Then on the sides of the bookshelves were trees, painted on with 3D appearance. A large fireplace was in the back of the room, centered with bookshelves above it.

"My mother requested my father design it so she felt like she was in a forest," Chuck told her. She jumped at his voice, but then looked at him. His eyes took her in and he smirked in amusement.

Blair wore a floor length black dress with a full skirt that fell almost lose. It gripped her waist tightly though and the top pushed up her breasts like a corset. The skirt had ruffles and the top black lace. It buttoned up the front with silver clasps and had no straps. She then wore a choker necklace, colored black as well, with a rare black and very large gem in the middle of it. She let her curls fall loose.

"Are you to attend a funeral?" he chuckled, but his eyes complimented her appearance. Blair moved inside and the door shut behind her. She came towards him, where he lounged with a book on the couch and sat down.

"I thought it fit to mourn the death of my virtue," she told him with a smile and twinkle in her eye. His laughter told her of his appreciation for her humor, like she intended.

"Will you deny to the ends of the earth that you did not enjoy it, my love?" Chuck's left eyebrow rose and his laughter slowed. She reached her hand out to cup his cheek. His now deep looking brown eyes seemed to almost reflect hers.

"It was…" Blair hesitated to tease him, "erotic." His eyes widened slightly.

"I fear you are spending far too much time with me."

"Indeed," she giggled and pushed back some of his hair. Then her hands reached for his book.

"What is it you are reading, Chuck?" Her hand turned the book before he was able to respond. The title clearly read and she shook her head with a smile.

"La Belle et La Bête… read it to me," she requested and her eyes flickered to his. He smiled and nodded. The fireplace crackled and she moved to his lap. Her cheek rested against his chest and he held it out in front of them.

"Il était une fois," he started with a smirk. Blair listened to his voice as she studied his features. He spoke French beautifully. His voice was perfect for it, but then again English sounded like heaven when it left his lips. She didn't even realize how much time had passed when they reached the middle of the novel and were interrupted.

A servant woman entered the room. She looked absolutely terrified.

"Sir…" she started, voice shaking.

"I did not call you!" Chuck barked. His eyes turned almost black with anger and his voice was harsh. Blair frowned; she had never seen him act in such a manner.

"I know that, Lord Bass and I do not wish to disturb you, but there is someone at the castle doors," the woman informed him. Her eyes went everywhere, but his. She acted as if he would turn her to stone.

"Well then turn them away," he spat.

"I would, but she does not wish to see you… she request to see, her ladyship," she nodded towards Blair.

"What is her name?" Blair questioned. Chuck turned towards her sharply.

"A Lady Vanderwoodsen," the woman answered, her breath calming some.

Blair smiled brightly and she sat up. She did not notice her husband's dark looking stare. Instead she practically raced to the door until her eyes connected with the servant woman's. Slowly she stopped and turned back to Chuck.

"May I see her?"

"If you wish," he retorted and stared forward. The other woman left the room quickly. Blair frowned at his behavior.

"I'm sure Serena will be most glad to meet you."

"I do not wish to see her," Chuck spat and then turned to face her. His eyes were hard, not welcoming at all. She felt her heart clench. Why was he being this way?

"Visit with her for as long as you wish. I will wait in here. Come to me when she leaves," he instructed. With that he stood and went to the large oak desk. Blair stared at him, mouth agape. He was so cold all of the sudden. She shook her head, sighed, and left the room.

--

"Your Ladyship, I present Lady Vanderwoodsen," the male servant formally introduced. However as soon as the words left his lips he was practically knocked to the ground. A flash of blond hair whirled past him and Blair was attacked with hug.

"Serena!" Blair laughed and hugged her best friend back. At times that was hard because Blair was so much tinier than Serena in height.

"B!" she chanted. She then let go of the petite brunette and grabbed both of her hands.

"I mean Lady Bass," she teased in a formal and low tone. Blair giggled and swatted her playfully.

"And oh my, let me have a look at you," Serena then proceeded to spin Blair around, "what a dress you have on. Your cleavage is more exposed than my own!" The blond giggled like a child. Blair shook her arms.

"Shh," she scolded, but partly laughed, "The servants shall hear us." She then dragged her best friend to the sitting room's couch as they fell onto it.

"My heart is filled with happiness that you visited, Serena," she told her sincerely. A servant brought out tea and set it on the table in front of them. Each of them began to prepare it just the way they liked it.

"I wanted to come sooner, but mother would not have it. She told me it is nothing, but rude to intrude on a marriage until at least a month's time," the blond rolled her eyes.

"Well your mother is the expert on marriages," Blair smirked.

"Oh I know! But anyways I just waited and waited. Nathaniel told me perhaps I was just being too anxious and that one day I'd see you in the village, but you never came. So finally I forced him to surrender his carriage to me and ventured on up to this dark place all by my lonesome." Her best friend expressed with many hand motions. Serena had always been one for dramatics.

"You must not say such things. It is a lovely place," Blair assured her as she placed her hand in Serena's lap.

"A home may be lovely, but it is as cold as its owner. After all I had heard, I worried so dearly for you, B. Tell me, is he absolutely horrid?" her best friend pressed, eyes slightly widened.

Blair looked down at her tea for a moment. She suddenly felt insulted and angered. Partly at Serena for believing the things said, but even more with the people who said them. Then again, she had listened at first too. Slowly her head titled back up and allowed her brown eyes to connect with her best friends blue.

"He is not," she replied. Her tone of voice changed to a much colder one.

"Blair, please do not tell me you have disputed every rumor we have heard." A laugh of disbelief came from Serena's lips. Blair's lips pursed.

"Exactly," she snapped, "they are RUMORS, S. You should not speak unless you truly know what you speak of."

"Blair," Serena spoke hesitantly as the brunette fumed beside her, "Forgive me, please. Perhaps if I met him then I could think differently. He is unknown to me."

"Let's just not speak of it anymore," Blair returned in a very quiet and now contained manner. Chuck clearly stated he did not wish to see Serena. Perhaps she didn't blame him now. But if only others saw what he was really like… there was no point in fretting over it, she supposed.

Serena started to tell her of what went on back in the city and such. She spoke of their _friends _and also Blair's parents. Apparently Eleanor had hinted to Serena, she expected to see her daughter at some kind of social event soon. It made Blair roll her eyes. In all honesty it was very hard to miss her mother. Of course her father was another story.

"Oh!" her best friend practically sprang up in her seat, "I nearly did not recall what I wanted to ask you most."

"So then ask it," Blair smiled with a shrug.

"Well the lot of us is going riding up in the Valley in a few days. I was wondering if you wanted to come along."

"Who does that entail precisely?" the brunette wondered and raised her eyebrow.

"Oh well, merely our friends and… Carter. He told me that he would most like to see you. After all, he never got to congratulate you on your marriage," Serena said. She acted as if it was the most casual topic in the world.

"Well I have no reason to associate with Lord Baizen anymore, but I will think as regards attending. I do miss riding horseback, without a chaperone present of course," Blair smiled haughtily.

"Perhaps I should not have mentioned it. Your mother nearly killed me the last time you were almost thrown off your horse," Serena laughed. Blair simply rolled her eyes and shrugged.

"Lady Vanderwoodsen your carriage is ready," the servant announced as he entered the room again. Both women sighed and looked to the clock. They had not even realized more than three hours had passed.

"B…" Serena moaned sadly. Both stood and took hands.

"We shall see each other again soon, S. I very much think I shall come to ride with you," she nodded.

"Of course… Lord Bass would be invited as well," the blond offered, but her voice was hesitant. Blair simply nodded and smiled meekly.

"I would like to kidnap you," Serena giggled and pulled her into another tight hug. Then she followed the servant out of the castle and to her carriage. Blair waved until it drove away. Then she waited as the servant closed the door and turned to face her.

"Does your ladyship request dinner within the hour?" he asked politely.

"No, thank you," Blair sighed and shook her head, "I have grown rather tired. Tonight, I'll just be to bed. You are dismissed on my part." With that she made her way back down the hallway.

--

A/N: So what do you guys think?


	5. Chapter 5

Title: _**La Belle et La Bête **_

Author: Shelby

Summary: Lady Blair Waldorf has been wed to Lord Charles Bass. She knows little of him since he has been kept in his castle by his father practically all his life. Others tell her he is an awful man. Then how has she fallen in love with him? (Historical CB Series)

A/N: Wow you guys! You're reviews just keeping getting more and more amazing. Hopefully this chapter is going to have you understand Chuck some more. Hope you enjoy reading and hopefully reviewing ;)

**I'm sorry that I'm behind on review replies on the last chapter btw. School is crazy, but I didn't want to wait and make you guys wait for an update. I promise to get to them soon! **

--

Blair's hands struggled on her back as she reached to undo the corset. The dress had come off successfully, for it had clasps up the front, but her lingerie was another story. She let out an angered sigh and huffed.

"Are you in need of assistance?" Chuck asked from behind. His body leaned in the doorway. His voice was low and mischievous in a way.

"I suppose," Blair replied. Her back straightened when she felt his hands on her shoulders from behind. Her skin was ice, but his hands practically burned her with heat. He took his time, unlike before.

"You did not come and find me after your visit," he stated.

"I forgot," she lied.

"Did you forget to attend dinner as well?" His voice lingered with a dark sounding amusement. Within moments she realized it was sarcasm.

"I was not hungry. I did not know it was a rule within this house to attend dinner." Her voice rose and laced with the slightest hint of venom. He finished undoing her corset and spun her around. His hands stilled her shoulders, so she did not fall.

She gasped when her eyes met his. They had never been so black, even when filled with lust. They also looked cold, like before in the study. That was strange. If anyone should have been upset it should have been she.

"You are impassioned by me," Chuck accused. His left eyebrow rose to turn his facial expression to that of a very stern one.

"I am not," Blair protested, without hesitation.

"Your eyes do not match your mouth." His hand reached to cup her cheek, but not sentimentally. She felt fingertips trace her ruby lips. Her eyes fell from his and she sighed.

"I feel snubbed by your lordship, that is all," Blair sighed. She then moved away from him and to her bureau. Her hand fingered the nightgowns that hung perfectly.

Chuck came from behind again and wrapped one arm around her petite waist. She stilled instantly. His other hand then reached to set itself on top of hers, his chin rested on her shoulder.

"I have no aversion to Serena," he told her. Blair spun around and found her back pressed against the closet. Her eyes narrowed and she shook her head.

"You could have at least found decency to merely greet her," she spat.

"Why? Because she thinks so highly of me?" His voice mocked with a tone of sarcasm.

"She does not," Chuck furthered and stepped away from her, "None of them do! She felt sympathy for you having to live here with me. She thinks me horrid. Why should I allow her vision to be ruined by becoming acquainted with her?"

Blair remained silent and stared at him. He had yet to speak this way to her. It was not as bad as before, at the servant, but it was close.

"Do you not understand?" His voice softened, but still sounded stern. He came towards her again and cupped her cheek. His gentle movements had returned.

"Meeting her or anyone else would not change public opinion."

"But it would," Blair protested with doe brown eyes, "If they could only see what I see. You are not what they claim. You are…"

"I will never give them what I give you," he interrupted.

"Why?"

He closed his eyes for a moment and sighed. Then his hand caressed her cheek. His eyes opened, they were less angered with blackness, but now with sorrow.

"Stares do not account for smiles," Chuck nodded briefly.

He then turned around and walked to the window. She changed into her nightgown quickly; a gorgeous lilac colored one, and silently stepped towards him. He had one hand against the wall as he gazed at the waves. Blair wrapped her arms around him and rested her chin on his shoulder. His muscles relaxed and he closed his eyes peacefully.

"What could I do to make you happy?" Blair whispered.

Slowly he turned around and leaned his back against the wall. He then positioned his hands around her waist and pulled her gently against him.

"Stay."

--

Blair watched as he slept peacefully. His dark hair was tousled in a way that almost dared her to call him adorable. But that would be incorrect, for he was handsome, in fact beautiful in a way. His skin was almost that of ivory. His jaw was so defined. That with his high cheek bones made him to appear as if carved from marble.

She giggled with contentment and relished in the morning warmth. Her heart felt light and pure. She traced her fingertips gently along his jaw and then placed the softest of kisses on his nose.

Chuck moaned in his sleep and his eyes blinked open vaguely. Then they snapped open and stared at her. The striking brown colored ones were back. It fit the day perfectly.

"Good morning, my love," Blair greeted him. She wondered if he noticed her choice of words. He always called her that and it had slipped so naturally past her lips. Her hand reached to massage the back of his head.

"Morning," Chuck breathed. Somewhat of a smile formed on his lips and he nestled into her curls.

"Are you not ready to greet the morning?" Her eyebrows rose in amusement and a giggle passed her lips.

"I am ready to greet you," he mumbled against her skin.

"I would like you to teach me how to swim today," Blair told him. He hesitantly pulled himself from her curls and looked her in the eyes. She wore an excited looking smile.

"How am I to teach you? I will not risk you to the current," Chuck refuted.

"You know very well where I wish you to teach me," she rolled her eyes with a smile and placed her hand on his chest, "the pond, in the garden. The sunlight must have warmed the water. It would be heavenly."

"In order to teach you," He sighed, "I would have to let go long enough for you to try and swim."

"It presents such a problem I know," she teased with a stern voice and furrowed brow. He glared at her playfully, but then stared at the ceiling. She bit her bottom lip and awaited his response.

"It is what you want?" Chuck breathed. His cheek turned on the pillow to look at her.

"It is," Blair replied with a grin.

"Then you shall have it, love," he agreed with a nod. A squeal of excitement hit her throat and then she kissed him strongly on the lips. When she pulled apart her hand patted his chest.

"I shall have the servants draw me a bath first," she told him.

"Whatever for?" he chuckled.

"Well I must get my body used to the water first." With a wink she practically jumped from the bed and skipped.

--

"Your Ladyship, the bath has been prepared," the female servant told her. Blair nodded her head and held out her arms. With ease the girl pulled off her nightgown. Blair held a robe over her body and turned to face the girl.

"I do rather well with bathing in solitude. You are dismissed."

The girl nodded and left the room. She heard the girl close the door and then it lock. Blair sighed, dropped her robe to the floor, and inched herself into the tub. The hot water scorched her skin, but she did not halt in her movements. Instead she sunk down into it, her back against the tub, and breathed a sigh of pleasure.

Her eyes closed and she dunked her head. Wet curls dripped water as she came back up. She almost fell asleep it was so peaceful and quiet. Then she opened her eyes suddenly and sat up. She turned and reached for the paper that had been brought to her.

"What shall I find in the Gossip Column," Blair smirked mischievously with a giggle. Her hand turned the page and she found it at the bottom, on the back. When she saw the article, her face fell. Her eyes skimmed over it.

_Lord Carter Baizen claimed his future bride, the former Lady Blair Waldorf, was stolen out from under him by the infamous Lord Charles Bass. Although no legal charge may be brought against him, it has been stated by Lord Baizen himself that the now Lady Blair Bass will have nothing, but the upmost unhappiness with her new lifestyle. It has become very believable for Lady Bass has not been seen at one social event since her marriage. Reports entail she has likely become a prisoner within her own home by the said to be horrid and most dreadful Lord Bass. _

Blair scrunched her face in disgust. How dare they make such accusations without even a word from her! It was sickening to read an article that published nothing, but complete lies.

She then sat up, in anger, and tore the article into pieces.

"There is no reason to acknowledge it, my love." His voice suddenly came from the front of the room. Blair's eyes darted towards him.

How had he done that again?

There he stood with a half-smile as he leaned against the wall.

"Don't they ever get tired of these ridiculous rumors?" Her eyes almost looked pained. He merely shrugged and acted as if it did not bother him at all.

"It is faulty journalism," Blair uttered and shook her head in repugnance.

He sighed and pushed himself off the wall. She was so concerned with the matter at hand she did not even try and cover herself. Not that it mattered. He had seen all there was to see.

"I do not let it bother me," he told her. His body kneeled at the side of the tub and his hand reached to stroke her cheek. She closed her eyes at his touch. It was so soothing. That made her even more irritated.

"It should bother you. Something should be done about it to halt the rumors. I will not have of it anymore." Her muscles tensed and she turned to him, facial expression in anguish.

"Blair," he took her face in both of his hands and spoke sternly, "you will neither acknowledge it nor let it trouble you. I do not wish to hear of it again from your lips."

"I just cannot bear for them to speak of you in such a detestable fashion," she protested.

"You are protective of me," he smirked. It was an attempt to make her smile, but she still seemed too troubled. His face fell and it was then she took notice. She turned his cheek towards her and smiled meekly.

"Perhaps you are right," her hand pushed back some of his hair, "I should not let it bother me." It was a lie, but she did not wish to upset him.

He smiled and pulled her into a kiss. When they broke his hand caressed her cheek.

"Let us teach you how to swim now."

--

A/N: Are you anxious to see how this will play out?


	6. Chapter 6

Title: _**La Belle et La Bête **_

Author: Shelby

Summary: Lady Blair Waldorf has been wed to Lord Charles Bass. She knows little of him since he has been kept in his castle by his father practically all his life. Others tell her he is an awful man. Then how has she fallen in love with him? (Historical CB Series)

A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews guys. I'm going to try my best to update tomorrow too, but it may be a bit later since I usually get home late on Friday's. Hope you enjoy it!

**Picture inspiration found here: http : / / fox fires . deviant art . com / art / Illumine – 81012627**

--

"I am equipped," Blair announced as she stepped over by the pond. He turned to look at her and a smirk filled with nothing, but amusement hit his lips.

"What is that?" Chuck asked. His hands motioned to her choice in attire. She was wearing a white dress that went only about halfway down her calves.

"What I intend to swim in. You surely do not expect me to go nude." A laugh of disbelief came from her lips as she danced over to him. He caught her in his arms and chuckled further.

"I had only hoped," he winked.

"You are heinous," Blair scoffed and rolled her eyes. It was all very playful though. She then sighed and shrugged her shoulders.

"What are you to wear then?"

"Well," he paused and removed his shirt, "would my nude body be too much of a distraction?"

"Undergarments would fare well for my teaching," she replied with raised eyebrows. He faked a sigh of disappointment while she giggled. With little clothes, he sat down at the edge of the pond next to her.

"I will ease in first," Chuck explained. She nodded, smiling at him, and then gave him her hand. He chuckled at first, but then took it as he got in. Where he was he could stand so he held his hands out to her.

"It is not too cold?" Her voice changed to a nervous tone.

"Take ease, my love," he breathed, "the sun has warmed it and I shall not let go until you request it."

"I trust you," Blair nodded and released a breath she had long held in. Chuck cracked a smile far brighter than she expected. He then slowly pulled her into the water and onto him. Her arms hooked around his neck and she held on tightly as he stepped backwards and deeper into the pond.

As they inched further into the deeper water, Blair looked around. There were lily pads and water flowers everywhere around them. The sun had also shined all the flowers reflections and made the water nearly look like it was colored with a rainbow.

"First," he whispered lovingly into her ear, "I shall assist you in floating on your back."

"Alright," she nodded slowly. He moved her body when her muscles relaxed. His hands positioned themselves on her upper back and bottom. Slowly he eased her to float on top of the water, but did not let go of his hold.

"This is nice," Blair giggled.

"Relax your body," Chuck reminded her.

Her laughter slowed and she closed her eyes. The sun's warmth felt so nice against her skin. The noise around her was great because all she heard was his breathing and the small splash from the water every so often.

"I'm going to remove my hands now. Make sure to…" he started to explain, but she panicked.

"NO!" Blair shouted and her body tensed completely. The water splashed as she attacked him and held on for dear life. She buried her face into the side of his neck and her nails dug into his back.

Chuck was astonished at her behavior. He had never seen her so frightened. His hands wrapped around her and he smiled softly.

"I am not yet prepared, Chuck," she pouted and shook her head, "don't make me."

"It would only be…"

"Please," Blair quivered. She sounded like a little girl. It made images of him seeing her for the first time, while still in her crib, and come back to him. With that done, there was no way he could have ever refused her request.

"Do not fret, my love. I shall hold you until you wish me not to," he promised. Instantly her body started to relax again. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled back to look him in the eyes. She smiled when he cautiously moved them around the pond.

"I feel so light," Blair told him.

"You are nothing short of pulchritudinous, Blair," Chuck responded with the upmost sincere tone of voice. Her cheeks blushed crimson and she pecked him on the lips. He smiled softly when she did this and buried his nose into her curls. She noticed how often he did this.

"I suspect my aura is one you have become quite fond of?" she giggled.

"Very," he breathed with a nod. Her giggles slowed and instead she closed her eyes to take in the peaceful silence. The way he moved, as he held her, made her feel like they were… dancing.

"If only we had music." Her voice was just above a whisper.

"I did not know you took pleasure in dancing," he mused.

"It is not the only thing I take pleasure in." She leaned away so he could see her kink her eyebrows. Chuck let out a deep laugh at her playful behavior. But then he sighed and shook his head.

"You will never learn to swim like this, love."

"I am merely easing myself into it," Blair defended.

"I offer the upmost adulation if you merely ease into it a bit more," he smirked. She rolled her eyes, but then slowly nodded her head.

"Now hold onto my hands and push on them to hold yourself up in the water," he instructed.

"Do not let me drown," she added quickly, "Promise me that."

"I promise," he nodded.

--

Hours later Chuck watched from the bank as Blair splashed happily in the shallow end. Like many other new experiences he had with her, she was a complete natural. He made her concur not to go to the center of the pond, where it was deepest, but enjoyed to watch her where they both felt comfortable.

"Chuck," Blair cried happily and swam over to him. He grinned at her childish, but joyful mood. She came to the edge of the bank, where his feet hung of the edge and into the water. She put her body between his legs and took both of his hands.

"Please, do not cease such fruition on my account," he winked and kissed her hands. She merely reached hers up around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. He fell into the water and wrapped his hands around her waist.

"I wish to only further such an experience with you by my side." Her hand caressed his cheek.

"I am beginning to prune," he chuckled.

"But you shall partake in pruning if it would bring your lovely wife pleasure, would you not? Let us not pretend you wish to deny me of anything."

He paused for a moment. It appeared that she had just shot him his own… smirk. Surely, that was impossible. He had not rubbed off on her that much, had he? Oh well, that did not matter. He continued with the playful conversation.

"You, my love, are too spoiled," Chuck smirked and rested his forehead against hers.

"And…" Blair countered, prolonging the word until he spoke again.

"I would not have you any other way," he sighed. She burst out into the most beautiful of laughter's and then pulled him into an intimate kiss.

--

Night swept through the window of their bedchambers and darkened the light. It was silent and serene. The only noise that went on was the waves outside the window, but even they took to peaceful vibrations on such a night. The room lit up by a crackling fire. There in front of it, on the fur rug and with many blankets, lied an exhausted looking Blair and contented Chuck.

"The fire has finally dried my curls," she yawned, eyes gazing at the orange flames. He lied behind her, his face propped up on his elbow so he could stare down at her. His other hand reached to gently entangle his fingers through her curls.

"You shall tangle them." Her brow furrowed as she shot him a look. He only laughed, finding it rather amusing.

"And now you shall laugh at my discomfort?" she asked, eyes widened in shock and mouth agape. Chuck leaned his head down to whisper into her ear.

"Never," he confirmed and placed a butterfly kiss on her cheek. When he leaned up again she turned to lie on her back and now stare up at him. Surprisingly, to both of them, he did not even make a move to climb over her for what would be their second act of fornication.

"I could not refuse you, you know?" she posed, eyebrow raised in curiosity.

"By that do you mean your body is far too passion filled to resist or that it is another activity women have deemed a wifely duty?" he countered, voice slightly stern, but not harsh.

"Both," Blair admitted. Her eyes fell away from his and she bit her bottom lip.

"Blair," Chuck frowned and turned her cheek towards him. She stared at him as he shook his head.

"I shall never deceive you or your body with such violation. You do understand that?" His dark eyes bore into hers as the room fell silent and he awaited her answer.

"I am just scared…"

"Of me?" he stuttered as his face flashed with hurt.

"No!" she quickly shouted and grabbed hold of his cheek, "Not of you, never of you. You must understand Chuck that I have never met a man like you or seen such a relationship between husband and wife before. Although my father does not force sexual actions upon my mother, she makes it her mission in life to make him and others around her miserable. I have seen numerous marriages from my friends that bring nothing, but tears and deception. What fears me most is that one day I'll wake-up and realize this was nothing, but a dream." She took a deep breath as tears slipped down her cheeks. He was too taken back to even think to reach and wipe them away.

"I could not bear such a tragic end after what I have found with you. I wish for it never to end. I pray that it is real. It feels real, so it must be, right?" Her tone heightened with the sound of insecurities.

"Shh," he soothed and finally wiped at her tears, "It is real, love. You will not wake-up at all unless it is beside me and I shall never be rid of you, either. Your tragic end would be my own. Do you understand?"

Slowly Blair nodded and then turned her body into him. He let her wipe the rest of her tears off her cheeks and onto the material of his rather expensive shirt. As he held her, he had never felt so protective. An absolute need pumped through him to never let another hurt her or allow such doubt to terrorize her beautiful mind.

--

A/N: So now we saw a bit of Blair's demons. What did you guys think of everything that happened in the chapter though? And of course, do you want more?


	7. Chapter 7

Title: _**La Belle et La Bête **_

Author: Shelby

Summary: Lady Blair Waldorf has been wed to Lord Charles Bass. She knows little of him since he has been kept in his castle by his father practically all his life. Others tell her he is an awful man. Then how has she fallen in love with him? (Historical CB Series)

A/N: The reviews were once again amazing! Thank you so much.

**Inspiration artwork (Remove the spaces): **

**http : / / rei - i . deviant art . com / art / princess – or – prince – 2 – 41777496**

**http : / / ayano – san . deviant art . com / art / Ways – of – lovers - 97583877**

--

It was a few days after Blair had learned how to swim. She awoke to find Chuck absent from their bed and a maid at the end it. She sat up with a pout on her ruby lips. The woman smiled timidly back at her.

"Good morning your ladyship," she nodded in a sort of bow type way.

"Where has my husband gone and why are you in my bedchambers?" Blair questioned. Her tone of voice wasn't harsh, but awful anxious sounding.

"Lord Bass had business to complete within the closed doors of his study. He requested I help you dress once you awake," she answered.

"Of course," Blair sighed. She then got up from the bed and went to her bureau. Her fingers browsed the dresses of many colors. They reminded her of her very vibrant best friend, Serena. It brought a smile to her face, but then that diminished hastily.

"Is something wrong your ladyship?" the maid inquired, apparently she was very watchful.

"Not at all," she responded and then turned towards the woman, "Do go fetch some pins for my hair. I wish to wear it up today." With that the maid left the room. Blair sighed and turned back to the dresses.

"I do miss her something awful," she mumbled.

Sure Serena was not always the best company, especially if you wished to get attention from others, but she was Blair's best friend. Her mind drifted back to the invitation to go riding in the valley. It was tomorrow, unless the date had changed. Then again, how was she to know that since she never saw Serena?

The woman came back and helped Blair in getting ready. She settled on a black dress that was trimmed in gold. The skirt went to the floor, with long sleeves, and the top of the dress had low straps that displayed her shoulders. She put on a gold locket her father had given her and then the maid did her hair. It hung loosely, a bundle of curls in the back. When they were done the girl handed her a note.

"What is this?" Blair asked with her eyebrows raised.

"It is a letter, your ladyship. It arrived today from a Miss Serena Vanderwoodsen," the girl explained.

"Very well, you are dismissed." Blair motioned her away. She waited until the girl was gone to tuck the letter into her dress. She then retrieved the key to the garden from her bureau. It was a place she went often, when she was alone. There she would read the letter. It would be most good.

--

Blair sat amongst the high emerald grass and golden wildflowers. She stared down at the letter, now folded again, in her hands. She had read it, quite a few times actually. It was most definitely from her best friend, not that she had doubted that factor in the least. It practically begged that Blair attend the horseback riding outing in the valley tomorrow. It also mentioned that talk had come up that if Blair did not attend, the very reason would be that she did not receive permission from her husband.

That angered Blair. After all she did not think to have to ask for permission, like Chuck was some controlling monster, but only discuss it with him. Serena obviously did not take much from their talk and Blair's attempt to right the wrongs put in the blonde's mind about her husband.

It made her want to attend even more now, to prove them wrong. An even better idea was having Chuck come with her. Then again she doubted he would be up to that. Not to mention if he learned of Carter's expected attendance…

But it was not like Carter was in rightful law to do anything anymore. She was a married woman, for quite a while now, at least she felt that way. She loved her life here. Nothing Carter Baizen could possibly say would change that in the least.

Blair sighed loudly and fisted her hand around the note.

"What troubles you so, love?" Chuck's voice came from behind.

He had done it again! Blair did not respond, taken off guard. She felt him sit down behind her and then his chin rested on her shoulder. Reality snapped back and she turned her cheek to look at him. He nuzzled against the soft skin of her cheek.

"I… nothing," Blair responded, voice shaking slightly.

"It does not sound like nothing," he smirked and wrapped his arms around her from behind. She did not respond, but turned to stare forward again. His hands felt for hers and then the note revealed itself. She saw him frown from the corner of her eye and then his hand opened hers completely.

"What is it?" Chuck asked.

"A letter," she replied briefly.

"From who?" His brow furrowed and he turned her cheek to look at him. Her doe brown eyes looked down shamefacedly. She felt guilt for some reason.

"Serena."

"If that is all then why do you act as if you have committed a crime of some sort?" he chuckled. She glanced up to see his grin now very amused.

"I have kept something from you," she confessed. His smile dropped and all hilarity halted. She bit her bottom lip and then heaved a sigh.

"Tell me," Chuck beseeched. His voice was if he had demanded her, but then was laced with the sound of distress.

"I acquired an invitation to go horseback riding in the valley tomorrow, when Serena last came. You were invited as well and I do desire you by my side." It all spilled out rather quickly.

"So I take it you have already decided to go then?"

Blair nodded.

"Will you come too?" she sounded with curiosity.

"No," Chuck retorted gruffly and then stood. She looked up at him with a frown and then got to her feet as well. Her hand grabbed his before he was able to leave. Their eyes locked in an intense gaze.

"You surely did not expect for me to ask your permission," Blair laughed in disbelief. He had never acted like that type of husband, he was dissimilar. Yet what other reason would he have to be astringent now?

"I did not," Chuck confirmed.

"Then why have I upset you?" Blair released one of his hands to touch his cheek. He seemed in need of soothing.

"You have not," he returned and his eyes fell, "I just do not wish for you to leave me." When he let that slip, Blair felt the feeling of shock run through her. His whole demeanor softened, but it was still rather sorrow.

"It is only for a day, love," she promised and pushed back some of his hair.

"We shall see." His voice broke.

"You surely do not think I will never return to you," Blair smiled apprehensively. His silence halted her giggles abruptly though. When she lifted his chin, she got her answer.

"Chuck, I would not abandon you. I am your wife, you are my husband," she nodded in assurance.

"I am the husband others wish you to leave," he mumbled.

"They could not keep me away," she told him. However, he still seemed unsure. Her hands reached up and wrapped around his neck. She pulled him closer and pecked his lips.

"Tell me what else troubles you, Chuck, please," she pleaded.

"If I do not attend, I have no way of keeping you from harm," he sighed. She felt the butterflies in her stomach swarm and her heart swell.

"You need assurance that I am safe?" Blair pressed further, eyebrow quirked. He nodded in confirmation. She took a moment to think it over. She did want him to come, very much, but did not blame his reasoning for refusing. Suddenly, an idea struck her.

"Then come along. You have watched me from a carriage before, have you not?" she smirked. Slowly his lips formed into a smile, his dark eyes twinkled. She knew that he liked the idea and also most likely thought back to the moment he saw her, before requesting her hand in marriage from her father.

"Are you telling me that you wish to have your husband watch over your every move from the shadows, my love?" The amusement in his voice was back and so was his sly smirk. Blair nodded and then leaned in to whisper seductively into his ear.

"Just wait until you see what I allow you to do for me tonight. Or perhaps I should say, do to me tonight."

The butterflies in his stomach went crazy with happiness, as well as _something else._

--

"The waters have calmed tonight, my love," Chuck breathed into her ear. Her eyes rolled back at the feel of his hot breath against her neck. It was so sensual, but at the same time relaxing. It both worked her up and calmed her down.

"Have they warmed as well?" Blair asked; her eyebrow rose as she opened her eyes. His dark brown stared back at hers and down into her soul which they posed as a window for.

He nodded in response and turned her body against his. His hands pulled at the fabric of her nightgown and then brought up over her head. She gasped at the feel of being completely nude on the beach. Hastily she pushed her body against his to shield herself.

"Do not fret, Blair" he chuckled as his hand cupped her bottom, "I would never do such a thing where others eyes could wander. We are entirely alone. No one dares to venture onto my property." His assurance and tone of voice calmed her some, but she still clung tightly to him.

"I just wish to go in the water, please," she whispered.

"Of course," he smiled, "Only I will be in need of some assistance."

"You do not even have to ask it, husband," she teased. Her hands took hold of his shirt collar and undid the buttons until she had undone them all. She removed it from his body; his ivory skin almost glowed in the night.

Then again, so did hers. Her hands then pulled down on his pants which he helped by stepping out of. They both stood on the dark beach, completely exposed, but also so close that their bodies pressed up against each other.

"Come hither," he commanded with an alluring voice. She allowed him to take her by hand into the waters of the deep. As they went out further and the water rose on their bodies, he would pull her closer. They stopped momentarily, when the water was just below her bottom.

"You were truthful. It is most tepid," Blair smiled and put her hands onto his chest. He still kept a tight hold on her waist, as if a huge wave would crash upon them and tare her away.

"You surely do not suggest there was doubt over my honesty within you," he smirked. She blushed crimson… everywhere and he took notice.

"Let us go in deeper. It will be easier for what I wish to ask you to partake in with me," Chuck nodded. He practically pulled her by her waist that time, instead of her hand though. He was alert and very protective of his wife and her nude body.

They stopped when the water rose to where his neck started. Blair felt herself start to slip under, but he grabbed hold of her and pushed her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms hooked around his neck. His member pressed up against her. He was aroused already. It made her giggle.

"Now I see why you brought me here," she playfully accused and kissed his nose.

"I cannot control him at times. Little Lord Chuck, no size reference inferred there, has a mind of his own." He smirked as one of his hands moved down to cup her bottom.

"Please take me, in the water," she rasped into his ear. Her nipples hardened as they rubbed against his chest. The feel of them caused his hips to arch forward.

"It would be an honor and a pleasure," he smirked. She threw back her head as his lips sucked and kissed her neck. He was rough at times, but only in ways she enjoyed the hurt.

"I… I will not be of much help," she stuttered as her body shivered in pleasure.

"I will take care of it," he growled. She then felt him lift her body and position his member.

"Chuck!" Blair cried as he pulled her down onto him. Her blood began to pump through her faster and her heart beat increased heavily.

"Blair," he moaned and increased his speed. He then arched his hips and went further. Blair's body arched onto him and she scratched her nails into his back.

"Oh… oh… OH!" Her voice sounded with such an erotic tone it made him drive harder and longer. His pumping increased even more. She did not think such stamina possible, but then again he was Chuck Bass.

"I'm almost there. Come first, Blair," he told her.

"Okay," she nodded, ready to comply with whatever he asked of her. She let all tension release as he exploded inside of her and filled her up completely.

"CHUCK!"

"BLAIR!"

Her body immediately fell limp against his in the warm waters. The waves they created still stirred around them. She expected him to fall over. He had to be exhausted. Her eyes ached to open when she felt him start to walk.

"I shall take care of you from here. Just sleep, my love. You were marvelous," Chuck whispered. Blair curled up against him and nodded. When she felt the water gone completely and the wind blew against her skin, he picked up their clothing and wrapped it around her.

She had never felt so safe and loved.

Blair had drifted off to sleep until she felt him set her down on the bed. His nude body pulled her against him and he wrapped them in a bundle of fur blankets. Her face buried into the crook of his neck, nuzzling his skin. His nose buried into her curls as they fell onto his face.

"Chuck," she mumbled.

"Yes, my love," he said back. She was half asleep, sounding so tired, but also content.

"I think I love you…" Her whisper made his heart stop.

She loved him.

He lied wide awake with a large grin as she drifted to sleep again, completely unaware with what she had done to him. He had never been so happy.

Chuck silently vowed to himself to never give that happiness up, to never give her up. Blair and the feeling she gave him, **belonged solely to him**.

--

A/N: That's it for this chapter. What did you think of it?


	8. Chapter 8

Title: _**La Belle et La Bête **_

Author: Shelby

Summary: Lady Blair Waldorf has been wed to Lord Charles Bass. She knows little of him since he has been kept in his castle by his father practically all his life. Others tell her he is an awful man. Then how has she fallen in love with him? (Historical CB Series)

A/N: The reviews were simply splendid! You guys are amazing and I'm so glad that you continue to love the story. I do hope you appreciate the hard work because I love putting in the time for you.

_Important Note: Blair's wardrobe for this story is based off a lot of the Marie Antoinette gowns from the movie, if you've seen it, or not. I loved the dresses and from now on will post links for her outfits so be sure to check them out. _

**Blair's Dress for the chapter (remove the spaces):**

**http : / / www . costumers guide . com / MA / bright pink 1 . jpg**

**http : / / www . costumers guide . com / MA / bright pink 2 . jpg**

**http : / / www . costumers guide . com / MA / bright pink 6 . jpg**

**Inspired Artwork for the chapter (remove the spaces): **

**http : / / mannequin avenue . deviant art . com / art / Marie – Antoinette - 61829750**

--

Blair blinked her eyes open hazily to take in her surroundings. She was in the bed again and completely dry from the night before. With a groan, she turned over into strong arms. Her nose took in his scent. It was heavenly. She rubbed her eyes and then looked up into his. He was awake and he smiled lovingly at her.

"Morning, love," Chuck mused and tucked a curl behind her ear. She brought the fur blankets up further around them and moved closer. He didn't seem to mind.

"Las night was most wonderful," she breathed. His fingertips traced down her bare shoulder.

"And how is it you fare in the morning light?" he inquired, eyebrows raised. She blushed slightly at what he spoke of. He wanted to know if she still burned between her legs.

"I am without discomfort and in one piece. What do you presume?" she smiled and looked back up at him. He chuckled and stroked her cheek. She noticed everything he did very carefully. He was much more affectionate.

"I suppose that you…" Chuck trailed off.

"Love you," Blair answered, before her mind processed it more. She knew that she said it last night, even if she was more or less asleep.

His breathing stopped and his dark eyes bore into hers. He had not expected to hear it again so soon. It had taken him off guard. He felt the butterflies explode and his heart melt. The feeling wasn't like another in the entire world.

"I do hope that I have not scared you off," she admitted.

"I am still here," he nodded, just above a whisper. It was as if she had stolen his voice with her words. Blair smiled and then sat up in bed. She kissed him adoringly on the forehead and got up, completely unclothed.

"Enjoy the view while it lasts." She looked back at him in a teasing manner as she giggled. Chuck propped his head up with his hand and did just that.

"What shall you wear today for your outing?" he called to her after a while. She had yet to select a dress.

"Something that everyone shall envy, but at the same time I will not regret," she responded.

"I take it red for a daytime event is nothing short of scandalous?" Chuck smirked. She loved that smirk, so much.

"Correct." Finally she found the dress she had been in search of. She pulled it from the hanger and brought it from her bureau. With that she grabbed her robe and went to the door.

"Where are you going?!" he called with laughter.

"I shall be back, love! I do not wish you to see it until I am ready!" she called back.

He smiled and got up. Once he was dressed, she came back in.

"How do I look? Shall I turn heads?" Blair inquired with her walk now a complete strut. His eyes took her in quickly.

She wore a bright and almost shockingly pink colored dress. It went to the floor, but the skirt was not as full as usual. It had long sleeves with pink colored fur at the ends, which was also placed on the neckline. That particular neckline was square shaped and went up to show off her cleavage. She wore her hair up, with a matching pink hat, and golden diamond earrings.

"Indeed," he nodded, sounding as if he was out of breath. She practically bounced with delight at his reaction. Her hands grabbed onto his. He caught on to what she wanted and spun her around. She fell against his chest afterwards and they kissed.

"I shall like to have more dresses like this," Blair told him.

"I have no intention of refusing you," Chuck smirked. She then shook her head and laughed lightly.

"No one has anything like it. I can only wonder where you ever found such an ensemble, although I am rather pleased you did," she went on. His hand caressed her cheek. He thought to brush her pinned curls, but did not want to mess them up. She looked so perfect.

"Her name is Madame Bouvier and she is from France. She was a friend of my mothers and is one of the few people who I have associated with. I shall call her to the house one day and allow you to purchase whatever your heart desires," Chuck promised.

"I have not seen such fashion on the girls in town," Blair noted.

"That is because the girls in town refuse the influence of her French attire. They request the ordinary colored gowns and fashion that shall look luxurious, but not stand out. I have a feeling she will love to dress you," he explained. She smiled at him and took his hand as they left the room.

"At least now I have learned where your pastel colored coats' come from," Blair teased.

--

"Chuck, help me!" Blair giggled as she struggled to fasten the back of her dress again. He had, well they had both lost their clothing on the ride over. It was rather strange at first, especially when they hit a bump in the road, but in the end rather enjoyable.

"Do not fret, my love. No one shall know of your _shameful activities_ in the back of our carriage," Chuck smirked as he finished the last clasp. She turned around to glare at him, but it was all rather playful. She then let down her hair and put it back up. Much to her surprise, he was actually able to be of assistance with that as well.

"How do I look?" she sighed dramatically when all was complete.

"Gorgeous," he responded and held both of her hands. Suddenly her lips pouted since she knew that it was time to actually attend the outing and leave him.

"I shall miss you," Blair mumbled and sat in his lap.

"And I shall stalk you," he returned as he stroked her cheek. She smacked his chest and rolled her eyes. Then she leaned in and kissed him strongly. He felt the butterflies go crazy when she permitted his tongue through her lips.

"Mhmm," she moaned and fisted his shirt. Then she pushed him back with all force she could muster. He stared at her with confusion and annoyance for such an abrupt stop.

"I know where you were headed." Her finger shook at him as if he was a child she was scolding. His infamous smirk appeared, no matter how innocent he tried to have it pass for.

"Fine, have fun first and make love to me later," he nodded.

"It is a promise," she agreed. He watched as she stood as best she could in the carriage and knocked at the front end. It lifted when the driver hopped to the ground and came around to open her door. With one last glance and grin back at him, she climbed out.

Blair heard the carriage door close behind her and then felt his eyes from the window on her back, but kept her gaze forward. Much of their friends were there. She spotted Serena and Nate instantly as they readied the horses. Nate had brought her favorite white one from her father and mothers. She must remember to ask her father for it later.

"She showed," the whisper of Lady Penelope graced her hears. Blair turned to her side to see Penelope and Hazel as they exited their own carriage. Their eyes widened as they passed her.

"Why hello ladies," Blair greeted with a fake smile as she waved her delicate hand. They both froze awkwardly when she gracefully strutted towards them. She literally felt Chuck smirk at her actions.

"Blair… I mean Lady Bass," Hazel stuttered. Her eyes widened at the shockingly pink gown. Quickly the girls forced themselves to stand straight again and smiled sarcastically. What great _friends _they were.

"Your dress is…" Penelope started, but was interrupted.

"B! Your dress is stunning! I have never seen anything like it!" Serena gasped as she ran towards them. Blair was attacked with a hug as both girls laughed. The others pursed their lips.

"Thank you, S," she returned.

"It is rather unusual…" Hazel muttered, always the hater when she was jealous.

"Obviously," Isabelle appeared as she hugged Blair, "The rest of us shall never compare. I am so jealous!" Isabelle had always been much more real to Blair, unlike Penelope and Hazel.

"Thank you, Is," Blair nodded, "It is so lovely to see you all again." She then walked forward as all the girls followed her immediately. Serena was the only one brave enough to loop arms with her though.

"We are rather surprised," Hazel sighed, "We did not think you would come or at least be permitted to…"

Blair bit her tongue as her jaw clenched. Serena was the only one who noticed. The brunette was about to snap, but the group was interrupted.

"Blair," Nate chuckled. He walked up to them and kissed her cheek. Behind him came Daniel Humphrey, the Vanderwoodsen's servant or something, she did not remember.

"Hello Nathaniel," she returned. He then caught hold of Serena's eyes and lopped his arms with Blair.

"If you shall excuse us ladies, I would like to show Blair to her horse," he told them. They all stood there with frowns as he and Blair walked off. When they were out of hearing range he spoke again.

"What a dress you have on. It seems your husband has influenced you," he chuckled.

"Speaking of," she giggled, "why did you not tell me more of him when I learned of my engagement? How dare you let me fare to those awful rumors of the town?" Her tone turned slightly bitter and he took notice.

"He requested I not tell you anything. He wished for you to make of him what you did," he explained.

"Well, I love him," Blair admitted with a slight blush.

"You have told him?"

"Last night. But I shall tell no one else, not even Serena. You are the only one who seems to understand that he is not what they make him to be. You will promise?" Her brown eyes looked anxious.

"Of course," he nodded. His eyes then stole across the way to a carriage that _casually _rode around.

"He will not come out," she sighed.

"Can you blame him?"

"No," Blair shook her head, "But I shall not bite my tongue if he is spoke of in such a horrid manner. I will not allow these people to continue with such disgrace."

"You are protective of him," he smiled knowingly.

"I am," she agreed without hesitation. They then stopped in front of the grand and purely white horse. Its head bowed for Blair to pet. The animal was quite familiar with her.

"Hello my angel," she cooed. The horse neighed in delight as she moved to pet the side of it.

"Thank you for bringing her."

"It was my pleasure," he nodded. Serena then came over to them on top of her own horse as Nate's followed. He helped Blair onto hers and then climbed onto his own.

"Ladies," he nodded and rode off to join the other men ahead. Both girls giggled as their horses trotted slowly next to each other.

"Lord Baizen has not arrived," Serena noted.

"I do not care," Blair responded. She then galloped off. The blond commanded her horse to take after her. The petite brunette was very hard to keep up with.

--

"Blair!" Serena called from behind.

The brunette turned to look back at her blond friend. She smiled brightly and motioned her hand forward as she nodded her head.

"I shall be back shortly! I only wish to take a closer look at something!" Blair returned. With that she turned on her heel and climbed up the hill. She weaved her dress in between the wall of trees and bushes. She had sensed him, he was very near. Not to mention she now saw his carriage not too far off. It surprised her he had gotten out of it, but not many would venture behind the wall of shrubs like she had. Her small size came in handy at times, she supposed.

"Chuck," Blair whispered with a smile as she looked around. The grass of the hill was tall as it neared the side of the mountain. There were several wildflowers of colors like yellow, pink, and even the most beautiful lilac color. It was gorgeous and so peaceful.

She saw him and realized he had not heard her. Silently her body moved towards him. He lied near the top of the hill, his head higher on the hill than his feet. One hand lied limply at his side while the other rested atop his abdomen. He looked rather formal for such a simple place, but that made him stand out. He was meant to stand out. He was far too handsome not to.

She eased herself to lie down beside him. One hand rested just above his head on the hill and the other slowly reached to rest atop his on his abdomen.

"Blair," Chuck wondered cautiously as soon as her hand touched him. He sounded as if the possibility of it being anyone else was absolutely vile.

"I have found you," she whispered into his ear playfully. One of his eyes opened and he smirked at her.

"Do not tell me they have left you alone already," he chuckled. She had to admit he did not sound the least bit disappointed at the option in all actuality though. That made the butterflies flutter, even if they shouldn't have.

"No, I have left them for a little while. I knew that you were near to me. I do not wish for you to lie here all alone." Her doe brown eyes matched her sincere words perfectly. He opened his palm and took hold of her delicate hand while she caressed his cheek with the other one.

"They shall come in search of you," he sighed.

"If so it would only be Serena or Nathaniel. I do not believe they would be bothersome to you," Blair assured him. His eyes fell from hers and he turned his body inwards. His cheek rubbed against the skin that started at the end of her neck and ended at the start of her cleavage line.

"If you wish it, I will not let them see you," she nodded, tone firm.

"I promise you would have much more understanding if you were to see what would happen, love." His eyes flickered back up and connected with hers. He tried to keep a strong front, but she saw the solemn buried in his dark eyes. Her mind went back to the article and rumors Serena had spoken of.

"I shall take your word for it, Chuck. That is more than enough for me, I assure you," she replied with a nod.

"Thank you." His hand reached out and pulled her closer.

The sun shined down on them with great warmth and serenity. Her brown curls fell down into his face when she giggled at his lips kissing her the top of her breasts, the dress did not cover.

"Blair, where are you?!" Serena screamed and put an end to their moment.

"I'm coming!" Blair refuted. She then turned back to Chuck with a sigh and pouted ruby lips. He smiled meekly and closed his eyes again, previous position resumed.

"You are welcome to come," she offered again.

"I know," he mumbled with a nod, but did not open his eyes. Blair's face fell as she looked him over again. She felt a large tug on her heart at the thought of leaving him there all alone. Slowly she leaned down and kissed him softly on the cheek. Then with much hesitation she got to her feet.

"I wish you to have enjoyment."

She stopped abruptly at his words and turned back to him. Chuck shot her his classic smirk, a wink, and nod of his head.

"Thank you," she mouthed and blew him a kiss. She then made her way back to the wall of trees and shrubs, feeling his eyes on her the entire time.

--

A/N: This is only part one of the outing and horseback riding. As you have noticed one of the guests, cough Lord Baizen cough, has not arrived. Also how many of you would love to see Blair shop to her heart's desire, courteously of Lord Bass? Oh and did you like Blair's dress?


	9. Chapter 9

Title: _**La Belle et La Bête**_

Author: Shelby

Summary: Lady Blair Waldorf has been wed to Lord Charles Bass. She knows little of him since he has been kept in his castle by his father practically all his life. Others tell her he is an awful man. Then how has she fallen in love with him? (Historical CB Series)

A/N: You readers/reviewers are simply lovely! I do adore you so much. I must warn you that if these quick updates slow down this week it is because I have had too much homework to get on the computer. I will try my best though!

_**IMPORTANT NOTE: I have made a trailer for this story and it is on YouTube. You can get the link to my channel to view the video from my fanfiction profile. **_

**Blair's Dresses for the Chapter (Remove the Spaces):**

_**http : / / www . costumers guide . com / MA / bright pink 1 . jpg**_ (In last chapter too)

--

Blair came out of the shrubs to what seemed to be almost an abandoned maze of some sorts. She had definitely taken a wrong turn. With a sigh she pushed herself through another wall of bushes and listened for Serena's voice.

"Blair!" the blond called to her from the other side.

"I've just gotten off track! I'm going to go around S!" Blair shouted back to her. That seemed within the most logical reason. So Blair started her way down the hill where the bottom of the mountain started. It would be a tiring walk back up the mount, but it was better than ripping her dress on the twigs.

It was very silent down in the valley. Her friends were all at the top of the hill. Many of them had retired from their horses and now lazed around and gossiped. She rolled her eyes at that. So help her if she got up there and learned one of their topics was her husband.

"Lost darling?" a familiar voice called to her. She then heard the neigh of a horse and froze. She did not wish to hear that voice ever again. Slowly she turned her head to see Carter up on his horse. He hopped down with a smirk and came towards her.

"No, actually I am not," Blair refuted with a stern tone, "Now if you'll excuse me. I shall find my way back on my own." Her tiny body pushed past him.

"Do I sense someone is upset with me?" he slurred with laughter. She felt her hear drop to the pit of her stomach as realization hit. How did she end up in such a situation? The last thing she wished to deal with was a drunken and usually violent Carter Baizen.

"You are drunk!" Blair accused with a scowl. She moved towards him and pushed her hands against his chest, but he only fell against her. Her back hit a tree and he trapped her under him. She started to beat his chests with her small fists.

"And you are well fed," Carter chuckled cruelly. Immediately her arms fell limp at her sides and she looked up to him in shock.

"What?" Her voice broke as her face flashed with hurt. Carter brought his hand up to her cheek and patted it harshly. Blair tried to turn her head away from him, but he grabbed hold of her cheeks.

"Do not be so heated, Blair," he slurred, "I am simply expressing my relief that your new husband may shackle you to the wall, but at least he has been feeding you."

"How dare you," she spat and shook her head in disgust, "How dare you take what you know hurts me most to use on me with some sick mind game."

"It is nothing of the sort," he refuted.

"Yes, it is," Blair refused to back down and continued, "I have watched you do it to other girls. You have done it to me before. You think by belittling me and killing my pride, I shall fall at your feet. But it won't happen. You are nothing and this conversation is over." With that she gave him a push and then quickened her pace to run from him.

"You are not going anywhere until I allow it!" Carter shouted and grabbed hold of her hand. He yanked her back harshly and Blair whimpered.

"I will not be ordered," she uttered and bit back tears. Her wrist hurt terribly, but she refused to let him see her cry. She was strong enough to finish this, once and for all.

"You are not in that much of a position to say such things," he retorted. His fingertips trailed down her arm and he then tried to take hold of her hand. Blair fisted it and shook her head.

"What do you want with me?" she demanded.

"Well there is not much you are worth now! I wanted you in marriage for several reasons," he raged.

"You have no affection for me what so ever," Blair laughed bitterly.

"True," he said back. His face got very close to hers so she squeezed her eyes shut and turned her cheek from him. He rasped into her ear.

"But with marriage to you, I would have gained so much. All of your inheritance, the stealing of your sweet little virtue, and not to mention finally being able to make you shut up that stupid little mouth of yours whenever I wanted."

"REALEASE ME, I WANT AWAY FROM HERE NOW!" Blair raged and tried to get past him. He chuckled again and grabbed hold of her waist.

"Fine, let us go for a ride then!" he shouted. She felt him pick her up and then was thrown onto his horse. He jumped up and it started to gallop. It was going too fast for her to jump off. So she just started to scream as they approached their friends.

--

"Carter, slow down!" Serena called.

"Baizen, come on! It isn't humorous anymore!" Nate added as his blue eyes watched in fear.

"Let me off!" Blair screamed in panic and hit him on his back. Carter just chuckled and kicked his feet so the horse increased its speed.

"Please," her voice broke and she felt her eyes water up again.

"You may consider holding on tighter if you do not wish to be thrown to your death," he smirked. He treated it as if no danger was near them and it was all a game. Blair hit him harshly on the back.

"Blair, stop it this instant!" he demanded as his face twisted with slight pain. She may have been small, but she struck a pretty hard blow.

"No! Not until you slow this horse down and let me off! I wish to never see you again!" Her scream was so loud that her voice broke. She turned her head to see Nate climb onto his horse and take off towards them.

"Do not tell me you are scared!" Carter called in amusement as he glanced back at her.

"Do not speak to me! How dare you even attempt speak to me you revolting pig!" Her breathing became uneven and she looked at the ground beneath her. It was a blur they went so fast.

"Do not act as if you do not enjoy it! I suppose you would if it were for him!" he spoke bitterly. They both knew he spoke of Chuck.

"My husband would never do this to me!" she refuted and shook her head.

"You do not even know what your husband is capable of!" he mocked and looked back once again. Blair felt her stomach drop and prayed that he paid attention or better yet just slowed down.

"I KNOW MORE THAN YOU! HOW DARE YOU EVEN SPEAK OF HIM!" The anger in her seemed to unleash in an instant moment.

"Why, afraid he may hear us as he sits in the carriage and does nothing?! I thought it would worry him that his beloved prisoner of a wife is in danger!" He carried on. Blair noticed the horse slowed, but it still kept on pretty fast. Carter circled it back and went past Nate.

"I hate you!" she seethed as tears came from her eyes.

"Funny!" Carter laughed sarcastically and looked back again, "I thought someone who can love a miserable and vile creature of a man could love anyone!"

Blair felt the anger within her explode. A loud scream came from her lips and she moved forward. Her hands went to push him, without thinking, but he leaned to the side. Her body fell to the ground and she screamed so loud that she thought it would shatter the earth.

"Blair!" Carter called, voice panicked. His horse galloped past her, but he struggled to make it slow.

"No!" Serena cried and ran towards her friend as fast as she could. Nate jumped off of his horse and ran towards her too. The other guests stood in frozen in shock with widened eyes.

Blair stared at the sky and cried. Her forehead was bleeding and her body ached. She then turned to see Carter come towards her, but tried to scream at him to go away.

"Blair, I…" he stuttered and bent down at her side. She turned away from him and did her best to push at his hands that moved to touch her.

"Do not touch me!" she protested. She still had a little fire left in her. Carter did not seem to take well to order though. His eyes flashed with anger and his hand rose as if he'd actually slap her across the cheek.

"Do not touch _my _wife!" a livid and familiar voice shouted. Blair's eyes snapped open when she felt Carter pulled off of her. They widened in shock when she saw that Chuck had grabbed him and now slammed him against a tree.

"Chuck!" she screamed. He did not to look at her though. It seemed as if he had not even heard her. He only stared with dark black eyes at Carter. He was completely lost in a blur of anger.

"How dare you even speak to her!" Chuck seethed as his hands pushed Carter further into the tree by his neck. Blair watched in horror as he struggled to breathe. But she felt too frightened and shocked to even move, at all.

"She was mine," Carter struggled as he glared at Chuck.

"No," her husband spat, "she was never yours. She was always and will always be mine. I staked that claim on her a long time ago and now she is my wife. I could have you killed for laying a hand on her."

"I would have done more than that…"

Chuck saw red and lost it. He slammed his fist across Carter's cheek and then pushed him to the ground. He went to throw another punch, despite the fact Carter had already passed out, but then stopped abruptly. Blair had not even realized she had screamed until Chuck turned towards her.

Blair then turned her head behind her, but whimpered in pain. Her eyes closed and she felt arms embrace her.

"Do not move your neck," Chuck whispered as he came into her view. Tears streaked down her cheeks and she parted her lips. His whole exterior changed immediately.

"I'm sorry, I…"

"Shh," he put a finger to her lips and then slowly picked her up bridal style. Blair cradled against his chest immediately. Her eyes looked up to see him glare at those who stared at him before he slowly made his way through the crowd. All of her _friends _gawked at him with huge eyes as they whispered amongst themselves.

"Stop it!" she shouted at them in anger. Chuck remained completely silent and kept his eyes forward. Her body turned into him when she realized they would not listen.

"I wish to go far away from here. I want to go home," she whimpered.

"That is exactly where I intend to take you," he whispered. A servant opened up the carriage door and Chuck climbed inside with her. He kept her in his lap and kissed her forehead.

"I will tend to your wounds back at the castle." His voice was gruff as he nodded.

"They… they shall want to know when I am well," she whispered, her voice weak.

"I do not care what they want," he spat. Blair cowered and his expression quickly soothed. He stroked her cheek and took out his handkerchief to wipe at the blood.

"I did not wish to ride with him. I did not wish to see him at all. Chuck, you must believe me," she pleaded and grabbed hold of his shirt. His brown eyes stared down into hers and she noticed how soft they looked. She had expected him to be angry and spiteful. However, how he had previously looked to the others, was very different from how he now looked at her.

"I do," Chuck promised and kissed her forehead.

"My heart fills with such…" her voice rose in pain, "regret."

"Do not struggle to speak more of it, my love. He shall not hurt you again," he nodded. Her eyes looked to him as he held the handkerchief firmly to the wound on her head. Perhaps if she didn't feel so lightheaded, she would have thought more of his words.

--

A/N: So the drama went down in this chapter, did it not? I wonder if Chuck is done with Carter… ;)

**Don't forget to check out the trailer I made for this story. The link to my YouTube Page is on my profile. **


	10. Chapter 10

Title: _**La Belle et La Bête**_

Author: Shelby

Summary: Lady Blair Waldorf has been wed to Lord Charles Bass. She knows little of him since he has been kept in his castle by his father practically all his life. Others tell her he is an awful man. Then how has she fallen in love with him? (Historical CB Series)

A/N: The reviews were amazing. I usually don't ask this, but if you guys haven't reviewed the last chapter please do. That is a type of chapter I really like to get your thoughts on. Anyways hope you enjoy this one.

_**IMPORTANT NOTE:**_ Here is the link to the picture I found that is the closest castle I imagine Chuck's to look like. As you can see it's by the sea and quite large. It also has that whole eerie, but mystical feel to it.

http : / / box girl 2 . deviant art . com / art / Midnight – At – The – Castle - 95637459

**Blair's Dress(s) for the Chapter (Remove the Spaces): **

http : / / www . costumers guide . com / MA / robe 1 . jpg (Blair's Robe)

--

The carriage doors opened up and Blair cowered away as a reflex. She was still a bit shaky and unfortunately had not been able to hide that from Chuck. Her small hands fisted the material of his shirt and she held on as if for dear life. Her husband carefully wrapped his arms around her legs and eased them out of the carriage. She instantly buried her face into his chest, like before in the valley.

"No one is here, love," Chuck whispered amiably. Her head tilted and his eyes met her brown colored doe ones. She looked more at ease, but still seemed borderline terrified. His stomach burned with fury, but he choked the harsh words he wished to release down. He did not want to throw them at her. She did not deserve them, Carter did.

The doors opened quickly to reveal a young servant girl. She looked at Blair and her eyes widened. Chuck scowled and pushed past her.

"Do not just stand there like an imbecile, girl! Make yourself useful! Fetch me some cloths, warm water, and bandages, now!" he barked. Blair peaked out from his shirt to see the girl flash with fear. Part of her felt bad, but the other was glad that he made her stop staring.

"Of, of course, Lord Bass," the servant girl stuttered nervously and then dashed from the room. His eyes rolled and he sighed as he made his way to their bedchambers. A male servant ran ahead and opened the doors immediately to allow them through without hassle. Chuck did not thank him, but just entered the room.

"Thank you," Blair whimpered meekly to the elder man. He reminded her of someone's grandfather, he probably was. Her husband, on the other hand, paid no mind and only put full concentration into delicately and carefully lying his wife down on the bed.

Chuck then turned to see what was taking that damn girl so long, but Blair grabbed his hand. She yanked harshly and pulled him down onto the bed. He turned to see her eyes water up. He knew certain now that the shock part was over and what happened was just now taking its effect on her.

"Don't leave. I am repentant, Chuck. I promise," Blair whispered shakily, for the hundredth time since it all happened. She was so scared that he'd suddenly be mad and leave her. And all that Carter threw at her had an impact, despite her strong front at the time.

"There is no need, Blair. I refuse to leave you," he said back and stroked her cheek. His brown eyes bore into hers with promise. She nodded slowly and clasped tighter onto his hand. It was then he noticed a few more droplets of blood had trickled down from her the cut on her forehead.

"Lord Bass," the flustered servant girl uttered as she returned. She brought in the items he had requested and behind her, a male servant brought a table to set them up on. They worked quickly, but it wasn't quick enough.

"Be gone with you," he muttered. They both left before he had finished speaking and Blair heard the door close.

"Please do not take out your anger on the servants, love. They have done nothing in this matter," she sighed.

"Exactly," Chuck responded. He then moved from the bed and dabbed a cloth into the warm water. She watched him carefully in his movements. He was exceedingly careful as he made his way around her. His body leaned over her again and he dabbed the warmed and watered cloth to her forehead cut. It stung though and Blair hissed.

"Sorry," he said as his face fell. The last thing he wished was to harm her further. Carter had hurt her, probably more emotionally than physically, but it was the same to him. Anyone who harmed her in any shape or form, made Chuck want to… well it wasn't good.

"No, it is fine. It feels a great deal better now." She nodded her head with a small smile. He knew that it was forced, but smiled back to show his appreciation for her trying to make him feel better.

After he finished cleaning the cut he put a small bandage over it. He then moved the rest of it aside and got off the bed. She watched as he went into her bureau and retrieved a pinkish colored robe. It was new, but quite beautiful. It had matching colored pink fur on the shoulders and pastel colored blue bows. He brought it over to her and laid it out on the bed.

"I am equipped to dress myself," Blair giggled. It was only a half-laugh really, but at least it was something. He looked up and shook his head.

"It will be my pleasure. I assure you." His mood had calmed some, at least on the exterior. She sat up and he got behind her. Quickly he undid the back of her dress and corset. She got up on her knees and he pulled both clothing articles off of her. He put the robe on her and then propped the pillows behind her back again.

Once she seemed comfortable, his hands reached up and took off the pinned down hat. Her curls fell around her face and she noticed that he stopped and stared.

"Has something gotten on my face?" Blair asked, biting her bottom lip. He hated how self-conscious she sounded. Her beauty was the most mesmerizing thing in the world, in his world.

"No, you look gorgeous," Chuck replied with a smile. His hand then reached up and tucked a stray curl behind her ear. A grin broke out on her face and her cheeks took on a crimson color. It was adorable.

"Let me take a look at the rest of you," he sighed, after the moment finally took to an end. His body leaned over hers again and he took hold of her wrists. She noticed again how gentle he was, unlike Carter had been. Her eyes trailed down to them.

"His fingertips bruised me," Blair gasped. Her eyes flickered up to see his eyes darken and jaw clench. She realized she probably shouldn't have said anything. His fingertips soothingly stroked over the marks.

"But… it is most good that it is not broken," she stuttered. Her voice was very nervous when she attempted to recover from her former statement. His eyes flickered to hers and he shook his head.

"Do not try to subdue my anger, Blair. It will not work," he responded curtly. Her eyes fell away from his and her expression now looked slightly hurt. It was as if she felt like she did something wrong. Quickly he tipped her chin back up and softly kissed her lips.

"I can only take elation in that you are safe now," Chuck whispered. She smiled meekly and then lied back, completely in the pillow.

When he was done looking over her, he got up and changed into his nightwear. Blair waited patiently, but as soon as he lied down beside her, she snuggled up against him. He wrapped his arms around her protectively and stared down into her alluring eyes.

She leaned up, without warning, and kissed him strongly on the lips. It felt so good. She sensed the want from him in the kiss, the need he had for her. It made the memory of today go foggy almost. She wanted comfort. Her hands moved to his chest to unbutton his shirt.

He stopped her. Blair pulled away with a scowl.

"Not tonight, my love. You will feel sore in the morning as it is," Chuck sighed. Finally she nodded and lied against his chest again. Despite the meekly smile she had sent him, something didn't feel right. Suddenly, he sat up and tipped her cheek to look at him. Her eyes watered.

"You are safe, Blair," he promised in a whisper.

"I know," Blair mumbled back. And deep down, she knew that she wasn't lying. She only hoped he knew that too. That and how much she loved him. He was her savior in so many ways.

"That isn't why I was crying… I feel safe, it is just…" she struggled with her words and her eyes fell away from his. His hand cupped her cheek and his fingertips stroked her flesh.

"Tell me," he whispered, but it sounded like a plea.

"I… you have been honest about why you rejected me moments ago?" Her eyebrows rose in question and her voice was very hesitant. He frowned at her question.

"I did not reject you," he stated clearly and shook his head, "I just wish not to hurt you further. What did he say to you?"

She looked down and shook her head, but her whole posture was still off. Blair looked very insecure and sorrow filled. He observed suspiciously and then noticed her movements. Before she lied down, her hands arms wrapped around her flat stomach as if to hide it. He stopped her and took hold of her face with both of his hands.

"He… he belittled your body with vindictive words, didn't he?" His brown eyes burned with fury, but he still kept a gentle front.

"Oh no, you see it too now, don't you?" Blair gasped as a tear fell down her cheek, "You noticed I'm too well fed now too. You, you, you…"

"Blair no," Chuck interjected and pulled her to him. She struggled for a moment.

"Your body is perfect. You are beautiful, alright? Do not believe what he said to you. Do not believe a word of it. It is not true, alright?" he nodded and stared into her eyes.

"Chuck," her voice broke as her eyes fell in shame, "it is not him. I have always been this way. If… if you speak the truth, I cannot see what you see. But you… you make me believe it, if only for a little while. I know that I do not make sense and I am sorry. I… I want to be beautiful. I want to see it."

"You are," he said immediately and lifted her chin.

His eyes were so honest. For the first time since anyone had attempted to reassure her on the matter, she believed him. He did find her beautiful. His eyes told her so.

"Thank you," Blair whispered. They both lied down on the bed. He pulled her towards him again and kissed her lips softly. She stared into his eyes. They made her feel safe.

--

When the morning light came, Blair awoke from her slumber. She stretched her arms above her head and yawned. Her back was sore, from the fall, and so were her wrists, but she decided not to groan. She knew that was a good decision when she turned to see Chuck.

"Good morning, my love," her husband greeted with his handsome smile.

"Morning," she returned. Unlike usual though, she did not get up. Instead she scooted closer to him and took his arm. She wrapped it around her petite body and relished in his warmth.

"You do not feel well," he suspected. She shook her head with a sigh.

"I wish to speak with you of something."

"Of course," Chuck agreed and waited. Blair turned over on her side and looked up at him. With only slight hesitation, she took a deep breath and then let the words roll from her lips.

"I do not wish to return to town for a while," she spoke with complete honesty. Partly because she was embarrassed and the other reason… well they made her sick, all of them. The way they had gawked at Chuck, like he was some kind of animal. Sure he had attacked Carter, but with good reason. Her stomach churned at the headlines in the Gossip Column that would most likely prevail. They were revolting people and she wanted nothing to do with most of them anymore.

"I will not make you do anything you do not wish to, you know that." he nodded.

"However, is this because of you or me?"

"Both," Blair replied, just above a whisper. The topic was through with that. He knew that she did not want him to push it further and he wished not to upset her. So he silenced. It wasn't exactly his favorite thing to discuss anyways. He wanted to make her smile though. So he picked her up.

"Chuck, where are you taking me?" Blair burst into a fit of giggles. He carried her from the room and down the hallway.

"You are tired?" he pressed.

"I am in a rather lazy mood, that is certain," she replied.

"Well then we shall go to the study. No windows with morning light shall disturb us there. We shall lie on the couch, in front of the crackling fire, in the dark room, and I will read to you," Chuck explained.

"What book?" Blair wondered with a smile. Her hands roped around his neck as they entered the study. The idea did sound like heaven to her in that moment.

"What do you suppose?" he chuckled. She rolled her eyes.

"La Belle et La Bête," they said in union. Afterwards they laughed at how strange both of their voices sounded when they spoke in union. He then lied her down on the fur rug carefully and fetched the book. She got in his lap and he held the book out in front of her, just like before.

"Where were we?" Chuck asked.

"Right…" her fingertips flipped the pages until she found their stopping place, "here."

"Of course," he smiled.

--

A/N: I want Chuck to take care of me! Okay, sorry hehe. But do you not agree?


	11. Chapter 11

Title: _**La Belle et La Bête**_

Author: Shelby

Summary: Lady Blair Waldorf has been wed to Lord Charles Bass. She knows little of him since he has been kept in his castle by his father practically all his life. Others tell her he is an awful man. Then how has she fallen in love with him? (Historical CB Series)

A/N: Thank you for all the great reviews. I love you guys more with each chapter! I have been so sick today so I apologize if the beta job is not up to that great of standards. Please ignore it for just this once.

**Blair's Dress(s) for the Chapter (Remove the Spaces): **

http : / / www . costumers guide . com / MA / blue red belt 13 . jpg

http : / / www . costumers guide . com / MA / blue red belt 12 . jpg

--

Chuck watched as Blair finally came dressed from their bedchambers for the first time in a few days. After their experience in the library, and the book had been finished, something was off about her mood. She was very quiet and solemn acting. Even worse was that with the little she had eaten, it made her sick. He had watched her like a hawk and saw there was not much either could do about it. Blair told him that it had happened since she was little, when she became down in her spirits or nervous, it was hard for her to keep food down. She also had said there was another reason behind it, but did not wish to share it with him.

"I know you are watching me," Blair sighed, but she did not turn to look at him. Instead her body turned to lean against the window and she looked out to the hills. Her full skirt dress ruffled, a sound he had gotten used to.

"The dress looks beautiful," he remarked and took a step towards her.

It was not as if he had lied because it did. It was a full length dress, of course, with a full skirt and long sleeves. The cleavage line was square with slight white ruffles that continued down the top into a V-shape, until it hit the skirt. There were matching ruffles on the sleeves as well. The only unusual thing about it was that the color, a pale blue, was so less striking than the usual colors of her dresses. The only part of it that caught the eye immediately was the red satin belt with an oval diamond broach in the middle.

"Thank you," she finally complied. Her words broke his concentration and he moved towards her. Slowly and cautiously he wrapped his arms around her from behind, holding her by her petite waist. His chin rested atop her shoulders.

"I fear you have fallen ill," Chuck admitted. His tone of voice was strong, but without much volume.

"I have not. Do not fear, my love," Blair told him and turned to finally face him. Her back pressed against the wall next to the window and he leaned onto her. His hand stroked her cheek delicately.

Only as her eyes searched his for his true thoughts, she found nothing. He had some kind of protective front up, they both did. He had fallen mysterious again, his emotional countenance not readable in that moment.

Was he angry with her?

"Has my grave mood upset you?" she asked suddenly as her eyes finally looked up to his again. She held her hands nervously and bit her bottom lip.

"It has," he agreed. Both had different meanings for upset, but neither realized it. Her eyes fell from his again and she shook her head.

"If you are irritated with our break in proceedings of certain _activities,_ I must admit that there is not much I can do at… this point in time. My body is not equipped to it." Her voice was very shaky in her explanation. He frowned in confusion for a moment, but then realization hit.

"Oh," he nodded. Then he grasped that she thought him upset with her for their lack of love-making. Quickly his hand tipped her cheek. Her doe brown eyes met his.

"It is not something to be ashamed of Blair. It may not be discussed amongst normal couples, but we are far from above par. However, that is most certainly not my reason for being upset. You have NOT upset me, just this state you have been in has. I wish to see you well," Chuck explained. His hand cupped her cheek. Slowly her brown orbs calmed, but then something worse happened. They filled with tears that began to wet her cheeks.

"I do not know if I killed it… If I even had it or if I was mistaken," she whimpered. Her curls hung loosely around her face as she bent her head forward. His hand brushed them back and he furrowed his brow in confusion.

"What do you speak of?" Chuck pressed, his voice almost angered in frustration.

"I… I…" she struggled with each word and shook her head as her eyes watered further.

"What is it?" he snapped.

"I believe that I may have been with child!" Blair shouted her confession. Immediately she pushed past him as she sobbed and ran down the hallway. He froze for a moment, in complete and utter shock. Then it hit him.

"BLAIR!" Finally, his voice called frantically. She did not halt though, so he ran after her. He reached their bedroom and saw that she lied on the bed and cried. His eyes widened at the sight and he stumbled over to her. He fell beside her and wrapped his arms around her. She struggled until she fell limp in his arms.

"Shh… shh," he soothed and stroked her back. His mind was not able to process it all. It felt surreal. He did not know how to act or what to say to her. When she calmed, he took hold of her shoulders and spoke sternly.

"What makes you think this to be true?" Chuck questioned with demand in his tone. He tried his best to be gentle with her, but it was hard. His own emotions begged to come through, but he didn't exactly know what they were.

"I… I was late, but then it came and with… with so much more blood than before. I do not know it to be true, but what if it was? What if I killed it?" Blair stammered.

"You should have spoke of this sooner," he sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"I… I have only thought of it since the blood. I did not know before… I do not know now," she shook her head. His eyes moved to her again and how broken she looked. He moved towards her and took her in his arms; his lips kissed the top of her head.

"I will not let you decide this for yourself. I shall call the doctor. If you do not know it to be true then perhaps it is not. Either way you have not killed anything," Chuck whispered.

"But it would be my duty to protect it," she protested, voice barely audible.

"And it is my duty to protect you. I do not wish you to think of this further or place blame for the unknown. Whatever the circumstance, you have done nothing wrong," he stated.

She looked up to him with a frown at his tone. His eyes stared forward into nothing. Then he snapped out of it and turned back towards her.

"I love you," she breathed. He nodded and then pulled her closer to him.

--

Blair sat on the bed with her hands in her lap. The doctor had just finished his job and now gathered up his things. He had yet to speak with her. She knew that he would not speak until Chuck was present. Her stomach churned with nervous and anxious feelings. She knew that what he said would either heal or destroy her.

"We are finished," the doctor spoke. Her eyes flickered up to see he spoke to her husband. Chuck nodded and came over to where Blair sat. She noticed he seemed flustered.

"Was she with child or not?" her husband questioned, without hesitation. He did not beat around the bush or bother with formalities. He wished to know nothing, but what he asked.

Slowly the elder man came towards them. The seconds seemed like hours, but then… he shook his head.

"I do not believe so," he answered.

"But… I… it was not normal," Blair stuttered.

"Lady Bass, I cannot make you trust my diagnosis, but I would bet my medical degree that you did not carry child nor did you miscarriage. You are in a new place and what you have recently experienced because of your marriage would call for irregular timing," he began to explain.

"But there was so much more blood…" she shook her head. It was hard to believe him. She felt very protective and feared that he lied to her for some reason. She could not explain why she felt this. Perhaps because she had been so sure, had blamed herself already?

"Blair, we have dealt with this before. Perhaps you do not remember, but it is not the first time your body has reacted due to mal-nutrition," the elder man sighed.

Chuck turned towards her sharply.

"I was so sure… I am sorry. I truly thought that…" her eyes formed tears again as she spoke to Chuck.

"Count it a blessing that such a tragedy has not come before you," the doctor interjected.

However, he did not realize that Chuck in fact would have found it to be a relief. He was happy she had not miscarried, but he did not wish her to be pregnant either. Slowly the old man stood and gathered up his bag.

"I shall speak with you in private, Lord Bass?" he asked.

"A moment," Chuck nodded. The man left the room.

"Please do not hate me for my mistake," Blair said quietly, eyes forward.

"Do not speak of such things. With how much this mistake clearly hurt you, I know it is not something you would do on purpose. I just wish you to think of this no further, my love. Feel relief and do not blame yourself for something that has not happened," he returned. His hand turned her cheek towards him and he gazed into her eyes. They were lighter, softer.

"I do feel relief," she nodded, completely honest. She had not killed her child. She had not had a child at all. Her heart did not weep anymore.

Chuck kissed her softly and then squeezed her hand. She cried, but with a smile. He too felt much better. He did not want her to be destroyed by something like this. For he was certain one way or another, a baby would destroy her.

"You shall be better now?" he asked.

"Yes, without this looming over me… I shall heal with you at my side," she said confidently. For the first time since all of it had happened she looked confident and happy. He kissed her lips softly and then rested his forehead against hers.

"I shall be back shortly, love," he whispered. He then left the room.

She lied her back down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. There had been no baby, but if there ever was one, she would protect it, no matter what. That she was certain of.

--

When Chuck came back out to see the doctor, he saw him speaking with Nathaniel. A small smile formed on his lips before the two men turned towards him.

"Nathaniel, what brings you here? I was coming to discuss payments with the doctor," Chuck nodded.

"Oh," the doctor looked up and shook his head, "I shall have to send a bill. Nathaniel has just come with word from town. It seems Lord Baizen was found in the streets badly beaten tonight." The old man shook his head in a troubled manner. Nate on the other hand appeared very calm as him and Chuck exchanged a look.

"You don't say," Chuck mused.

"Do they have theory of whom or the cause of why someone did it?" the doctor furthered.

"Well he is in no condition to speak. My father, the captain, has assumed it was one of the many men he holds debts with," Nate replied.

"This town is going to hell," the doctor sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"Well then I should be off…"

"I shall ride with you," Nate interjected, "It was at my father's request."

"Of course," the doctor agreed, "I shall go have them ready the horses then." With that the old man gave his best regards to Chuck and left the two men alone.

"Say hello to Blair," Nate told him.

"Of course," Chuck replied with an _understanding_ tone. His best friend then turned to leave, but stopped.

"And Chuck?"

"Yes Nathaniel?"

"It seems you may have cut yourself," he motioned down towards Chuck's hands. They had blood on them.

"It does," Chuck agreed.

"You should be more careful," Nate nodded.

"Goodnight Nathaniel," he returned. His best friend nodded and then left the door. However, he did not miss the knowing look and slight relieved smile given by the blond.

When the doors of the castle shut, Chuck turned back down the hallway. He pulled out his handkerchief and cleaned the blood from his hands, no cut was revealed.

"How strange," he smirked to himself.

--

A/N: Is anyone else wondering how Chuck has blood on his hands, but no cut? Hmm… I wonder ;)

Oh and the doctor was right, Blair did NOT miscarriage. I could not do that to C/B. Sorry if I scared you.


	12. Chapter 12

Title: _**La Belle et La Bête**_

Author: Shelby

Summary: Lady Blair Waldorf has been wed to Lord Charles Bass. She knows little of him since he has been kept in his castle by his father practically all his life. Others tell her he is an awful man. Then how has she fallen in love with him? (Historical CB Series)

A/N: The reviews were very sweet guys and I am happy to say I'm feeling a bit better. Still if the proof reading is not up to the best standards, the reason of course is that although I am feeling better, I am not better completely.

**Blair's Dress(s) for the Chapter (Remove the Spaces): **

http : / / www . costumers guide . com / MA / yellow 6 . jpg

--

A month's time had passed since what Blair now referred to as the 'incident'. She felt much better and still very in love with her husband. Neither of them had left the castle for any reason. In fact they had seen no one of the outside world except for a brief visit with Nathaniel during dinner time. He had shown up unexpected to discuss business with Chuck. She had exchanged hellos with him before both men disappeared into Chuck's study. But other than that she saw only her husband and the servants.

"Victoria, come and help me dress," Blair called to the servant girl. She stood in front of the floor length mirror, in the center of the powder room. Quickly the girl scampered over to her and took her dress from the mannequin.

"Of course, Lady Bass," she nodded obediently. Once her corset was fastened and the dressing was complete, the girl gave a small bow and disappeared. Blair then paused in front of the mirror to look herself over.

She very much liked her dress today. It was so colorful and sweet looking. The skirt was a medium pink color and very full. The top of it was a pastel yellow color, trimmed in pink lace and bows down the front. The cleavage line she knew her husband would enjoy and that made her giggle with delight.

"Does your ladyship wish to wear her hair up today?" Her hairdresser asked as she appeared at the door and came into the room. Blair paused as the girl came closer, in thought about it.

"Yes, with many flowers," she decided. She stood straight and waited patiently. Once the woman was finished, Blair dismissed her and left the room. She wandered down the hallways in search of her husband. Finally she decided he must have returned to their bedchambers.

However, when she did reach the doors she saw a male servant about to exit. He had an empty bottle of liquor on the tray he carried, as well as a few newspapers. She frowned, but he continued past her. That made her realize she had not seen the paper for many days now. Slowly, she made her way into the room and got a whiff of the stench of liquor.

"Chuck?" Blair questioned uncertainly. He was sprawled out on the bed as he stared at the ceiling. His hand fell off of it and it he held an empty glass. He did not seem to hear her so she walked over to him.

"Darling," she frowned and climbed onto the bed beside him. Her hands turned his head towards her carefully and she searched his eyes. They were dark and hazed over. She knew what it meant when a man's eyes looked like that, he was drunk.

"Blair," he gasped. She heard the glass shatter to the floor and realized he dropped it. Both his hands wrapped around her and pulled her petite body to him. She was confused, but did not pull away from him.

"What is wrong? Why has this drunken state become you?" she whispered into his ear. His cheek turned and she felt his hot breath on her neck.

"How many have you loved before me?" Chuck suddenly spoke. Her eyes immediately connected with his to form an intense encounter.

"None," Blair shook her head and stuttered a bit. It was not because she had not answered truthfully, but that the question had confused her profoundly. She parted her lips to speak again, but the door opened. Both looked up to see the male servant enter again. He brought the same tray, with the same newspaper, but a fresh liquor bottle and glass.

"He does not need that," she spat.

"I shall have it," Chuck protested and glared at her. She rolled her eyes and got from the bed. The male servant stood awkwardly, unsure of what to do.

"How much has he had to drink?" she demanded. Her brown eyes burned into the cowardly ones of the lower class man before her.

"It… it was all at his request, your ladyship," he quivered.

"Very well, but that does not answer my question," she refuted.

"He has finished off the last bottle and requested another. After reading this, Lady Bass," the man explained and his eyes flickered to the top newspaper. Her eyes fell to it and she took it in her hands.

"That will be all. Be gone with you and the liquor," Blair spat. The man nodded and before Chuck could protest, he was gone. She locked their doors and then opened up the paper. His dark eyes watched her carefully, but he did not breathe word, instead his jealousy and anger furthered in silence.

Her eyes scanned over the Gossip Column in the paper. She knew that whatever troubled him came from it. When she saw the story it held an aggravated breath left her lips. She went to the fireplace and threw the paper in. The paper diminished to nothing, but cinders from the flames within seconds.

"Burning it will not erase your past lover," he spat.

"He was not my past lover," Blair countered and spun back around. She came towards the bed and got on. Her hands took his face again as she got in his lap. He did not move, but froze.

"If he had offered, you would have married him," Chuck accused. His head shook free of her hold, but his eyes still bore into hers.

"I was fourteen," she scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"And you are eighteen now. That is only four years past. Surely if your dear lover had promised you would have waited for him." His tone took on a new bitterness she had never heard before.

"He was not my lover. It was a mere crush and nothing more. Forgive me for being one of the many young girls mesmerized by the soldiers we are raised on looking up to."

"And yet he took the time to stop and look at you, if the story is correct," Chuck muttered. She learned quickly it was not going to be easy to reason with him at all.

"He liked the attention. That was all it was. My father would not allow it to be anything more. Besides, nothing could have come in such short time. He was deported after only a month we had known each other. I have not seen him since, nor do I care to. He was a silly infatuation, a boy who was far too much a man when I was just a girl," she defended.

"Yet your friends have reported to the papers that you claimed love for him. Tell me," his hands grabbed hold of hers and he switched their places. She now lay on her back, his body hovered over hers.

"Did you kiss him?" Demand took to his tone.

"What does it matter?" she shot back and stared up at him.

"It matters to me," Chuck seethed.

"Fine, I did kiss him, but my proclaiming of love was misunderstood. I did not know the meaning of it," Blair spat in frustration she then struggled under him, "Now get off me!"

"I intend to do nothing of the sort," he refused. She stopped in her struggle and narrowed her eyes.

"Your drunkenness has turned you into nothing, but a jealous fool." Blair shook her head.

"I think it be more fitting to say my jealousy has turned me into a drunken fool," he mocked.

"I will speak to you no longer. I shall lay here and turn my head. You shall not treat me in such an undignified manner," she uttered. Then she turned her cheek onto the pillow and refused to look at him. His dark brown eyes lit in anger at such a refusal. The green monster inside him seemed to rage inside his body that had become its cage.

"I demand you speak with me of this. I demand you look at me. I demand it now!" Chuck barked his orders.

Blair did not respond or even flinch at the increase of volume in his voice. Instead, she stared forward to the door and kept her lips firmly pressed together.

"I SAID NOW!" he shouted and turned her face towards him. Her eyes stared into his with fury. She may have stayed calm on the outside, but she too had passion-filled anger that brewed beneath the surface.

"I will not be spoken to in such a manner," Blair told him quietly, but sternly.

"I shall speak to you however I wish," he returned crossly.

"If you wish for me to converse with you, then you shall not speak to me in such a manner." She too could be stubborn and in that moment refused to back down.

"I wish to know more of him. I wish to know what made you love him. I wish to know if you love him more than me and if so I forbid it. If so, I demand he be removed from your mind and for you to never think of him again!" His voice quickly fell to rage as he carried on. She stared up at him in shock. Even if she was not pressed under him, she knew that she now would have not moved.

"You are a fool, Chuck Bass. To think I have loved another man when my heart clearly so solely belongs to you. Let me repeat this once and then I beg we shall speak of it no more. I was young and confused with what the meaning of the word was. It was a crush and a few kisses. That is all. I would no more give my heart to him now then I would give to any other man who is not my husband. I love you, so much it consumes me. So do not sit here and drink yourself into the dark corners of what you presume to be my past again. Give me the dignity you have offered to me so far and come to me with questions if you wish. I beg of you to allow me to set you straight before you do such a thing again. I do not wish to see you this way. It breaks my heart more than you shall ever know," Blair finished with a solemn tone.

His hold on her loosened and she was able to move her hand up to his cheek. She stroked his smooth skin with her fingertips. Finally, he fell beside her and closed his eyes. His lips twisted as if he was in great pain. She turned her body into him and took hold of his arm. She wrapped hers around it and nuzzled her cheek into the crook of his neck.

She thought him to look like a broken and sad little boy afraid of being left alone.

"I have mistreated you in my envious fit," he uttered.

"Why is it that drunken men always go from angered to depressed?" Blair asked with an amused tone. She hoped to lift his spirits. They could discuss it later, but not in his current state. He turned towards her and then buried his face into her chest.

"I am sorry," he rasped.

"You shall be sorrier when the effects of your liquor wear off, my love," she sighed and stroked his hair. It was a bump in the road, but they had passed it. She had her freak out not too long ago and now she'd allow him to have his.

"I wish to know one thing though." She supposed that if she was to get a confession, for once liquor would be on her side.

"I am in no state to protest," he mumbled. His words seemed to vibrate against her breasts, but now was not the time to giggle at such a thing.

"I have overhead the servants speak of Lord Baizen being found badly beaten in the streets. When I further pressed them about it, they let it slip on the day it occurred. It was you, was it not?" Blair asked in a very calm manner. Perhaps others would have asked with more dread, but her tone did not falter.

"It was," Chuck admitted.

"Alright," she nodded and rubbed the back of his head. Her fingers twisted into his hair. It surprised her, but she did not feel any type of need to even scold him on it. Perhaps she was evil for it, but she felt in a way nothing, but justice had been served. So she pulled her very troubled husband closer and let him fall asleep on top of her.

--

A/N: So you have learned more of Blair's past. Since I did not have the whole child relationship with Nate and Blair going on in this story I decided to substitute it. Only this time it was a young Blair having a crush on a soldier, which was very common for young girls of the time. Obviously this was also a way to show you that although the era is different Chuck's jealousy and tendencies to drink when that happens, has not changed. Tell me your thoughts on the chapter, please.


	13. Chapter 13

Title: _**La Belle et La Bête**_

Author: Shelby

Summary: Lady Blair Waldorf has been wed to Lord Charles Bass. She knows little of him since he has been kept in his castle by his father practically all his life. Others tell her he is an awful man. Then how has she fallen in love with him? (Historical CB Series)

A/N: Once again you guys are the best reviewers in the world. Hope you enjoy the chapter.

**Blair's Dress(s) for the Chapter (Remove the Spaces): **

http : / / www . costumers guide . com / MA / yellow 6 . jpg (same one from the last chapter)

**Blair's gift (Prince Edward aka "Your Majesty"): **

http : / / www . coton soffir crest . com / gallery / coton – puppy . jpg

**Inspired Chuck's Bed: **

http : / / zasu . deviant art . com / art / Black – Bed – Chambers - 91338842

--

Blair's eyes opened and stared at the ceiling. It was sunset and she was still in her dress from before. She recalled all that had happened before she drifted off to sleep. That stupid Gossip Column and Chuck's drunken reaction to it. She had calmed him down though, had she not? She remembered that he fell asleep on top of her, in quite a solemn and far from sober state. However, she did not feel his body on top of her or him at her sides any longer. Slowly she sat up in bed and came face to face with not her husband, but a puppy.

"Why hello," she uttered, completely confused. The small dog had large brown eyes that blinked at her curiously. He sat at the end of the bed and turned his head, as if to study her.

"Where did you come from?" Blair asked, as if he would answer her. Of course he did not, but the puppy came towards her. He was very small, white, and fluffy. She knew the breed, since many aristocrats had them; it was a Coton De Tulear.

The puppy snuggled himself into her lap, enjoying the material of her dress. It whined for attention so she reached her hand out to pet him. Around his neck was a pastel pink bow. Then she found a note attached as well. Carefully she removed it and brought it up to her eyes to read.

_I'm sorry. _

"You are a very soft apology," Blair giggled as she put the note down. Her hand continued to stroke its soft and pure white fur. The puppy licked her hand in appreciation. However, a small knock at the door caused the puppy to unleash a small and squeaky sounding bark.

"RUFF!"

Her eyes flickered up to see her husband in the doorway. He looked very under the weather, for obvious reasons, but much more cleaned up than before. He did not enter the room, but his eyes connected with hers.

"Chuck," she breathed and raised her eyes brows. His eyes fell from hers in shame and he shook his head.

"I hold much regret for my actions," he told her, voice just above a whisper.

"I shall accept your apology and not hold such things against you," Blair sighed.

"Is that only because you wish to keep the puppy?" Chuck wondered and looked up. Part of it sounded as just a jest, but the other branch of the tone was very serious.

"Prince Edward shall stay either way," she returned with a smirk. The puppy snuggled its head against her stomach and let out another whining sound.

"Prince Edward?" His brow rose in question.

"Yes, that is what I have chosen to name him. Isn't that right your majesty?" Blair addressed the puppy with a baby voice. Prince Edward barked in response and jumped in her lap. She giggled and patted his head.

While the ball of white fluff held her attention, Chuck came across the room, towards her. She felt him climb onto the bed and he enveloped her in his arms from behind. His chin rested on her shoulder and he placed a soft kiss on her neck.

"You feel well enough to kiss me after the consumption of liquor you had today?" she pressed.

"I thought I was forgiven," he sighed and hugged her tighter.

"As that may be, Prince Edward and I wish to discuss it further with you."

"I knew I was going to regret giving you that mutt," he mumbled. His dark eyes glared at the small animal and the puppy seemed to glare back.

"Do not insult his majesty!" she proclaimed. Blair then turned her body to face Chuck, but cuddled the puppy against her chest. She kissed its forehead and glared at her husband in a playful, but defensive manner.

"I extend my apologies to the dog…"

Blair's eyebrows rose and her lips pursed.

"I meant to say that I extend my greatest apologies to Prince Edward," he corrected and then bowed his head, "your majesty."

"He knows that you are only mocking him," she pouted.

"I swear I am not," Chuck remarked, but the amusement in his voice was clear. He then reached out to pet the dog on the head, but it snapped at him. A low growl came as the puppy bared its small teeth.

"He knows that you are lying," Blair nodded.

"I do not believe Prince Edward has completed etiquette school," her husband muttered under his breath.

"He has excellent hearing, don't you, your majesty?" she said sweetly. Her hands brought him up in front of her face. The puppy licked her nose and Blair giggled.

"Let us leave licking your face to me, my love," Chuck smirked. She rolled her eyes, but then moved both her and the puppy into Chuck's lap. Her back leaned against his chest and she giggled happily.

"I am forgiven then?" Chuck smiled.

"You are," Blair agreed with a nod, "After all, I do love my Prince Edward immensely."

"Hopefully not more than your husband," he chuckled.

"They are diverse types of love. You are my husband and he is my baby," she clarified.

The words 'my baby' did not settle well in Chuck's stomach, but he chose to ignore it. She wanted to be playful with the matter and since she wanted it, he would oblige.

"Does he not have a father?"

"Of course he does," she sighed dramatically, "but since I am his mother, I have the right to say my baby instead of our baby. He has your eyes though…"

"Blair, he is a dog," Chuck interjected with a laugh.

"Shh! Such a common word insults him!" She covered the fluffy white ears and shot her husband the death glare. It took him a moment, but eventually he contained his chuckles.

She removed her hands from his ears and petted the fur back normally. He watched with a smirk as she fixed his pastel pink bow-tie.

"He is most lovely though," Blair nodded as she grinned in approval of her work.

"You are most lovely," Chuck returned. He turned her cheek and kissed her lips. She happily kissed back, until they were interrupted.

"RUFF!"

He groaned, not a good idea at all.

--

Chuck was in his study as he finished up the last of the papers that needed to be signed. With a sigh, he walked to the door and was met with a servant.

"Lord Bass," the man greeted and bowed.

"State your business," Chuck returned. His tone was not harsh or unpleasant, but very formal and business like. It was his usual 'calm' tone when dealing with the servants. He saw no reason to carry another one with them.

"The Lady of the house request you join her and…" the man coughed and looked down, "Prince Edward for dinner in the dining room."

"So the dog is joining us for dinner," Chuck sighed and shook his head. The old man smirked in amusement, but it quickly dropped when Chuck looked his way.

"I shall return to the kitchen," he nodded and then scampered away. Chuck paid no mind to it, but opened the doors of the dining room. He saw Blair in her usual spot, right next to him, and the dog in her lap. She giggled and fed a small pastry from the dish.

"I do not believe those are in his diet," her husband smirked as he sat down next to her.

"But his majesty likes them," she protested and looked up.

"And what if they make him sick?" Chuck reasoned. A pout formed on her lips and she sighed.

"Alright," she nodded, "Jane!" Her voice called, Chuck frowned in confusion. The servant girl stumbled in and looked to her in question.

"Yes, your ladyship?"

"Please take these away," Blair handed her the dish of pastries.

"Were they not to your liking?" the girl asked.

"They were too much to his majesty's liking," Chuck muttered. His wife shot him a glare before she turned back to Jane.

"Please ask the chef to prepare something edible for Prince Edward in its place, but I do request them to look similar," she explained.

"Pastries for the dog?" Jane sounded with a baffled expression. Blair's eyes widened and Chuck quickly motioned his hands for her to leave. Once she realized her mistake, the girl fled from the room with the bowl of pastries.

"She did not mean it, my sweet," Blair promised as she pet the dog on the head.

"RUFF!" Prince Edward responded. She giggled and then took a sip of her wine.

"May I request the attention of my wife now?" Chuck asked.

"I am yours," Blair agreed with a roll of her eyes. The dog growled and then hopped off her lap.

"Prince Edward!" she gasped and stood. The puppy ran from the room and into the kitchen. Chuck quickly grabbed hold of her arm and pulled her into his lap.

"Perhaps he wants some alone time, Blair," he asserted.

"But what if he is hurt?" Her ruby lips pouted as she turned to him.

"The servants shall keep an eye on him," Chuck told her. For a moment she hesitated, but then nodded and snuggled into his chest.

"Are you to eat dinner in my lap?" he wondered.

"Do you protest?"

"Most certainly not, my love."

Blair grinned at him and then reached for a dinner roll. She pulled it apart in her hands and took a bite. Deep down she thought about if her mother saw her right now, she might die of a heart attack. One, how Blair sat in such an informal and unladylike manner and two what she chose to eat. Suddenly, it made her think twice. She went to put the rest of the roll back, but his hand stopped her.

"You shall finish that," he said sternly.

"You wish for me to be fat?" she frowned.

"I wish for you to be healthy."

"Fine," Blair sighed and took another bite. He flashed a victory smirk and took a sip of his wine.

--

Both of them finished dinner, much to Chuck's satisfaction and they left the dining room. She told him she wished to see the far end of the castle they had not ventured to yet. Although, she had seen much of it, it was a very large castle and some of it was still unknown to her. At first he was hesitant, but finally he agreed. So they strolled down the hallways, Prince Edward trailed behind them.

"It is much chillier down here," she noted.

"I do not come here often," he explained.

"May I ask why?"

"I am not a husband who orders you to only speak when given permission."

"Of course," Blair smiled. She blushed crimson and snuggled into his side as they walked. He was so different and she never forgot that, no matter how used to him she became.

"Although the rooms down here are kept up by the servants, I seldom have guests to fill them. At the far end, way down this hallway is my late parents' bedchambers and then up the stairs, and to the far corner of the castle is my old bedroom." He pointed to the staircase.

"What is next to it?" she wondered aloud.

"Nothing, it is in a tower."

"But then you would be all by yourself. Did you not become frightful at night?" Blair asked with a frown. They stopped at the staircase and he turned to look at her. Her face had become solemn looking, as if she would cry.

Did she feel bad for him?

"What would I have to fear?" he questioned with a scowl.

"The silence," she replied. Her eyes fell away from his and focused on the puppy at their feet. He knew that his tone and harsh eyes had hurt her feelings. With a sigh, he tipped her chin to look back up at him.

"I do not wish for you to feel pity for me," he explained.

"But you were just a child. A child needs company, not solitude." Her eyes widened to get her point across. He merely shrugged.

"I did not."

"May I see the room, then?" she questioned with determination.

"If you wish it," Chuck nodded. He then took off his coat and put it around her shoulders. She smiled appreciatively as they climbed the staircase. It was a very, very long ways up. Halfway the puppy started to whimper and sat down. Blair picked him up, although looking tired as well, and they continued to the top.

--

When they entered the room, Blair froze in the doorway. It was very dark, almost black. The only light that entered the rounded tower room was the moonlight from the window. She felt Chuck's dark eyes on her, but only clutched the puppy to her chest. Her body shivered at the cold vibe she got. He moved over to the fireplace and lit the wood that the servants had put in it.

There was not much inside the bedroom, but the first thing she noticed was the bed. It was a dark wood and rather large. The cushioning, bedding, and pillows were all black and trimmed in gold. The same went for the curtains that wrapped around it.

"Charming, I know," Chuck muttered with a sarcastic smile. She turned towards him to see him lean up against the wall by the fireplace. It had now come to life and the room began to warm.

"The décor of a young man is often not that of a young woman," Blair shrugged and walked around the room. It was an attempt to act as if the eerie mood was not present. She set down Prince Edward and then went to the large window.

"It is a nice view," she noted and leaned out of it. When she did, she regretted it instantly. It was too high up. She froze in her spot and felt her heart drop to her stomach. Seconds seemed like hours in her mind.

"GET AWAY FROM THERE!" Chuck barked and grabbed her from behind. He yanked her back and they fell onto the bed. Blair clutched her chest and snuggled against him.

"I am sorry. I did not realize that it…"

"Do not go near there again," he sighed and kissed the top of her head. She nodded slowly and moved her body closer to him on the bed.

"I do not like to think of you up here, all by yourself." She spoke with caution, since she did not wish to upset him. His dark eyes closed and he kissed her shoulder.

"That does not matter now, my love."

"It matters to me," Blair stated with a strong voice.

His eyes opened and captured hers in an intense gaze. His hand reached out and caressed her cheek. He would never say it, but it felt strange to have human contact in his old bedroom. The memories he held with it were not fond, but lonely. Yet, there she was, right next to him. He took her further in his embrace on the bed he had only laid alone in so many years ago.

"I thought of you while I rested here in my youth. Take comfort in that what I always desired, I now have," he whispered. She closed her eyes at the feel of his hot breath on her neck. His words hung in the air above him and echoed around her.

"Forever," Blair completed in a whisper. She kissed his lips softly and then moved her body. He followed her movements and their heads rested on the pillows. His hands reached out to twirl a curl that had fallen loose from her hair. She watched him in silence for a while, but then finally spoke.

"You feel strange having me here, do you not?" Her voice was so quiet that the crackling of the fire almost over powered it.

"It feels surreal," he rasped.

"That is why you now live so far away from it, on the other side of the castle?"

He answered with a nod and closed his eyes. Slowly Blair sat up and reached down for the covers. She pulled them over him and then snuggled her body against his. His eyes snapped open.

"We shall sleep here tonight," she told him.

"Why?" Chuck frowned.

"I wish for you to have memory of not being alone," Blair said with a soft smile. His lips slowly mimicked hers and then he pulled her closer. He took in the feeling and relished in her warmth. They fell asleep, together, with Prince Edward snuggled at their feet. He was far from alone.

--

A/N: I really liked this chapter, but perhaps it is just me. What were your thoughts?


	14. Chapter 14

Title: _**La Belle et La Bête**_

Author: Shelby

Summary: Lady Blair Waldorf has been wed to Lord Charles Bass. She knows little of him since he has been kept in his castle by his father practically all his life. Others tell her he is an awful man. Then how has she fallen in love with him? (Historical CB Series)

A/N: Thank you for all the lovely reviews. I believe we gained a few readers on the last chapter too, so that is always great. Oh I wanted to mention that there is a very steamy scene in this chapter. I considered changing the story to Rated-M, but then decided against it. After all I have seen worse in movies rated PG-13 these days. Plus although it is steamy all of the wording for certain things have been kept as classy as I could which to me is more important. If you think you will be offended though skip over it as soon as you see B is in the carriage looking out the window. Thanks guys!

**Outfit(s) for the Chapter (Remove the Spaces): **

Blair's Dress:

http : / / www . costumers guide . com / MA / mauve 1 . jpg

Blair's Carriage Outfit: 

http : / / www . costumers guide . com / MA / carriage 12 . jpg

http : / / www . costumers guide . com / MA / carriage 6a . jpg

http : / / www. costumers guide . com / MA / carriage 1b . jpg

--

"Prince Edward, how does your mother look?" Blair asked the small dog as she spun around in front of the mirror. She had woken up in the dress from before again, but since it was a new day it was time for a new dress. So she quietly left the tower and hurried to change.

It was floor length, with a full skirt, and long sleeves. The dress was a dark rose pink color and clung to her corset and waist very tightly. It buttoned down the top of the front with also ruffles on the ends of the sleeves and around the neck. She left her chestnut curls down free and the dark color contrasted perfectly with the dress's tones. She applied dark rouge on her cheeks and red on her lips. The earrings were several large diamonds that she had found in her new jewelry collection.

"RUFF!" Prince Edward barked. She giggled and dropped his special made pastries. He caught it in his mouth and began to eat it.

"Now go back downstairs so I can have alone time with your father," she told him. The dog whined, but when she pointed, it hopped down the staircase. Blair smirked and continued back on up to the tower. When she came in the room, Chuck was still fast asleep, sprawled out on the bed.

She climbed onto it and lifted the extra fur blanket from the end. With a grin, she wrapped it and her body around him. He moaned in his sleep, but she saw the smallest hint of a smile on his lips.

"Good morning, my love," Blair whispered and stroked his hair. His eyes blinked open and closed lazily as he brought her into his vision.

"Blair?" Chuck yawned and pulled her closer to him.

"I am right beside you," she promised and stroked his chest.

"Good," he mumbled. His body then moved forward and he buried his face into her chest. She giggled and patted his back.

"I know you are much more awake than you let on, Chuck. But go on and take full advantage. As my husband they do belong to you," Blair smirked as she spoke to him in a melodic voice.

"All mine," he agreed and breathed in her scent. She smelled so sweet. But the aroma was also so unique, he could not place it. It was simply Blair.

"How did you sleep?" Her fingertips ran through his dark brown hair as her other hand stroked his back. He was acting a bit like a child, but she did not mind.

"Very well," Chuck returned. Finally, he lifted his head and looked around as he blinked his eyes. Then he focused on her and smirked.

"Where's the mutt?"

"I shall ignore such language and simply tell you that his majesty agreed to give us alone time," Blair nodded, but her lips were pursed. He chuckled, placed a light kiss on her breasts, and then one on her lips.

"You are very affectionate this morning, husband."

"What can I say? You have melted my frozen heart. The beast has become a handsome prince," he teased. She rolled her eyes and with a sigh sat up in the bed. Chuck got up so he did not tear her dress and went to the bureau across the room. One of her perfectly sculpted eyebrows rose in question.

"I believe your clothes are downstairs," Blair remarked.

"You forget I was a young man up here as well. I believe a few pastel coats have still been left behind," Chuck returned. He then brought out one of a color that matched her dress. She giggled, but appreciated his marble looking body as he dressed in front of her. When he was done, he scooped her up in his arms and carried her down the staircase.

"You shall break your back. It is a long way down," she sighed, but snuggled into him.

"You are very light. It is nothing," he replied with ease. Blair giggled in appreciative delight and pecked her lips against his cheeks. He had to keep notice to the steps, but she was very distracting.

--

Blair sighed as she leaned against the wall of the castle. She was seated on the large stone railing of the balcony as she overlooked the ocean. If Chuck had seen her, she knew it would not be good, but he was taking care of business in his study. So she took it upon herself to stay seated where she wished, even if it was not in the safest of places.

"Lady Bass," Victoria, one of the servant girls, greeted as she came out onto the balcony. Blair turned towards her with a questioning expression.

"State your business," she sighed.

"I have a letter for you, your ladyship. It is from your mother," Victoria explained as she held out the folded piece of paper. It was her mother's stationary, very elegant and pristine looking.

"Of course," Blair nodded. The girl handed it to her and then excused herself by bowing. Blair sighed and retrieved it from her lap. She was in question with what her mother had to say to her, but knew it would not be pleasant. So she unfolded the letter and her eyes scanned over it.

_My Dearest Blair, _

_It has come to my attention that your new home has caused the attention of your public personality to lack dreadfully. A girl like yourself has so many charms to offer to those around her, yet seems to refuse the invitations of every ball held since the consummation night of her marriage. I'm extremely concerned with your situation. Not only have you neglected to uphold the Waldorf name by attending such events, but I have yet to hear news of pregnancy. I have taught you that a woman's place in marriage is not secure until she can produce an heir, preferably that of a male child. I must inform you that of Serena Van der Woodsen's most recent engagement to that of Lord Aaron Rose. I have the upmost confidence that once she is married an heir will be produced immediately, yet my heart hangs heavy that I cannot say the same for my own daughter. A mother cannot rest and relax in contentment when her daughter shows reflections of such an alarming situation. Everything depends on you and nothing shall be certain on your place as Lady Bass, until an heir is produced. _

_Sincerely, _

_Lady Eleanor Waldorf _

Blair dropped the letter from her hands as if the paper had been on fire. She felt her heart drop to the pit of her stomach and the bile rise in her throat.

Serena had gotten engaged?

She felt the tears that trickled down her rosy cheeks and a sob escaped her lips. Serena had not even come to tell her of the news. Instead, she had learned of it in her mothers' dreadful letter entailing what a disappointment of a daughter Blair had become. It was not possible. Surely Serena would have breathed word to her before anyone else.

Her doe brown eyes fell as more cries escaped her ruby lips. She watched the letter fall down into the waters of the dark deep ocean. She wished for it to all just disappear. She wished to disappear. Her mother had been right. Serena would have an heir on the way the night after the consummation of her marriage.

And what if Blair never had a child or a male heir for that matter? What if Eleanor had spoken truthfully and she was dismissed from the household and replaced with a woman worthy of producing what the public and her husband must desire? Her family would be put to shame and Blair's heart would surely be broken.

"I hate her," Blair muttered through her tears and got off the balcony. She ran through the large doors and past the whispering servants. Her high heels clicked against the floors, as she flew down the hallway towards her bedroom. The tears in her brown orbs blurred her vision. She stumbled.

"Blair!" Chuck's voice echoed around her. What should have been the hard floor turned into his welcoming arms. She fell against him and clung onto his body. Her sobs carried on though.

"Shh… Love, what troubles you so?" he pleaded as he pushed some of her chestnut curls from her face. His hands quickly wiped at the tears and both of them sunk to the ground.

"Serena… Serena she… she… she has become engaged and she did not tell me. And then my… my… mother…" Blair paused. It was not wise to speak of that with him. She was too nervous for his reaction. So she shook her head and changed her path of sobs.

"My mother… told me… and Serena did not."

Chuck pulled her closer to him and stroked her back. He was unsure what to say to her. Although, he imagined it would upset her she seemed much more hysteric than the news of Serena's engagement would bring. A sigh came from his lips and he tipped her chin to look up at him.

"Perhaps she…"

"Lord Bass," a frightened looking servant approached them. Chuck's eyes narrowed and went from dark brown to black. He did not wish for anyone to see his wife in such a state.

"What?!" he barked.

"I… I do not wish to disturb your Lordship, but I… I must inform you that a… a Lady Van der Woodsen has sent word of… of visiting tonight," the man stuttered. He then fled from the hallway in fear.

"I do not wish to see her," Blair quivered as she looked up to Chuck.

"I shall not make you," he returned and cupped her cheek.

"Take me away from here for the night. Let us ride into the valley where she cannot find us, please. I wish to see no one. I cannot bear it," she sobbed.

She refused to let her friend address the failure her mother had called on her and act as if she had done no wrong by not telling of her engagement. Surely she expected Blair to read of it in the papers. It was not right. Blair wanted no part of it.

"We shall leave if you wish it. It will be a cold night though. Have the servants fetch you something warm to wear and I shall have them ready the carriage," he told her. He was still baffled on how to go about it all and decided just to do as she wished. He knew that the carriage calmed her as did the night.

"Alright, I love you," Blair whispered back and kissed his lips. She refused to lose him. So she'd just forget all she read and go for a carriage ride with him. That was all she would think of.

--

Blair pulled back the black curtains and peeked out the window of the carriage. It was dark outside, but very beautiful. She smiled as her eyes scanned over the twinkling stars of silver and mystic skies of dark blue. Perhaps she didn't fare well when she was in nature, but it was nice to look at. However, the weather, although nice, was very chilly. She pulled the large black cloak around her more and bundled herself up.

"Pull back the curtain, my love," Chuck told her. She turned towards him in question and he chuckled. His body leaned over her and he closed the curtain. She noticed that with the window covered, the inside of the carriage grew warmer again.

"How clever you are, husband," Blair giggled. She then sat back in her seat and breathed a sigh of relief. For some reason their carriage was very comforting, despite the dirty activities that often took place in it.

"You look rather delectable tonight," he breathed. His hot breath hit against her neck and she felt her eyes immediately roll into the back of her head.

How was it he always had such an effect on her?

"This is not the place, Chuck," she protested, but her voice was weak. She felt his hand part her cloak and slip in between her legs. He stroked the soft flesh and trickled his fingertips closer and closer to her folds.

"You center is burning for me." His voice spoke huskily against her neck as he nipped at the skin. Blair nodded her head and rasped harsh breaths.

"It is not fair for you to do such things to me. The servants and anyone around us outside shall surely hear." Her voice itched to moan, but she held back. He slipped his fingers through her slick folds and began to massage her center in a circular motion.

"Chuck…" Blair moaned. Each letter caused her pitch to increase more and more. He shot her a sinister smirk and continued to work his hand magically. Then it moved faster and rougher. He watched in pure delight as her cheeks reddened and her body twitched in a twisted pleasure.

"Let them hear you scream for me, love. Tell them who makes you like this. Let it be known," he commanded. He felt a hard begin to grow, but focused on the pleasure from her voice. His hands took hold of her cheeks and he pressed his lips against them, but her body shook and red lipstick smeared over each of their faces.

"It is not proper," she shook her head furiously. Her body moved to sit up, but he thrust his hand further and she fell to his control.

"Oh God, Chuck… please," Blair whimpered as she fell on her back. Her head entangled with the curtains from the window and her legs fell open on his lap. He chuckled darkly and removed his hand. Blair hissed and reached to scratch him.

"Calm kitten," he sounded with amusement. Her eyes turned black with lust and anger.

"Pleasure me now!" Blair shouted her command. She no longer cared who heard. It was not as if many would pass their carriage anyways. Her hips continued to twist as he teased her further. His hands move slowly to relieve himself of his pants.

"I hate you! I shall hate you forever if you do not hurry!" She kicked her legs at him, but was too lost to actually claim a shot. Finally, Chuck decided to let her win and hovered over her body.

"You shouldn't speak such evil words to me, dear," he mocked, but his voice was damn sexy as he spoke. Blair glared at him as she felt between her legs drip on the cushions of their carriage. His hand reached up and caressed her cheek in a gentle manner.

"Tease me no longer, please Chuck," she began to whimper. Her brown eyes pleaded with him, but he did not move to position himself. He was much more experienced and could hold out longer. It was torture to Blair though.

"The longer you await the tighter and moister you become," he explained. He spoke in a whisper, as if she was a child who needed to be taught. Blair actually felt as if she would cry and began to shiver in such a painful delight.

"I need you, please…"

"You shall have me in good time," Chuck interrupted and kissed her neck softly.

"My soldier would give it to me now!" Blair hissed. It was a low blow and the wrong thing to say, but she was not able to think straight. She wanted him, even if it was in anger.

Her eyes widened when she felt him grab hold of her tightly. His hips pressed down on hers in a savage manner and he nipped at her neck.

"Ah!" Blair cried and shook under him.

"Do not speak of him again," he seethed into her ear.

"Then fill me, dammit!" she cursed with clenched teeth.

"I shall and I promise you that I shall be the only man whom ever does! And the only man you ever wish to!" Chuck shouted as he rubbed his member against her folds. The natural lubricant was in heavy supply now as it flowed into a puddle beneath them.

"No… no other men, I promise. I am yours, I am your wife, and I am your lover… I am yours Chuck, I swear it. Just, just pound into me, I beg of you! Do it now!" Blair huffed.

"As you wish," Chuck smirked and then thrust his hips forward. An earth shattering scream came from her lips as he pushed in farther and faster than ever before. Her hands reached up and grabbed onto the curtains as her body shook underneath his thrusts.

"Oh Chuck, OH CHUCK!" she continued.

He pushed rougher and harder. It started to hurt, but she only wanted more. She loved the hurt, she loved the roughness. He made her raw. She came and came and came until it was physically impossible for her to come again. She fell limp underneath him and he collapsed on top of her. Neither was able to move as their chests heaved against each other. They were drained of life, but melted into a pool of pure satisfaction.

--

A/N: So those of you who were awaiting a steamy scene, there you have it. Also, if you think Blair's reaction dramatic consider the times. What her mother wrote to her and how Blair is being viewed with not attending society parties or becoming pregnant was very shameful for those days.


	15. Chapter 15

Title: _**La Belle et La Bête**_

Author: Shelby

Summary: Lady Blair Waldorf has been wed to Lord Charles Bass. She knows little of him since he has been kept in his castle by his father practically all his life. Others tell her he is an awful man. Then how has she fallen in love with him? (Historical CB Series)

A/N: The reviews were wonderful! I'm still getting caught up on them so if you signed in to leave one and haven't gotten a reply yet, please be patient.

_**PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! CHECK OUT ALL THE LINKS FOR THIS CHAPTER THERE ARE A LOT BECAUSE THEY ARE IMPORTANT! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THEM IN THE REVIEW TOO.**_

**Outfit(s) for the Chapter (Remove the Spaces): **

Blair's Dress for the Chapter (Remove the Spaces):

http : / / i68 . photo bucket . com / albums / i31 / costumers guide / Marie-Antoinette / ohcapmarie / mourning / mourning %20 sash / image 003612 . jpg

http : / / i68 . photo bucket . com / albums / i31 / costumersguide / Marie-Antoinette / ohcapmarie / mourning / mourning %20 sash / image 003619 . jpg

http : / / www . costumers guide . com / MA / yve 6 . jpg

Blair's Gown-Fitting Outfit (Remove the Spaces):

http : / / i68 . photo bucket . com / albums / i31 / costumers guide / Marie-Antoinette / ohcapmarie / pink %20 dress making / image 001510 . jpg

http : / / i68 . photo bucket . com / albums / i31 / costumers guide / Marie-Antoinette / ohcapmarie / pink %20 dress making / image 001499 . jpg

Inspired Artwork for Madame Bouvier, sorry I couldn't find real picture yet (Remove the Spaces):

http : / / the swan maiden . deviant art . com / art / Marie-Antoinette-124479201

Little Servant Girl (Remove the Spaces) With the dress she is given: 

http : / / www . costumers guide . com / MA / little girl 1 . jpg

http : / / www . costumers guide . com / MA / little girl 3 . jpg

--

Blair yawned and nestled into Chuck's warm body as her eyes fluttered open. She looked around to see that they still rode along in the carriage. It made her wonder when the horses had stopped to rest the night before. Surely they had to since it was morning. Her hands nudged at her husbands' side.

"Chuck," she whispered. Her hands fisted his chest hair and she thought to pull it if he didn't awake soon.

"Don't you dare," he mumbled. She giggled, but looked on him with shock. He slowly sat up as she loosened her grip on his hair. He then wrapped the cloak fully around her naked body. She frowned at his actions at first, but then saw him pull back the curtain some. He looked outside, closed the curtain again, and pulled her into his lap.

"I can see the castle ahead, love," Chuck told her. His voice was husky and very sexy. If she wasn't so soar from the extremeness of their activities the night before, she'd move to seduce him into it again.

"Serena should be gone now," Blair noted with a sigh. All of the horrid words from her mother's letter came rushing back to her. She grimaced at the thought and then clung to him tighter.

"I am sure that she holds remorse for not speaking with you," he offered. It was hard for him to say such things, to look on for the Brightside of others. But for Blair, he'd do it. No matter how awkward and uncomfortable he sounded because of it.

"I do not care," she shook her head and pouted, "I do not wish to speak with her for a long time. She can have her new husband and take my mother for all I care." Her lips twisted in disgust. She had not realized some of what she revealed.

"What do you speak of?" Chuck questioned. His brow furrowed in confusion. It was then her face flashed with realization for what she had said. Quickly, she calmed herself and shrugged.

"My mother has always favored Serena over myself. I have accepted it. The woman has a daughter no longer in my opinion," she nodded.

"That is simply ridiculous, Blair. Surely you have mistaken your mothers' feelings. You are…" he tried to reason, but she cut him off.

"Do not try and calm me, Chuck. You would understand if you saw me with her while I grew up. Ask Nathaniel if you wish. Lady Eleanor Waldorf looks on her daughter and sees nothing, but improvements she wishes to make." Her eyes fell in shame, so she buried her face into his chest.

Chuck's eyes darkened as his countenance took on a melancholy expression. He stroked her back for comfort, despite the sadness that made his heart hang heavy.

"Serena's engagement brought all of these thoughts on?" Chuck decided to ask one last question and leave it at that. It didn't settle well in his stomach, but he wished not to upset her further.

"It did," Blair returned. It was partly a lie, but if she spoke of what else her mother's letter entailed… That just did not sound good to her. So she buried it down deep and focused on the handsome being that was her husband. She loved him very much, so it wasn't such a hard thing to do.

--

Blair stared gravely at herself in the mirror. She had dressed how she felt. The black of her dress fit her mood perfectly. The only difference between Blair and the dress actually, was that it was still a beautiful dress even with such a gloomy color.

It was a deep black satin material with long sleeves, and a full skirt. The sleeves had small, tasteful, black ruffles at the end and the same went for the neckline. It was far less revealing than her other dresses, but when she thought of her best friends perfect bust line, that easily helped her step into the dress that much faster. It laced up in the back and below that was a large silver colored bow from the ribbon that wrapped around the waist. She wore teardrop gold earrings with it and had the hairdresser put her hair half up and half down.

Even Prince Edward had noticed her mood that morning. She looked at him with a small smile, but he only turned his head in confusion. She had yet to ask him how she looked. Even the servant girls noticed her declining mood. They hurried about their business and then fled from the room.

"Mama does not know if anything can lift her spirits today, Prince Edward," Blair sighed and shook her head sadly. The puppy whimpered as she walked by him and forgot to pick him up. Finally, he ran along after her.

"There has to be something that shall bring life back to me," she whispered to herself. Slowly she went down the hallway and looked into the door of Chuck's study. He was not in there. She furrowed her brow in confusion, but then moved onto the sitting and dining area. Perhaps he was in there.

"Lady Bass," Victoria, her dressing assistant, appeared in front of her. She held up her hands to halt Blair's movement. It was all rather strange.

"What troubles you Victoria?" Blair asked, point-blank. She did not wish to be rude with the servants, but was in no mood to deal with some household trouble. After all, her mother made it clear she wasn't even sure to be running this household until she gave Chuck an heir.

"Nothing, your Ladyship… I just… Well you see I wished to compliment you on your attire. It is so lovely, today," Victoria stuttered. She seemed to be honest as she smiled at Blair, but something was off.

"Thank you, Victoria, but you have already done so. You are my dressing assistant after all, are you not?" she raised her eyebrows in question and smiled with thinned lips. The girl meant well, but she came off suspicious.

"Of course, how inane of me to have forgotten," the servant girl laughed nervously. Blair nodded and then moved to pass her, but the girl jumped in front of her again.

"Lord Bass has a surprise he wishes to keep from you. Forgive me, your Ladyship, but I am not good at the act of improvising. Please do not enter the sitting room until I am given the okay," the girl pleaded.

"How long shall Lord Bass keep this surprise from me?" Blair sighed and crossed her arms. The poor girl had practically turned into a nervous puddle on the floor beneath her feet.

"Until now," Chuck smirked as he appeared in the doorway. Victoria's eyes widened and she quickly vanished. Blair however, managed a real smile for Chuck as he came over to her.

"What is with the melancholy attire, love? You certainly have no virtue left to mourn." He motioned up and down her dark dress. She smiled meekly and shrugged her shoulders.

"I was only feeling a bit under the weather while dressing, but I am much better now." She nodded in assurance. Chuck seemed too distracted with whatever surprise he was busy with, so she was able to pass the stupid excuse off to him.

"Well I can only hope what I have in store for you shall lift those spirits even more," he grinned mischievously.

"Let us see then," Blair laughed as he took hold of her hand.

--

Chuck led Blair into the room and she saw a woman standing there. She frowned and looked to him in confusion. He merely flashed his infamous smirk and held out his hand towards the woman.

"May I introduce Madame Bouvier, my love. She shall be giving you a private fitting today so you can acquire more of her lovely dresses," Chuck told her.

Blair instantly remembered that the name was the name of the woman who had designed her lovely pink dress she wore on the riding outing. Her face lit up, for real, with happiness and excitement.

"Bonjour Madame Bouvier, je m'appelle Blair," Blair greeted instantly. She gave a small curtsey in her dress. The woman laughed warmly and stepped right up to Blair.

"Tu es très belle, Mademoiselle," Madame Bouvier complimented and took hold of both of Blair's hands. The woman was older, but had aged very gracefully. She had dark brown hair, with silver streaks but had applied a silver tinted powder to all of her hair, which was perfectly stacked on the top of her head. She wore a bluish-silver colored dress. It of course was French and a much different style then the other older women around town.

"Merci, Madame," Blair nodded with an appreciative smile, "I am with such appreciation that you have come for a private fitting. The dresses of your design, Chuck has given me, are so uniquely beautiful. I wish to own many more of them."

"It is an honor, Mademoiselle. When Monsieur Bass spoke of you and your love of my dresses I was more than pleased to accept such an invitation. It is such a relief to see a woman around here who knows how to dress. I find them so common in these parts," Madame Bouvier chuckled.

"They are dreadful, are they not?" Blair agreed with a huge grin, "I simply must express the envy I witnessed when wearing your lovely bright pink dress on an outing one day. The girls are simply afraid to have such taste."

Chuck watched as the woman looked on Blair with pure adoration. He knew that she would love his wife and his wife would love her. Slowly he sat down on the couch to watch them. Prince Edward jumped up and cuddled beside him. Perhaps he wasn't so bad after all.

"Let me have a full look at you," Madame Bouvier instructed. She then spun Blair around several times. Finally she stopped and gasped with excitement.

"I have never seen such beauty, Mademoiselle," she then turned towards Chuck, "You are indeed an extremely lucky man, Charles."

"Indeed," he agreed. His eyes were on Blair as she smiled brightly. Her whole posture had straightened with a new confidence. He loved to see that on her. She literally did not realize the extent of her beauty. It was ridiculous for her to ever be as self conscious as she was.

"I just cannot wait to dress her in vibrant and flamboyant colors. Her skin is so pure, her lips so ruby, her hair so perfect, and her eyes so dark! She is more perfect than the most beautiful porcelain doll!" the woman carried on.

Blair's eyes flickered to Chuck and she gave him a knowing smile. He flashed his infamous smirk and winked at her. With a giggle she turned back to Madame Bouvier and thanked her for so many compliments. The woman was completely captured with Blair. They both then sat down on the couch next to Chuck.

"Sit on mama's lap," Blair instructed to her puppy. Prince Edward barked and then did as told. Chuck put his arm around her shoulders. Madame Bouvier brought out her large book of designs and opened it for Blair to see. His wife's eyes lit up immediately as she gasped in delight.

"These are simply divine, Madame Bouvier. These dresses seem to be fit for a queen," Blair told her as she put a hand to her chest.

"One of my best customers when I lived in France," she nodded with a smirk. The woman then sat up straighter and motioned to the book.

"The book goes by price, lowest in the front transform to the highest priced in the back. So depending on your spending limit this evening…"

"There is no limit," Chuck interjected. Madame Bouvier turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow, but very pleased looking smile.

"Perhaps she is a lucky woman as well…"

"Very," Blair agreed with a nod. Her and Chuck shared an intimate and affectionate look. Madame Bouvier noticed this and expressed her like of it.

"I feel as if the passion of France radiates from within your home. I do hope I shall be invited back again," she remarked with great passion in her speech.

"If Chuck intends to spoil me again I certainly have no objections," Blair told her with a wink. Both women then turned to him and he chuckled.

"Let us get through the first shopping spree, ladies. Then we shall talk further of the future emptying of my pockets." Even though he teased, both women knew very well that it would happen again. Madame Bouvier had only seen the young couple together today, but knew that this man would never be able to refuse his wife of anything she wanted.

--

Later that evening was when the real fun began. Blair sat on the couch and watched with a large grin as Madame Bouvier instructed the servants, some of her own, to bring in all from her shop. They set out dozens and dozens pairs of shoes, tons of decorative fans, and what seemed to be hundreds of different and stunningly beautiful dresses. They then brought in fabrics of all sorts and several treys of desserts.

"What shall you start with Mademoiselle?" Madame Bouvier smirked as she extended her hand to Blair. Chuck watched in amusement as his wife jumped up like a child and ran to the shoes.

"Oh my, they are all so lovely! I have never seen anything like them!" Blair gasped as she picked up a pair. They were pink and decorated with diamonds of all sorts. She giggled and put them on her feet. She then lifted her dress and spun around in them.

"They look simply divine on you," Madame Bouvier complimented. Both women then turned to Chuck with their eyebrows raised. He looked down to the shoes and then simply nodded his head with a smirk. His wife turned to examine them in the mirror, that had been brought in, again and then clapped her hands in excitement.

She reached down and took them off. Then she spun around.

"Now where is a…"

Madam Bouvier snapped her fingers and a servant brought over a box.

"Merci," Blair nodded and handed them to him. He placed them carefully in the box, wrapped them with tissue and set it down as the first box in the soon to be large stack.

Blair went through the shoes rapidly. Soon she became comfortable, since Chuck continued to nod, and seemed to snatch every other pair. Each pair was different in color, decoration, and style. Even she had never seen so many shoes. And each time she turned to show them to Chuck, glanced at them in the mirror, and then turned to find a servant with a box. It was like magic how everything worked.

"You must see the fans," Madame Bouvier insisted as she took Blair to them next. They went through those fast. Blair seemed to love to model those especially. She even came over to Chuck and waved them seductively in front of her face. He chuckled and watched along with her puppy, which seemed to enjoy the show as well.

"This one is so lovely. I must have it!" Blair chimed as she showed it off to some of the servant girls who now watched with longing. His wife seemed to notice that, but what she did next he did not expect.

"And this one would go lovely with your skin," she told the girl who always helped her dress. Her eyes flickered to Chuck to make sure he was not angered, but then quickly back to the girl.

"Lady Bass, I could not," the girl gasped, but grinned immensely.

"You shall, after all my servants will be the best," Blair refuted and then clapped her hands, "Get these girls each a box with a fan of their choosing!" The male servants of Madame Bouvier quickly scampered over and held out selections. The younger girls squealed in excitement.

"And please help yourselves to these deserts, ladies. If I eat all these I shall not fit into my dresses," she giggled.

By the time Blair had moved onto dresses the girls now adored her. They each gathered around her and cooed at each outfit she came out in, as they indulged in the pastries. The platters soon had to be replaced for the audience of Blair Bass's fashion show.

There was no way Chuck could object. He loved how his wife's face lit up when the girls complimented and adored each outfit Blair tried on. Madame Bouvier had also joined on the couch with the other girls.

"How do I look ladies?" Blair asked for the hundredth time as she practically skipped out. All of the girls clapped and giggled.

"Lady Bass that would look magnificent with the satin blue shoes!" a very young girl shouted. She came to work with her mother, but had been silent up until then. Blair smiled at the child and motioned.

"How about you go get them for me," she winked.

"Can I, mama?" the girl asked eagerly as she turned in her mothers' lap.

"Of course, do as Lady Bass tells you," her mother practically scolded. The little girl jumped up and found the shoes immediately. She ran back to Blair as she held them up, still bouncing up and down.

"These are perfect. What good taste you have," Blair complimented. She then turned to Madame Bouvier.

"Do you make child shoes?"

"Oh Lady Bass, no please," the mother protested nervously as she stole a glance at Chuck.

"It would be an honor to make them free of charge, Blair," Madame Bouvier interjected to settle it all. The little girl screamed in delight and hugged Blair's legs. The mother began to thank them over and over again.

"Alright, alright," Blair chuckled.

"Thank you, Lady Bass," the little girl smiled. Blair bent down and began to speak sweetly to her. She seemed to like the child very much.

Chuck took notice. It made him wonder if one of the things Blair wanted was a child of her own. That scared him. If he were to be a good father, he would adore a little girl that looked like Blair, but that was just the beginning of it. He did not want that little girl if she did to his wife what he did to his mother.

"Are you alright, my love?" Blair asked. He snapped back to attention. All the girls giggled at her use of words. They suddenly seemed less scared of Chuck as they watched the couple. He stood and walked over to her.

"I am fine. I just remembered that I have some business to attend to. You do not mind?" he kissed her cheek.

"Of course not," Blair told him. Both of their eyes drifted to the wall of boxes. He chuckled and stroked her cheek. He was about to lean in for a kiss…

"Lord Bass, do you know that I am getting new shoes!" the little girl, Blair's new shadow, called as she pulled on his pants leg. The room seemed to fall silent, except for a few gasps from the girls.

Chuck looked around at everyone and then at the little girl. There was no judgment in her eyes or even the slightest sign of fear. He kept a straight face and slowly got down to her level.

Blair bit her bottom lip nervously.

"That is unacceptable," he told her. Blair felt her heart clench for a moment. He wouldn't…

"You must have a dress to go with them," Chuck smirked. The little blond threw her arms around his neck as she squealed in excitement. He had almost fallen back in shock, but slowly and awkwardly hugged the small child back. His eyes looked up to see his wife smile at him with pure pride.

Once released, he stood up and kissed his wife. Like before, his female servants giggled and blushed at the sight. He then walked over to the doors and nodded at them.

"Good evening ladies," he concluded. As soon as the doors closed, he heard his wife.

"And now the real shopping begins!" Blair cheered.

He chuckled and went back to his study. He had some things to think about. Particular subjects that weren't too humorous.

--

A/N: Au revoir mes copains! Goodbye my friends! Hehe ;) Thank you for reading the chapter and please express your thoughts in a review. There shall be more to come soon!


	16. Chapter 16

Title: _**La Belle et La Bête**_

Author: Shelby

Summary: Lady Blair Waldorf has been wed to Lord Charles Bass. She knows little of him since he has been kept in his castle by his father practically all his life. Others tell her he is an awful man. Then how has she fallen in love with him? (Historical CB Series)

A/N: First off the reviews were amazing. I am way behind on answering them so please be patient! Oh and as most of you know I have written this story, but I have some things to add and are rearranging a few things so if there is ever a lack of update one day, please forgive me. This chapter is very steamy. Basically the whole thing is M-Rated! Also there is another sex scene in this chapter. Hopefully you guys are not too disappointed… I was watching Marie Antoinette when it was written and was heavily inspired. Although I liked my version better since I had them speaking and well even though it is words and not a movie, it is much more descriptive and revealing.

Side Note: So I know this may sound silly, but doing research I found that they actually had condoms back in these times. They were frowned upon of course, but when I read up on that I just thought… well I guess I just associate them with modern times so much. Okay note over.

**Outfit(s) for the Chapter (Remove the Spaces): **

Blair's Stockings and Fan:

http : / / keenan evans . files . word press . com / 2009 / 12 / marie-antoinette . jpg

Blair's Dress for the Chapter:

http : / / costumers guide . com / MA / vogue 8 . jpg

http : / / costumers guide . com / MA / embassy 3 . jpg

--

Chuck rubbed his eyes as he came out of his study. It was rather late and he knew the shopping party that took place in his sitting room, had ended. Now, he expected to find his wife fast asleep in their bed. She must have been exhausted. His mind sure felt tired. It was probably because he was so torn on everything he had thought about. He…

"Chuck…" Blair's voice called from the bedroom. It sounded very seductive and melodic.

He froze outside the doors and his mind cleared instantly. She was able to do that to him, always. Slowly he put his hand on the door and pushed it open.

"Ruff!" Prince Edward barked and ran out under his feet. He looked down, but then up. His eyes widened.

"Hello," Blair smirked up at him. She lied on the bed with her back propped up by pillows. She wore a large white feather in her hair, held a pink fan in her hand, but on her body only wore… white half-stockings with blue bows. Other than that, she was completely nude. She fanned herself lightly and covered her breasts with it. She had also hidden her lower section by crossing her legs.

"I see you bought more than dresses," Chuck breathed. He felt out of breath.

Blair giggled in an innocent like manner and cocked her head to the side. She then raised one of her eyebrows.

"Come here," she instructed.

He smiled lightly and neared the bed. He stopped right in front of her and looked down with pure lust and want. She seemed to like this, so she "accidentally" dropped the fan.

"Oh my," she gasped in fake shock. He felt himself grow hard and her eyes took notice. Slowly, she reached up towards him. Her hands looped around his neck and she pressed her forehead against his. Strategically, she turned her head and gazed at him, but did not let their lips meet.

"Let me help you with that," Blair purred. She then captured him in an open mouth kiss.

Chuck closed his eyes and reacted immediately. The butterflies in his stomach swarmed as his arms wrapped around her bare and petite waist. They toppled down onto the bed, him over her.

"I have so many clothes to rid you of," he teased with a dark chuckle. Blair giggled and then moved her hands to take off his coat. His hands felt her bottom as she did so. Finally, he had to help her remove the sleeves.

"I must touch you," Blair whispered. Her hot breath hit his neck as he pleasured hers with kisses. His eyes rolled to the back of his head. He felt her hands pull at his shirt and then he lifted his own. It dropped to the floor, quickly forgotten.

She pulled back for a moment and he stared down at her. His eyes were dark with desire. She saw the hunger he had for her as his lips twitched in irritation. With another girlish giggle, she pulled down on his chest hair and brought him into another kiss.

"Rid of those retched pants." Her town was playful, but commanding. He quickly obliged and then hovered over her body. Both of them nude, well except for her stockings.

"Allow me to position myself and widen your horizons," Chuck breathed. She nodded and parted her legs. He rested his body between them, but did not push in yet.

"Someone wishes to play." She cocked an eyebrow. He nodded and then attacked her neck with hunger. She felt an array of his kisses, his bites, and his sucking of her flesh.

"Mhmm," he moaned against her neck. Blair let out a small whimper and her eyes rolled back into her head. She reached her hands up to grab hold of the bed post as her body twitched beneath his.

Gradually, his mouth roamed down the gorgeous landscape that was her body. He stopped at her breasts and slid his tongue between them.

"Ah!" Blair let out a very girlish scream and her body jumped. He looked to her with an amused smirk.

"It was most cold," she explained. He made an amused sounding grunt and then his mouth got to work again. He sucked on each nipple and noticed the heated pool that formed between her legs. She turned her cheek on the pillow and let out an exasperated sigh.

"You burn for me," he commented. His tongue slid from her breasts down to her flat stomach. Blair gripped the sheets on the sides of her body and nodded anxiously.

"Yes." Her answer came strained as she squeezed her eyes shut.

"Very much," she added.

"Good," he commented with his infamous smirk. She felt his hands on her thighs and looked down to them. He spread them and placed soft kisses on her inner thighs.

"What are you doing?" Blair giggled. Her brow furrowed in confusion.

"You shall see, my love," Chuck returned.

He then moved his lips down her thighs and towards her center. Blair's chestnut orbs widened in realization and she looked to the ceiling. She felt his tongue slide between her folds and she gasped in ecstasy. It was not common for a man to do such things to a woman. After all what pleasure did it have for him?

"I love to watch you squirm in sexual ecstasy. That is all the pleasure I need," he said, as if he had read her mind. She looked to him in shock and he kinked his left brow. He then looked back down and she felt his tongue dive into her center. It plunged deeply and she screamed in shock.

The feeling was less harsh and of course less full, but it was so slick and smooth. She felt her breath hitch in her throat and she squeezed her eyes shut. He took in her center like he did her mouth, but with even more skill. As a reaction, she wrapped her legs around his shoulders. Her body tightened and fell limp all at once. The feeling left her at a loss for words.

"Chuck," Blair moaned. She shook her head, hitting the pillows over and over again. Her hips twitched and she felt herself sweat. Everything was so hot. Her skin burned, but her center full with his tongue scorched.

"Ah… ah… AHHH!" she screamed when her peak crashed like a tidal wave. She felt her body shiver, shake, and twitch all at once. He removed his tongue and gave one last quick lick between her folds. Her eyes looked down to him in a state of shocked pleasure.

"Did you like that, kitten?" Chuck smirked. He chuckled darkly again. It was so husky and deep. It made her center burn all over again.

Blair only found it in her to nod breathlessly. He continued to smirk and then slowly moved his body down further to her feet.

"What are you doing?" she giggled nervously. What else was he going to do? Her hands unclenched from the bed post.

"I shall pleasure you until you fall limp," Chuck rasped. He then took hold of her legs and pulled on them. Blair gasped as the sheets slid under her and she slid under him again.

"Oh…" she grinned. He smirked and then positioned his member outside her center.

Nervous butterflies in her stomach swarmed at the thought of sexual pleasures on top of each other. However, all thoughts halted when he plunged inside of her.

"CHUCK!"

--

Blair opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling. She turned her head to see that she was alone in the bed. Her eyes then zoned in on the slightly parted washroom door. She looked to the ceiling, pulled the fur blanket up over her breasts, and giggled in contentment. She felt her cheeks warm as she blushed.

"Let us see who has an heir first, mother," she whispered to herself. Surely she had to become with child after all of their _activities._

Chuck's sigh of relaxation echoed around the washroom and came through the doors. Blair looked to it and then grinned mischievously.

"Of course, one can never be too sure." She wrapped the fur blanket around her and got up off the bed. Slowly, she tiptoed to the door and then stuck her head in. He lied down in the grand bathtub with his eyes closed.

Blair hoisted the blanket up further around her and then slipped into the washroom. She stopped in front of the bathtub and held in a giggle. She dropped the fur blanket to the floor.

Chuck furrowed his brow at the noise, but his eyes did not open.

"Husband," Blair greeted breathlessly. Her body slipped into the water and she floated on top of him. His eyes snapped open and a momentary shock crossed his face. It vanished as soon as it came though, and he chuckled.

"Wife," he returned. She leaned down and captured him in open-mouthed kiss, their specialty. Her curls spilled out around his head and the tips drug into the water. He grabbed hold of her waist and sat up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and the hot water splashed around them.

Her breasts pressed up against his chest as she put her kisses on his neck. He moaned and looked to the ceiling. Then she sunk her teeth into his flesh and scraped her nails down his back.

"Gentle kitten," Chuck hissed. She pulled back and smirked at him. It held certain innocence, but her eyes burned with seduction. He felt the hunger burn his hardened member.

Her eyes looked down to it and then trailed back up to his. Eyebrows rose in a teasing manner.

"Someone wants to play," he mimicked her words from the night before. Blair grinned and then he flipped their positions in the tub. His body pressed down on hers and he attacked her with a hungry kiss. They both sunk into an underwater pleasure.

--

"Please go and fetch more strawberries for desert tonight," Blair instructed to the head of the kitchen. The man nodded at her and then left the room. She turned and plucked a strawberry from the bowl. Slowly she dipped it down into the bowl of whipped cream. Her gorgeous ruby lips placed themselves around it.

She was well aware of the dark eyes watching her from the shadows.

"Mhmm…" she moaned in delight and slowly removed the rest from her mouth. The rest of the strawberry "fell" from her hands and landed atop her breasts.

"Oh," Blair giggled innocently and removed it. She looked down at the red juice and then up. Chuck leisurely emerged from the shadows with a sinister type smirk. Her left eyebrow rose in question as he slowly circled his prey.

He was certain she had picked out the lowest cleavage lined dress she owned. It was a silk pink material with long sleeves and a full skirt, but again his eyes went straight to her breasts. The corset beneath the dress pushed them up and a bow on the cleavage line made you focus all the more. The design was very intricate and detailed with ruffles around the sleeves, cleavage line, front of the dress, and down the sides of the skirt.

"Allow me to help you with that," Chuck breathed. He then moved towards her in a swift movement. She screamed a laugh as he pushed her up onto the table in the kitchen. He licked the juice from the strawberry off her chest.

"Chuck," she purred. He looked up to her with a devilish grin. She shot him her version of it and then held up a strawberry. He bit off the tip and kissed her. They both tasted it.

"Mhmm," he moaned. They broke apart the kiss. Blair sighed happily as she lied her back down on the table. He climbed up over her. Her skirt flew over her head and he pulled her down the table, like he had on the bed. Suddenly she was in a standing position and Chuck disappeared under her skirt.

"Oh," she gasped. She gripped the counter as he parted her legs and took her in his mouth again.

"Lady Bass…" Victoria appeared in the doorway.

"Yes?" Blair asked. Her cheeks blushed crimson.

The girl looked at her strangely.

"I was wondering if I may be dismisses early today, I…."

"Of course, go now!" Blair shouted. The girl nodded and then closed the door behind her. She almost toppled over in embarrassment.

He, on the other hand, stuck his head out from her skirt and chuckled.

"I hate you," she growled. His grin only grew with amusement. He came out from her skirt and stood. His expression suddenly turned dangerous. But she could not tell if he was angry. She backed up into the wall with a frown of confusion. He stepped forward and she took another step back.

"No more, you are being punished" She shook her finger at him.

He smirked and came towards her.

"NO!" Blair screamed and giggled all at once, as she took down the hallway. She went to run past their bedroom doors, but he grabbed hold of her waist. He pulled her into the room.

The door locked.

--

A/N: Told you this was a steamy chapter.


	17. Chapter 17

Title: _**La Belle et La Bête**_

Author: Shelby

Summary: Lady Blair Waldorf has been wed to Lord Charles Bass. She knows little of him since he has been kept in his castle by his father practically all his life. Others tell her he is an awful man. Then how has she fallen in love with him? (Historical CB Series)

A/N: So the reviews for the last chapter were amazing. I'm still working on replying to all of them and I probably will fall behind even more since I have school tomorrow. I was not too pleased with this chapter, but perhaps you shall like it.

**Outfit(s) for the Chapter (Remove the Spaces): **

Blair's Dress (Remove the Spaces):

http : / / i68 . photo bucket . com / albums / i31 / costumers guide / Marie-Antoinette / ohcapmarie / blue %20 stripe / image 002822 . jpg

--

_You are cordially invited to the Engagement Ball of Lord Aaron Rose and Lady Serena Van der Woodsen. _

_The Ball shall be of a Masquerade theme and shall be held at the castle of Lord Aaron Rose's father, Lord Cyrus Rose. Please attend dressed in an appropriate manner for the Masquerade theme. _

"Does his majesty think I should go, Prince Edward?" Blair asked the little dog as she set the invitation back down on the table.

She had received it today, late. Serena's engagement ball was tomorrow evening. Of course, it was not the proper engagement party that would include the elders, but only a celebration among the younger part of society. If the adults knew the types of things that went on there, it would certainly be frowned upon. Which was the reason for making it a Masquerade; no one knew who you were, unless you were the future bride or groom.

"Ruff!" Prince Edward responded. He jumped up into her lap and Blair snapped out of her thoughts. She was very torn with her decision. She still did not wish to see Serena or the rest of her retched _friends._

"Lady Bass! Lady Bass!" the little blond, the servants' daughter from before, ran in the room. She was in her new dress and shoes and looked to Blair with great excitement.

"What is it?" Blair laughed warmly. She turned in her seat and held out her arms for the child. Without any hesitation, unlike her mother and other fellow servants, she practically jumped into Blair's lap.

"My new dress arrived today. Do you not like it?" She grinned and bounced with excitement. Her little hands then held up the skirt for Blair to feel the material.

"It is most lovely. You are like my only little Marie Antoinette, Abigail," Blair chuckled. She played along with the little girl and felt the material of her dress. It was from Madame Bouvier and the best of course.

Obviously, she had become very fond of the child. Despite her mother's worried protests, Blair allowed the little girl to follow her around the castle and even played dress up with her at times. She knew that Chuck had noticed. He did not participate in their games, but was pleasant to the child. However, Blair noticed that when he watched them, darkness would come to his eyes that she could not explain.

"Who is that?" Abigail asked. Her little brow was furrowed in puzzlement. She was not bashful at all and had warmed up to Blair instantly.

"Why she is the Dauphine of France and will soon be the Queen," Blair explained and pulled Abigail further into her lap. Her arms laced around the child's tiny waist and she held her carefully.

"But I shall not be Queen of France," Abigail laughed and looked up to Blair.

"Well then you shall be the little princess of my castle," she returned. The little blond seemed to like the suggestion and leaned up to kiss Blair on the cheek. She then hopped down from her lap and began to softly pet Prince Edward.

"His majesty likes me," she told the older brunette.

"He does," Blair agreed. She watched the little girl with a soft smile, but could not ignore the pull on her own heart.

Despite her riff with Serena, and not knowing whether or not to attend the ball, she had yet to know if she had become with child. Surely, she had to, but then where were the signs?

When Madame Bouvier had visited for tea she told Blair to be patient and thankful that she was without morning sickness. She also tried to convince her that she should tell Chuck all of it, but Blair had yet to do so. And now the more time she spent with Abigail, the more she wondered if she'd ever have a little girl or a child at all of her own. And if she didn't, would Chuck wish for a new wife?

"Oh no!" Abigail gasped and jumped up.

Blair looked to her with worry and then to Prince Edward. Both seemed to be unharmed.

"What is the matter, Abby?"

"Forgive me Lady Bass, I have forgotten a task I was sent to carry out," she replied nervously.

"What task could have possibly been put upon you?" Blair inquired, laughing lightly. Her mother may have worked in the house, but Abby was far too young. Blair had made it clear to Chuck that she did not want her working. He had agreed without hesitation and it still made her smile.

"Well it is just… Lord Bass has a gift for you. He wished for me to bring you to him." Her blue eyes blinked sheepishly and her cheeks blushed.

"I do not think he shall hold it against you, Abby." She smiled reassuringly and then stood up from her seat. Serena's invitation was tucked into her dress. She then watched as the little blond picked up the puppy and held up her hand for Blair. For some reason, the child insisted on always holding her hand, even on the smallest of walks around the castle.

"Thank you, Mademoiselle," Blair teased. She allowed them to hold hands and Abigail led her down the hallway. She was not sure where they were going, not even after they had stopped. Blair looked to the unknown door. The room was no familiar with her.

Abby put down Prince Edward and did some sort of secret knock. The door cracked and the little girl smiled in delight. She then pulled it open and motioned Blair inside.

"I see you have certainly amused yourself, love," she chuckled lightly as her eyes found Chuck. He stood in the middle of the room. Behind him, something was covered in a large white cloth. It seemed almost life size though, but without a head.

"I have a gift," Chuck admitted. She smiled in confusion and then turned to look at Abby. The little girl grinned from ear to ear and clapped her hands.

"It shall be most lovely to wear to the ball…Oops!" The little blonde's eyes widened and she clasped a hand over her mouth. She quickly hid herself behind Blair's full skirt. The blue striped white dress had one of her fuller skirts and it worked perfectly in Abby's favor.

"It is alright, Abby," Chuck sighed.

She slowly peaked out behind and studied him carefully. When she did not move, Prince Edward barked. Slowly she came out and pouted.

"Sorry," she mumbled. He smiled softly at her.

"How did you know?" Blair asked him, expression baffled. She had hid the invitation as soon as it came today and only studied it when he was not present. Not to mention, she did not think he would wish for her to go.

"Nathaniel had breathed word of it. I shall not make you go if you do not wish, but if so then I believe you to like the dress," Chuck answered. He then stepped aside and motioned towards the covered mannequin.

Slowly, Blair walked over to it and pulled away the cloth. It revealed one of the most gorgeous, ball gowns she had ever seen. On top of the mannequin also rested a mask. Her hands traced over the material and she felt his dark eyes upon her.

"Oh my, how lovely!" Abigail gasped. Prince Edward then decided to jump from her arms and run out of the room. She frowned and chased after him.

"His majesty shall not run inside the castle!" Her little voice carried down the hallway. Of course, she had not realized that she too now ran after him. She had broken her own rule. It made the coupe, still in the room, chuckle under their breaths.

"It is beautiful, Chuck," she nodded and turned towards him. He smirked and stepped towards her. His hands rested on her waist and she placed hers on his chest.

"I believe Serena wishes you to go," Chuck admitted. His eyes fell from hers for a moment, but he quickly made them look up again. He knew that deep down it would bother Blair if she failed to attend. Perhaps not at first, but later in time, it would.

"I have not even spoken to her. The invitation was late," Blair said breathlessly and shook her head. Part of her did want to go, but another had neither forgiven Serena nor wished to leave her husband alone. The ball was sure to go on until dawn.

"Perhaps she came to deliver it in person," he suggested. His eyes looked knowingly at her.

"And it was her own fault that I was not here to accept," she retorted. Her eyes were harsh at first, but they softened immediately. She was not upset with him.

"A masquerade would give much time to consider approaching her."

Blair bit her bottom lip. She wondered why he was so persistent with the subject at hand. Serena had thought nothing kind of him, she had not spoken well either. They had not even met. So did that mean he wished for Blair to go so she felt at ease? She knew he had noticed her dismayed mood. Among her other troubles, Serena and her not speaking had weighed down on her terribly. Perhaps, he was right. She looked up to him with an apprehensive expression.

"And if I wish to leave the carriage shall take me home at any hour?" Blair confirmed her answer and asked for assurance in one response. His lips twisted into a smile and he chuckled.

"Of course, my love," Chuck nodded.

"Then I shall go, but only so the dress does not go to squander," she told him. They both knew that was not the complete truth though. Part of her wished to see Serena, a rather large part of her actually.

"We could not have that," he teased. His hand then pulled her cheek in for a kiss. She reacted, without delay, and tangled her hands in his hair. They pulled his lips down onto hers with more force. When they broke for air, she took hold of his hand and made move towards their bedchambers.

"You shall be too sore to dance," Chuck reasoned.

"I do not care, this is much more _pleasurable_," Blair giggled. She then pulled him into the bedroom.

Neither noticed the small child and puppy that hid behind the curtain, of the window near the outside their bedchambers. Abigail looked down to Prince Edward and put a finger to her lips. She then tiptoed past the door and fled from the hallway.

"Lord Bass says we are not to be present when he and Lady Bass practice their _daily lesson_," she reminded him. Prince Edward turned his head as he looked at her with curiosity.

--

Blair sat up in the bed and brushed her long chestnut curls. Her eyes stared into the crackling fire and she was silent. After "thanking" Chuck for dress, she had taken a bath, and then gotten back into bed. He lied beside her and gazed at the ceiling. For some reason he had been rather quiet. She set down the brush on her side table, and turned towards him with a breathless sigh.

"What troubles you, my love?" She smiled softly at him and pushed back some of his hair. His dark eyes flickered to hers, but then fell.

"I do not wish for you to dance with other men," he mumbled. Chuck wanted her to go to the Ball, but that thought had not left him alone. Nate had spoken of what went on there and how often the men's hands dropped. The thought of it happening with his wife, made his stomach turn. He feared the sooner she came to leaving, the more jealous and possessive he may become. Then she'd really want to leave.

"You will not attend?" Blair asked. She indeed sounded a bit surprised. After all, it was a masked ball. There was hope in her that he'd attend because of it.

"I shall not," Chuck replied.

She nodded understandingly and then wrapped her arms around him. After what had happened at the horseback riding outing, she did not blame him. Her head rested on his chest and she kissed his bare skin.

"I do not think I shall stay late into the evening anyways." Her voice fell in disappointment and he noticed. His hand ran through her curls while the other stroked her back.

"I wish for you to have fun, my love," he told her.

"I know," Blair responded. She looked up to him and pecked his lips. Then she turned over and lied on her back. In response, Chuck turned his body towards her and rested his chin in the crook of her neck. He placed a soft kiss on her shoulder.

"You are upset with me," he presumed.

"I am not," she assured him with a forced smile. Her shoulders shrugged lightly and her eyes looked to the fire.

"I will miss you is all. Forgive me, I am acting most silly." A half-hearted laugh came from her lips and then she snuggled into the pillow. For the first time, she had turned her body away from him. He hesitantly scooted closer to her and then draped his arm around her body.

"Please do not be upset with me," Chuck pleaded. His voice was very quiet, but she had heard him loud and clear. He sounded worried.

Her eyes kept forward, but she did not react. He felt a tug on his heart, but then she suddenly turned her body into him. Her doe brown eyes stared up into his. She still looked to him lovingly, but the slightest of shadows loomed in her orbs.

"I love you," Blair whispered. She smiled and captured his lips in a kiss. Her heat hung heavy as she did though. Every time he looked at her, she wished to tell him of her worries and fears. She wanted to express her sadness brought from her mother's letter, but never could.

The kiss broke and he traced his hand delicately down her cheek.

"Goodnight, my love," Chuck told her.

"Goodnight," Blair responded. She put herself completely in his embrace. It was one spot she never wished to be taken from or thrown from for that matter. She wished to stay with him forever. She loved him.

--

A/N: So the end of the chapter was rather bittersweet, eh? I hope you don't mind the addition of Abby's character. I just thought she was too cute to be completely forgotten. Plus, Prince Edward now has a friend. And of course there is a deeper reason I hope you caught that has to do with Blair. Please leave a review with your thoughts.


	18. Chapter 18

Title: _**La Belle et La Bête**_

Author: Shelby

Summary: Lady Blair Waldorf has been wed to Lord Charles Bass. She knows little of him since he has been kept in his castle by his father practically all his life. Others tell her he is an awful man. Then how has she fallen in love with him? (Historical CB Series)

A/N: The reviews were amazing and I am still behind on replying, but I'm hoping that will change. I have my version of the "Seventeen Candles" necklace moment, I just love it too much to keep it out. I hope you enjoy the chapter!

**Outfit(s) for the Chapter (Remove the Spaces): **

Blair's Masquerade Dress and Mask (Remove the Spaces):

http : / / www . costumers guide . com / MA / vogue 6 . jpg

http : / / www . costumers guide . com / MA / masq 6 . jpg

http : / / www . costumers guide . com / MA / masq 3 . jpg

Blair's Earrings (Remove the Spaces): 

http : / / www . costumers guide . com / MA / earrings . jpg

--

Blair assessed her appearance in the floor length mirror of her and Chuck's bedchambers. The ostentatious ball gown made her feel uniquely beautiful. She knew that if he had not given it to her, Blair might have never dared to wear it.

The ball gown was black and that alone would make her stand out from the crowd. The dress had a full skirt made of a black netting type fabric as the top layer and then a satin black material under that. The top was also a black satin type material, but incrusted with darkly colored sequins and jewels. There were short sleeves in the satin material, but then they went further with the mesh cloth to about halfway down her arms. With it, she wore matching black heels that had bows on the tips of them.

Of course it was a masked ball though, and he had not forgotten that when selecting her attire. Instead of a huge mask, which would distract from the dress, it was a strip of the simple black mesh. The hairdresser had tied it in the back, under her hair, which was stacked on her head with a large black feather in the top.

Although the cleavage line was rather low, she did want to clutter it with a jeweled necklace of any sort. In fact, the only jewelry she wore was her wedding ring. To make up for the lack of jewels she had applied rouge to her cheeks and a dark red to her lips.

"Perfect," Blair sighed happily.

"Not quiet," Chuck said from behind. She frowned at his words and felt her stomach twist unpleasantly. Before she was able to turn around and ask why though, he brought his arms around her and held out a jewelry box.

"Chuck," she gasped. His hands opened the box to reveal a set of earrings. They were 25-carat diamond pieces and the largest, most beautiful pair of earrings she had ever been given. Her family was wealthy, but no one had ever thought to bestow her with something of such cost. With even a glance, anyone would see them instantly and their eyes would surely avert back to her.

"Put them on," he instructed. It was then she realized that she still gazed down at them with her agape.

"No, I couldn't," Blair protested softly and shook her head. They were too divine for her, she was too plain.

"Yes, you can," Chuck smirked.

He then held the box further out to her. Hesitantly, she reached out her hands for them. She put them on her ears carefully and looked back up to the mirror. He gently brought his hands up and adjusted the neck lining of her dress. She stayed completely still; her reflection still had her mesmerized.

"Something as beautiful, deserves to be seen on someone worthy of its beauty," Chuck told her as he looked into the mirror with her. Blair brought her hand up to one of the earrings and released a breath.

"Thank you," she breathed. He turned towards her and their fingers entwined as her hand came down from her ears. Chuck placed a delicate kiss on her shoulder and she turned in to rest her forehead against his.

It was one of the most beautiful moments in her life, she was certain.

--

Blair and Chuck stood outside the castle, in front of the carriage. She had her arms wrapped around the back of his neck with his wrapped around her waist, as they kissed fervently. There was a tug on her heart every time she even thought about removing her lips from his. Her hand moved to the back of his neck and slid around to cup his cheek. Finally she needed to breathe and broke apart. Since no one was around, she nuzzled her nose against his.

"Finally," Chuck laughed breathlessly against her ear. He then pulled away just enough to gaze into her chestnut colored eyes.

"It is most sweet of you to see me off," Blair told him as her hand touched his chest.

"I feel like a princess," she admitted with a giddy sounding giggle. He smirked at how innocent she looked and shook his head.

"I have to object, you are much more suited to be a queen."

She responded with another kiss. He had to pull away though; she was going to be late.

"I do not wish to leave you here," Blair pouted.

"I would only damper your enjoyment, love." His face fell some, but he quickly masked it.

Regardless, she saw it and felt her heart break because of it. He honestly believed what he said.

"You would only further it." She spoke sternly and tilted back so his eyes met hers again. He was silent for a few moments and something flickered in his eyes she could not depict. Then he took hold of both her hands and kissed them briefly.

The servant opened up the carriage door and went to help her, but Chuck held up his hand.

"Resume to your duty. I shall do it," he told him. The man nodded and got back up onto the seat in the front.

Chuck helped her up to the step and she climbed inside. He closed the door, but she stuck her head back out. Her hand reached out and caressed his cheek.

"I still do not wish for you to dance with other men," he mumbled. His voice was low and lightly laced with jealousy for actions she had not yet committed.

"What else shall I do at a ball?" Blair teased with a light laugh. He did not look amused. But then his expression changed, but again it was not readable. His lips gradually tugged up into a smile.

"Watch the clock for midnight," Chuck nodded.

"Has a curfew been set?" she jested.

"Of course not," he sighed, but the grin stayed in place.

"Then what ever for?" Her left eyebrow rose in question.

He loved when she did that. It was so sexy in his opinion. Then again, to him, everything about her screamed with sex appeal. Of course, that was what scared him most. For if others saw it… the thought made his stomach turn and his heart grow with spite.

"You shall see, my love," Chuck promised.

He then pecked her lightly on the lips and stepped away from the carriage. She sat back in her seat, but as soon as it started to go she looked back out. He was still there and their eyes connected. A large part of her wanted to jump from the carriage and run back to him. From the look on his face, he did not seem to enjoy watching her leave either.

--

A/N: This was a short chapter, but I think it was a very good one. I want to hear your thoughts though; especially on what you think may happen at the masquerade. Review with your thoughts ;)


	19. Chapter 19

Title: _**La Belle et La Bête**_

Author: Shelby

Summary: Lady Blair Waldorf has been wed to Lord Charles Bass. She knows little of him since he has been kept in his castle by his father practically all his life. Others tell her he is an awful man. Then how has she fallen in love with him? (Historical CB Series)

A/N: Thank you so much for the amazing reviews! Like I said, I'm still getting caught up on replying. Oh and if anyone knows of any movies for the late 18th century with men's clothing for Chuck, let me know. Hope you enjoy the chapter.

**Outfit(s) for the Chapter (Remove the Spaces): **

Chuck's Outfit (minus the hat and plus a mask):

http : / / www . costumers guide . com / MA / masq 2a . jpg

http : / / www . costumers guide . com / MA / masq 5 . jpg

Duchess de Polignac aka Gabrielle picture on the left:

http : / / www . costumers guide . com / MA / gambling 22 . jpg

Duchess de Polignac aka Gabrielle dress (the one in green):

http : / / www . costumers guide . com / MA / masq 4 . jpg

Historical Note: Duchess de Polignac was an actual person in history. She was a French Duchess and best friend of Marie Antoinette. They met one year after Marie became queen of France. In this story Marie Antoinette has not yet become queen and is still the Dauphine. So the Duchess has not met Marie Antoinette in this story yet. I wanted someone who was from out of town (for obvious not knowing of Chuck's reputation reasons), historically accurate, and also a wild character who even if she heard the rumors of Chuck after she met Blair would simply roll her eyes at them since she is used to scandal. I remembered her character in the movie, "Marie Antoinette" and checked to make sure if she was really like that in history and she was so I thought her to be perfect.

What the Masked Ball would look similar to:

http : / / www . you tube . com / watch? v=k 3AOZQ7E1Ug & feature = related

--

The carriage stopped outside the Masquerade. The Ball had already started and while there seemed not to be a sole outside, the party raged from within. The loud music vibrated through the grand glass windows. Her carriage servant hopped from his post and hurried to open the door for her. He then extended his hand and helped her out of the coach.

"Thank you. Please await for word on when I wish to take leave," Blair told him with a polite nod of her head. The man simply nodded and climbed back to his post. He vanished around the corner, where other servants had parked.

Blair sighed happily and closed her eyes for a moment. She missed Chuck dreadfully, but there was no denying that such a grand ball held a place in her heart as well. A much smaller place than her husband of course, but she loved such events regardless.

The sound of another carriage coming made her jump to the steps as her eye snapped open. She looked to see the door open and a man from inside helped a laughing woman out.

The woman had dark auburn hair, fair skin, a curvy physique, and had on a dress that suggested she was French. Although it would blend in better than Blair's, for hers was black and the woman's was a beautiful green color. She giggled loudly again and waved as the carriage left.

"Forgive me, I did not see you there," the woman chuckled more as she practically skipped towards Blair.

She was very bubbly and outspoken. It reminded her of Serena in a way, but something told her that even the blond would have trouble keeping up with the woman in front of her.

"Well I was the one standing in the shadows," Blair returned with a light laugh of her own. Perhaps it was to stall from going in since she was nervous, or maybe it was the fact that the woman was not from town and therefore had not judged or treated her husband in such a horrid manner as the guests inside.

"Oh my, you are so certainly delightful. I believe I have not had the pleasure of meeting your acquaintance. Of course I have had no pleasures since I just arrived tonight. I feel I may be a bit tipsy with hopping from one grand ball to the next. Just between us, I wouldn't even have come all the way from France to begin with if it was not for family affairs. It seems that some of its fashion still lives on though, your dress is simply splendid… oh forgive me I have gone and run my mouth again without asking you of your name. I am Gabrielle, well formally Duchess de Polignac," Gabrielle rolled her eyes and laughed, "But I must admit I have never been one for all those grand announcements and such. In fact, it relieves me so this is a masked ball."

When the Duchess silenced, Blair stood there stunned. She had spoken so fast and so lively, very uncommon for women in their society, that Blair had gotten lost listening. When she realized that she should speak, a nervous giggle came from her own lips.

"Oh," Blair held out her hand, "I am Lady Bass… I mean Blair." She stuttered some, unsure of how to introduce herself to the woman before her. She felt both baffled and mesmerized all at once.

"How lovely to meet you," Gabrielle replied and then looped her arm with Blair's. She suddenly started to escort her into the doors, before the brunette knew what had happened. They walked down the hallway, towards the doors that opened atop the grand staircase, where all the party would see whoever entered them.

"I had hoped to only slip in from the side," Blair said nervously. She doubted that amongst all the party guests no one, but perhaps Nate or Serena would recognize her, but did not want a grand entrance. The dress was gorgeous and she would show it off, but her mother had always been clear that she was not the type of girl to turn heads with her looks. That was the type of person her perfect best friend was.

"If you think I shall let you pass up such an opportunity in such a gorgeous dress, Blair, I fear you have gone mad. I only hope to catch a few stares with having my new friend on my arm," the Duchess told her.

Blair felt the way she had when Madame Bouvier had praised her for her looks. Of course, Chuck had done so before she left, but that was different. It felt marvelous to hear it from Gabrielle, especially since Blair found her to be far more beautiful than most women she had seen.

"Alright," she agreed with a smile, "but I must inform you I do not wish for people to know of my identity."

"Oh splendid you shall be my own Cinderella!" Gabrielle chimed and then shrugged with another laugh, "Of course, I do not believe any man is worth the ruin of such a gorgeous pair of shoes."

"I shall not have to worry then. I am married to Lord Charles Bass," Blair answered with ease. For once, she did not have to worry about the reaction to another hearing his name.

"And you must be in love to admit such a thing when your husband is not present and you are not inclined to do so. I must meet him before I am to leave town again. Of course, I do not expect you to meet my family here, they are awfully dreary, if I do say so myself. The Rose family is something of third or fourth cousins of mine, ridiculous really."

Blair paused for a moment. The Duchess de Polignac was related to the Rose's. That meant that she was related to Aaron Rose, Serena's new fiancé. However, from what she had heard about Aaron, the wealthy and tormented artist, Gabrielle seemed very different. She was so lively and… well, was it wrong one of the main reasons she liked her was what the Duchess said after she mentioned her husband? Then again, she had also convinced Blair to make such a grand and eye turning… they were at the doors.

"I do hope you are ready to shine, Mademoiselle," Gabrielle teased.

The servants bowed their heads and then opened up the doors. As they walked through the threshold a song ended and the dancers turned to clap, but coincidentally turned to face the staircase. The room fell silent for a moment and Blair felt all eyes on her.

"I suppose they have not seen true fashion before," the Duchess whispered to Blair.

The brunette smirked as the two girls ascended down the staircase. She however noticed that Gabrielle seemed to purposely break away, just enough so that Blair was centered. The people they passed would look to Blair in envy, question, admiration, or attraction and then their eyes finally drifted to the Duchess. The girl had clearly meant to not take attention from Blair, something Serena had never thought to ever do. It made her smile more.

They reached the bottom of the staircase and the music started up again. Others pretended to go about the party, but continued to steal glances at the two unknown women. Blair looped arms with the Duchess and they giggled as they made their way through the crowd.

"Where do you suppose she found such a divine dress?" a girl whispered when they passed by her. Her eyes stared longingly at the black gown Blair wore.

"Who is that?" a man slurred as he eyed her up and down. He had apparently had too much to drink and did not recognize his volume.

"Someone who shall never find anything attractive about a man who has not yet learned how to whisper," the Duchess stated bluntly and then dragged Blair away from him.

Blair's eyes widened and a group of women immediately started to speak of it in hushed tones. Still, she continued to hold onto her new friend. The very women who judged the Duchess now, were also a part of the lot that wrongly viewed her husband. She cared less and less of their opinions.

They stopped to stand by a wall a little ways from the large dance floor. Gabrielle immediately turned into her as she leaned up against it. Once again, the other women who dared not to stand any way, but straight, gawked at her. The envy in their eyes and critical whispers was evident to Blair though.

"Now, if only we had a drink… I do wonder where my cousin has decided to keep the…"

"Blair, I am most glad you could come," Nate said politely as he came before them. She was not surprised he knew who she was. There was no doubt in her mind that Chuck had shown him the dress before he had given it to her. He held out two glasses of Champagne for them.

"Do introduce me to your friend," he nodded at Gabrielle. Nate smiled with his usual charm. He fell for women easily and the Duchess had definitely caught his eye.

"Of course, Nathaniel this is Duchess de Polignac," she motioned from Nate to her new friend, "And Gabrielle this is Lord Nathaniel Archibald."

"A please I'm sure," Gabrielle mused as she held out her hand.

Nate bowed slightly and then kissed her fingertips. Blair giggled under her breath. He had no idea the woman was way too much for him to ever be able to handle.

"Have you a husband?" he asked with raised eyebrows.

"I am a great deal fonder of my lovers," she returned with pride. Her eyelashes batted suggestively at him. Blair sipped her champagne casually at the comment, but Nate blushed a great deal.

"Excuse me, Blair, Gabrielle," Nate bowed his head for both of them. He then walked away and pulled at the neckline of his shirt with discomfort. It was the first time a woman had made him nervous. He was always the charmer, easy on the eyes. Blair found it rather amusing.

"I fear I have scared him off," Gabrielle turned to her with a grin.

"He shall be back. He is far too curious a man to stay away," Blair returned. The Duchess raised her left eyebrow as her smile grew. Gabrielle made it well known how much she already adored her. Blair did not realize it as it happened, but her self-confidence boosted at that.

"Well I must ask him for a dance then. And you must speak to that miserable looking future bride hiding in the corner. I have noticed her eyes on you since we arrived." She motioned behind Blair.

She turned to where the Duchess had pointed and saw Serena. With one look at her best friend, her anger with her almost vanished completely. It was the first time she had not seen Serena run after the attention, but hide from it. Even with the mask on, Blair knew she had been crying. And now she felt the need to fix what it was that had made her cry. It was always that way with her and Serena.

"Do not accept no for an answer," Blair winked at Gabrielle. She then watched her walk away until the crowd hid her completely. When no one was watching, she swiftly turned the corner and walked towards Serena.

--

When Blair approached Serena, the blond had grabbed her by the hand and taken her out a back door. They stood in a secluded area of the backyard garden. Her best friend instantly removed the golden mask and embraced her in a hug. When they broke apart, they sat down on a bench.

"I did not wish for you to learn of my engagement in such a horrid manner," Serena swore and shook her head, "when I heard word of what your mothers letter entailed… you must know that I wished to tell you first." Her blue eyes looked into Blair's chestnut colored ones in a pleading way.

After a long period of silence, she sighed.

"Serena, I only felt so ill with you because my heart fell heavy that I was not the first for you to inform. I now must admit that upon hearing of your planned visit, I fled in carriage for the night." She stared at her hands, folded in her lap, as she spoke.

"All alone?" Serena questioned, voice concerned.

"With my husband," Blair remarked.

"Oh…"

"I do not wish to hear your judgments of him any longer," she spat. The anger rose within her, but she forced it back down. She wanted to make up with Serena. It was evident her friend needed her.

"I do not wish to make them," Serena responded. Blair instantly turned to look at her. Her blue eyes were truthful.

"Then you shall tell me what is wrong?" Her perfectly sculpted eyebrow rose and she took hold of Serena's hand. It was silent between them for what seemed like ages. And then it was said.

"I do not love him," Serena admitted. Her tone of voice was barely audible as her eyes drifted past the bushes. They fell on a young, dark haired man, who tended to the Van der Woodsen carriage. When she felt the dark eyes of her friend notice though, hers fell to her lap in shame.

"Who is it that you love?" Blair pressed. She cast a look to the servant who worked for Serena's family, Daniel Humphrey. Others, who were either coming or leaving the party, passed him without a second glance. He kept to himself though and took out a book from under the driver's seat. She found him to be boring and ordinary, but apparently her friend did not.

"You shall think me mad, B." She shook her head and looked back up.

Quickly, Blair averted her eyes to Serena again. Thankfully, she had not noticed and merely sighed.

"You shall think me a fool," Serena carried on. A deep wave of sorrow crashed over her vibrant blue eyes and practically turned them to a lackluster gray. She then put her head in her hands for a moment and sulked in her seat.

Blair sighed as she moved closer to her. She gently took Serena's head out of her hands and held them with her own. The blond looked up, confused with such a gentle natured response. Blair told herself the only reason she was about to respond the way she was… well it was only because the word love had been involved.

"We are all fools in love, Serena," she stated. Her smile was genuine, but very meek. It was the best she could do for when she nodded towards Dan Humphrey, before she looked back to her friend.

"Does the peasant dare to love you back?" It was most hard to keep a agreeable tone.

"He is not a peasant," Serena scolded.

"Serena, I must ask that you not press the gratitude I am willing to bestow on him. Answer the question with only honesty and that shall have me decide if I am to help you."

"He has told me he loves me and we have kissed, but now I am to be married to another man. How can you help me? I could not ask you to risk your reputation by helping me run away with him to be married." The words flew from her mouth rapidly.

"I have learned reputation only holds value when you respect the judgment of those who speak of it," Blair returned. She cast a knowing look to Serena.

"And I have been nearly as awful as the papers…" Her blue eyes fell in indignity.

"You clearly do not read them then," Blair snorted a laugh, but it was not very humorous. Serena glanced back at her and bit her bottom lip.

"Regardless of your past wronged opinions of the man I love, I love you too, S. And I shall not subject you to such a marriage where I shall have to watch you in such a miserable state. I will leave a note to your common lover tonight," she ignored Serena's glare, "and you two will follow the directions strictly. I will speak of it to Chuck when I return to the castle."

"He surely cannot think well of me, Blair. How could you ever expect him to allow you to give me the money and carriage needed?" She looked to her in disbelief.

"Because," Blair looked her straight in the eye, "even if he may not wish to do it for you, he will not deny me of something that in turn would break my heart. And if you still do not believe it, then refresh your memory of the outing in the valley. He has walked through a crowd of people who gawked at him like some detestable animal for me. Perhaps he lending money to you, who stood amongst them, will show you he is a much better person than they, you, or even I could ever wish to be." With that she stood and adjusted her dress.

"You have not forgiven me then?" Serena asked. Her tone did not sound as usual though. It actually sounded as if the impact of Blair's words seemed had gotten through to her. For once in her life, Serena had dropped the victim act.

"It will take time," Blair nodded and cast a look at her.

"Yet, you wish to help me?" She frowned in confusion.

"I do."

--

Blair sighed as she made her way through the crowd. Serena and she had not ended on a cheerful note, but at peaceful one. They had made up, but all would not be forgiven instantly.

"Nathaniel is a most splendid dancer," the Duchess sighed happily as she came up behind her.

Blair smiled lightly at her as the woman looped arms with her. She clearly had her full of dancing already while Blair had not danced once. It saddened her some, but the thought of dancing with another man felt wrong.

"Shall he become your next lover?" she inquired playfully.

"I do hope so," Gabrielle nodded with a laugh. She then took a sip of her champagne.

"Forgive me for my slothfulness, dear. I shall be lively again within the hour. Midnight is always a tiresome time for me and it is approaching within minutes" She then yawned and leaned her head against Blair's shoulder.

"Midnight," Blair muttered under her breath. Her eyes looked up to the grand clock in the room. The Duchess was right, it was coming soon. She felt her stomach turn with excitement. Surely something was to happen, right?

They stopped to lean against another wall where some women spoke quietly. In reality they were rather loud, but it was not as if she cared. They were just too close for her to block them out. If there were many more resting places she'd suggest they move, but there wasn't so she stayed. And since her new friend had fallen into a tired spell, her sparkling laughter was not present to cover their whispers.

"I cannot fathom who he is, Ella," the black haired girl giggled. She spared a glance across the room and then back at her friend. The blond one shrugged her shoulders and laughed just as loudly.

"He has spoken to no one. In fact, he has not even offered his hand to any woman here for a dance. Do you think it that he may be in search of a specific woman?" the blond inquired. Her eyes then flickered forward, before they returned to her friend.

Blair rolled her eyes. There were plenty of men at the party, but of course the women were only interested in the one who held no interest with them. Whoever he was for that matter, she did not know. She was sure if they did not know him though, she probably did not.

She looked to the Duchess who had moved to fall in a chair a little ways from her. It was then she noticed Nate happened to decide to rest on the chair right next to her.

Blair closed her eyes and sighed.

There was a gasp and then the women fled from Blair in a fit of giggles. She would have rolled her eyes again, but they were closed.

The loud bell of the clock rang as the stroke of midnight hit. Her eyes snapped open and she turned forward to look at it. Then she felt a hand take hold of hers. She spun around and glared at the man who had dared to touch her without her consent.

"Excuse me sir, but I have a husband and do not wish to be touched by you!" she spat, before her eyes took him in. She then tore his hand from her hers and took a step back.

Her narrowed eyes looked him over. He was rather handsome from what she could tell, but that did not make her wish to take back her harsh words. Even if he had dressed exceedingly well and just happened to match her dress perfectly… In fact, it appeared as though his black jacket with gold buttons had been made with her dress as a set. But that had to be her imagination. At least that was what she thought until…

He chuckled darkly and she froze on the spot.

"I believe there may be a problem when we return to the castle then," Chuck smirked. His dark brown eyes twinkled and stuck out from his black mask. Blair gasped, but then stepped closer to him. Her hand reached up and touched his cheek. But the feel of his skin wasn't even needed or the sound of his voice.

The second he had smirked the way only Chuck Bass could, she knew it was him.

Without another thought, she took hold of his face and brought him into a kiss. There were gasps from those who noticed, but they knew not of who the couple was. His hands wove around her waist he pulled her closer. Finally, he broke it.

"You shall not display such abilities in front of those who wish to steal you from me for too long," Chuck mused. His eyes flickered to the men that eyed his wife. She giggled at his jealousy and turned his cheek so he looked to her again.

"I wish for you to dance with me," Blair stated. It was not a request, but in fact sounded like a demand. His eyes flickered around the room and then back to hers. She felt nervous butterflies flutter in her stomach. She wanted to dance with him so badly, but what if he did not wish to dance with her? What if…

He stepped closer and parted his lips to respond.

--

A/N: Cliffhanger, I know. Please tell me all you thought of the scenes in this chapter. Oh and what do you think of the Duchess de Polignac?


	20. Chapter 20

Title: _**La Belle et La Bête**_

Author: Shelby

Summary: Lady Blair Waldorf has been wed to Lord Charles Bass. She knows little of him since he has been kept in his castle by his father practically all his life. Others tell her he is an awful man. Then how has she fallen in love with him? (Historical CB Series)

A/N: So Thursday night I was swamped with homework and studying for tests. I'm extremely sorry guys, but since the update for Wednesday got out so late, I felt like a lot of you would end up reading that on Thursday anyways. I hope you enjoy the chapter. Enjoy!

IMPORTANT: Please listen to this when Chuck and Blair are dancing. Do not think of it as the music playing at the actual ball, since it is obviously not historically right for the times, but see it more as like music in a movie. I think it does wonders for the setting.

Link (Remove the Spaces): http : / / www . you tube . com / watch ? v = rBzcOUOY5YY

--

"_I wish for you to dance with me…" _

Chuck stood directly in front of Blair and his dark eyes gazed down into her own. He had his lips parted slightly, but the evidence of a very alluring smirk remained. The intense chemistry between them made it seem as if no others were present in the very crowded ballroom.

"Dance with me," he stated. Dark eyes twinkled and his inviting looking lips tugged up into his infamous smirk.

"You cannot ask what I have already proposed," she returned with a light scoff. He always had to be difficult. First he made her wait in anxiousness for his answer, and then he disregarded her question and deemed himself the proper one to ask it.

He turned his head and moved closer to her. She thought to back-up, but found herself frozen with intimidation. With a swift movement, one of his hands took hold of hers and then slid her other hand up around his neck. He had her back into the dance floor. She was in a trance. Others simply cleared for them. All eyes were on the couple, but they only had eyes for each other.

"You did not expect me to come," Chuck whispered in her ear knowingly. He pulled back just enough so that their eyes connected again.

"Perhaps," Blair agreed and smiled softly, "but that does not mean I did not wish for it in every way my heart and soul could."

In reaction to her words, his eyes lit up. He did not need to speak of how they made him feel, she knew. Their bodies twirled in union on the dance floor. They were directly in the center now. It may have been an engagement ball for her best friend, but without intention, she and he had stolen the show.

"Every eye is on you, love," he noted with a small nod.

She bit her bottom lip and looked around. He was right. She turned back to him and blushed. Her eyes fell to stare at his chest.

"It is not within my nature to attract such attention." Her voice was small as her eyes rose to his.

"I refuse to allow such thoughts to taint your mind, Blair," Chuck said sternly as he pushed his body up against hers. She gasped slightly and had to remind herself they were still dancing. His hold on her tightened and his eyes burned deep into her soul.

"I… I have not meant to snub your viewings on me, Chuck. I just know it to be true," Blair stuttered. A solemn sigh left her lips.

"You know nothing to be true," he contradicted and shook his head. His volume threatened to rise in anger, not at her, but for her horrid thoughts. However, he pushed it back under control and spoke again.

"You have a resplendent and dazzling aura that no other woman can even hope to achieve. They are fascinated by your beauty, Blair. If you do not believe me, then take another look around," his eyes flickered around the room and back to hers, "perhaps then you shall see the reason behind the jealousy that rages within my heart when another man dares cast a look in your direction."

Blair stared back at him in complete awe. She felt the butterflies within her stomach flutter around at such great speed, she thought to see them burst through her skin and soar to the ceilings. Her ruby lips abandoned her previous pout and tugged into the brightest of smiles.

"Chuck," she breathed. What was she to say? He had literally stolen any protesting statements from her.

The music hit a single loud beat. Suddenly, he yanked her body completely against his. Her eyes looked up into his and their lips were only inches apart. They were still, in the middle of the dance floor, while others continued to twirl around them.

"Kiss me," Chuck commanded. His dark eyes filled with lust for the beauty before him.

The breath held her in her throat. Her body ached to grab him and kiss him with all passion that could be mustered. It seemed as if they were frozen in time. Blair closed her eyes and pushed her lips onto his. It was not a provocative kiss or distasteful, but most certainly the highest display of public affection many had ever seen. All eyes around the room drifted to the couple as whispers filled it.

Blair felt their eyes on her. She did not care what they thought and was certain they knew not of her identity either. But it was her reasoning of wanting more that caused her to break it.

"Let us leave here," she requested.

"Of course, my love," he nodded. His hand then took hold of hers and pulled her close to him.

People cleared a pathway off the ballroom floor as their eyes gazed in wonderment. Society had been baffled at such an intimate display from the mysterious couple. It was clear that both wore rings of matrimony, but that made it all the more odd to them, and of course, all the more jealous.

--

Blair giggled absentmindedly as she snuggled against her husband. They walked out the back gardens in search of their carriage. She had made sure to have the orders carried out, which had been promised to Serena, before she did though.

"You seem rather content, my love," Chuck mused. His voice was so sweet, but at the same time sounded with more seduction than she ever thought possible.

"I am," Blair nodded. She closed her eyes for a moment and focused on only the feel of his body as it held her close to him. If it were not for her grand dress, she thought he may have tried to carry her back to the carriage. They came close to the end of the majestic garden and were about to turn the corner when the peaceful and deadly silent surroundings were disturbed.

Nate and Gabrielle stumbled from out of the shrubs. Her arms were wrapped around his neck and she giggled up a storm as he chuckled. His eyes looked down into hers and he had a goofy smile on his lips. Red lipstick was smeared across his face and had stained his white collar. He leaned down for anther kiss, but then saw the couple from the corner of his eye. He quickly stood up straighter and cleared his throat. The Duchess frowned in confusion, but then turned to see Blair. Her eyes lit up and she smiled, not the least bit ashamed.

"Blair!" Gabrielle chimed happily. Nate let go of her and started to straighten out his clothes.

"Hello," Blair smiled. Her eyes shot knowingly at Nathaniel, but then back to her new friend. The Duchess shrugged with laughter, but then halted. She became aware that Blair too had a man beside her. Her eyes wondered curiously to Chuck, but he looked away from her.

"I thought you had previously pledged loyalty to your…" the duchess came closer and whispered, "husband." Her tone was not at all judging, but just confounded.

It was then Blair realized she had no clue that the man that stood next to her, Chuck was in fact her husband. Gabrielle had assumed him to be a… _mister_. The idea flashed ridiculous in her mind, but if one was not certain, then it was reasonable.

When the Duchess's attempt to whisper had failed, Nate took a step forward. He narrowed his eyes for a moment and scrutinized Chuck. Well Nate had never been very bright… especially when he had too much to drink. The blonde's anger swelled at the thought of his best friend being mistreated in such a way.

"You, sir have fallen deeply out of line," Nate spat.

"Nate," Gabrielle gasped and turned to him. She flashed Blair a look of apology, as if it was her duty to keep him calm. Blair parted her lips to go about explaining, but never got the chance.

"I am not the one who was seen stumbling from the bushes with a married woman, Nathaniel," Chuck smirked.

Blair's eyes widened and she looked to him in shock. He had just… in public. Okay, so technically he only did not know Gabrielle, but still.

"Chuck?" Nate gasped. Both embarrassment and relief took over his features. He muttered something under his breath, shook his head, and looked down.

"So I take it he is not your lover," Gabrielle concluded. She still sounded with slight uncertainty.

"He is my husband," Blair confirmed.

"The one you are in love with," her friend smiled.

Blair felt her cheeks warm and blush crimson. Chuck turned to look at her, but she kept her gaze forward. The butterflies in her stomach swarmed nervously. His smirk appeared in the corner of her eyes. Quickly, she cleared her throat.

"Chuck, allow me to introduce you to my new friend the Duchess de Polignac," she motioned to the Duchess and then reversed the motioning, "and Gabrielle, this is Lord Charles Bass, my husband."

"Pleasure," Chuck stated with a brief nod. He then stood straighter, as if he wished to leave. It was not as if he wanted to be rude to the woman, but did not like the company of anyone from the public.

"I assure you meeting someone Blair deems so worthy, is completely the pleasure of my own. I have only arrived from France today and already have been enchanted by her entirely. If she spoke of you like any other woman does a husband, I would have been very tempted to kidnap her for my own keeping," Gabrielle told him with a smirk. No one intimidated her. That was certain.

"She is a cousin of the Rose family that Serena is to marry into," Blair explained as she looked back to her husband. Technically if Blair's plan worked out that was a half lie… but oh well.

"I am very fond of her," she added with a tint of hope in her voice. She wanted him to see that Gabrielle was someone she rather liked.

"It is true, Chuck," Nate added, "they have been inseparable for most the night. Perhaps they have become mistresses to each other." A light laugh escaped his lips as his blue eyes twinkled. The Duchess joined him while Blair rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Have you accommodations for your stay, Duchess?" Chuck inquired. He was not sure how to go about a conversation with someone he was not familiar with.

When he finally spoke, Blair felt the relief wash over her. It may have sounded stupid, but his approval of Gabrielle meant a lot to her for some reason.

"I shall have no other option, but the Rose's I'm afraid. My husband does not allow nor trust me to stay in rented houses of sorts," her eyes flickered to Nate, "some would say with good reason."

"Possibly during the day she could come and visit me…?" Blair looked to him with doe brown eyes.

"You know very well that is entirely up to you, my love. The only permission needed to be granted is that of yours," Chuck nodded.

The duchess looked baffled for a moment as she watched the exchange. Blair smiled brightly and then stroked her hand against her husband's cheek. He stared down lovingly into her eyes and whispered something sweet.

"Nate, I shall call on you to escort my new friend to the castle tomorrow," Blair told him.

"Of course," he agreed, maybe just a little too anxiously.

"Now, I fear I have grown rather tired and must be home, but my heart will not rest until I am to see you again," Blair giggled. She stepped away from Chuck and took hold of Gabrielle's hands. The Duchess returned the friendly gesture and pecked on each sides of her cheek.

"Au revoir!" she chanted as the couple got into their carriage.

Blair stuck her head out the window and waved. Chuck studied her closely. He had not seen such interaction from her with another. Sure there was the attention and love she gave him, Prince Edward, and Abby, but the Duchess received something with a much more sisterly feel to it. Hopefully that meant he would not grow jealous if the attention of his beloved was given to this woman she seemed attached to within one night.

"I love you," Blair whispered as she fell back inside. She kissed his cheek and snuggled up against him. He kissed her lips softly and pulled her into his lap. Her cheek rested against his chest and she yawned.

"Sleep, my love… I shall carry you to our bedchambers when we arrive to our castle again," Chuck whispered.

--

A/N: Review with your thoughts.


	21. Chapter 21

Title: _**La Belle et La Bête**_

Author: Shelby

Summary: Lady Blair Waldorf has been wed to Lord Charles Bass. She knows little of him since he has been kept in his castle by his father practically all his life. Others tell her he is an awful man. Then how has she fallen in love with him? (Historical CB Series)

A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews! I am still very behind on replying to them, but school has been crazy lately as I've said before and I've been missing a lot of sleep and then having to catch up and such. Please forgive me and enjoy the chapter!

**If Deviant-Art links do not work for you then email me. My email is: ****starf girl 3529 yahoo . com**** (Remove the Spaces)**

First Scene Inspired Artwork (Remove the Spaces):

http : / / red passion . deviant art . com / art / Be-mine- 77119146

Blair's Dress (Remove the Spaces):

http : / / i68 . photo bucket . com / albums / i31 / costumers guide / Marie-Antoinette / ohcap marie / yellow %20 walking / image 002529 . jpg

http : / / i68 . photo bucket . com / albums / i31 / costumers guide / Marie-Antoinette / ohcap marie / yellow %20 walking / image 002525 . jpg

Chuck's Outfit Inspired by (Remove the Spaces):

http : / / arcadia dolls . deviant art . com / art / Il-Cavaliere-Misterioso-III- 114387117

http : / / arcadia dolls . deviant art . com / art / Il-Cavaliere-Misterioso-IV- 114387174

Duchess de Polignac Dress on the left (Remove the Spaces):

http :/ / www . costumers guide . com / MA / pink stripes 2 . jpg

http : / / www . costumers guide . com / MA / pink stripes 7a . jpg

Abby's Picture and her Dress (Remove the Spaces): 

http : / / they-say-i-am-crazy . deviant art . com / art / Marie-Antoinette-Icon- 31-140579606

http : / / they-say-i-am-crazy . deviant art . com / art / Marie-Antoinette-Icon-33- 140579908

--

Blair glanced out the window at the brightness of the day. She knew that it was not morning. They had been out late last night and without a doubt, slept in. She smiled, her brown curls cascaded down her back, in her white night gown. It was most comfortable.

"Blair," Chuck murmured in his slumber.

She turned to look at him sprawled out on the bed. He was to awake soon, that she knew. With a sly grin she tiptoed back and crawled onto the end. He moaned again in his sleep and she had to refrain from giggling. She got between his legs and lied on top of him, her hands up around his neck.

"Chuck," Blair whispered and nuzzled his cheek, "it is time to greet the daylight, my love."

His eyes opened to reveal the alluring, ebony that she had come to love so dearly. His lips tugged up into a treacherous, but affectionate grin.

"I must say this current position is one I do hope you shall make a tradition," Chuck drawled.

In response, she giggled and nuzzled his nose with hers. Her ruby lips then gently pecked his own. For some reason, she felt the need to be affectionate and playful with him today. It was almost like puppy love type actions, but the mature passion they had, still brewed beneath the surface.

"Did you fancy the masquerade last night, love?" Blair inquired. She refused to remove herself from her position on top of him. He didn't seem to mind in the least with that decision.

"I savor in anything involving my gorgeous wife. As for the event, I saw no problem with it. After all, I am exceedingly certain of what's hidden behind the mask… and the dress for that matter," Chuck returned. His tantalizing eyes sparkled.

"You are nothing short of heinous," she scolded playfully.

"You love it." He knew that she did and that made the butterflies within his stomach soar to new heights. And the fact that her luscious, chestnut curls hung down around his face, made the winged creatures that much more excited.

"Well," her hand caressed his cheek, "I do love you… so I suppose that I adore even your most insidious qualities. They do come in handy within the locked doors of our bedchambers." She winked at him with a playful giggle and kissed his jaw line.

His eyes closed and he smiled in delight. The feel of her soft lips on his marble-like skin felt otherworldly. Her hand then stroked his other cheek as she kissed her way across his face to his lips. He remained still and allowed his wife to take full control of him in indescribable pleasure.

"I wish to never leave this bed," Chuck breathed. She looked up from her kisses and stopped momentarily. Her fingers traced the outline of his lips.

"Oh, but we must," Blair teased, "there are far too many places with equal, if not more, enjoyment for us to partake in."

"You are a goddess, my love." He shook his head and looked at her with complete pride. She was his Blair, his wife, and most of all just… _his_.

"Then you are my god," she returned with a smirk. Her lips pecked against his again, but then she pushed herself up. He groaned and sat up with a frown. His hands reached to pull her back down onto the bed with him.

"No, no," she scolded playfully and shook her finger. He let out a low growl and pursed his lips.

"It is time to awake." Blair took hold of his hands and pulled him from the bed with her. She wrapped his arms around her waist and opened up her bureau. He still pouted, but placed his chin on her shoulder and kissed her jaw line.

"You shall call on Nathaniel and the Duchess today," Chuck guessed. She continued to finger through her selection of dresses, but nodded her head.

"I shall," her head then turned and she looked at him hopefully, "Will you think of it to join us today in our visit? I do wish to show you off." Her doe brown eyes stared him down while her ruby lips pouted.

"You do not play fair, love," Chuck sighed. How was he to refuse her at all for one, but then when she looked at him in such a way? Even the most bitter and acrimonious old man could not refuse with one simple glance at her.

"I know," Blair giggled as she pulled out a dress. She then turned and put a hand to his chest.

"Now go on and wash up. Then come back to me. I shall pick out something for you to wear." She started to fix the collar of his nightshirt absentmindedly.

"What activities shall you be dressing me for today?" he asked teasingly. Her eyes flickered back up to his and she shook her head with a smile.

"It will only be lunch out on the terrace and perhaps a walk on the beach you're required to attend. I highly doubt you and Nathaniel shall wish to listen to me and Gabrielle's womanly talk." She winked at him.

"That depends what this womanly talk entails," Chuck mused with a suggestive tone.

"Keep that naughty mouth of yours shut, Bass or I shall shut it for you," Blair warned with her left eyebrow arched. He merely chuckled in response. Then after an openmouthed kiss, he took his leave.

--

Chuck entered the bedchambers to see Blair by the floor length mirror. He leaned up against the door, crossed his arms, and smirked. After a while, she felt his eyes on her and spun around. Her appearance literally took his breath away.

Blair wore a floor length, pastel yellow dress. It had a full skirt, sleeves that went just past her elbows, and a nicely cut square cleavage line. It was one he specifically remembered Madame Bouvier had fitted her for. The dress had much detail in ruffles and design. It also came complete with a matching hat. She had her hair, curls around her face, but then the ringlets tied together into a low ponytail that rested on her shoulder and breasts. She had rouge on her lips and bright red lipstick.

"How do I look?" she finally questioned. Her hands held up the skirt and she twirled around once. He chuckled at how playful and cutesy she acted.

"Divine," Chuck responded.

"Merci," Blair winked and then came towards him. She took hold of his hands and led him to the bed. He looked to it to see that she had his outfit laid out perfectly.

"Why do I have the feeling these were made as a set?" Chuck asked with a knowing smirk. His left eyebrow rose.

"Because they were," she replied and then brought up the shirt.

"You intend to dress me?" His tone held much amusement.

"Yes!" Blair sighed and laughed with widened eyes, "If you would stop asking so many questions, love. Now be cooperative and appreciate the attention."

"My wish is your command," Chuck teased. He then quieted down and allowed her to fawn over him. When she got to things like buttons and collars, he started to really enjoy it. She was so focused and loving with him. For a moment it made him wonder if that was how children felt when their mothers dressed them. That was not a good thought though, so he pushed it away.

When she was finished, she took hold of his hand and brought him to the mirror.

"Perfect," Blair sighed happily.

He wore a coat and pants that matched the color of her dress. The coat had a collar that stood up around his neck and in usual style went down to stop just above his knees. He wore a white dress shirt and then also a white vest with a gold embroidered design. He did not miss the roses that looked exact to the ones on her hat on the side of his coat and around his neck either.

"Roses?" Chuck smirked with amusement as he turned back around to face her. She merely shook her head and put a finger to his lips. He silenced.

"You look absolutely dashing, my love," She told him. Her lips then connected with his and he moaned. When they pulled apart, she smirked.

"Yellow is one of my favorite colors," he nodded. She giggled and parted her lips, but never got the chance to speak. The door opened and they looked down to see Prince Edward run inside.

"RUFF!" the puppy barked and ran to Blair's feet.

"His majesty, this is most rude!" Abby cried in horror as she ran in after him. She scooped him up in her arms and shook her finger at him.

"You cannot just leave during playtime," she scolded. The dog licked her hand and barked again. Slowly, she looked up and her eyes widened. Abigail realized what room she had ran into.

"It is fine," Blair said immediately and sent her an assuring smile. She then reached her hand out and smoothed back some of the child's blond, crazy curls.

Abby had on a little white dress of a lacy material. She now had many others and it was one of the informal ones. Chuck was used to her picking out the very fancy ones Blair had gotten her.

"Are you not a princess today, Abigail?" Chuck nodded towards her attire.

"Of course not, Lord Bass, this is not a princess dress. Today I am the fairy queen of the garden and Prince Edward is my little lamb," her little brow furrowed and she frowned suddenly, "but his majesty is not behaving." Her lips twisted into a pout as she looked down to Prince Edward.

Chuck looked to his wife with a smile. They had grown used to her wild imagination and all the roles she played daily, her and Prince Edward.

Blair laughed warmly and picked Abby up. She then carried her and Prince Edward to the playroom that had been set up for her. He followed and watched as Blair sat her down on the rug gently and went to the shelf. She retrieved a jar of puppy treats and knelt down.

"This is how you shall get his majesty to behave, my sweet," Blair explained. She took off the top of the decorated jar and pulled out a dog cookie. Abby took it in her small hand and then fed it to Prince Edward. The puppy ate it up and licked the child's face.

"Merci," Abby grinned proudly towards Blair.

His wife nodded with a large smile and then fixed Abbey's hair one more time. She whispered sweet things to her he could not make out. But that did not keep his eyes from what he saw. Blair was past being fond of the little girl, she was attached to her. It made him think it was certain that she wanted children. And that made his stomach turn. That was not good. He didn't want her to end up like his mother. He wouldn't be able to take that.

"Alright my little Dauphine of the castle, you watch over Prince Edward while I have lunch with Lord Bass," Blair told Abby and stood up. Her voice broke him from his thoughts. He quickly rid of the unpleasant expression and looked to her.

"Make sure to provide her with whatever she requests. You must watch her at all times though. She has a tendency to wonder off lately and get lost in the castle," Blair instructed to the maid who sat in the corner.

Since Abby had gotten lost in the castle and accidently locked in a closet one day, Blair insisted to have someone always watching over her.

"Of course, your ladyship," the maid nodded obediently.

"See you in a little while, Abby," Blair waved.

Abby's little hand shot up and she smiled.

Chuck stepped aside and let his wife out the door. She and he took hands and went to wait for Gabrielle and Nate out on the terrace. The table was set up for lunch and it was the best day to eat outside. Even the waves below were calm and a gorgeous blue color. Everything was perfect.

--

"This castle is simply lovely," the Duchess giggled in delight. Her hands touched Blair's and the two girls shared a smile. They all sat at a table on the terrace. It was now set up with the last course, dessert.

"And the view is so magnificent! If I were able to swim, I'd just rid of this dress and dive right into the ocean." She motioned towards the waves and then turned back.

"Oh you simply must try this one. The cream is heavenly inside of it," Blair told her as she held out a tray of dessert. Gabrielle picked one out and took a bite of it.

"Oh my, this is superb! Nate, you must try one too," the Duchess giggled. She took another one from the tray and held it up to his mouth. He blushed crimson, but she smiled at him casually. Finally, he opened his mouth and ate it.

"It is most good," Nate nodded. He then took a sip of his drink.

Chuck smiled at Blair from across the table. She grinned back at him with a wink. It was a small intimate moment and then Blair turned back to the Duchess.

"Blair, did I hear correctly that you have a splendid opera in town?" Gabrielle asked as she took a sip of her drink.

"Unfortunately, she only made Serena and I go as children fifteen-hundred times," Nate muttered. Blair glared at him and stuck out her tongue. Her husband chuckled and shook his head.

"Do not listen to him, Gabrielle. The opera house here is marvelous. Nathaniel's intelligence is just not up to par enough to enjoy it." Blair shot him a bitchy smirk and then laughed.

"Well if it is so wonderful then we should go again while I'm in town. I do say I could find a way to make dear Nathaniel, here enjoy it. It would be the most of fun," the Duchess expressed and put a hand to her chest.

"Of course when I say we, I mean all of us. I could have Nathaniel as my escort and you with your husband. Thank heavens my husband isn't in town though because I don't think he would fair too well with Nate. A dreadfully serious man, if I do so say myself." She rolled her eyes and nodded her head.

"Well then I do not think he would get along with our Nathaniel. He is anything, but serious," Blair returned, but looked straight at Nate with a smirk. He widened his eyes and blushed.

"I do not think him like anyone at all I have ever met before, my husband I mean. And what a cold household he keeps. It makes me envy you for this little heaven you've created," she added with a nod.

"Well you are welcome any time you wish," the brunette returned.

"I dare say I may be back again then," Gabrielle laughed.

"Then a toast to your stay," Nate smiled genuinely and held up his glass.

"Why thank you," she held up her own glass.

"To my new friend," Blair added. She then looked from Gabrielle to Chuck who raised his glass as well, but seemed more intent watching her with a certain fascination.

"And to Chuck and Blair for being so in love," the Duchess proclaimed.

"To Chuck and Blair," Nate nodded and raised his glass again. He tapped it to Chuck's and Blair did the same with her glass to Gabrielle's.

The whole time, they gazed into each other's eyes.

--

A/N: I have to admit this was one of my favorite chapters. But what did you think of it?


	22. Chapter 22

Title: _**La Belle et La Bête**_

Author: Shelby

Summary: Lady Blair Waldorf has been wed to Lord Charles Bass. She knows little of him since he has been kept in his castle by his father practically all his life. Others tell her he is an awful man. Then how has she fallen in love with him? (Historical CB Series)

A/N: The reviews were wonderful as always. I do hope you enjoy the chapter. For those of you reading my other story, Breakfast at the Basses, I am working very hard on it. You can expect a chapter this weekend at the latest (As in the weekend after the coming up Friday). Enjoy!

**Important Note: **I watched Marie Antoinette again to get more of the Duchess de Polignac's personality. I could just not resist having her tell the story she does in a scene of the movie, in my story as well. I found it rather humorous and that it shows how different she is compared to the typical woman of the times.

Blair's Night Dress (Remove the Spaces):

http : / / i68 . photo bucket . com /albums/i31/costumersguide/Marie-Antoinette/ohcapmarie/dressing%20gowns/pink%20shoulders/image001386. jpg

If you have forgotten what a character that will appear in this chapter looks like, look here:

http : / / cdn . picapp . com /ftp/Images/d/8/c/3/f0 . jpg

--

"And then, he took it out. Just like that," the Duchess expressed with laughter. She turned towards Blair and widened her eyes to promote her point. The two girls walked side by side on the beach, Chuck on the other side of Blair and Nate on the other side of Gabrielle.

"And I said, 'What do you think you're going to do with that Monsieur?'" She moved her hands as she spoke.

"Oh good god, don't act all innocent," Chuck laughed and shook his head. He couldn't help, but also find amusement in Nate's crimson colored face. His best friend may have yet to get used to the Duchess's stories, but he found them all rather humorous. She spoke the truth, whether society liked it or not. He knew that Blair enjoyed that about her and he got a good laugh out of it too.

"Chuck," Blair scolded with a laugh and hit his shoulder. She then turned Gabrielle and faked a serious tone, with a shrug of her shoulders.

"But anyways Gabrielle, I could have told him exactly what to do with it." A smirk formed on her lips.

"I'm sure you could have," her husband breathed. His infamous smirk tugged on his lips. Nate and the Duchess both broke into deafening laughter. His wife, on the other hand, turned towards him and glared.

"Well I am most glad we are clear than husband. I shall tell you to put it where it belongs, back in your trousers tonight." She sent him a challenging smirk to complete with her bitchy tone.

"Don't be a prude, love," he returned, not the least bit fazed. She was about to object, but he silenced her with his lips. They kissed for a moment, until Nate cleared his throat. They broke apart. Chuck narrowed his eyes at his best friend.

"Anyways," the Duchess sighed and clapped her hands, "to end such a lovely story, well… he did not put it back in his pants."

"I am sure he merely lifted your dress though, Gabrielle," Blair teased with a grin. The Duchess winked at her with a nod. Once they figured it was time to end Nathaniel's embarrassment, the girls switched subjects.

"Blair, I was meaning to ask you of where you found such lovely French designer dresses in these parts. I in no way mean to insult you, but the other women around here dress so plainly. Surely you have not ordered them all oversees?" Her eyebrows rose in question.

"Of course not," Blair responded and then turned her body towards her friend wholly.

"Chuck ordered the lot of them for me from Madame Bouvier. She is a designer from France that has a shop in town. When I told him that I wished to own more of them, well I had a shopping spree. I was rather spoiled that day, but you do enjoy it. Don't you, love?" She turned to her husband with doe brown eyes.

"Of course," Chuck responded with ease. Nate shot him a look, but he was not all bothered with it or the snickers that came after it from the blond.

"So now I own many of them. In fact, while you're in town we shall call on her again. I am most sure she would love to arrange a selection to bring by. You two would surely get along." Blair nodded and looped her arms with the auburn haired woman.

"Oh how simply lovely," Gabrielle agreed.

"Do not expect me to be present," Nate rolled his eyes.

"I do not believe you were invited to begin with," Blair shot back. He playfully glared at her, but then shared another laugh. The group than began to speak of other matters before they were interrupted. A dog barked behind them and a little scream reached their ears.

"Prince Edward, his majesty must wait for me!" Abigail shouted. They all turned to see her and the puppy run up. The dog pounced at Chuck's feet and barked.

"Ruff!" His little tail began to wag like crazy. Blair stepped forward and Abby jumped up into her arms. Nate looked to Chuck in question and the Duchess seemed slightly baffled as well. However, Abby was so cute and she couldn't help, but grin when Blair brought the little girl to them in her arms.

"Gabrielle this is our little Dauphine of the castle, Abigail. And Abby this is the Duchess de Polignac, my new friend," Blair introduced them.

"Why hello there," Gabrielle smiled and held out her hand, "are you not more the most divine little Dauphine indeed." Abby shook her hand with a smile. She then brushed back some of her crazed blond curls.

"We must not forget to introduce Prince Edward," the child reminded the brunette.

"Of course," Blair laughed. She then motioned down to the puppy.

"And this is Prince Edward, our puppy."

"But today he is my lamb," Abby corrected. She then got down from Blair's hold and picked him up. The blond girl noticed Chuck whisper something in Nathaniel's ear. She walked straight over to them and pulled at Nate's coattail.

"May I help you?" he asked in amusement. Blair smiled proudly and touched the Duchess's arm. Both women watched in glee.

"You must stop the elves from trying to steal my little lamb, Monsieur. Prince Edward and I are most frightened," Abby explained.

"Elves?" Nate questioned with a frown.

"Yes," she took hold of his hand, "you must come now. You too Lord Bass. They live in that tree over there. You must make them stop!" She pulled at both of the men's hands. They had no choice, but to oblige.

"What a splendid imagination," Gabrielle laughed. She then turned to Blair.

"But how does she have such blond hair?"

"Well she is not technically mine, you see," Blair admitted.

"Oh," the Duchess looked down with a serious expression, "I did not think Chuck the type to father with a servant."

"No," the brunette instantly corrected and shook her head, "Abby is not Chuck's either. She is a servant's child that I have fallen in love with only. Her mother works in our castle."

"What relief," Gabrielle sighed with a smile. She then looked back up to see the child making the men talk to the tree. Her eyes cast back at Blair who watched them also.

"Blair, forgive me for asking… but are you not able to have children?" Her tone sounded worried and concerned. The Duchess loved her new friend, but there seemed to be sadness with the topic.

"I do not know," Blair said wretchedly. She then parted her lips to go further into explanation, but never got a chance. She fell silent when she noticed a man on a horse watching them from the hill. She immediately felt panic arise in her and moved forward. Something was not right.

"Chuck!" she called in alarm. He looked to her instantly, but did not understand. She pointed towards the hill. He turned and glared.

"Abby, come here this instant!" Blair shouted. Abby was at the bottom of the hill. The little girl did not understand, but darted towards her.

She scooped her up in her arms and the child reached for Prince Edward at their feet.

"Who is that man?" the Duchess asked.

"I do not know," Blair shook her head. But it did not seem good. Nate ran after him, but he was on horse so he galloped away. The men came back to them, knowing it impossible.

"We shall go inside now!" Chuck barked and grabbed hold of her arm. He was not harsh, but more concerned. Nate assisted the Duchess with moving through the sand to keep up with them.

"Chuck, shall you send word to the captain about trespassing?" Nate questioned. They all entered the castle and the servants locked the doors.

"We shall go into town and you shall stay here, inside." He turned to Blair. His dark eyes burned into hers with much severity.

"Of course," Blair nodded in agreement. She handed Abby to the Duchess.

"Let us go play with Prince Edward in the other room," Gabrielle told her. Abby nodded and they took the puppy with them. Nate went to ready the carriages.

"Shall you be gone long?" Blair questioned and followed him to the door. He turned around and shook his head. Her chestnut eyes burned with alarm and apprehension.

"Should I be fearful of something?" She stared at him and he was silent for a moment.

"Of course not, my love," Chuck said finally. He touched her cheek gently and caressed it. Then his lips pressed against hers.

"Goodbye," she breathed against his lips. He kissed her once more and then left.

--

"Pull the carriage over!" Chuck barked when his eyes saw him. Before it came to a stop, he got out of the door and stormed over to the man atop the horse. His eyes were dark with threat. The man jumped down with a sinister looking smirk.

"What are you doing here, Jack?" he spat.

"Oh Nephew, how good it is to see you again! I did wonder if you could see me all the way up on that hill," Jack returned with a casual laugh.

"You had no right to be on my property," Chuck shook his head. He knew better than to trust him or anything he said. His pleasant tone and seemingly good intentions were always the complete opposite.

"Take ease, Chuck. I was merely coming to make acquaintance with your new wife. Although, I must express the hurt I felt on learning I would not receive an invitation." His uncle faked a hurt expression and put a hand to his chest.

"Do not speak of her. You have done nothing, but put fear in her already." The anger rose in his voice and his fists clenched at his sides. He did not want his wife's existence to be known to a man like Jack Bass.

"Yes, I suppose I may have. I am sure she will like me once we are introduced though. Tell me, which woman was she, the redhead with the nice bosom or the classy and alluringly beautiful brunette?" Jack's grayish-blue eyes twinkled in a way that made Chuck want to vomit.

"It does not matter," he retorted with clenched teeth. The man had no right to look at Blair and certainly none to admire her beauty. He felt the jealousy burn in the pit of his stomach.

"She is the brunette, is she not?" his uncle asked, but then spoke again before Chuck could, "I should have guessed. After all she does hold a strong resemblance to your mother. Her dark hair and eyes are cunningly similar to those in that portrait of her, the one your father used to keep in his study. Of course, I am sure you have taken that down now." A cruel laugh left his lips.

"You have no right to speak of my mother, my father, or my wife," Chuck stated. His eyes burned with dark fury and he took a step forward. The man in front of him was not at all intimidated though.

"Do not be so crass with your uncle, Charles. I have merely come with congratulations," Jack told him with a smirk. It and his seemingly truthful tone were so faulty.

"You shall stay away from _my _family," the younger man staked his claim. He felt very territorial and protective. His uncle would not come near Blair or anyone else in the castle. He did not even want Abby to have knowledge of him.

"What family? She is only your wife… unless, do not tell me she has become with child?" Jack's eyes widened and he raised his eyebrows in question, but his voice mocked with sarcasm.

"Do not speak…"

"I do hope not," he cut him off; "We would not want to become of her what became of your poor mother. Our family does have a history of killing our wives."

"How would you know? You have never had one," Chuck threw back. He felt the need to strangle him, but stayed deadly still instead.

"Yet with one look at your stunningly gorgeous Blair, I now think differently. Of course, I always loved your mother as well. I am certain she would have run away with me, if it had not been for her becoming pregnant with you. And then you…"

"How do you know of her name?" Chuck interrupted him before he said something that made him attack him like an animal. He knew that if he stayed much longer, that would happen.

"What?" Jack asked with a baffled expression.

"Do not play dim-witted. How have you learned of my wife's name, Jack?" he demanded. His clenched fists raised halfway up, prepared to strike. His uncle looked down at them, but then back to Chuck.

"Why it is not that hard my dear Charles. What shall be more enjoyable is her learning of mine." He had the nerve to take a step forward as he spoke. Chuck took one back.

"You shall not come near her again," he made sure to speak very clearly as his voice laced with warning. With that he spun around and started back towards his carriage. His feet stomped angrily and harshly against the ground below them.

"I fear I will have to!" Jack shouted.

Chuck froze and then slowly turned around. His eyes narrowed into a deadly glare.

"And why is that?" His voice was low and precarious.

"Well I have learned you do not allow her to leave the castle. Are you perhaps scared she will never come back?" His uncle's voice taunted him.

"You know nothing!" he raged. Chuck then stormed away again.

"Do not tell me you have fallen in love with her?!" Jack called in laughter.

Chuck clenched his fists and slammed the door of his carriage. The horses galloped away and he saw with relief that his uncle did not follow. He knew however, that did not mean he'd stay away.

--

Blair walked from the window, which displayed the night sky, and glanced into Abigail's playroom. The Duchess had a book open and tried to both read and explain it to the little blond in French. While Chuck was gone, she had received of other terrible news. She needed to speak with him on it, but he had yet to return.

The castle doors were heard opening. Blair closed the door to Abby's playroom and walked down the hallway. She saw him approach her, but he had not noticed her yet. He cursed under his breath and shook his head in anger.

"Chuck?" she asked, the concern in her voice increased.

He stopped and looked up to her. Quickly, his expression calmed and he moved towards her. She reached out a hand and touched his cheek.

"What is the matter?" Her dark brown eyes widened.

"There is nothing the matter," Chuck lied and cracked a smile. He then took hold of her hand and led her back to the bedroom. She was already dressed in her nightgown, so she sat on the bed. Her eyes watched his every move as he rid of his clothing.

"Is the Duchess staying the night?" he asked, trying to sound casual.

"Yes," Blair answered with a small nod, "I did not wish to send her in a carriage alone, since Nathaniel left with you and did not return. Abby is staying the night as well…"

He finished dressing and got onto the bed. His eyes looked to hers as his brow furrowed.

"Blair, you cannot take the girl from her mother. We must allow her to return home," he told her. He made sure to keep his voice sympathetic, but serious.

"I would, but she has no home to return to. Her mother was in the village today on an errand and fainted suddenly. The doctor sent word that she is staying in a small hospital, but with a fever that only increases. She has yet to awake since fainting," she explained. Her voice was solemn and her eyes fell from his. No matter how much she loved Abby, she'd never wish for something like that to happen.

Chuck got an uneasy feeling in his stomach. He knew that something was not right. His hand reached under her chin and tipped it up. Her eyes watered as she gazed into his.

"Where is the child's father?" he asked quietly. The subject was one he must handle with much care. That was evident with how Blair acted.

"I found from the servants that Abby is the child of a married Lord her mother previously worked for," she wiped at her eyes, "they did not know whom though, for she has not spoken of it. The man threw her out when he found she was with child. He already had a wife and did not wish to deal with it."

Chuck sighed and fell onto his back. His wife then snuggled up to him, in obvious need of comfort. Her cheek rested on his chest and she looked to him. His hand rubbed her back in attempt to soothe her.

"Chuck," her voice was very hushed, "if something were to happen to Abby's mother, god forbid, then I wish to have her as my own. I do not expect you to take claim or make it publicly known, but I wish to be her mother. I wish to be her mother whether you wish to serve as her father or not."

His hand reached out and caressed her cheek. It caused her eyes to find his again. His lips formed a soft and soothing smile.

"Do not worry, my love. If anything should happen, I have no intention of throwing the child out on the streets. If you wish to keep her and she is yours, then she is mine as well. After all, I could never refuse you… or her," Chuck promised. She instantly smiled with relief and leaned up to kiss him. It almost made him forget of his run-in with his uncle, but that still loomed in the back of his mind. And especially what he had said about Chuck's mother… and Blair.

She kissed him once more and then her face buried into the crook of his neck. He held her close. As she fell asleep, a mumble broke through her lips.

"Thank you," Blair whispered, "I wish and hope to have a son for us next."

Her words crashed down on him like powerful waves. He turned to see her in complete slumber. He felt like he suddenly had no control over anything. He felt terrified. So he did all that he could in that moment. Chuck pulled his wife into his silent embrace while his insides screamed with fear.

--

A/N: So the drama begins. Tell me your thoughts with a review.


	23. Chapter 23

Title: _**La Belle et La Bête**_

Author: Shelby

Summary: Lady Blair Waldorf has been wed to Lord Charles Bass. She knows little of him since he has been kept in his castle by his father practically all his life. Others tell her he is an awful man. Then how has she fallen in love with him? (Historical CB Series)

A/N: The reviews were all amazing. I am so behind on replying (yes I know, how much I keep saying that), but it's true. Hope you enjoy the chapter.

Blair's Dress (Remove the Spaces):

http : / / i68 . photobucket . com /albums/i31/costumersguide/Marie-Antoinette/ohcapmarie/mourning/mourning%20child/image003591 . jpg

http : / / i68 .photobucket . com /albums/i31/costumersguide/Marie-Antoinette/ohcapmarie/mourning/mourning%20child/image003594 . jpg

Abby in her Dress, on the right (Remove the Spaces):

http : / / i68 . photobucket . com /albums/i31/costumersguide/Marie-Antoinette/ohcapmarie/mourning/mourning%20child/image003601 . jpg

http : / / i68 . photobucket . com /albums/i31/costumersguide/Marie-Antoinette/ohcapmarie/mourning/mourning%20child/image003596 . jpg

Chuck's Outfit, on the left (Remove the Spaces:

http : / / i68 . photobucket . com /albums/i31/costumersguide/Marie-Antoinette/ohcapmarie/mourning/mourning%20child/image003597 . jpg

--

Blair stood in the cemetery, dressed head to toe in black. Her dress was long sleeves, had a full skirt, a square cut cleavage line, colored jet black, and came complete with a hat with black sheer material that hung over her face. Her chestnut curls were half up and half down.

Chuck stood next to her. He wore a black coat, pants, with a light blue vest, and white undershirt. He too had on a black hate with blue ribbon. Like she, he was in mourning.

Between them, Blair looked down to see Abby. The child looked around at her surroundings with confusion. She looked like a little angel, with the saddest of faces. Her blond curls were up in a bun with a black and light blue hairpiece that matched her cloak and dress perfectly. She clung to Blair's hand.

"Seek not death in the error of your life, neither procure ye destruction by the works of your hands. For God made not death, neither hath He pleasure in the destruction of the living. For He created all things that might be: and he made the nations of earth for health: and there is no poison of destruction in them, nor kingdom of hell upon earth…" the priest drawled on with the funeral prayer.

After a while, Blair heard nothing, but just stared forward blankly. She felt her husband step closer, his hand placed on her back. It was an attempt to soothe her, but did little. Instead, she only felt the fragile little hand that squeezed hers tighter.

"Why are they putting mother in the ground?" Abby questioned. Her eyes widened as she looked up to her.

It was so hard to stay strong. Blair wanted to burst into tears and weep for her. But that was the last thing she planned on doing. Instead, she reached down, despite the dirty looks of the few that had gathered, and picked the child up. She held her tightly to her, not caring if Abigail's shoes dirtied her dress.

"That is not mother," Blair whispered solemnly and shook her head, "your mother is an angel, Abby. She is in the sky, above the clouds. The little blond looked from the hole in the ground and up to the sky. Then she buried her face into Blair's chest and her small hand fisted the material of the dress.

The rest of the funeral was a blur. Not many attended, but Chuck, Blair, Abigail, the few servants from their household, the priest, the Duchess, and Nate. However, onlookers had appeared towards the end, but kept their distance. They did not dare disrespect the resting place of the dead, even if to catch a look at Lord Bass outside his castle.

"Let us go, love," Chuck told her when the ceremony finished. Her eyes stayed with the tombstone, but then she slowly nodded. The Duchess and Nate gave regards and then left.

"If my mother is gone to heaven, who will take care of me?" Abby asked. Her eyes looked in worry and her lips quivered. Blair stopped her walking and their eyes connected. Her husband came to a halt as well. He did his best to ignore those who had the nerve to watch them.

"If you shall have us," Blair struggled as her voice weakened, "we will." Finally, it got out. Her eyes watered, but due to the sheer material that covered her face, the child did not see. Abby looked from her to Chuck.

"Will you be my mother and father now?" Her little voice was barely audible, but Blair felt as if it echoed all around her.

She closed her eyes tightly, not able to take much more of it. Her angel was broken and she did not know how to fix it. She feared that no matter how much love she could bestow on the child, it would never be enough. That broke her heart more than anything.

"Abby," Chuck reached out and touched her cheek as he sighed, "Your mother shall always be your mother, even if she has gone to heaven. But if you wish, you may call us mother and father too. We do not wish to replace your mother though."

Blair opened her eyes and sent him a thankful and relieved look. She did not know how he was capable of being so strong, especially at her weakest moment.

"I wish to go home then, mother. I do not like it here. I want my Prince Edward," Abby whined as she started to cry. Tears streaked her rosy cheeks and the volume of her cries increased. People started to whisper and Blair feared she may lose it.

"Lady Bass, allow me to put her in the carriage. The flowers were forgotten. She would have wished for you to do it, since you promised to care for Abby," Victoria said quickly. She brought white roses with her.

"Alright," she agreed with a nod. Her husband watched her carefully and then helped the servant girl take the child to the carriage. Blair walked back to the grave and set the flowers down. She got on her knees and traced her fingertips over the newly engraving.

"I promise to take care of her," she vowed, just above a whisper. Blair remembered when she went to visit Abby's mother, right before she passed. She had assured her that no harm would come to the child and more importantly that she'd never let the father come back to take her. Both women doubted he would, but if he did, he'd take Abby over Blair's dead body.

"Blair," Chuck spoke from behind. She stayed very still, but felt his eyes on her. Then his hand touched her back. After some more time, she allowed him to help her up. Tears slipped down her cheeks, but she wiped them away. She refused to let those who stood around see her cry.

"I did not wish for this to happen," Blair told him, her voice broke.

"I know," he nodded sympathetically. His body embraced hers as much as they could as they made their way back to the carriage.

Abigail sat inside, her hands placed in her lap. She looked out to them. They were all she had left and she did not understand much, but she felt the importance of that. When they turned onto the paved part, the carriage ahead, Chuck pulled his hat down over his eyes. They walked past people who stared critically. He kept his focus on his wife, but she stared at the ground as they moved. Her chestnut orbs were far less vibrant than he had ever seen.

"_She has no right to take in a child of inferior birth_," a woman whispered.

Chuck tightened his hold on his wife, but his teeth clenched. She may not have indicated hearing it, but he knew that she did. Instead of him, they now attacked her. It made him sick to his stomach. He decided to loathe the outside world and all its inhabitants further.

"_Well she must. She can obviously not have one of her own," _another added.

Blair felt her heart break. Her husband looked to her, but she stared forward. She tried to continue with pride, despite her eyes that watered.

"_She should know better than to think adopting that child will do anything for her position. She cannot provide an heir. Her mother is so ashamed." _

"_How much longer do you think she shall last?" _

"Enough!" Chuck raged and spun around. The small and scattered crowd stared at him in shock. Blair kept her back to them, but her mouth fell open. Gasps and whispers furthered.

"Shows over," his voice dropped to a dangerous sounding tone and his black eyes looked on with hatred. She felt him grab hold of her hand and then pulled her towards the carriage with full force. He picked up her petite body and placed her inside the carriage.

"I hate them," Blair whimpered, her eyes looked gravely out to the crowd. His actions to save her had only damaged their image of him. The words 'monster' and 'horrid' still burned through the black heart of gossip.

"Mother, why do they look at us like that?" Abby whined.

She closed her eyes as pain shattered through her heart. All she had wanted was to be called 'mother', but not at such a cost. Even with the blessing and pleading of Abigail's mother, it still felt horrible.

"Do not pay them attention, Abby," Blair returned. She brought her into her lap and away from the window of the carriage. The door opened again and her husband climbed in. He slammed it loudly and burned with fury next to them, but remained silent. It started up again. His eyes did not even glance in Blair or Abby's direction.

That was until, the child could stand it no longer. She crawled from Blair's arms and got into Chuck's lap. He froze up instantly, his eyes burned down into hers. Her tiny arms looped up around his neck and she buried her face into his chest. Blair reached out a hand to stroke her back soothingly.

"I promise to be good," Abby cried.

"Shh…" Chuck soothed, "you have to do no such thing, Abby. You shall stay with us no matter what. And you shall cry however much you want also. We will always listen."

The blond nodded and gripped onto him tighter. Blair stared at her husband in awe. Although comforting words, the child had not known the true weight they had. He was certainly not a monster or horrid.

"I love you," Blair breathed. Their eyes connected and she rested her cheek on his shoulder. All three of them, huddled together the whole way back to the castle.

--

Chuck had disappeared into his study the moment they returned home. If it had not been for Abby, Blair would have chased after him. A dark look had crossed his eyes, the longer they rode in the carriage. He became more and more distant. And she intended to find him and correct whatever needed to be, but first she had taken Abigail to her new bedchambers.

They had been set up, very near to their bedchambers, but luckily the walls were soundproof. The room was decorated all in pink, white, and gold. The bed was grand and dozens of toys had been brought in. Chuck had prepared, unknowingly to her, when Abby's mother started to get worse and worse.

"May Prince Edward sleep with me?" Abby asked with hopeful eyes. Her little arms lifted so Blair could tuck her in further. The puppy jumped up on the bed and snuggled at her feet.

"Of course, my angel," she nodded with a soft smile, "and every night if that is what you wish." Never would she be able to refuse her, and certainly not on a day like today had been. The only thankfulness she had that Abby was so young that she may not have too clear a memory of it when she got older.

"Will you keep me here always?" the child questioned for the hundredth time. She was so scared with being abandoned or thrown out on the streets. Blair did not even want that knowledge within her mind.

"You will always be with us," she promised with a nod. Her chestnut eyes stared deeply into Abigail's. Her hand then pushed back some of her blond curls. The little girl smiled meekly, her eyes drooped from tiredness.

"Do you," Abby yawned, but then continued as she lied down, "do you think that my mother can see me right now?"

Blair felt her eyes sting as she put a hand to her mouth. Quickly, she forced herself to gain control again. And she did not even let any other thoughts on things that had been stated today enter her mind, either. That would surely cause a mental and physical breakdown.

"Yes, I know that she is." She leaned down and took Abby's cheeks gently into her hands.

"Your mother shall always be watching you and loving you. Even though you cannot see her and you cannot hear her, she is there Abby. And she will love you more and more each day, alright?" Her eyes watered, but she blinked the tears away.

"Alright," Abigail nodded. Another yawn escaped her lips and she closed her eyes.

"Goodnight, mother…" her voice was faint, but she heard loud and clear.

"Goodnight, my little Dauphine," Blair said back. She then got up and leaned down to kiss her forehead. With a pat to Prince Edward, she left the room. The child had already drifted off to sleep.

--

After she had gone back and watched Abby sleep for a little while, Blair went in search of her husband. The door to his study was cracked open slightly. She felt hesitant, but then made herself go forth. There was no time to cry right now. She had to be strong, for both of them.

"Chuck," Blair said quietly. She pushed the door of his study open and peaked inside. What she saw made her frown though. She stepped in completely and closed the door behind her.

Chuck was sprawled out on the couch as he stared blankly into the flames of the fire. His clothes were ruffled and there was a bottle of liquor on the floor next to him. It wasn't fully empty, but it looked like someone had done a good number on it regardless.

Blair walked over to him and sat down on the couch next to his waist. Her hands moved up and pushed back some of his hair. She did not understand it, since he had not seemed so affected before. And she knew by the looks of him, that it was something more. His dark eyes wondered to hers, but he remained silent.

"Are you alright?" she asked. Her tone was very concerned and her eyes looked on him with worry. He merely shook his head and then pulled her closer to him. She was placed on the inside of the large couch and he turned his body into hers. She kissed his head and stroked his back.

"What is it that troubles you so greatly, love?" Blair pressed further. A part of her said that he was clearly upset and if she was a smart girl, she'd remain silent, but another told her different. So perhaps she wasn't a smart girl, since she decided to listen to the part of her that told her to press further.

"I cannot bear the thought of… of not having you here," Chuck mumbled against the fabric of her dress. She furrowed her brow, confusion only increasing with his explanation.

"I do not understand why that would upset you, my love. I have no intention of leaving. You are my husband after all and I love you so," she told him. Her hand gently tipped his chin so he looked up to her. His dark brown eyes were hazed and very saddened.

"But you wish to have children, do you not?" he furthered. A whole dark era seemed to swallow him with those words.

She nodded, but kept tears back. That was, if she could have them, she thought in agony.

"But of course, more reason to keep me here," she faked a smile. Whatever his point was, she had yet to understand it. Not to mention the word children from his lips made her stomach turn too. It made her think of her mother's letter and what had happened today. Wait, did he think that she could not have children? Was he trying to say that since she could not give him an heir it was his duty to replace her, despite wanting to keep her there? Had those women and their talk really gotten to him, the more he thought of it? The panic rose in her and she grabbed hold of him tightly.

"Chuck, please do not think me infertile. I have the capability of producing an heir; I swear it to be true. It must happen soon, it must," Blair promised and nodded her head eagerly. He stared at her and his face fell more. He then looked away and nodded solemnly.

"I have no doubt in my mind that you can conceive, my love," he muttered.

"Then why such plans to rid of me?" she furthered. He turned towards her sharply. His eyes suddenly looked less somber and more sullen.

"I have no such plans," he spat. His dark side crept back up and he stood from the couch. Blair quickly pulled herself into a seating position, but did not follow him. She watched him pace the room like a caged animal who wished to be freed.

"I do not understand. I do not wish to leave and you shall not rid of me. I beg of you to tell me how exactly I shall leave you then." She shrugged her shoulders and tried to make eye contact with him. Perhaps some were, but she was not afraid of him.

"You shall die!" he shouted in frustration. Blair's eyes widened as he stormed towards her and shook his head.

"You are not in your right mind," she vouched. Her eyes flickered to the bottle of liquor, but his foot kicked at it. She flinched and pressed her back into the couch as he loomed over her. When his face got very close to hers and his nostrils flared, she reached a hand up to calm him.

"I am in the most right and real of minds one can be in, Blair," his face flashed with great pain as he spoke, "you do not understand the true monster that lies beneath my skin. The true evil being that I am."

"You are not a monster," she refused. Her fingers stroked at the flesh of his cheek furiously and she shook her head. She refused to let him think of himself that way. Why he believed it, she did not understand though. She did not comprehend what any of it meant.

"But I am," his voice broke.

"Do not speak of yourself in such a manner!" she cried and pulled him down to the couch with her. He fell onto her body and his face buried in the crook of her neck.

"I shall not let you think that way. I shall not," Blair repeated helplessly.

"You do not understand," he breathed. She felt hot tears from his eyes on her skin and gasped.

"Then tell me what I am to understand," she reasoned. She wanted to pull his face out from hiding, but did not. She knew that he did not wish to see him cry.

"I… If you are to become with child then I shall kill you. I shall kill you…" he stuttered and then his head came up. He looked directly into her eyes.

"I shall kill you like I killed my mother." The room fell dead silent and she felt her heart break. He then shook his head and wiped at his tears.

"But I shall not do so. I refuse to lose you to a child like myself. I refuse it. You shall not bear my children. You shall not," he carried on. His voice was low and dangerous now. Blair stared at him, unsure of what to do. Finally her hands fisted hold of his shirt and shook him.

"Chuck, stop this!" she begged. His lips closed and he looked to her in silence and shock. Tears formed in her eyes and she pulled him close to her.

"You are not a monster and you did not kill your mother. I do not care what your father led you to believe and I do not care what deep dark shadows become you for it. I know and you shall know, if I make it known with my last dying breath that you did not kill your mother. You were nothing, but a baby. You cannot blame a child for murder, it is not possible. Please, promise me you shall listen to me and my words. I wish to bear you children, more than anything. I love you and they shall love you. They shall not kill me. I shall not let that happen. Do you understand?" Her hands took hold of both his cheeks and she pressed her forehead against his. She looked deep into his dark brown eyes as a tear slipped down her cheek.

"I cannot bear for you to leave me," Chuck breathed. It was all that he managed from his lips.

"I promise that I shall stay here with you, Chuck. I have you, Abby, and if I am capable… I wish to provide you with a son, a family," Blair nodded. Tears streaked down her cheeks.

"I do not care if you cannot," he protested.

"But I do," she told him and shook her head, "you do not know how much I wish to. Please, just swear to me that you shall not think these thoughts again. And then vow that you shall not rid of me if I cannot provide an heir… if I cannot provide…"

"I do not care if you cannot," Chuck interrupted immediately. His hands wiped at her cheeks.

"I- I… Blair, I- …" he struggled with his words. Her chestnut eyes frowned in confusion.

"I love you," Chuck breathed.

She felt her heart sink to the pit of her stomach and her mouth fell open in agape. But then his hand grabbed hold of her back and he pulled her towards him. His lips smashed against hers in a flight of confusion and passion. It took her a moment to react, but when she did, she felt the butterflies in her stomach swarm like crazy. Finally his lips broke off hers and he moved to her neck. Blair's eyes rolled back into her head. She felt him pick up her body and take her from the study. Her back hit the bed and his body hovered over hers.

"You shall promise to never leave me then," Chuck whispered. His hand pushed back a curl on her cheek. He looked to her for certainty and assurance.

"I promise," Blair agreed and nodded her head. He cracked something of a smile and she hoped that he meant it. Then he buried his nose into her curls and kissed her neck. The whirlwind and transition of emotions almost made her dizzy.

"Say it again," she pleaded. Her hands fisted the material on the back of his shirt. He chuckled darkly.

She then pushed a hand to his chest. He stared at her in confusion. Surely she did not think he had not meant it.

"No really, say it twice," Blair told him, just above a whisper. His movements turned gentle and he reached a hand up to caress her cheek.

"I love you," he said seriously. She laughed out of happiness and then pulled his lips down onto hers again.

"I love you too," she mumbled against his lips. He felt content. She had forgotten all other matters, but him. All she felt, was his loving warmth as he pulled her more into his embrace. Blair had no idea what other dark shadows loomed in the mind of her husband still, or outside the castle.

--

A/N: I wonder what dark shadows I'm speaking of, both in his mind and outside of the castle… ;) Review with your thoughts!


	24. Chapter 24

Title: _**La Belle et La Bête**_

Author: Shelby

Summary: Lady Blair Waldorf has been wed to Lord Charles Bass. She knows little of him since he has been kept in his castle by his father practically all his life. Others tell her he is an awful man. Then how has she fallen in love with him? (Historical CB Series)

A/N: I am so sorry about the wait on updates, guys! School has just been so hectic this week. I have/had a mini research paper due Friday and then also a real one coming up; I've been working on both. If any of you are junior's in high school, then you know this year is crucial for me. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter and are still reading!

Duchess's Dress (the yellow in the middle): 

http : / / s68 . photobucket . com /albums/i31/costumersguide/Marie-Antoinette/ohcapmarie/roses/?action=view¤t=image001642 . jpg

http : / / www . costumersguide . com /MA/ladies2 . jpg

Blair's Dress (the pink one):

http : / / www . costumersguide . com /MA/roses10 . jpg

http : / / www . costumersguide . com /MA/roses6 . jpg

http : / / www . costumersguide . com /MA/roses9a . jpg

http : / / www . costumersguide . com /MA/roses14 . jpg

* * *

Chuck walked into their bedchambers and leaned in the doorway. He saw the shadow of his wife and the maids that helped her dress, behind the room divider. A naughty smirk came to his lips as they stripped her of the old dress and she stood there bare. Even with only a silhouette of her body, he knew what it looked like in strict detail.

"Abigail is asleep and the carriage is ready," he informed her.

On the other side Blair jumped a bit. How he always managed to sneak up on her, she'd never know. Her eyes then looked to see both of her dressing maids blush. She sent them a sympathetic smile and then held onto the wall while they tightened her corset.

"I do hope that she does not wake while we are gone. I still believe it is far too soon to leave her," Blair sighed. It had only been a couple weeks since Abby came to permanently live with them. She was doing well or as well as she could be in her state. Fortunately her young age gave a less solemn spin on it than it would have if she was much older.

"She will be fine, my love. Besides the opera, although lengthy, is an event that holds sure assurance you will return home before morning," Chuck responded with smile.

"I shall have to believe in your assurance than, love," Blair returned and stuck her head out from the room divider for a moment. They shared a warm smile.

"You are still coming with us, are you not?" Her eyes looked hopeful and she held her breath. She was afraid that he would suddenly change his mind and not go. After all it was a public event, even though they did have a private booth.

"I am," he nodded. She giggled in delight and then disappeared again. He stood silent as the maids finished dressing her and then left the room. Slowly she stepped out, her elegance and beauty combined to make the most magnificent of creatures.

Blair wore a lovely pink dress that went to floor and had a very full skirt. The sleeves went halfway past her elbows and it had a very low cleavage line that his eyes heavily enjoyed. It had sheer sleeve flounces and wind pink trim, along with black colored trim as well. Her brown curls were toppled onto her head, with some long locks of brown also let down the back. On one side of her hair were neatly placed roses of different shades of pink and white. She had rouge applied to her lips and blush on her cheeks. A necklace was not worn and he knew she made that decision so that she did not take from the dress. However, when he looked to her ears, he smirked, they had no jewels either.

"How do I look?" Blair inquired, eyebrows raised. She spun around once and patted at her sides in a sort of self-conscious way. He found that completely ridiculous, but stayed silent about it since he didn't want to upset her. He stepped forth with his classic smirk.

"Absolutely breathtaking," Chuck answered with a nod. He then pulled the velvet box he hid, behind his back, out into her vision. Her eyes lit up like the sun.

"You cannot be serious," she gasped. Her head shook as a breathless laugh left her lips.

"You must know how much I joy I take in lavishing affection on you, my love," he returned. Blair forced her eyes from the closed box and up to his. The chestnut melted into an even deeper brown color.

"Then you cannot expect me to continue denying the gifts either, Chuck. You may have noticed that although my love for material things does not surpass that of you and Abby, but… I am Lady Blair Waldorf Bass." A nervous giggle escaped her lips. She was such a child in her own right, but he loved that about her.

"I shall have to continue to spoil you then. Such a tragedy, I must admit." His eyes and tone of voice teased her. She glared playfully in return, but then froze when he held out the box. Her fingers skimmed over the velvet and then she retracted her hand. He lifted the lid.

"Oh my," Blair gasped.

Her eyes zoned in on another pair of gorgeous diamond earrings. They were no less grand then the less. She was not even sure how many carrots they had, but knew there were many.

"I take it, you like them," Chuck grinned.

"I love you," she breathed. Her eyes looked up to him and she pulled him into a passion filled kiss. He kissed back immediately and then turned her around. Her back pressed against his chest. He kissed her perfume scented neck delicately. But due to their time schedule, he halted in his seduction.

"Consider them a token of my love, Blair. For I do love you," he promised. The butterflies in her stomach went crazy, as they always did since he said it. She knew that she would never tire of those words from him.

* * *

Once they arrived at the Opera, Nate and Chuck went immediately to their private booth. Blair and Gabrielle wanted to make a much more public appearance and show off their dresses. Before the men left though, Chuck had been rather strange. He continued to scan his surroundings with very cautious eyes, as if he felt someone was watching them. When she asked about it, he told her there was nothing to worry about. She decided to just brush it off. He was probably just not all that happy about being around those who spoke of him in such a ghastly manner.

So they stepped into the grand doors and the room almost silenced. The women glared with jealousy while the men looked on with want. Blair kept her head held high and smirked in a bitchy manner at all of them. The Duchess looped arms with her and cast a grin of their own. Finally, they stopped and looked around. Blair's eyes caught sight of something she hadn't expected to see.

"Oh my, Hazel is looking rather plump tonight," Blair whispered with a small laugh. She stared across the room at the once petite blond. The girl who had always challenged her now looked absolutely miserable. She had gone away and gotten married to some Marquis. She presumed it was the man who stood beside her.

"Well I can see why if she married the Marquis," Gabrielle laughed as she glanced at Blair and then back at the couple.

"That is him?" the brunette wondered with raised eyebrows. The man was much older and not very handsome. Another aspect about him was that he was very…

"It is. I have met him before. He knew of my father. I dare say he looks like he has become too fat to fit in the chair. And if it broke, I am in wonderment of how many men it would take to lift him," the Duchess stifled another laugh with her hand and shook her head.

Blair knew it was wrong of them to find such joy in the matter, but it was Hazel. And that woman was awful. She knew Hazel her whole life and the girl was so critical of others. When it came to parties, it was Hazel who always humiliated her by asking Eleanor if she thought Blair should be eating so many sweets. Yet now, it was the blond who blew up like a balloon and was married to some fat Marquis.

"Does he have many mistresses?" she inquired, turning to her friend.

"Well," Gabrielle paused for a moment, but then continued, "He is a man, so in the past he has. In fact, he has had other wives, all of them started small and then turned into some of the largest women in France. I hope you do not think fondly of this girl because it looks like it is happening to her as well. When he lived back in France there were jokes that it was a curse to whatever woman he married. Has she always been thin before, dear?" Her eyebrows rose in question.

"One of the thinnest," Blair stated with slight bitterness. Then she smiled again though. After all, there was no evidence left by looking at her, that Hazel was thin, or even a little chubby for that matter.

"Well not anymore. Oh hush, here they come," the duchess told her. Both girls then straightened their postures and watched as Hazel struggled to help her husband out of the chair. With a little help from a servant, they made it and crossed the room. They were about to go into their opera booth when the Marquis noticed the Duchess.

"Duchess de Polignac, my dear girl, what on earth are you doing here?" the Marquis asked with a joyous tone. Hazels' eyes widened as she looked in fear at the brunette. Her hands immediately moved to cover her stomach, an impossible task.

"Oh I am just visiting family. Is this your new wife I have heard so much of?" Gabrielle flashed a fake smile and turned her attention to Hazel.

"It is. Who is this?" the Marquis motioned towards Blair. His eyes roamed over her with lust. Hazel noticed and glared with a pout.

"This is my lovely friend, Lady Blair Bass. But, I believe she already _knows_ your new wife," the duchess returned.

"Does she now?" the Marquis asked and quirked an eyebrow. He then turned his attention completely towards Blair, ignoring his wife completely.

"Pleasure to see you again, Hazel," the brunette flashed a victory grin at the blond.

"Blair," she returned briefly. She still acted as if she was better than Blair. The Duchess noticed that and grew an evil smirk.

"Oh how lovely that we all know each other. Now tell me, when is it you are expecting, Hazel?" Gabrielle asked. She batted her eyelashes innocently and acted as if she was completely serious. Blair's eyes widened for a moment, but then she calmed. She did her happy dance on the inside.

"Oh Gabrielle, she is not pregnant. No, my new wife is just rather fond of the cuisine my chefs provide her with. I find it rather amusing how such ladies look so different when dinning in the privacy of their home," the Marquis explained with a joyous laughter. He suspected no foul play or tension among the three women.

"Oh I am so sorry, my mistake. It is nothing to be ashamed of though, Hazel was it? I have a few women in my family about your size. They do have an awful time finding enough fabric though. Hopefully the Marquis will find some for you." The Duchess shrugged and her smile never faltered.

"I get by just fine," Hazel sneered with clenched teeth. Her eyes narrowed and sent a death glare to Gabrielle. Blair snickered in amusement, but hid it behind her gorgeous white teeth.

"We can see that," she smirked. Haze's mouth fell open and she looked to Blair in horror. The Duchess turned away and clasped a hand over her mouth. She then turned back in small giggles.

"Excuse us please," Gabrielle nodded. She then looped arms with Blair and then two women quickly made way from the couple. It was obvious that someone learned never to mess with Lady Blair Bass.

* * *

The opera had started. It filled the grand building with beautiful music. Blair watched in awe, her eyes focused on the stage. She even leaned forward in her chair and sighed happily. Her husband noticed this and smiled at her. He then leaned forward, his lips against her ear.

"You enjoy the opera, my love?" Chuck asked. Of course, he already knew the answer, but just wanted some of her attention. Was that so wrong? He thought not.

"Very much," Blair nodded. She turned to look to him. Her chestnut eyes gazed deep into his while her ruby lips tugged into a content smile.

"Do you?" she wondered. Their voices were low, but a few in the booths across from them had noticed their affectionate body language. He gave a simple nod as his hand reached out and caressed her leg. No one outside their booth could see with the booth wall blocking their vision and lights turned down. Of course Gabrielle and Nate could have, but they were too busy pretending to watch while engaging in naughty behavior of their own.

"Well, love, I am afraid that such a simple gesture does not convince me much, especially since your eyes have been on me the entire night." Her voice lowered in a seductive manner. She saw the corner of his lips twitch and then felt his hand squeeze her thigh. She gasped, but did not dare slap his hand away. He had somehow distracted her with one, while he lifted her dress enough to slip the other under it.

"This is not proper behavior, Bass," Blair hissed. Nathaniel turned to look at them with confusion and they both flashed fake smiles. He then turned his attention back towards Gabrielle and the opera.

"Indeed," Chuck smirked. He then scooted his chair closer to her and his hand traveled up her thigh. It wove its way in between them and stroked her panties. Her eyes widened and she held her breath.

"Do not make me moan. I will be forever humiliated," she pleaded in silent speaking. He chuckled darkly and a lustful shadow came across his features. She narrowed her eyes at him, but found it not in her power to deny how good it felt when his fingertips pushed past the sides of her panties.

"If anyone is watching they think we are only in private conversation, my love," he assured her. His hot breath hit against her neck as he whispered into her ear. Blair grabbed hold of his own leg and squeezed. She had to release her sexual tension in some way.

"Easy kitten," he chuckled. She smiled nervously out to the audience and pretended to focus on the opera show. It was rather hard though since her husband continued to graze her center. She pushed her chin up and swallowed down a moan.

"I hate you." Her words barely made it to his ears through her clenched teeth.

"You love me," he corrected, tone filled with complete confidence. She turned towards him and shot him a death glare. But his amusement only increased. He then moved as if to whisper in her ear again, but instead kissed behind it. No one, but her knew.

"When," Blair struggled with each word, "the second it is over, we shall go to the carriage."

"Of course," Chuck agreed without the slightest hesitation.

* * *

As soon as the curtain dropped, Chuck and Blair disappeared from the opera booth. Gabrielle saw the anxious looks in their eyes and laughed at the childlike behavior. Nate was not so bright on the subject though and tried to ask them where they were going, they didn't answer. Now they made their way towards their carriage. Chuck had climbed in and held his hand out to help Blair, but then they were interrupted.

"Blair, Darling, is that you?!" a cheerful female voice called. The brunette released his hand and spun around. She saw two women coming towards her, out of the opera house. She instantly recognized them. They were Isabelle Coates and Kati Farkas. They were part of her society _friends_, but unlike Penelope and Hazel, she actually liked them.

"Isabelle and Kati, I did not expect to see either of you here," Blair greeted, but her smile was slightly nervous. She felt Chuck's hand on the other side of the curtain and it was pressed against her back. He was already sexually frustrated since she refused to help him out in their opera booth.

"We saw you in your booth and tried to wave, but you did not see us," Kati explained. Her smile was genuine as she also giggled.

"I saw that you were with Nate and the Duchess de Polignac too. We have not had the pleasure of her acquaintance, but we must do so. No matter what Hazel and Penelope say," Isabelle rolled her eyes at the mention of their names. The girls knew that Blair was at the top, no matter how hard Hazel and Penelope tried to convince them otherwise.

"We should arrange a get together. You can send word to me," Blair nodded.

"Oh we must… so was that your husband?" Kate inquired with hesitation. Isabelle looked to her with an eager expression. They seemed more fascinated than anything. Serena must have gotten to them or something.

"It was," the brunette returned. She then rubbed her hands on the sides of her dress. Chuck's hand behind the curtain seemed to loosen a bit. She knew that he was all ears now.

"Will you two be attending more society events together then? I must admit your mother has gone practically insane on us with questions whenever we bump into her, right Is?" Kati turned to the woman beside her and then both looked back to Blair, nodding.

"I have been very busy," Blair returned briefly.

"We have heard," Isabelle blurted. Kati smacked her in the stomach and Blair quirked an eyebrow.

"She did not mean it in a way that sounded so abdominal," Isabelle quickly explained, "We have just heard word of the new addition to the household. It was terrible what happened at the funeral though. We were not there, but Penelope told us. We were surprised our favorite Queen B did not bring out the claws."

"Oh," her hear lifted in relief, "I was just a little preoccupied was all. I have a much lower opinion of people around here though." She bit her bottom lip. Both girls nodded in agreement with her again. Then Katie suddenly jumped with excitement.

"Please tell us that will not stop you from having your famous Blair Waldorf birthday soiree this year! We are so excited and your birthday is nearing." Kati even got her friend beside her excited.

"My birthday party… I do not know if I shall have a party this year," Blair admitted. She did not tell Chuck about her parties or that her birthday was nearing. For she always hosted them at her home, but she doubted he wanted so many outsiders in their castle.

"But you must," Is protested in a whiney voice, "I have already gotten your gift. Since you are now to turning nineteen and no longer in your mothers' household… anything could happen." Both girls giggled in a childish manner as their cheeks blushed.

"Well I shall have to see if I have the time. It was lovely to see both of you though. I shall see you soon. Adieu, adieu," Blair gave a small wave and then got into the carriage. Chuck did not grab her right when she entered but sat back in his seat. It was silent as they took off. Then, after about ten minutes, he turned towards her.

"Why did you not tell me about your birthday?" her husband asked. He sounded slightly hurt. She turned towards him and shrugged.

"It just slipped my mind." Blair forced a smile and then focused on her hands in her lap. He moved closer to her and took hold of them. Her eyes flickered up to his.

"Do not lie to me," Chuck told her.

"How do you know if I am lying?" she returned, lips pursed.

"Your eyes do not match your mouth," he explained.

"Fine, it did not exactly slip my mind, but let us not speak of it anymore. I do not care if I have a huge birthday soiree this year. I have many other things to think about as it is. Abby, Prince Edward, and you are all I need. Perhaps even the Duchess and Nate, if she is still here," Blair assured him. Her voice was weak though and not convincing.

"You have been untruthful with me again. I can see in it in your eyes that you wish to have a birthday party, love. The only reason you pretend that you do not is because of me. Admit it," Chuck sighed. He shook his head and leaned back in his seat. She looked to him and her fake happy expression dropped. Her hands reached out and she hugged him, getting in his lap. He did not move, but rested his face into the crook of her neck.

"If I wish for such a party than I shall have to get over it, Chuck. Do not blame yourself for my decision though. I love you far too much to see you upset by it," Blair whispered. Her hand stroked the back of his head affectionately. Finally, he pulled back and looked directly into her eyes.

"You shall have the grandest party this town has ever seen, my love," Chuck told her. He spoke with complete honesty and sounded confident about his decision.

"Chuck," she laughed and shook her head.

"I have already decided." He flashed his infamous, but extremely sexy smirk. She felt the butterflies in her stomach swarm like they had gone mad. Then he turned her in his lap, so her cheek rested on his chest. He watched her and his eyes filled with pure adoration.

"I suppose I must stay true to my word then and not refuse you not refusing me," Blair grinned.

"I knew that you would come around, my love."

* * *

Blair and Chuck entered their castle, but were attacked at the doorway. A head of blond curls bounced up and down as little feet thudded against the ground. Behind her came an excited, barking puppy. Instantly, her face lit up with a grin and her little arms shot up.

"Mother, you are home!" Abby called. Blair bent down and the blond jumped into her arms. She clung to her as if for dear life and showered her with kisses. Prince Edward got under her dress and licked at her ankles.

"Why are you not in bed, my little Dauphine?" she asked. Her chestnut eyes stared into blue with deep concern. She did not want Abby to awake while they were gone.

"I woke-up and could not find you, mama. Prince Edward and I were so anxious for you return. Where did you and father go?" Her rose colored lips formed into a pout. Chuck smiled softly and trailed behind them as Blair took Abby down the hallway with her.

"We went to the opera with the Duchess and Lord Archibald," Blair explained sweetly.

"Oh," Abigail nodded and then her grin returned. She kissed her mothers' cheek and then started to prattle on about her dram that she had. Blair listened intently, not noticing when Chuck fell behind to speak with a servant. She took Abigail into their bedchambers, Prince Edward followed.

"Lord Bass," the servant whispered. Chuck nodded his head for him to continue.

"He has not left town," the servant explained.

"Where is my uncle staying?" he furthered. His brow furrowed, but he tried his best not to speak too harshly with the man before him. He just wanted Jack gone, away from _his _home and particularly _his _wife.

"I am not certain, my lord. He has yet to venture onto the grounds again though. I will give word as soon as he is spotted," the man promised.

"Very well, you are dismissed." With that he walked down the hallway and into their bedchambers. When he did, he saw Blair in her nightgown. Abby was already drifting off to sleep against her chest. Prince Edward was curled up in a ball at their feet. She smiled softly at him.

"Is something wrong, my love?" Blair asked with her voice in a whisper.

"Of course not," Chuck returned with a reassuring smile. He then changed behind the room divider into his nightwear. His wife held her hand out to him as he climbed into the bed. He moved closer to her and kissed Abby's head softly.

"Goodnight then, Chuck," she yawned. Her eyes then closed and she drifted off to sleep peacefully.

"Goodnight, my love," he breathed. But he feared that his dreams may not be so pleasant. He felt as if something bad was coming. The butterflies' wings hung heavy.

* * *

A/N: So this chapter was a small break from the drama. With Jack it is obviously not over though.


	25. Chapter 25

Title: _**La Belle et La Bête**_

Author: Shelby

Summary: Lady Blair Waldorf has been wed to Lord Charles Bass. She knows little of him since he has been kept in his castle by his father practically all his life. Others tell her he is an awful man. Then how has she fallen in love with him? (Historical CB Series)

A/N: Thank you to everyone who is still reviewing. I'm worried, judging by reviews, I have lost some readers, but to those of you who have stayed on I thank you very much. Hopefully the story won't start to disappoint or anything. I enjoy writing where it's going so I can only hope the readers enjoy reading it.

Blair's Dress (Remove the Spaces):

http : / / i68 . photobucket . com /albums/i31/costumersguide/Marie-Antoinette/ohcapmarie/peach%20garden%20stripe/image001538 . jpg

http : / / i68 . photobucket . com /albums/i31/costumersguide/Marie-Antoinette/ohcapmarie/peach%20garden%20stripe/image001541 . jpg

Abby's Dress (Remove the Spaces): 

http : / / arcadiadolls . deviantart . com /art/In-Powder-and-Crinoline-XII-75289729

Duchess's Dress, Yellow dress on the left (Remove the Spaces): 

http : / / www . costumersguide . com /MA/trianon2a . jpg

Madam Bouvier's Dress (on the right): 

http : / / www . costumersguide . com / MA /church1 . jpg

Abby's Cottage (Gift):

http : / / s573 . photobucket . com /albums/ss175/simplyshelbysjl/?action=view¤t;=Summer_Glow_by_Filmchild . jpg

--

"Everything is ready for Abigail and Lady Bass?" Chuck asked with an extremely serious tone of voice. He sat at his desk, paperwork stacked up high in front of him. But he had most of it pushed to the side as he overlooked the plans he had requested that had been carried out and today finished.

"It is completely prepared, my Lord," Alfred, his top servant man, nodded.

"How far from the castle is it?" he continued. His dark eyes flickered up briefly, but then he studied the blue prints again. Hopefully they had achieved nothing, but perfection in its construction.

"Not much, Lord Bass. It has been constructed in the woods out back. One can hear the ocean when they are there, but cannot see it. It is a true fairytale come to life," Alfred replied.

"Very well, then. I would like construction of a protective wall built next. I do not wish for it to be close enough that one can see it from the center of construction though." He sighed and ran a hand through his dark hair.

"Of course, I shall have the plans drawn up tonight." The servant nodded his head in a bow-like manner. He then took the plans and rolled them up in a scroll-like manner again.

"You are dismissed," Chuck concluded. He then stood from his desk and straightened out his coat jacket. After he felt refreshed and presentable, he closed the door of his study and walked down the hallway. Suddenly, barking and the sound of a tiny child giggling and screaming reached his ears.

"Prince Edward you shall ruin my dress!" Abby shouted. She jumped as she ran and then her blue eyes zoned in on Chuck. He smiled warmly at her and held out his hands. Instantly, she attacked him and looped her arms around his neck. He lifted her from the ground right as the puppy came in and barked more.

"Hush up, Prince Edward. Your mother would be most upset if you tarnished our Little Dauphine's dress," Chuck scolded playfully. Abigail giggled and shook her finger as she looked down to the puppy.

"Father, what do you think of my new dress? Madame Bouvier just brought it today. They let me try it on before the fitting for mothers' birthday gown," Abby told him with large, curious eyes. Her little pink lips then tugged up into a grin.

Chuck looked her over. It was white and had a full skirt, short sleeves, and a square-cut neck line. The sleeves had huge pink bows on them and a lacy, shear material on the neckline. The top of the dress, not counting the sleeves, was pink and had a huge pink bow on it that matched those on the sleeves. Her blond curls had then been stacked on her head, despite the lack of hair she had, and no doubt Blair had placed matching pink roses in it. She looked absolutely adorable.

"Indeed," he nodded with a smile, "you look very pretty, Abby."

"And you look very handsome, father," Abby returned and pecked him on the cheek. He chuckled and then carried her further down the hallway. Prince Edward trailed behind them, but as instructed, he fell silent.

"Oh Abigail, there you are," the Duchess sighed with relief as she appeared before them. She put her hands on her hips and laughed lightly as she shook her head. She wore a bright yellow day-dress and sunhat.

"We were so worried you had run off. If Blair had gotten back to find you missing… we would have been in trouble," she teases and winked at her.

"Gabrielle," Chuck nodded with a smile. He then let Abby down and she ran over to the couch. She hopped up to sit next to Madame Bouvier who worked on sketches. She too wore a yellow dress, but hers had black trim. It also had a matching hat with the same color scheme. She was working on Blair's birthday gown.

"Madame Bouvier," he furthered. He came into the room and sat down in a chair. His eyes then wondered around for his wife. Where exactly had she gone?

"She is changing back into her day-dress," the Duchess answered his thoughts.

"Mother says you have a gift for me," Abby interrupted the small silence. He turned to look at her and raised his eyebrows in amusement. She sat back and smirked. There was so much of Blair influence in her attitude already.

"Did she now?" Chuck played along. Both the Duchess and Madame Bouvier shared a knowing smile.

"Yes," the little blond nodded and then got up from the couch. She came over and sat in his lap. Her hands pulled at his coat jacket and she faked a desperate look.

"Please tell me what it is. I shall go mad!" Her dramatic act had his wife written all over it.

"I am afraid that I cannot. For you see, you and your mother shall see what it is when I reveal it to you and not a moment sooner," Chuck sighed.

"Oh non!" Abby gasped and fell backwards. She put a hand to her forehead and pretended to faint to the ground. Madame Bouvier and the Duchess covered their mouths to snicker.

"Abby…" he sighed and reached for her. Her "dead" body rolled away though and she stifled a giggle. Prince Edward came over and licked her in the face.

"What is my child doing on the dirty floor?" Blair asked from the doorway in a pristine voice. Chuck's eyes widened and he quickly scooped up the little blond. Abby giggled and waved at Blair. He opened his mouth to say something, but then paused, taking his wife's appearance in.

Blair was dressed from head to toe in pink. It was a day-dress with a very full skirt, long sleeves, and a very low-cut cleavage line. The decoration on it was so detailed that it looked like icing on a cake. She had her chestnut curls pinned in a bun and wore a sunhat with pink roses.

He bit his lip at the thought of seeing the back of her neck today, it was his favorite spot… well one of them at least. But that was bad today because he could not very well slam her against a wall with Abby or any of the other women standing nearby.

"Close your mouth, Bass," Blair scolded playfully. She walked by and pushed his chin up. He realized that he in fact had stood there with his mouth agape.

"Momma," Abby whined. Her little hands shot out towards Blair. The brunette took the child in her arms and then walked over to Madame Bouvier and the Duchess.

"Thank you again, Madame Bouvier. Tell me, has Gabrielle employed you for a party dress as well?" She cast a smile at her new best friend.

"She has and I am so pleased to be dressing another woman with the French taste and an actual French woman at that," Madame Bouvier nodded. She then put her sketches into her bag and stood up.

"Now please forgive me, Blair, but I must be off. I do hope you enjoy Charles gift though. I am sure Abby will," the woman chuckled and winked at the child. She then kissed both of Blair's, Abby's, and the Duchess's cheeks. With a few more goodbyes she left. Nate appeared not too long after her departure.

"Gabrielle, you have a scheduled dinner at the Rose's tonight. I am afraid we must be off as well," Nate sighed. He held out his hand to her, in a manner to escort her to the carriage.

"Family night," the Duchess spoke with sarcasm and rolled her eyes, "how lovely."

"Funny," Abby giggled and pointed. In reality, she had not one bit of understanding though.

"Indeed," Gabrielle nodded and then hugged Blair. She kissed her on the cheek and pouted.

"I shall see you soon."

"Of course," Blair agreed with a nod. After more goodbyes, the Duchess and Nate took their leave too. It left just Chuck, Blair, Abby, and of course Prince Edward. She turned towards her husband and grinned.

"Will you show us now, my love? Abby is very much excited," his wife told him. The little blond nodded her in agreement as she bounced up and down.

"Of course," he chuckled. He then took her by the hand and led them towards the back doors. Deep down in his stomach he felt the worry burn though. He felt much safer having them inside the castle. Why did his uncle have to go and ruin it all? Well he wasn't going to. Everything was alright. And perhaps Jack was far away now, perhaps he had left. Chuck could only hope so.

--

"Chuck, can we not uncover our eyes now? I fear I shall fall and take Abby down with me," Blair laughed. They seemed to be walking through the woods on a pathway of some sort. She had Abby in her arms and Chuck behind her. The little blond covered her eyes obediently while Chuck covered his wife's.

"Patience is a most important virtue, my love," Chuck smirked. He looked up ahead to see his gift for Abby and in a way Blair, since she'd without a doubt spend time there as well.

"Please," the brunette scoffed, "you have no right to speak of patience. Why it was just the other night when…"

"Father, I cannot cover my eyes much longer!" Abby shrieked. Blair gasped in shock at what she had almost said. Her husband snickered under his breath. It seemed he had much influence over his once completely innocent bride.

"Alright," Chuck sighed and stopped them, "you may uncover your eyes now. Abby, on behalf of your mother and me, we present you with this gift." He took his hands off of Blair's eyes first. She put a hand to her mouth and gasped. Abby slowly took her own little hands off, but then her blue eyes widened and her mouth formed an "O".

"Chuck," Blair struggled out a word.

There before them looked to be a small cottage, directly from a fairytale. It had a white fence and wild flowers all around it, all of that surrounded by trees. The cottage was made of reddish colored bricks and even had a chimney that smoke rose out of. It also had windows and vines grown up onto the walls. There was even a streetlamp at the end of the pathway, by the gate door.

"Is it real, father?" Abby asked very slowly. She put a dainty hand to her chest and shook her head in disbelief. She always played pretend cottage, but now it looked like she had a real one.

"Taken straight out of your imagination and brought to your reality, my little Dauphine," he returned with a warm smile, just above a whisper. Slowly, Blair sat her down and they joined hands.

"Let us go inside," he suggested. He was amused in a way that both of his girls were still silenced into shock. They both just nodded and followed him there. When they got to the door it was locked.

"We each have a key," Chuck explained. He then took out one with a red bow and the other had a pink one. He gave the pink to Abby and the red to Blair.

"Can I momma?" Abby asked politely.

"Of course," Blair told her. Abby's hand shook from excitement, but finally she got the door to unlock. She then pushed it open and screamed in delight.

The upper-half of the walls were painted a light pink and the bottom half were stones, but they gave off an almost violet light. There was a fireplace, but Chuck had safely put a screen in front of it. One could still see the tips of the flames, but if Abby fell against it, she'd not fall in. There was also a table with a floral, pink tablecloth and vase filled with lilacs. Chuck did remember instructing the servants to do so, but merely brushed it off. In front of the fireplace was a white fur rug, when Blair noticed she smirked at her husband. And then there was a ladder, too small for Chuck or Blair, which led to a tiny second floor with a cot made of white and pink-died colored furs. It also had little pillows with the initials "A.B." on it.

"Does it suit you, my little Dauphine?" Chuck asked her sweetly. She turned towards him and nodded eagerly.

"It is most lovely!" She then picked up Prince Edward and started to show him around as if he did not have eyes to see it himself. She told him how they would play, what they would bring to play with, and how they would further decorate "their little cottage".

"You are wonderful," Blair sighed happily. She turned towards him and hooked her arms around his neck. He pecked her lips and chuckled in contentment.

"Thank you, my love." Chuck then gestured towards the small upper level. "I made sure that it can support you, but I suggest climbing up there with a chair rather than using the ladder. Not that it would be much comfortable if you wished to sit up."

"If Abby adores it then it is all that matters." Her eyes twinkled with pride. When he saw that, the butterflies in his stomach rejoiced.

"Of course, she is not to be out here without supervision," he asserted.

"What a protective father you are," Blair teased, but she agreed fully. She then caressed his cheek and leaned her forehead against his. "And what an amazing father you shall be. If I am to ever become with child…" Her voice failed slightly, but she forced a smile.

"I told you that I do not wish to have it bother you so," Chuck sighed. No matter how she tried to hide it, he sensed her disappointment in herself.

"But I am the only Waldorf woman who has not yet provided her husband with a child and I love Abby dearly, but I mean that in a sense of… well you know." Her eyes fell from his.

"I shall leave whatever I have to whatever children I have, even Abby. I do not mind if you never have children or an heir. Whoever deemed that the sole role of a woman, has not met my wife. I will not have you think yourself to be some object that has the sole purpose of giving me what I want. I have not yet treated you in such a horrid manner and I never shall. If you become with child, I will stay by your side forever and if you do not, then I shall still stay by your side forever. I love you, Blair Bass, no matter what," Chuck told her as he stared directly into her eyes. She felt her heart melt and the butterflies dance.

"My love," Blair breathed and then pressed her lips against his. He returned it immediately, their lips entangled with passion and heat. If it had not been for the sound of Abby and Prince Edward, her back would have surely hit the white fur rug.

"How do I get up there?" Abby pointed to the upper-level. She held Prince Edward in her hands and was completely baffled on what to do. He chuckled and walked over to help her up. Blair smiled at both of them and then went over to the little table. She leaned down and smelled the flowers. It was then her eyes zoned in on something stuck down in them. She picked it up and saw that it was a silver circle with the initials "JB" on it. Then down in the flowers was a card. She smiled and took it out.

_T_o _the lovely Lady Blair Bass: _

_Enjoy the flowers, Princess. _

_XOXO _

It was not signed, but she assumed it was from Chuck. That was strange though since he had never called her Princess. She brushed off the feeling though and took the compliment. She then put the card and the silver circle in her dress. That must have been a signature from the florists or something.

"What are you doing, love?" Chuck came up from behind her. She turned around and grinned at him.

"The flowers are lovely," Blair told him. He looked towards them and then with a shrug agreed.

"They are," he nodded. He was then delightfully surprised when she pulled him in for another kiss.

--

Blair lied back in the bathtub with her eyes closed. It had been a long, but wonderful day. Abby had them play all sorts of different games in her little cottage, mostly house, for hours. They even had the servants serve them all dinner there just to please her. She was most delighted.

"Lady Bass," Victoria greeted. Blair's eyes snapped open and she looked to the servant girl in question.

"I do not mean to disturb you, but I have a letter from your mother," she explained with a nervous tone, "if you wish to read it later I can…"

"No, I shall read it now," Blair sighed. Her eyes glazed over and her tone fell in melancholy. The last thing she wished for right now was to ruin her day, but if it was important and she put it off, that would be worse.

"Of course," Victoria responded. She handed the letter to Blair, bowed, and then left the room. Once the door was closed, her hands opened it up. And Blair's eyes scanned over it.

_My Dear Daughter, _

_I have written to inform you of the instant happiness I had when I found that you attended the Opera with your husband, Lord Bass. However, my happiness was instantly broken and shadowed with grief for other actions that you have partaken in. It is not within your right as a woman to have your husband take in a child of inferior birth. Where is your head, my dear Blair? And then when I spoke with Hazel, she told me of your behavior and that of your new friend's, the Duchess de Polignac's. Do not let yourself go to making fun of others. At your age, the world forgives many frivolities and childish acts. But as time passes, you yourself will suffer from them. Do not lose it by neglecting people your kind heart, your frankness, your amiability. You owe it neither to your beauty, which in fact is not so great, nor to your talents or culture. You know very well that you have neither. _

_Sincerely, _

_Lady Eleanor Waldorf _

Blair felt her heartbreak and she clenched the letter to her chest. Why was her mother always able to make her feel that way? Why was she never good enough? Why was she never pretty or smart enough? Why could she never do anything right?

Suddenly, a burst of anger shot through her and she crumbed it up. She set it on the side table and sunk down under the water. She just could not deal with it right now. For even with Chuck's assuring words, it seemed that if she did not fail him, she'd fail everyone else. The walls of self-esteem she had left continued to crash down around her. So she cried under the water, where the tears camouflaged with the rest of it.

--

Chuck walked into their bedchambers and got ready for bed. He tucked Abby in since his wife wanted to take a bath. When he finished dressing, he saw her dress on the floor. He chuckled and shook his head at her sometimes child-like behavior.

"Oh, my love," he shook his head with a grin. He then proceeded towards it and bent down. His hands picked up the pink colored dress. He was about to walk away, but then something fell out of it and hit the floor. He heard the noise and turned back.

"What is this?" Chuck muttered under his breath. He first picked up a folded piece of paper and then a silver circle, button-type charm. He unfolded the paper first and his eyes read it.

_T_o _the lovely Lady Blair Bass: _

_Enjoy the flowers, Princess. _

_XOXO _

The note crumbled in his hand as he fisted it. Who had sent his wife flowers with such an intimately written note? And why had she not shared it with him? He felt the anger and jealousy brew in him as his teeth clenched. Then he remembered the button. He quickly opened his hand and looked at it.

_JB_

"I shall kill him," Chuck uttered in anger and disbelief. Jack had gotten to his wife, but how? And why did she accept flowers from him? Why did she carry it around in her dress for that matter? Was she…

"Ah!" he screamed and threw both items into the fire. He then threw her dress atop of the hamper and looked out the window. He tried to push back down his anger and jealousy, but it was not working. His inner voice mocked him and told him that she was seeing Jack behind his back. He had lost all reason in his jealousy. The anger destroyed it.

"Chuck," Blair called to him. She emerged into their bedchambers, dressed for bed. He fisted his hands and then turned around to look at her. The thought of his uncle's hands on her made him mad.

"How could you do this to me?!" Chuck raged and came towards her. Her eyes widened and she backed into the bed. She shook her head and furrowed her brow in confusion.

"I do not understand what you speak of," Blair refuted. What had him so upset? He looked absolutely livid.

"You understand fully," he seethed and grabbed hold of her. His hand held her lower back and his face almost pressed against hers. She had never seen him treat her in such a way.

"I do not!" she protested. "You have gone mad! That is all I know!"

"Do not mock me!" Chuck shouted. His dark eyes burned reddish tones.

"I have seen the note of your lover!" He was too angry to say his uncle's name. Even the word "lover" burned his tongue with distaste.

Blair stared at him in further confusion as her mind struggled to put together what he meant. Finally she recalled the note from the cottage; he must have found it in her dress. But wasn't it from him? She went to open her mouth, but never got a chance.

"What has he done for you that I cannot?! I have given you all your heart desires! I have denied you of nothing! I have loved you only! Why would you do this to me!? I demand for you to tell me why!" Chuck then pushed her onto the bed and climbed over her. His nostrils flared.

"Tell me!" His voice echoed around the room. She flinched at the harshness in his tone.

"I have no lover…" Blair shook her head and stuttered, "I found the note in the cottage… in the flowers. I thought they were from you… I swear it, Chuck. I love you only. I would not disrespect you or our love in such an abdominal manner! Please, stop this!" Tears streaked down her cheeks and she choked on her sobs. She had never seen his eyes so crazed or felt his touch so violently.

He breathed harshly and searched her eyes. After what seemed like forever, he got off of her and fell beside her on the bed. His breathing was still uneven and she watched with caution as he squeezed his eyes shut. He looked like he was in great pain. Her hand reached out and touched his shoulder.

"Don't," Chuck muttered. He opened his eyes and saw the fear that still instilled in hers. His jealousy had turned him into a monster and she saw it. He'd never forgive himself.

"Chuck, it-it was nothing, but a misapprehension," Blair told him, but her voice was still a little shaky. She then moved her body towards him and stroked his cheek. Her touch burned him with further guilt.

"I have made a monster of myself, a jealous animal," he refuted and shook his head.

"You have not. I love you," she tried to assure him. Deep down, she knew that he had frightened her, but she did not want him to think himself that way. For if he had a little monster in him, then so did she and everyone else in the world.

"Just tell me what upsets you. Who did you think my lover? The note was not signed," Blair questioned. His eyes opened and burned down into hers. He then moved to hover over her body again, she held her breath.

"Forget it, my love," Chuck whispered into her ear. He then took hold of her cheek in his hand. His lips began to kiss her neck.

Blair's body reacted to his introduction into making love, but she still felt off. Something was not right. He was not telling her something. And as he took off her clothes and kissed her body, she felt like he did it to cover up whatever he was hiding. He did not scare her, but his actions did, for he may have not realized it, but she felt like he was acting like some normal husband of their time.

"Do you still love me, Blair?" Chuck breathed against her neck. She closed her eyes tightly as he kissed her unclothed breasts. Their bodies touched, both completely bare.

"Yes," Blair nodded. His lips felt so good and so did his touch, but the solemn feeling remained. It refused to go away, even as he parted her legs. Her husband then slipped his manhood deep down into her. She moaned loudly as he began to pump in and out with a rough force. Some of his jealousy that still remained contributed.

"Chuck." She gasped as her body twitched.

"Please tell me…"

"Shh," Chuck cut her off, but in a soothing voice. He put a finger to her lips, but replaced it with his lips soon after. She kissed him back and then when he pushed in down deep, he rested his body on top of hers. Blair wrapped her arms around him, her chin rested on his shoulder as he buried his nose into her curls. It was amazing, but far more bittersweet than she had ever felt.

--

A/N: I did not have time to proof-read, sorry! I will come later, but there is no need to tell me. I know there are mistakes!


	26. Chapter 26

Title: _**La Belle et La Bête**_

Author: Shelby

Summary: Lady Blair Waldorf has been wed to Lord Charles Bass. She knows little of him since he has been kept in his castle by his father practically all his life. Others tell her he is an awful man. Then how has she fallen in love with him? (Historical CB Series)

A/N: Thank you for my reviewers who have stayed faithful. It means a lot! I hope you enjoy the chapter. You guys know I'm behind on replies and it will probably be that way for a while, sorry. Enjoy.

Blair's Robe (Small Gift from Chuck):

.

--

Chuck and Blair finished making love, late into the night, and now lied side by side. She was silent though and far too consumed with a tidal wave of thoughts going through her mind. She still felt like he was hiding something from her and his actions had indeed scared her some. She knew with certainty that she still loved him, but just wished to know what he meant. For if she only knew the just behind his actions, then perhaps she'd see more to reason. With a sigh, she got up from the bed and went to her bureau in search of a night robe. It was rather chilly and she did not agree with sleeping in the nude in that moment.

"Oh," Blair gasped as soon as she opened the door. There in front of her other night robes, was a brand new one. It caught her eyes instantly for it was unlike any of the others and in all truthfulness anything she had ever seen for nightwear.

The robe was bright blue silk with a golden floral design.

"Chuck," she turned to face him with a smile. For a moment she forgot their troubles. It was so beautiful, so elegant. His eyes blinked hazily and then he realized she had found the gift.

"I could not resist, my love. You may see it as an early birthday gift or that of an apology for my actions tonight," Chuck told her. He then snuggled his cheek into the pillow. His wife slipped on the gorgeous garment and climbed back into the bed. She kisses his cheek and wrapped her arms around him.

"Goodnight, love," Blair whispered. She then pulled the fur blankets up over her shoulders and sunk down into her side of the bed. Slowly the element of surprise and thankfulness of her gift died down and the other feeling returned. No matter what she did, she could not shake it. Perhaps, their recent moment was to show her that all of it would stick with her for a while. That she could not find peace until she found an answer.

"Do not lounge so far from me," Chuck breathed. She felt his strong arms wrap around her petite body from behind. He then turned her over and kissed her shoulder. Quickly, she tried to force a smile, but she did not do so fast enough. He saw the distant and distraught look in her eyes.

"What else shall I do my love? I cannot have you see me how they do." His dark eyes shadowed with both fear and concern. He refused to lose the one person he believed understood him, even if he was a monster down within the deep pits of his soul.

"I do not," she protested instantly. Her head shook and determination set in her eyes. The last thought she ever wished to have crossed his mind was that one.

"Then why has such a melancholy state become you, Blair?" His voice strained and his eyes searched hers for answers. She knew that she had to tell him something, anything as long as it got rid of the horrid thought instilled within him.

"Something is bothering me," Blair admitted. Her eyes fell from his. It was not a complete lie. In fact it was true as well. He did not need to know all of it, especially if it would trigger

"Tell me, please," Chuck pleaded.

"It is- it is my mother, Chuck. Nothing more," she shook her head and sighed.

"What do you mean? What has she done?" he pressed. His eyes narrowed and he felt his defensive walls build up, not only around him, but around her too.

"Here, this shall explain it," Blair told him. She then got up from the bed and went into another room. He waited as an anxious feeling churned in his stomach. Then she returned and handed him a letter. He took it and unfolded the paper as she sat back down beside him.

His eyes scrutinized the words written.

_My Dear Daughter, _

_I have written to inform you of the instant happiness I had when I found that you attended the Opera with your husband, Lord Bass. However, my happiness was instantly broken and shadowed with grief for other actions that you have partaken in. It is not within your right as a woman to have your husband take in a child of inferior birth. Where is your head, my dear Blair? And then when I spoke with Hazel, she told me of your behavior and that of your new friend's, the Duchess de Polignac's. Do not let yourself go to making fun of others. At your age, the world forgives many frivolities and childish acts. But as time passes, you yourself will suffer from them. Do not lose it by neglecting people your kind heart, your frankness, your amiability. You owe it neither to your beauty, which in fact is not so great, nor to your talents or culture. You know very well that you have neither. _

_Sincerely, _

_Lady Eleanor Waldorf _

When he finished, she stared at him with fear. His hands had clenched the paper as he read and she heard him grind his teeth. His dark brown eyes now appeared to be black. That always happened when a swift mood change, usually to anger, took place in him.

"Chuck?" Blair croaked. Her voice was weak and barely audible. Chestnut eyes stared him down with despair. She was not sure what his reaction was to be.

And then, his hands crumpled the letter, splitting it in two in the process. She gasped and reached to touch his hands. He turned towards her, but his eyes weren't only angry. He appeared to be sad?

"How can she speak to you this way?" Chuck asked. He shook his head in a livid bafflement. He did not understand how anyone, especially her mother, could throw such harsh words at Blair, at _his _Blair.

"She does not speak it," Blair shrugged sluggishly and looked down, "she rarely speaks to me in fact. Even when I still lived at home, with her and my father, she spoke seldom. Instead, letters like the one you hold now would be given to me. I suppose it is much easier to find fault in someone if you have time to sit down and think it over."

"Blair, you are to never receive another letter from her again. I will not let anyone treat you so cruelly, especially that of your own mother. You are not what she speaks of. None of her vile words can come close to touching a description of you or your actions," he said sternly. His hand tipped her chin and the other stroked her cheek. There was so much pain in his eyes. He felt her wounds, some of them at least.

"But she is my family and with that comes her right to determine that I have disgraced her, that I have… disappointed her," Blair refuted. Her doe brown eyes watered as her ruby lips twisted.

"And now you have another family, a better one. You do not disgrace us or disappoint us. Abby and I shall love you unconditionally, no matter what. I only feel sorry for you that this woman cannot do the same, see what we see. She does not deserve to be your mother."

His words spoke to her with a comfort that she had never felt from another. It was as if, all she always wanted to hear, but could not phrase, came with ease from his lips. He refused to let anyone hurt her, even her mother, and especially herself.

"I love you." She then fell against his chest. His eyes closed and he breathed in the sweet scent of her hair. She felt his strong arms wrap around her.

"I wish for you to write back and tell her not to send another letter, for you shall no longer receive them," he stated firmly. Her eyes snapped open. She had not thought his previous suggestion serious, but just to prove his view on what transpired between the Waldorf women.

"It cannot be done," she uttered.

"Yes, it can. And I shall write it for you if you do not. You're with me now and will be treated with respect, by everyone. Lady Eleanor Waldorf does not scare me." He sent her a small smirk, trying to lighten her mood. Then he got up from the bed and retrieved paper, ink, and a pen. He brought it back to her and she took the items.

"You can do this," Chuck assured her. He kissed her shoulder and pulled him into his lap. Slowly she started to write. And then her hand moved faster, rapidly. All things she wished so long to say were written.

_My Dearest Mother, _

_You must trust me very little to believe that I am so unreasonable as to amuse myself and neglect those I must honor. My greatest happiness consists in pleasing you. I am so desperately sorry that you believe what people tell you. I cannot help that I and my husband find satisfactions in a private world of our own deviation. How am I to reason with those who so wish to see me fall? What do they want of me? What harm have I done them? What harm has he done them? These are questions I so wish for my mother to answer, but I hold no hope for receiving such a response from you. All I can tell you is that I am in the most essential happiness of my entire life. I do not think that I am pregnant yet, but at least have the hope of being so, from one moment to the next. Until then, I beg of you not to send another letter. Your words make me to believe that I am crushed by dreadful misfortune and upon receiving, I cannot stop crying. I do not wish to attend society events because at times I wish to never see you again. I am shaken by this succession of blows, courteously of the public, my inner demons, and even that of you, my own mother. We are surrounded by hardships and misfortunes, but you may be sure that adversity has not lessened my strength or my courage, but in fact increased it. My husband is my other half and I love him very much. He is one of the handsomest men I have ever seen. I do not care if he carries such an icy countenance, which women do not distain, for I was given hope by him to give it animation and I have. He treats me with the upmost respect and love. And my dearest mother, if that is not enough to put you at such ease, then I do not think I shall ever please you nor shall I proceed to try and do so, anymore. _

_Sincerely, _

_Lady Blair Bass _

She finished writing and folded the letter. It felt as if a huge weight was lifted off her shoulders and she could breathe in way that before was never possible. Her eyes looked to his and she held it out.

"Do you wish to read it?" Blair smiled.

"I did," Chuck returned with a chuckle. She rolled her eyes playfully and then let him seal the envelope. He set it on his bedside table, intent on sending it to Eleanor first thing in the morning. When he turned back, she lied down again, but much closer to him than before. He felt a weight lift off his shoulders as well.

"I wish to apologize for my behavior, again," he whispered. His lips pecked hers.

"What was wrong?" she wondered again. Her eyes opened for a moment and he was silent. But then his lips parted and he spoke.

"It was my jealousy issues and nothing more, my love." Chuck told himself that she could not take anything else. Her mother had put far more on her than he ever knew of. Jack was his problem and he'd never let it become Blair's.

Blair thought over his answer. She had to believe him. Her love for him allowed no other option. So she took his answer and smiled.

"There is no reason to be jealous, remember my love? I love you and you only, far more than a wife should." Her voice teased in a light, but tired laughter. He kissed and encircled his arms around her. They fell asleep next to each other.

--

A/N: I know the chapter was only one scene, but it was actually a very needed, lengthy, and important one in my opinion. I needed to have this before the party which I am 99 percent certain will be in the next chapter. So please review with your thoughts on it. It was very important to the story! It was one of Blair's biggest demons, if not the biggest, obviously.


	27. Chapter 27

Title: _**La Belle et La Bête**_

Author: Shelby

Summary: Lady Blair Waldorf has been wed to Lord Charles Bass. She knows little of him since he has been kept in his castle by his father practically all his life. Others tell her he is an awful man. Then how has she fallen in love with him? (Historical CB Series)

A/N: Sorry for the wait, but hopefully the chapter is worth it. It is crucial that you look at all the costumes for this chapter!

Blair's Birthday Dress:

http : / / www . costumersguide . com /MA/gambling16a . jpg

http : / / www . costumersguide . com /MA/gambling20 . jpg

The Way Blair's Party Room is set Up: 

http : / / www . costumersguide . com /MA/gambling14a . jpg

http : / / www . costumersguide . com /MA/gambling10 . jpg

Duchess's Party Dress (Behind MA) & Earrings:

http : / / www . costumersguide . com /MA/gambling15 . jpg

http : / / www . costumersguide . com /MA/gambling22 . jpg

Serena's Party Dress:

http : / / www . costumersguide . com /duchessKedlestoneHallExhibit/greenGownFront . jpg

http : / / www . costumersguide . com /georgiana/green5 . jpg

Chuck's Party Outfit (In story the pink matches B's dress better): 

http : / / arcadiadolls . deviantart . com /art/Il-Cavaliere-Misterioso-V-114387209

This Video should help with the setting: 

http : / / www . youtube . com /watch?v=aKlIHvOFTOk&feature=related

Blair's Birthday Cake:

http : / / farm3 . static . flickr . com /2275/2417236811_?v=0

--

Blair heard that the party had started in the castle. She had glanced at the set-up before and her husband had outdone himself. The whole room was decorated in shades of pastels. There were candles, music, silk table clothes, gambling tables, buffets, and an array of deserts, champagne galore, and a mountain of gifts even though her guests had yet to arrive with theirs. Nervous butterflies swarmed in her stomach, but she welcomed them with a grin.

"Your party awaits, my love," Chuck told her from the doorway. She spun around and looked to him. He was dressed to match her and ready to attend as well. She was so worried that he'd deny her of it, since a ton of people were there, but he agreed to escort her. It meant more to her then he'd ever know.

"I was just seeing to it that I looked perfect," Blair explained with a sheepish grin. Her cheeks flushed as she straightened her posture for him to take her in. His dark eyes roamed her body in appreciation.

Blair wore a pinkish-peach colored dress made of silk, with a full skirt, sleeves halfway down past her elbows, and a just low enough cut cleavage line. Under the silk sleeves a net material peaked out in a ruffling matter, it did the same down the front of her dress and on her cleavage line. On the left side of her breast there were also carefully placed dark pink flowers. She wore no necklace because of them, but had on her earrings that Chuck had bought her for the masked ball. Her brown curls were toppled on her head with pink and white feathers sticking out of them. She looked absolutely gorgeous.

"You achieve perfect without trying, Blair. Words cannot express the otherworldly beauty you capture now," Chuck breathed. He took a step towards her, his eyes staring in amazement. She giggled in delight and wrapped her arms around his neck. With a peck to his lips, she hugged him tightly.

"You have given me more than I could ever hope for, Chuck. How am I to ever thank you?" She pulled back and her chestnut eyes watered with happy tears. No one had ever treated her like he did, loved her like he did. It was overwhelming no matter how much time they spent together.

"There, there, kitten," he soothed and wiped at her eyes before the tears fell, "let us cry later when your make-up is no longer needed. As for how you shall thank me, we can think of something later." His voice dropped to a level of seductive, husky and deep.

"You're heinous, Bass," she scoffed playfully and rolled her eyes. Her husband only chuckled and took hold of her hand. He led her down the hallway and the noise of the party got louder and louder as they neared.

"You may leave if you wish. I shall not have you feeling uncomfortable," Blair whispered quickly.

"The party is far too lively for most to even notice me, my love. It is our home and I shall not be forced from my wife's birthday party." He winked at her and she swooned.

"I love you, husband." She giggled and then turned to look forward again. Two servants opened up the door and the party played out like a scene in front of her. She had seen it set up, but now that it was alive, it was astounding.

She saw the Duchess and Nate in a corner drinking and talking to Isabelle and Kati. Gabrielle a dark reddish-orange colored dress with her auburn hair half up and half down. She had matching stuck in her toppled locks.

"Blair!" the Duchess de Polignac called as soon as she spotted them. Blair waved at her with a smile and came into the room. Chuck held onto her hand, his eyes on his wife the entire time.

"The birthday girl is here, everyone!" Gabrielle shouted. She then pulled Blair into a hug. "Happy Birthday, darling," she congratulated. The brunette bounced up and down in excitement.

"Blair!" Isabelle and Kati screamed in union. They attacked each of her sides with a hug and went on and on about how great the party was and such. Blair relished in the attention at all the people who looked on her.

"Hello, Nate," she finally noticed him. Chuck came up from behind and wrapped his arms around her waist. Nate handed both of them a glass of champagne as they gathered round one of the gambling tables.

"Happy birthday, Blair," the blond returned.

"You first, Madame," the attendant at the table handed her the dice. Blair took them and looked to Chuck. She had not played much before and did not want to go putting him in debt or anything.

"Just roll the dice and the people around you will show a reaction telling you whether you won or lost," Chuck explained and kissed her cheek. She rolled her eyes, but then did as he said. The three cubes traveled down the table, past the pink chips, left champagne glasses, and deserts. They finally stopped far down the table.

"You won!" Gabrielle squealed. She grabbed Blair's side and hugged her. The attendant slid her more chips and nodded his head for her to continue.

"I bet… this much," she guessed and put some out. Nate's eyes widened at the amount and he looked to Chuck. However, as soon as he saw his best friend he knew that Lord Bass was not the least bit concerned.

"Roll again," the man at the end nodded.

"Here, for good luck." Blair turned towards Chuck and held up the dice. He shook his head with a chuckle, but kissed them. She then pecked them as well before she threw them down the table. They landed in the same spot and she jumped up in excitement.

"I won again!" Her voice got very high pitched, but still did not outdo the music or laughter of enjoyment going on all around her. She continued to play with her friends and whoever else got the pleasure of joining her table. She did not win each time, but overall she won more than she lost.

"A toast to Blair," Isabelle proclaimed. Katie quickly nodded in agreement as she urged everyone to hold up their champagne glasses. The birthday girl practically glowed with flattery as everyone around her raised their glasses, but she still turned to see what the most important person was doing.

"To Blair!" everyone toasted.

"To you, my love," Chuck nodded, but his voice was much lower. He held his glass up and then took a sip of it. As soon as some of the liquid made it past his lips she took it from his hands and pulled him into a kiss. She got to taste some of it too. All of the girls around them blushed and the men either looked on in envy or shook their heads in amusement. She felt like a queen.

--

Blair, Chuck, Nate, Gabrielle, Isabelle, Kati, and the two boys they had brought to the party all sat at a table and laughed. The men were both French and knew the Duchess de Polignac, so Blair already considered them friends. While the birthday girl lounged back in the comfy couch type of a chair, against her husband's chest, the Duchess was on her other side in Nate's lap. The rest of them were in actual chairs pulled up to the gambling table that had become an abandoned game and now was covered in deserts and champagne. It was a colorful and delicious mess.

"Here you are, Darling," Leon offered Is as he poured her another glass of champagne. She giggled in a tipsy manner and stroked his hair before she took a sip from her glass.

"Oh Leon, Acel, you simply must tells us how Paris has been, especially with me gone. Tell me how long exactly was your journey here? I know I have taken it, but I seemed to have blocked it out. I must know if I am to ever think of inviting my lovely new friend here," Gabrielle spoke with joy and then pulled Blair into a hug, "Is she not the most divine creature you have ever seen?"

"Very divine indeed, Mademoiselle," Acel appeased and raised his glass to Blair. The brunette giggled and with a blush turned into Chuck. Her husband did not find it so amusing, but bit his tongue.

"Chuck, dear, you must not be jealous… why I was just explaining to dear Nathaniel that French men are the biggest of flirts without trying. Is it not true, Leon?" Her auburn colored hair swirled around as she glanced back and forth at each person she mentioned. Isabelle and Kati watched with wide eyes and huge grins. Blair was very happy they found Gabrielle as entertaining as she did.

"Oh, but he is always jealous," Nathaniel offered with a playful wink at his friend. "I dare say he is so with much right though. If it were not for his long time love of our beautiful Blair any man would surely snatch her up." Nate was always a man to distribute compliments in a proud manner when he had a few glasses of champagne.

"You must stop teasing him, all of you," Blair cut in with a laugh. She then kissed Chuck on the cheek and nuzzled her nose against his. There was a slight panic in her he would pull away at so much affection in public, but he did not. In fact, it seemed like he held nothing, but enjoyment in appeasing her tonight.

"Well Paris has been lovely, although quite a bore since you left, Gabrielle. Lambelle has taken to Marie Antoinette though. I am certain whenever you return you shall meet the new little Dauphine of France," Leon answered the question.

"Lambelle?" Blair furrowed her brown in confusion.

"Oh the Princess Lambelle, she is one of my good friends in France although what you would call a prude," the Duchess de Polignac explained.

"Anyone next to you us a prude, Gabrielle," Nate mused. She smacked him playfully, but then pulled him in for a kiss. Blair watched them with a light smile and then leaned back onto Chuck more. Her hand reached up and caressed his cheek.

"How wonderful it is to finally meet you, Lord Bass," Isabelle spoke up. Katie too looked at him and nodded with a nervous smile. His eyes flickered to the two girls. He merely nodded politely and raised his glass to them.

"You are becoming quite popular, enchanting whomever you meet," Blair teased as she leaned in to whisper. He chuckled darkly and put his lips to her ear.

"I am not even certain many know who I am, my love. Between the party and you there is not much left the eye wishes to take notice too."

"You are sweet." Blair then kissed his cheek and turned back to her table. They had all carried on a conversation, gossip of some sort, but the fun kind. The birthday girl could not help, but join it. She was the Gossip Queen not too long ago, after all. They continued on in that way until someone at the door caught Blair's eye.

Serena Vanderwoodsen, her longtime childhood friend, stood there, but for the first time at a party looked lost and unnoticed. No doubt, she had seen Blair and her exclusive table. But it was never her wish to make S feel left out. She was not even aware that the blond had arrived. Usually, all attention went straight to Serena when the doors opened, but tonight had not been the case. Her best friend wore a teal colored blue dress with a very full skirt and long sleeves. It had decorative beads and embroidery all over it, also trimmed in a black lace material. Her blond hair was piled high up on her head with blue and white feathers. There was no reason the blond beauty should not have commanded an audience, yet there she stood in solitude.

"Serena!" Blair shouted with a huge grin. She sprung up from her seat and ran towards the tall blond. Not a second thought no her actions went through her mind, even with them still not on the best of terms. They had made up and would work through it. They always did.

"Blair, happy birthday!" Serena returned. Blair saw the relief that washed over her face. She picked up the petite brunette and spun her around in a fit of giggles.

"Thank you," she nodded with a wink. After she was set down, she took her friend by the hand and led her towards the table. "You simply must come and join us. I have so many lovely friends here who shall just adore you, do not worry. And you may also meet my husband too."

It was time to let bygone's be bygone's, Blair decided in silence. They arrived at the table and everyone looked up. Isabelle and Kati greeted her instantly since they knew of her previously.

"Everyone, I would like you to meet my longtime friend, Serena," she introduced. Serena's eyes widened slightly when Blair had not introduced her in a formal manner. She quickly brushed it off though and gave a small wave.

"Now, make room for her, Leon, Is," Blair motioned to them. They moved out of the way and Blair got into Chuck's lap so there was room. Serena barely hesitated and then sat down.

"My love this is Serena." She wrapped her arms around her husbands' neck and looked between the two.

"A pleasure," Chuck stated politely.

"Nice to finally meet you," Serena replied. Blair shot them both an approving smile and then took a sip of her champagne. Kati and Isabelle offered the blond a pastry as they dipped their fingers into the icing and giggled.

"Well it is so lovely to meet you, my dear. We have heard so much about you from Blair. I'm Gabrielle, actually related to the Rose's who I believe you shall marry into. We may have shared a glance back at your masquerade," Gabrielle spoke as fast as ever. First, Serena seemed intimidated, but finally she warmed up.

"Yes," she nodded, "I believe so. It is a pleasure indeed. I heard you and Blair have become so close."

"Close enough to keep her from France. Though I must say that may have to do with Lord Archibald over there," Acel laughed as he cast a look at Nate.

"Gentlemen please," Nathaniel muttered and blushed.

"Oh do not be so bashful, Nathaniel. We are all among friends. And these two are not ones to talk, I dare say what was it that happened with that Princess back in Spain, Leon?" Gabrielle challenged.

"I believe I may have heard of that," Blair cut in. Leon playfully glared at them and then downed his champagne.

"Ah yes, her husband came back and he was ran out of the country. Or should I say he fled the country. Those Spaniards do not care much for the rest of us Frenchmen because of him," Acel carried on.

"And who is to say I was not in love? Perhaps I sat with the princess like our lovely Lord and Lady Bass do before us. Perhaps the Princess and I partook in other _activities _Blair and Chuck do as well…" Leon hinted and lowered his eyebrows.

"You are awful, Monsieur," Is scoffed and hit him with her fan. The table broke out in laughter, several party guests turned to see what all the rage was.

"Et tu as belle, Mademoiselle," Leon returned. He then leaned in and captured her lips in a hungry kiss. Strange enough, Serena seemed most shocked at the table.

"So tell us Blair does the birthday girl have any wishes?" Nate asked her. Everyone looked to her, even Chuck who rested his chin on her shoulder.

"I suppose, but there is no sense in asking. Everyone knows if you say your wish then it shall not come true, Nathaniel." Her doe chestnut brown eyes rolled and her rose colored lips pursed.

"No let us speak more of… I don't know what we shall speak of?!" Blair threw her hands up and laughed. So what if she had more champagne than usual, it was her birthday and everyone else did the same.

"Well Darling you could always tells us what you and your husband do up here all the time. It is such a lovely castle, but how do you keep busy?" Isabelle spoke up. She did not mean it to intrude, but only with that of pure curiosity.

"Well you have already answered your own question, my Darling. We keep busy by… keeping busy," Blair answered. It was one of the most out there things she had ever said. The Duchess and Chuck had definitely rubbed off on her, well some at least. Since she did blush like crimson and turn her face into his chest right afterwards.

"She is simply adorable, Gabrielle," Acel chuckled as he eyed Blair's behavior. The three from France were used to much more at parties back home. At their age and with a few drinks, there was no telling what was said with no chaperones present.

"I am not sure if adorable is the most fitting word for my wife…" Chuck spoke up. His tone lingered on a suggestive note. Blair playfully gasped as she shot her head up and swatted his chest. She did not notice her best friend who watched their intimate actions and regretted everything she had ever thought against the mysterious Lord Bass. It was obvious her friend loved him very much.

"Well to making love then or being in love, whatever you fancy!" The Duchess raised her glass to everyone at the table. Each person did the same, including Blair and Chuck, only they shared an intimate look as they cheered their glasses. They for one could say they fancied both.

--

"Why must I sit at the head of this long table now?" Blair asked with laughter and looked around. Chuck led her over to the table and helped her sit down. He then bent down and kissed her jawbone.

"You shall see, my love." His hot breath hit her neck and her eyes rolled back in her head. When she moved to pull him into her he only pecked her lips though. She blinked and realized that she had almost attacked her husband in front of all her party guests. Thank heavens for his save.

"Blair, look who has finally arrived!" Gabrielle chimed as she ran in. Madame Bouvier came with her; the two of them had looped arms. The brunette screamed in delight and clapped her hands. Before she had to rise, the older woman came over and kissed each cheek.

"Bonjour, ma belle, joyeux anniversaire!" Madame Bouvier greeted.

"Merci, Madame," Blair nodded. She hugged her back tightly and then urged her to sit down at the table next to her. Madame Bouvier happily obliged, taking a seat next to the Duchess. Serena took the other seat next to Blair, Kati and Is beside her. The whole party soon gathered though, the men mostly stood. The brunette started to bounce in her seat with excitement. And then she saw it.

Two male servants carried out one of the largest cakes she had ever seen. In fact, it seemed to be a total of three cakes set up on the tray. It was decorated in pink flowers, blue sparkler candles, and a huge blue and pink centerpiece on it.

Everyone started clapping and watched as it was brought over and set down in front of Blair.

"Happy birthday!" the whole party cheered in union. Her smile lit up and she stared down at it in amazement. Chuck kissed her cheek and she squeezed her eyes shut. It was not hard to make a wish. She had everything she wanted, only one thing was missing.

"My wish is made!" Blair told everyone and opened her eyes again. She attempted to blow out some of the smaller candles, but gave up on the huge sparkler ones. The servants set it down and handled it.

"To Blair!" everyone continued. She raised her glass to all of them, but then turned to her husband. Her arms grabbed him in a strong hug and then her lips kissed him passionately. That made the party guests even happier, or at least it seemed to, for their volume in increased.

"Happy birthday, Darling," the Duchess de Polignac told her for the hundredth time. She pecked both of Blair's cheeks and toasted their glasses together.

"Yes, nineteen!" Serena agreed. She and Blair hugged, Nate awing at the two long friends' warm behavior.

"I am far past being a woman," Blair told her husband. She batted her eyelashes and pouted her lips. He chuckled and shook his head.

"My love, you were far past being a woman when I first made you one," Chuck mused. She did not even swat him for his naughty behavior, but instead denied to fight the urge to kiss him. She pulled him into one once more, even slipping her tongue in to greet his. It was her nineteenth birthday after all, she could live a little.

--

"Goodnight everyone…" Gabrielle yawned as she dosed off on the couch. The sun was rising outside and most of the guest had left. All of those who were permitted to stay: The Duchess, Nate, Serena, Isabelle, Kati, Acel, Leon, and Madame Bouvier all fell asleep in rooms or just passed out in the party room.

Chuck came back from checking on Abigail and saw his wife practically gone, her head on the Duchess's shoulder. Nate came by and picked up his lover so that Chuck could tend to Blair. He chuckled in amusement at his tired Queen and gently took her in his arms.

As he carried her down the hallway, she stirred in his arms. Her eyes blinked open lazily.

"Chuck, is the party over?" A yawn came from her lips. Her dress was all wrinkled now, brown curls sprawled in her face, and lipstick smudged from too many kisses.

"Yes, my love, it is. Now I shall carry you to bed so please rest those gorgeous eyes of yours. Tomorrow when you awake, you may have a tad bit of a headache," Chuck doted.

"But I wished to be ravished tomorrow morning," Blair slurred. It wasn't in a sloppy way, but far more cute.

"You say that now, but I fear you shall curse at me in the morning," he chuckled.

"I could never curse at you, my love. You are the best husband in the world." She nodded with a confident smile as he put her down on the bed. Then her arms grabbed him and brought him down too. He supposed that neither would change out of their party clothes that night… or morning to be more correct.

"I love you," Chuck told her. He pulled her close to him and kissed her chin. His wife nodded and turned her body into his.

"I love you too. Thank you for my party. I love you so mu…" Her voice drifted off. He opened his eyes and realized she had fallen asleep. She looked like an angel… who had partied the night away.

--

A/N: That is it for now. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. It was very fun to write!


	28. Chapter 28

**COMPUTER BACK (UPDATE)!**

So I got my computer back and my files! Yeah, everyone do a happy dance lol. I will be working on updating all of my stories as soon as possible. Please give me some time though, since I am working fast, but there is a lot to be done story wise and I have school and such. The latest an update should be for BATB would be Sunday (as in not day though). LBELB, I'm going to try to have out soon. L&F, the weekend coming up, but we'll have to see. As for TBFPS, I will still be updating that when an idea comes to mind and such. Thanks for all the support guys and I'm happy to be back soon!

XOXO,

Shelby

---

**UPDATE! **

So the computer people contacted me and informed me that my files are safe! Yes, I did happy dances all around my home. My parents also agreed to pay to have the laptop fixed, since I need something for school, until I get my Mac in March for my birthday. So double happy dance time! I want to thank everyone for all the support. You guys are so wonderful. Also let us hope everything will be fixed and returned to me soon so this hiatus does not go on too long. For BATB readers, you can still ask spoiler questions at TheFabFourSite and I have also started another story, **_The Bass Family Picture Show_**, that is sort of the sister-story to BATB. It is all the unseen/in-between moments for BATB. Please check it out and leave your thoughs. Thank you all again for being so wonderful!

XOXO,

Shelby

---

(Older Note, Update Above!)

**My computer is gone. **

So I just want to let everyone know that my laptop just shut down and is now dead. I've tried everything to get it to work and I'm going to take it to see if it can be fixed, but I doubt it. I can work from my sisters, but the thing is all of my files are on the computer. I am just praying that I can get the files transferred to another since I'm certain that the laptop isn't going to work again, but if I can't… I don't even know what I'll do. All of my stories have so many scenes, especially BATB, that I have written ahead of time and without them… I'm just screwed basically. I also had half of the next chapter for BATB written and now it's on my laptop that won't turn on. Same basically goes for my other stories as well. I also have all my school stuff. I really will have a mental breakdown if ALL of my files cannot be recovered. So I can't rewrite all of the scenes that were saved on my computer. I doubt I can even remember all of them. So right now I'm just hoping I can get my files back and then everything will be okay when I get a new laptop, but if not… I don't know what's going to happen. I might put out a few one-shots from my sisters computer, but as far as my stories in progress go, until I have my files back there won't be any updates for them. I'm really sorry about this, but trust me no one is more upset than I am. I have invested so much time into planning out all of my stories, especially BATB and this is the worst thing that could possibly happen to the story(s). Please, please, please keep your fingers crossed that they can transfer my files off the computer for me. I also had 2-3 possible stories started on my computer that I was going to release each time I finished one, but if the files go they go with them. I really hope probably hiatus doesn't make everyone stop reading the stories, but I really don't know what else to do. I don't have a lot of options here.

_**Breakfast at the Basses:**_

I've decided since this all happened and I have the story so far planned ahead that since I can't update, **I'm going to be answering spoiler questions**. All you have to do is go to http : / / thefabfoursite . livejournal . com / (remove the spaces to make link work) and I will make a post where you can ask them. This is a rare chance, but I feel so bad about all of this (even though it's out of my control) that I'm willing to do it. So please show the support if you love the story and keep it going even though updates are going to be non-existent while my files are stuck on the dead laptop. I think we can keep the hype going for the story on livejournal site, that is if you guys want too. If the hiatus, still telling myself files can be recovered (I will die if they can't be), goes long while they are doing that I may even make another story that will be hidden/unseen moments of "Breakfast at the Basses" that go over the time period the story has completed so far. But I will post another author's note to inform you if I do so. I'm really scared about your guys reaction to the story's possible hiatus, so if you are confident you will still love the story after the wait then please show the BATB love.

_**Lost and Found:**_

This story has so many future scenes written for it as well. I'm going to have to put it on hold and hope the readers will wait with me.

_**La Belle et La Bête:**_

As you know I had a lot of this story written, basically all of it until I changed a few things up, and there is no way I can go back and remember it all. So please just hope that the files can be recovered and then I will work very hard to get a chapter out. For now, please wait with me!

--

**Closing Note:**

I'm going to keep you guys posted on the situation when I learn of something new. I'll be taking my laptop in tomorrow morning. I have my sisters to use so I can do updates and such on other sites and still communicate on fanfiction and through email.

If you guys need to email be about anything, like if you don't have a fanfiction account, but have questions then you can do so with this address: starf girl 3529 yahoo . com (remove spaces).

Once again, I'm so sorry about this, but it really is out of my control. Just hope that the files can be retrieved!

XOXO - Shelby


	29. Chapter 29

Title: _**La Belle et La Bête**_

Author: Shelby

Summary: Lady Blair Waldorf has been wed to Lord Charles Bass. She knows little of him since he has been kept in his castle by his father practically all his life. Others tell her he is an awful man. Then how has she fallen in love with him? (Historical CB Series)

A/N: And I'm back with this story! Please assure me you are still reading! Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! They are much appreciated. Tell me your thoughts on the chapter when you finish reading.

Blair's Breakfast Dress and Others:

(B's center pink striped, Duchess front left pale green, Isabelle's back left pink, & Kati's back right red)

http : / / www . costumers guide . com /MA/pinkstripes7a . jpg

(With fans)

http : / / www . costumersguide . com /MA/pinkstripes6 . jpg

Blair's "Mission" Dress:

http : / / www . costumersguide . com /MA/grace/blue1 . jpg

**--**

Midway into the afternoon, after everyone had slept off their hangovers, those who stayed over finally began to awake. They still planned to have breakfast on the deck, despite the late hour of the day. Chuck had surprised himself and been up early; he told the servants of the preparations Blair requested the night before. Then he came back to his bedchambers and found his wife. She sat on the bed, dressed for the day.

Blair wore a pale green and pink colored dress, but the pink dominated. It was decorated in ruffles and beautiful bows. She had on a matching hat that also had yellow cloth flowers and a baby-pink feather. Her curls were held back in a loose bun. Instead of earrings she wore a simple golden necklace with a pink colored diamond. She also had one of her fans gripped tightly in her hand.

"You look divine, my love. Tell me, has the dreadful hangover passed?" Chuck asked with a small laugh of amusement. Her eyes flickered up to his and her lips pursed. He did love to tease her so.

"Enough to keep something down I suppose," Blair returned with a sigh. She then took his hand and stood from the bed. He grabbed her lower back gently and then pulled her into a light kiss. Instantly, his teasing was forgotten and her lips reacted. When they pulled apart she giggled.

"You taste like chocolate and strawberries." Her eyebrows rose in good-natured suspicion.

"Perhaps I stole one early from the lovely set table," he admitted. His infamous smirk was present on his lips. He knew how much she adored it, whether she was willing to admit that or not.

"Let us go greet our guests for breakfast then," Blair sighed with a smile. She allowed him to lead her from the bedroom. When he held her like the proper gentleman husband, as they descended onto the deck, she had to stifle a giggle. All of her leftover guests looked up from the table with big smiles. However, someone seemed to be missing.

"Where is Serena? Did she not stay last night?" she questioned with a frown. Isabelle and Katie both shrugged their shoulders in union, one in pink and the other red.

"Oh Darling do not worry. Serena, simply had to return home early and visit with the staff, particularly those who work in the stables," the Duchess told her with implying eyes and a hinting tone.

"Oh yes, I do remember now," Blair nodded with a knowing smile. Gabrielle stood and Blair got a good look at her. She wore a beautiful pale green dress, decorated with bows and lace. A matching-colored hat with a huge feather rested atop her head.

"How lovely you look this morning, Lady Bass," Gabrielle smiled as she pulled her into a hug. The tone was of course playful since they never acted so proper.

"Morning Chuck, I must say that Leon and I were quite impressed when further inspecting your grounds this morning," Acel complimented with a nod. He sat next to the other Frenchman that had stayed that night, but on his other side had his arm slinked around Isabelle's shoulders.

"Thank you," Chuck returned briefly. He then pulled out Blair's chair for her. Once she sat down, he took his spot next to her. Gabrielle also returned to her seat.

"I hear your birthday party is already the talk of the town, Blair," Kati revealed. She always did love to be the first to reveal gossip information.

"Oh yes, as it will be for months I bet," Is added with an anxious nod.

"Well people may talk about whatever they wish. It shall not excite nor trouble me in anyway," Blair returned with a shrug. She then reached across the table and picked up a chocolate strawberry. As the other guests started to chat amongst themselves she turned to look at her husband. He smirked as she cast him a pair of seductive eyes and slowly plunged the strawberry into her mouth.

"You should not conduct such seductive behavior in front of our guests, Lady Bass," he whispered, his body leaned in towards her. His hot breath hit her neck and it took all she had not to roll her eyes back in pleasure and moan.

"You'd love it. The servants take over the house. It's-it's-it's superb! The best thing I've seen for years. You enjoyed it, didn't you, Darling?" Gabrielle's lively laughter caught the attention of both Blair and Chuck. They each turned to see her nudging Leon as she moved her hands in excitement and spoke.

"Yes, we did see it together. It was rather lovely," Leon nodded with a chuckle of his own. He then took a sip of his champagne and nodded to everyone at the table.

"What is it you are going on about now, Gabrielle?" Blair asked with a giggle. Chuck pulled her into him and she rested her back against his chest.

"Oh we were just speaking of some old Countess back in France. Her household is quite a joke actually, the servants seem to run both the household and the aristocratic couple living in it," the Duchess explained.

The talk continued along like that full of much laughter. The late breakfast lasted until the sun started to set, but then again had began in the afternoon.

"Cheers, everybody!" Gabrielle proposed and held up her glass.

"Cheers!" Everyone complied.

"Salut!" Leon and Acel said in union before they gulped down their drinks. Both Is and Kati giggled like children at their actions and ability to knock back so many glasses of champagne. It was quite the sight.

"And to Blair for having such a wonderful home and being such a gorgeous hostess!" the Duchess added with a nod and drunken smile.

"Awe, to Blair," Nathaniel nodded and raised his glass.

"And to Chuck for being so in love with her," Gabrielle continued.

"Love, how wonderful… Chuck," Acel commented. Everyone raised their glasses again to the couple. Blair turned to look at Chuck and then leaned in to kiss him on the lips. He happily complied despite the crowd at the table. Once they broke, the Duchess bounced in her seat and clapped her hands.

"I must show you this trick. Everybody, lick your finger and rub it around the rim of the glass…" she instructed.

Blair was the first to follow her. That gave the okay to Is and Kati who were eager to do the same. It took the men the longest, but they finally joined in.

The crystal glasses started to make a melodic sound.

"Beautiful," Blair sighed happily. She closed her eyes and smiled, well aware of Chuck's eyes watching her carefully. She felt his hand reach down and stroke her lower back.

"Doesn't it sound like angels?" the Duchess asked everyone.

"It does not," Nate laughed and shook his head. He then sat back in his seat.

"Oh hush, it is very pretty," Blair scolded and swatted him.

"It's so very spiritual," Gabrielle nodded in agreement.

"And when's the last time you went to Mass?" Leon said in a knowing voice. Gabrielle reached across the table to swat him, but then fell back into Nate's laugh. She pulled him into a deep kiss that caused Is and Kati to whisper while Nate kissed back, but blushed bright red.

"Thank you again for my birthday, husband," Blair told Chuck. She stroked his cheek affectionately and leaned into his chest. She now sat in his lap.

"I can think of a way for you to thank me later that both of us would enjoy much more, love," he smirked. She giggled and pressed her lips against his again. And each time it became much harder to break apart.

--

Blair stood in front of her floor length mirror as she examined her appearance. She wore an aqua blue colored silk dress with a light blue overcoat. Her chestnut curls hung down her back and she had a matching aqua blue colored headband in them. Her hands trailed down the fabric, shaking from nerves.

"It will be alright, my love," Chuck assured her. His hands wrapped around her petite form from behind and he kissed her jawbone. She turned her cheek and rested her head in the crook of his neck.

"I should not have allowed Serena to pull us into this. She will further damage your reputation amongst the public," she sighed with a solemn look.

Yes, tonight was the night that she and Chuck were going to help Serena and Dan escape. Since her husband was higher in rank if anyone found out he could not be persecuted legally, but all there was nothing to stop the horrid gossip that was liable to come.

"I am only worried about yours, Blair. The people will not change their opinion of me, but you have been regarded highly by them. I will take whatever blame they wish to give if it means keeping the burden off your shoulders," he vowed.

"I will not allow you to do so," Blair refused and shook her head in a stubborn manner. He simply nodded, knowing not to push her. Then he took her hand and led her from the room. They got into the carriage. It was very cold and dark outside. She was practically in his lap, in dire need of body heat.

"It's okay to admit you'll miss her," Chuck told her. He stroked her curls affectionately.

"No, it isn't. If I were to miss her it would be selfish and weak. She will be happy with Daniel, despite not having money. It would be self-centered of me to want her here, knowing she would be miserable," she replied. Her eyes fell from his and she blinked back tears.

"You could never be weak, perhaps a little selfish," he chuckled, but then became serious again, "but you know that I adore you that way. I love to spoil you."

"I know," Blair smiled softly and stroked his chest. The gloomy mood lifted from her with only a few words from him. He had that effect on her. He made her feel safe. They stayed like that in silence. He comforted her, even though she refused to address that she was upset.

--

"I will write to you once we settle down somewhere," Serena promised for the hundredth time as they hugged tightly. Chuck and Blair had met her and Dan off an empty road. It was pitch-black, but Dan had thought to bring a lantern. The carriage they had come in was returned home and Chuck gave them one of his. That way, the law would not catch them.

"Please do, S," Blair whispered. Tears streamed down her cheeks, but she buried her face into her best friends long, golden locks.

"We'll see each other again too. I know it, Blair. We will never stop being best friends," the blond cried.

"Never," the brunette agreed in a sob.

The two rocked back and forth as they held each other. Each was a mess. For so long all they had, was each other. Now Serena was leaving and Blair could not go with her. And in a bittersweet way, she didn't want to. She loved her husband. Blair refused to leave Chuck.

"Thank you, Lord Bass," Dan said quietly. He and Chuck stood off to the side. The man had not even greeted him, but kept close to his wife until she went to hug Serena.

"Nothing against you Daniel, but I have done this for my wife only," Chuck returned. He kept his gaze forward on Blair. It was as if even though she was close to him, he was still on alert to protect her if a threat came along.

"Then she is very lucky to have such a husband. I must admit that the rumors I have heard do no justice to your obvious kindness and affection for her," the servant told him.

"Not kindness, but love. I love her," Chuck corrected.

Dan turned towards him with shock clearly written on his features.

"Many men claim to love their wives…"

"Many men do not know what love is. They tell the world of it yet are so quick to take a mistress the morning after their marriage is consummated," Chuck interjected.

"You do not mean to say that you will never take a mistress," Dan laughed out of shock. He loved Serena, but knew the tradition of the higher class. Men always took mistresses. It was accepted. Even the wives knew of it.

"Never," Chuck said with zero hesitation. He then patted Dan on the back and pointed to Serena. She and Blair slowly parted.

"Now, you must leave before dawn," he stated simply.

"Thank you again," Dan nodded. He then walked over to where Serena was. He watched as Blair came back to Chuck. The cold exterior on the man vanished and he took his wife in his arms. He kissed her cheek and held her close to him.

"Goodbye Blair… and Chuck. Thank you for your benevolence," Serena called to them. She slowly looked from Blair to her best friend's husband. Blair turned to watch for Chuck's reaction.

"I ensure you that I am not at all benevolent. If you wish to thank someone then do so to Blair," Chuck responded with a nod of his head.

"I shall thank both of you," Serena replied.

"Thank you," Blair mouthed to her.

Chuck cracked the smallest of smiles, but the blond saw it. The couple then watched as Serena and Dan got into their carriage. Serena stuck her head out as it pulled away, crying and waving. Blair did the same. Once they were gone, they got into their carriage. Blair buried her face into her husband's chest.

"Shh, my love," he soothed.

"What if I am to never see her again?" she cried.

"You will, I promise," Chuck vowed. He then hugged her to him even tighter than before. After a while, the tears dried up and she looked up to him.

"I love you," she told him.

"And I love you more," he smiled.

"Let's go home to Abby," Blair nodded.

"Let's," Chuck agreed.

--

A/N: How was it's return?


	30. Chapter 30

Title: _**La Belle et La Bête**_

Author: Shelby

Summary: Lady Blair Waldorf has been wed to Lord Charles Bass. She knows little of him since he has been kept in his castle by his father practically all his life. Others tell her he is an awful man. Then how has she fallen in love with him? (Historical CB Series)

A/N: Thank you to everyone, who let me know they are still reading and reviewing. I promise to keep this going until the end. Warning, super mature first scene! Enjoy!

Blair's Ermine Collar Dress:

http : / / i68 . photobucket . com /albums/i31/costumersguide/Marie-Antoinette/ohcapmarie/black%20ermine/image001429 . jpg

http : / / i68 . photobucket . com/albums/i31/costumersguide/Marie-Antoinette/ohcapmarie/black%20ermine/image001417 . jpg

What Abby Buys:

http : / / www . costumersguide . com/MA/muxa8 . jpg

Blair's Party & Hangover Dress:

http : / / www . costumersguide . com/isabella/ma4 . jpg

http : / / www . costumersguide . com/MA/blue1c . jpg

--

"I hate that Serena's gone," Blair seethed into Chuck's ear. She was sweating like crazy, both of their body heats had reached maximum. Her hips moved up and down, locked with his. She was on top; her body pressed him to the bed. She even was directing his member what to do.

"Take out your frustration on me, love. Please," Chuck rasped. His eyes rolled back into his head and he smiled in a sinister manner. The amount of pleasure he felt right now was otherworldly.

"Oh I intend to," she nodded. Her body raised and she looked down at him. Her hands slipped under his back and her nails scratched at his skin.

"Yes," he hissed. A shiver erupted through his body. He loved her between his thighs. She reached for him like a crazed animal as she rode him like a pro. His body melted at the touch their flesh pressed up against each other. He was hard to almost a painful state while she was slick and moist.

"I feel so in control," Blair moaned. She pushed her body down onto him with a harder force than before. His manhood hit the depths of her center.

A gasp escaped his throat and they both started to scream. It was the perfect mixture of pleasure and pain. And she didn't stop. She continued to come down on him. She practically forced him to push into her harder, deeper. His muscles were tensing and relaxing over and over again.

"Oh Blair," Chuck cried. He shook his head as it flopped back and forth on his pillow like a fish out of water. His eyes snapped open and he watched in satisfaction as her back arched and her body moved in rhythmic motions on top of him, around his member.

"Chuck!" she raged. Her body flung forward and she slapped him across the face. He growled and hissed as her hands fisted his chest hair and brought him up. She sat in his lap. He was still pushed deep inside of her. Now, it was his turn to take control.

"_Mine_," he growled. His hot breath hit her flesh and he nipped at her neck. Blair moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck. He cupped her bottom with his hands and lifted her up and down, up and down.

"Harder, rougher," Blair pleaded. Her hands fisted his hair and she yanked at it. There was a time for soft and gentle, but that was not now. She wanted him to plunge into depths never before reached.

"I need you, so bad, Chuck. Conquer me, please." Her voice hit a higher pitch and she screamed as he pushed her down on her back. He came over her with wild eyes and pushed his throbbing member into her.

"Yes!" Blair nodded her head anxiously. Her hands grasped the headboard and her body twitched. He was on top of her naked body as he bit down on her nipple hard. She flinched; clearly he had broken the skin. But the pain was worth it, it was what she wanted now.

"No more flinching," Chuck voiced. His hand then slapped the side of her bottom with full force. Blair smirked with her eyes closed and nodded.

"More, Chuck, more," she begged. She held it all in as he pounded into her. Then he slid out. She gasped and her eyes opened. He climbed down her legs and licked between her folds.

"I love the taste of you," he smirked. His mouth suckled on her center as his tongue thrust in and out. Blair's eyes rolled back into her head and she cried out. They both knew she was going to come soon. He pulled out his tongue and without warning plunged his hard inside of her again.

His lips and hands trailed over every inch of her body. He remarked all of _his _territory. No one else would ever touch her in these places. He'd kill them if they even tried to.

"I don't want to hurt you," Chuck acknowledged. He grew worried when he saw her eyes watering. Quickly, Blair grabbed hold of his cheeks and shook her head.

"The hurt is good, love," Blair assured him. The words were hard to get out. She was so close to falling off the edge into an ultimate orgasm.

"I'm going to come. You come first," he commanded. She felt him twitch inside of her. She knew that he wasn't lying. He was about to explode.

"Chuck!" She hit her peak and came. Her body arched forward and hit against his.

"Blair!" He emptied himself inside of her. His lips pressed against hers as he did so and he grabbed at her body. He wanted more contact. He always wanted more than what he had. It was never enough when it came to her. The thought of any part of her being lonely, broke him.

But then he rolled off of her into complete exhaustion. Blair was ready. She came to him, knowing he did not have the strength. He wrapped his arms around her in the most possessive and protective of manners.

The waves crashed outside against the castle walls. But not even that or the thunder that roared outside kept them from falling to the pits of exhaustion and passing out in each other's arms.

--

Blair sighed as she eyed her appearance in the shops mirror. She wore her black ermine collar dress, with pearl earrings, a black matching hat with feathers, and her hair half-up, half-down. It was a lovely and extremely expensive dress, but the color was true to her mood. Chuck had to go out of town on business in the morning and it had only been a few days since Serena left. She felt miserable being alone, even with Abby there.

"Mama, may I have these?" Abby asked in a polite tone. She walked over and held up two decorative fans. They were each made of silk and encrusted with gold, floral patterns.

"Of course, my little dauphine," Blair nodded. She quickly put on a warm smile and reached down to pick up the child. The little blond giggled and then held the fans out for her to get a better look.

"What color is this outline, Abby?" She spoke very sweet and lovingly to her. Her hand reached up and pointed to what color she spoke of, blue.

"C'est bleu," Abigail responded. She had been practicing her French with Madame Bouvier, the Duchess, and even Blair who was fluent.

"Very good," Blair smiled and then turned to the shop assistant, "we will take these and the black shoes with the brown fur and diamond buckles."

"Of course, Lady Bass," the assistant returned. He nodded obediently and then took the items to wrap them up. It took him sometime behind the counter before he returned. She instructed him to have them delivered to her home before nightfall. Then she put Abby in the carriage and came back to pay him.

"Thank you for such generosity," the man smiled as he eyed the very large tip.

"My husband's," Blair corrected. The man nodded and then disappeared back into the shop. She walked outside and towards the carriage. She was almost there when a group of older women stepped in front of her.

"Excuse me," she apologized. A pleasant smile was given in their direction, but not returned.

They were glaring at her.

"Don't think I don't know who you are or what you have done," the eldest woman in the middle seethed. She shook her head in disapproval.

"I must say that I do not know of what you speak of, Misses…" Blair did not know the woman. How was she to provide a name?

"Misses Rose, my grandson is Aaron Rose," the woman spat.

Blair felt her heart sink to the pit of her stomach. Beside the two women beside Misses Rose, people around them took notice and watched. They started to whisper, horrible things about Blair.

"How dare you deprive him of a bride? You should be cast out of society. If your husband had half a mind he would have rid of you when you thought it within your legal right to take in some orphan servant child," the woman furthered. Her words were poisonous, her eyes deadly.

"Well do you not have anything to say for yourself?" the woman to her right gasped.

Blair looked at her, then down at her feet, and next to Aaron's grandmother. She held her head as high as she could and gave a simple nod.

"I am very sorry for all the distress I have caused you, Misses Rose. Good day." She then walked past the women without another word. Hot tears came to her eyes, but she pushed them back. She refused to let these people see her cry. But with each step it became a harder task than before.

"_She is a disgrace to her family." _

"_Give him an heir." _

"_Her poor mother must be so ashamed." _

"_Not long before her husband replaces her, I suspect." _

"_She really is made for that retch, Lord Bass. A woman who cannot provide a child, even with marriage, is nothing, but a whore in my opinion." _

Blair got into the carriage and slammed the door shut. It immediately took off. She started to cry as she gasped for breath. Finally, when she got control again, her eyes opened. Oh no, she had forgot about Abby.

"Mama, what is wrong?" the little blond questioned. Her eyebrows were furrowed in a worried manner. She bit her bottom lip and clutched her chest in distress.

"Pay no mind to your silly mother, Abigail. I was just pretending to be sad. Remember how we play make-believe," Blair lied. She then held out her arms. Abby jumped into them immediately and buried her face into Blair's chest. The little girl believed her, but her mother's distress was still her own.

--

"Lord Bass, we have been eagerly awaiting your return," Alfred greeted the moment he entered the castle. He came through the large doors and was helped out of his coat and gloves. The trip had taken longer than expected. Anyone who saw the Lord could see that he was anxious to get to someone particular within the castle walls.

"Do tell me that Lady Bass was not in too much distress during my business. I was unable to find someone to deliver a letter to her explaining my later return," Chuck told him. He then started to walk down the hallway, Alfred followed him. When he did not respond, but hesitated in a nervous manner. Chuck stopped and turned around to face him.

"Speak," he ordered. His eyes narrowed and teeth clenched. If she had been hurt in any form he would have the head of whoever was responsible.

"My Lord, I do not know much detail, but the Lady returned home yesterday from shopping in great distress. She had Abby put to bed by one of the servants and refused to leave your chambers. She also had… abundant amounts of liquor delivered. I begged of her not too, but she would not hear of it," Alfred gushed. His eyes squeezed shut as if he was preparing for Chuck to strike him. When that did not happen, the servant looked up in shock.

"Lord Bass…?" Alfred looked to Chuck who stood severely still.

"Where is she now?" Chuck spoke at last. It was quiet, but rigid.

"She has locked herself inside late last night and has not been heard or seen this morning," the servant explained. He backed away from Chuck, but it didn't make a difference. Lord Bass had stormed down the hallway in a fury.

Chuck went straight to his door and tried to open it. He felt sick and weak so he pounded on it. But no one answered. What if she had fallen into the sea or into the fire? What if she had fallen off the bed and cracked her head open? What if… he needed inside the room now!

His eyes flickered around for something to open the door with. When he found nothing he backed up some and lifted his leg. With all the force he could muster, he kicked at the handle. It broke off and fell to the floor. The door opened and he quickly pushed through it.

"Blair!" Chuck shouted. He came inside, but then froze on spot.

She was on the couch in the corner, in a teal, decorative dress. Her curls were tangled and there were dark circles under her eyes. She looked pale and in pain. Slowly, her head lifted. The loud noise had obviously made her wake-up and she now felt the hangover she surely had.

"Chuck," Blair groaned. Her hand reached up and she touched her head. She groaned in pain and then started to fall forward. He quickly sprinted towards her and caught her. Empty bottles rolled away when his feet made contact with them. She fell into his arms.

"What have you done to yourself?" Chuck breathed. He pulled her off the couch and into his lap. She fell limp against his chest and cried from the pain of her raging headache.

"I had too much to drink" she told him. She felt nauseous and the room was far too bright.

"I know," he whispered. He then rose to his feet and carried her to the bed. She watched as he pulled the curtains of the windows and then around their bed. He climbed in next to her and leaned over her.

"What possessed you to act in such a dim-witted manner?" Chuck inquired. His hand stroked the side of her cheek. With the windows left open the night before, she now had a fever from the cold. She was burning up. His hands yanked at her dress until she lied there in her undergarments.

"I-I missed you," Blair sobbed. It wasn't a complete lie. When those women tore her down yesterday, she needed him and he wasn't there. Tears trickled down her cheeks and she reached for him like a child. He instantly gave himself to her. He pulled her close and held her the way she wanted to be held.

"You will not lie to me, love. I know very well that you missed me, but that is not what made you drain those bottles of poison last night. I demand you tell me what happened to you and why you returned to the castle in distress," he asserted. His tone was both commanding, but also dripped with concern. His hands reached up and rubbed her temples. He wanted an answer, but was going to try and make it easier for her to give that answer.

"I-I went shopping and-and the women… Aaron's grandmother they… Chuck, it was horrid. I can never show my face in town again. I can't," Blair broke down as it all slipped past her lips. She seemed to tell him more and more for what felt like hours. When she was finished, she knew nothing, but that he was holding her tightly. He was trying with every fiber of his being to make her feel safe.

"I promise I will not let them ambush you like that again, love," he vowed. His hand stroked her back soothingly and he looked directly into her eyes.

"Where-where were you last night, Chuck?" she finally asked. Her voice sounded with insecurity and her eyes shown with doubt. She couldn't help it.

"Do not even think it," Chuck said immediately. He sounded partially offended, but also heartbroken.

"Why did you not come home to me then? I needed you," Blair started to cry again. She knew it sounded selfish, but she still felt overwhelmed. The hangover did not help at all, either.

"I tried, Blair. Please, do not believe anything other than the truth. And that is that the storm last night kept me from you. No horseman would travel. I was trapped." He looked at her and his eyes revealed that he was being nothing, but honest.

"I believe you," she nodded. Then she buried her face into his chest as he held her to him. He whispered sweet nothings into her ear. It soothed her head some.

"I beg of you to never leave me again. I know it is not within my right to request, but take me with you!" Blair's voice rose in panic. She had started to think about if he left again.

"I swear it. I swear to it on my love for you," Chuck complied. He had not seen her in such anguish since she thought that she had miscarriage. He continued to whisper the promise again and again. His voice grew dry and tired, but he did not stop until all tears vanished and she fell asleep.

After all, if she did not have peace than neither would he.

--

A/N: Hope you enjoyed…


	31. Chapter 31

Title: _**La Belle et La Bête**_

Author: Shelby

Summary: Lady Blair Waldorf has been wed to Lord Charles Bass. She knows little of him since he has been kept in his castle by his father practically all his life. Others tell her he is an awful man. Then how has she fallen in love with him? (Historical CB Series)

A/N: Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Blair's "Girls Day" Dress (B's White MA Dress/Duchess & Other Dress Included):

http : / / www . costumersguide . com /ma28 . shtml

Blair's Casual Dinner Dress (B's is MA Dress/Duchess in Dress also Included):

http : / / www . costumersguide . com /ma52 . shtml

--

"Are you ready to receive your guests for tea, Abby?" Blair asked with a smile as she straightened out the child's dress. They both looked rather casual, for Blair's taste at least, but appropriate for the plans of the day. Blair wore a white chemise dress with a peplum. Abigail's was the same, but just a much smaller version of it.

"Yes, mama. I am most excited," Abby replied in an adorably pristine tone. She walked over to Blair, careful not to trip on her dress, and then fell into her lap. Her dainty hands reached up to stroke her mother's mahogany colored curls.

"As are the ladies who wish to come and see you. Why Madame Bouvier, the Duchess, Isabelle, and Kati, have spoken of nothing else since they were awarded with your invitation," the brunette nodded. Of course, she had really sent out the invites, but Abby was there to help her seal the envelopes and give them to the mail carrier.

"Do you really know so, mama?" the little blond pressed. Her brow furrowed to show that she was not so sure about the claim that the older woman staked.

"Of course I know so. They shall be here soon and then you will see, My Little Dauphine. Then we can also roam the state when tea time is finished and play with you to your hearts content," Blair promised. She wrapped her arms tightly around Abby and kissed her cheek.

"Oh mama," Abby giggled. She then turned in her seat and pecked Blair on the lips. Her blond curls bounced every which way whenever she moved. And whenever she was with her mother, not a person missed how much those blue eyes sparkled far more than when Blair was absent.

"May I ask you something?" The child suddenly turned far more serious than before.

"You do not have to ask, Abby. You know that." Blair watched with a smile as her daughter began to play with her dark curls. She arranged them in front of and behind her shoulders several times.

"Well… I heard father and you speaking…" she started nervously.

"You know that you are not to pry," Blair smirked with raised eyebrows.

"I know that, mama. But I did and then I-I heard papa ask you not to go to the village for a while. Why is that?" Her blue eyes raised and met chestnut brown.

"Oh," Blair sighed and looked down for a moment. She did not know how to go about explaining it. Chuck had asked her not to go to the village because he didn't want her to get upset like before. It wasn't an order, but more of a plea really. He was convinced that with time people would stop with all the harsh talk of her and focus on him again. Of course, she didn't want that to happen since she knew it had to hurt him in some way, but he was persistent.

"He just misses us when we go away." It was not a complete lie, but the truth would be far too much for Abby to understand. So Blair put on her game face and smiled sweetly.

"Could he not come with us?" Abby frowned in bafflement. Everything could be solved so simply when it came to her world. To be a child was something to be cherished while it lasted, that was for certain.

"Well- it is just that your father does not take well to going into town, Abby. He prefers to stay here at our castle and do as he wishes. Society does not often agree with allowing one to go about as they please," Blair elucidated. Her hand then curved Abby's cheek and she kissed her forehead.

"Oh… well alright," the little girl nodded. She did not still fully understand, but her mind wandered quickly and the subject was not one she cared for much anymore. A simper came to her lips and she bounced out of Blair's lap and twirled around the inside of the cottage.

"Oh My Little Dauphine, do be careful." Blair shook her head with a light laugh and rose to her feet. Her arms went out to catch Abby incase she stumbled and fell.

--

"Oh Blair, everything is so lovely," Isabelle complimented as she spun around. Her, Kati, the Duchess, and Madame Bouvier had followed Blair and Abby outside the cottage after tea. They were roaming the part of the estate that Blair considered to be her own, personal little heaven. Of course it was shared with Abby though and on occasion Chuck too. But today was sort of a girl's day. Her husband was confined in his office, buried with work.

"Isn't it though?" Blair sighed happily. She leaned down to smell a bush of red roses. Abby saw what she was doing and her face lit up. She put down Prince Edward and rushed towards where her mother was.

"Oh mother, I want to smell them too!" the little blond raved. She threw herself towards the rose bush and all the women gasped.

"Abby!" the brunette screamed. Her arms flew out and caught the child just in time. Abby was pulled tightly against Blair's chest, but she was quite confused.

"What did I do wrong?" Abby questioned. Her rose colored lips pouted and she pulled back to look into Blair's eyes. She shook her head in bafflement.

"Those flowers may be beautiful, Abigail, but the bush they reside in has thorns. You cannot lie about them like you do in the tall grass," Blair lectured, but her voice was soft and sweet.

"Your mother is only looking out for you," Gabrielle smiled. She winked at the child in Blair's arm and then picked up Prince Edward. Abby nodded with a smile and was set back down on the ground.

"I now understand while your latest dress orders were so much more casual, Blair," Madame Bouvier stated. She motioned towards the white chemise dresses that both Blair and Abby wore.

"Yes, it would be an awful shame to wear something so grand when it would only be dirtied. Of course, your designs are still so close to my heart. I could not part with you," the Lady of the castle replied. Blair then walked over to Madame Bouvier. The older woman laughed lightly and hugged her from the side.

"I do so wish that I could find a husband willing to give me all of this," Kati sighed solemnly. Her body leaned against Isabelle's as both their eyes wondered around the grounds.

"Don't we all," the Duchess grinned. Her eyes connected with Blair and there was a much deeper meaning than any other guest could understand. Gabrielle had told Blair some about her marriage, specifically her husband. It was nothing like Lady and Lord Bass, not that anyone else really was either for that matter.

Her eyes then fell from her friends though and she focused on the path at her feet. She tiptoed on each step, before her clumsiness broke the pattern. A sigh relieved itself from her lips and she shook her head.

"Perhaps if I cannot provide and heir then one of you shall be the next Lady Bass," Blair muttered. Her hands touched her flat stomach. She had worked hard to keep it that way throughout her life, but now wished for it to be swollen with child. But it wasn't. She wondered if it ever would be.

"Blair," Madame Bouvier shook her head and frowned, "you should not speak like that. Charles shall never rid of you, that you surely know." The older woman walked over and touched her arm.

"I know," Blair looked up, "the silly thing is that I do not even think Chuck wishes to have a child. He has promised me to be fully content without one, but… well I do want one. I wish to give him a son, someone who can carry on his name. I would like to give him a daughter as well, aside from Abby of course, but it seems that I cannot conceive. What good is a women in this society if she cannot perform what is expected of her to do so within her lifetime?" Her eyes went around to each woman for an answer.

"A-a child shall come, Blair. I know it." The Duchess finally spoke up and nodded her head confidently. She strutted over to Blair and took both her hands. Is and Kati came next as the women stood in somewhat of a loose circle.

"Mother, look at the butterflies!" Abby cried in excitement. She ran over and grabbed Blair's hand. The brunette was soon laughing as she was pulled to the ground of the tall grass. Butterflies of all colors fluttered around them as the sun shined down. It was hard to stay solemn when a child she loved so dearly was near to her.

--

"Your guests have already been seated on the terrace for dinner, Lady Bass," Victoria informed her as she gathered Blair's discarded day gown from the floor. She then stood by the door and waited for further instruction.

"Tell them I shall be out shortly. Thank you for helping me dress, Victoria. That will be all," Blair replied. She stood in front of her grand mirror and examined her appearance. It was another of the more casual, but still elegant dresses she had Madame Bouvier design. It was a compre front gown, worn over a striped chemise, and without strays. The material was a light gold, that the color of champagne actually. She wore her curls half up and half down. Then the hairdresser had taken a matching golden flower and placed it in them. Her makeup was light, with the exception of her ruby colored lips.

"For such an unadorned dress compared to your others, I do particularly appreciate the display of your bosom in that dress, love," Chuck mused from the doorway.

She gasped and spun around to look at him. How did he still manage to sneak up on her like he did? Even more so that he took joy in it every time. She pursed her lips and walked towards him.

"You know that I do not take kindly to being spied on," Blair told him. She stopped before him and crossed her arms. Her perfectly sculpted left eyebrow rose as she shot him _the look_.

"Forgive me, My Lady, I could not help, but stop and gaze at your beauty," Chuck teased. Although playful, he was still indeed very serious.

"Please," Blair scoffed and rolled her eyes. She giggled and fell forward against his body, her arms looped around his neck. She kissed him on the lips, not even worried if he smeared her rouge all over her face.

"I have a gift for you," Chuck whispered when they broke. He looked like a child aiming to please.

"Chuck," she laughed breathlessly and shook her head, "you shall go bankrupt if you continue such spending and on your wife no less."

"And who else am I to spend it on, other than Abby of course? But you are not to worry. My father may have not communicated with me much, but did so in business. I am a smart man and more wealthy than most know, we are likely the richest among those miles around us," Chuck revealed. He smirked with a sense of pride that he was able to call their wealth together. What was his was hers.

"You are aware that your wealth in town is estimated rather high," Blair stated.

"Yet my actual wealth is still higher," he returned.

"Well then allow me to have my gift." She giggled in excitement and pecked his lips again. So what if she was some that of a spoiled creature? Her husband seemed to adore her not even besides that factor, but some because of it. It kept them both happy.

"Turn around and close your eyes," Chuck instructed. She did as he said, but grinned the entire time. It was impossible not to get excited. His gifts were always, well amazing. He chuckled under his breath and lifted his hands. He put something around her neck and did the clasp.

"Chuck," Blair gasped. Her eyes snapped open and she looked at her reflection, her reflection that wore another diamond necklace. It was an alternating pattern of rounded diamonds and butterflies outlined in gold. The piece was magnificent and unlike anything she had every seen.

"I thought it was fitting, the butterflies," he said. His breath was against her neck as he placed a tender kiss on her collarbone. She stared at the necklace, but then focused on their reflection.

"Thank you, Chuck," she whispered. Her voice had practically when she was stunned into silence from the necklace's beauty.

"Anything for you, my love." He turned her around and pulled her into his embrace. She kissed him without thinking about it twice, eyes closed. It was both soft and passionate.

"I wished to lift your spirits. Have I succeeded?" he asked. The kiss was over, but she rested her cheek on his chest. The material of his shirt was soft and his body heat radiated out of it. He always made her feel so warm, safe, and just complete.

"Yes, but I do apologize for my state lately. I do wish to be cheerful again as I was before," Blair sighed.

"You will, love. I promise," Chuck vowed. She looked to him not understanding, but his smile said all she needed to know. She believed him, without explanation. After all, there was no reason for her to doubt him.

--

"Goodbye everyone!" Blair called a final time. She waved her hand to the carriages filled with her friends that took their departure. Dinner had been lovely and a little while since the men had become tipsy. It was expected with Leon and Acel, perhaps Nate, but when her own husband became tipsy was when she knew to end the night. Chuck held his liquor well, with the exception of his dark moments, but now was different.

She walked back to their bedchambers and saw that the curtains on her bed were closed. Her husband was tucked tightly inside of them. She shut the door and got into bed.

"Bl-Blair," Chuck murmured. He sat up in bed with a goofy smile on his face. His arms shot out and grabbed her. He nuzzled his nose in her soft curls.

"You are rather sweet when you're so intoxicated, husband," Blair giggled. She got him to lie down with her, but he still had to have her completely in his embrace.

"I-I am not all that drunk, love. Just a-a little," he stuttered. His dark eyes flickered up to hers. She stroked back some of his hair.

"Well then I shall take care of you when you are just a-a little sick in the morning," she teased. He did not respond, but buried his face in her breasts. She giggled, but did not push him away.

"These belong to me," Chuck clarified in a slur.

"Indeed they do," Blair agreed. He lifted his head and looked to her.

"Promise?" His eyebrows rose in question. His lips twisted like a small child who was prepared to pout if he did not get what he wanted.

"I swear to it," she vowed. Her voice was playfully serious. A huge grin stretched across his countenance and then he lunged forward. His lips attacked her own. She both squealed in delight and laughed against them.

"Love, you are far too drunk for this." She shook her head on the pillow and continued to burst with giggles. He had moved down the bed and crawled into her nightgown. His mouth placed kisses up her legs as he gently marked his territory, over and over again.

"Mhmmm," Chuck responded. His hands rubbed the outer part of her legs up and down. His tongue then left his mouth to lick her inner thighs. He was like an animal, not that she minded.

"Chuck, you are not up to…. Oh," Blair moaned as her hips arched forward. Without any warning whatsoever, he had plunged his tongue between her folds and deep into her center. Her body twitched in instant ecstasy at his talented mouth.

"Bbbbbbllllaaiiirrr," he said with his mouth _full_. She tasted so sweet, unlike anything else. It was his favorite dessert, especially since no one else could have it.

"Oh-oh… yes, Chu-chu-chuck!" Her scream echoed around the room and as her chest heaved up and down. Her pupils enlarged as she stared at the ceiling. Her hands still gripped the sheets tightly.

"See… I could," Chuck smirked. He came out from under her dress and fell back down beside her again. He giggled, yes giggled, into her curls as his arms pulled her close.

"Indeed," Blair uttered.

--

A/N: Did the chapter suit you?


	32. Chapter 32

Title: _**La Belle et La Bête**_

Author: Shelby

Summary: Lady Blair Waldorf has been wed to Lord Charles Bass. She knows little of him since he has been kept in his castle by his father practically all his life. Others tell her he is an awful man. Then how has she fallen in love with him? (Historical CB Series)

A/N: I didn't think the chapter turned out that great, but hopefully you will. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Blair's Traveling Dress:

http : / / www . costumersguide . com / ma56 . shtml

Blair's Robe:

http : / / www . costumersguide . com /perfume/rose2 . jpg

--

"We're not packing just the essentials, ladies. I want some of my finest gowns to wear while I'm away," Blair instructed to the servants. Some were busy packing her travel bags while others filled her vanity cases. Besides dresses there were so many shoes, hair accessories, jewelry, fans, and many other things that needed to be brought along.

"Of course, Lady Bass," Victoria, her favorite lady in waiting, responded. The girl smiled lightly and then came over to the bed where Blair sat. She began to carefully lie out all that Blair had selected to wear for the journey there. Although, the Lady had no idea where she was going.

"Would you allow me to bring you breakfast, my Lady?" an older servant woman requested. She stood at the end of the bed and gave a polite nod.

"No, thank you. It would not rest well within my stomach on the bumpy road I am destined to travel on," Blair replied. It was a rather truthful statement. Not to mention her stomach was already knotted and twisted with nerves. She liked to be in control of situations, but since Chuck wouldn't tell her where they were traveling too, she felt lack of that desired control.

The woman nodded and then proceeded to help the other servants carry out her bags. She watched until they were all gone from her room, except Victoria. The girl stood straight and waited patiently to help her dress.

"Girl, go and take your leave now. I shall help my wife dress," Chuck instructed as he entered the room. Blair looked up as he walked over to the bed.

"B-but my Lord it is not…" the girl started to stutter nervously. One look from Chuck made her fall silent though. She bowed her head and left. The door closed behind her.

"You should not be so surly towards her. She has grownup according to the rules of society and believes to go by them, rather in your household or not. Besides, she is just a girl and my favorite servant for that matter," Blair told him. She reached her hands up to stroke his clothed chest as her chestnut eyes connected with his ebony colored ones.

"If she has grownup according to the bounds of society then she knows it is best not to question the Lord of the household. But if you wish for me to be more pleasant, then I shall do it for you, my love," Chuck sighed. He rested his forehead in the crook of her neck as his lips trailed along her skin. He breathed in her curls, which smelled like heaven.

"Thank you. Now if you are to help me dress then it is time to do so. If we are to leave before nightfall," she nodded. He chuckled in confusion as she got off the bed.

"It is only morning. How complicated can dressing my wife be?" he asked. She rolled her eyes playfully and placed her hands on her hips. When she realized he was not joking, her arms dropped to her sides. She put a hand to her chest and laughed as if out of breath.

"You surely do not know?" Her eyes squinted as if to determine whether or not he was being truthful. He shook his head in response with a light shrug.

"Well then you are in for a time, husband," Blair giggled. He stood up ad walked over to her. She gestured towards the bed where all her different layers that belonged to the attire.

"The first layer is the shift or chemise and then you'll have to help me tie up my stays," she explained. Her nightgown dropped to the floor and she pulled over the white chemise. She then picked up her corset and put it on. She turned her back so he could tie it.

"How tight?" Chuck asked. He had the laces wrapped around his hands and was prepared to pull. The whole idea of it though felt unsettling to him. He didn't want to suffocate his wife for the purpose of fashion. He much preferred her without any clothing.

"Extremely." Blair's voice brought him out of her thoughts.

"I will not have you uncomfortable during our trip," he scowled. She turned around and sighed. Her hand reached up to stroke his cheek. It was what she always did when he needed convincing, among other and more extreme methods.

"I have practically worn corsets since birth, Love. They give a woman her shape, tiny waist and a pleasing bosom." A light blush hit her lips. Never during her mother's teachings would she have thought to ever have such a conversation with her future husband.

"Your waist and bosom already please me," Chuck murmured with a smirk. His hands trailed down to hold her naturally petite waist. He pulled her near to him and their foreheads rested against each other.

"Well thank you, but I shall wear my corset in order to please myself if nothing else." With that she patted his chest and then turned around again. He sighed reluctantly, but helped her lace it up. She did not miss that it was not as tight as always though. But his stubbornness came from concern for her so she only smiled.

After the corset was taken care of, Blair moved on to showing him the rest of her layers. Next came the pocket, which was a flat bag that was tied around the waist, with the hole in the pocket at her right side. The pocket could be accessed through her next layer, the petticoat. There were so many things to be tied and inserted into several slits on her petticoat, but with her direction he managed to complete the piece. Before he added on the next petticoat they had to stop to put on her pannier.

"This is ridiculous," Chuck laughed and shook his head. He stared at the object she had handed him. It had a purpose of making her skirt poof out around the waist and hips. Only, it looked silly, like a stuffed and oddly shaped pillow or cushion.

"Better this than one of those awful metal ones serving a similar purpose," Blair returned. She then giggled and helped him situate it on her waist. After another petticoat was added on top of that, it was finally time for her dress. She put it on and then stepped back to twirl around for him.

"How do I look?" Her eyebrows rose as she flashed him a flirtatious, but hopeful grin.

His eyes raked over her now fully clothed body. It was strange that he had dressed a body which he preferred nude. The dress was a Robe Anglaise style dress, a light green color, with also some cream colored silk material. It had long sleeves and faired similar to her light blue coatdress, which she wore on her mission to help Serena escape. She had completed the outfit with a fancy straw hat, stacked with white feathers, and a pale green daytime umbrella.

"Chuck?"

His head snapped up and he started to grin like an imbecile. He walked towards her and nodded with absolute truthfulness in his tone.

"You are stunning perfection, my Love," Chuck breathed. His hands then wove around her waist. She smiled at him, dropped her umbrella, and giggled in a girlish manner. He placed a light kiss on the corner of her chin and then moved to deepen the passion upon her ruby lips.

"We shall never get out of here," Blair teased with more laughter. Her hands gripped the material of his coat as he started to trail kiss down her jaw line. His nose nuzzled in the crook of her neck and he inhaled the scent of her curls.

"I love when you wear your hair down," he admitted.

"I know," she nodded, "I thought you would appreciate it considering the long carriage ride that awaits us." Her hands traveled down to his waist and then circled around to his back. His body continued to push onto hers and she had to arch her back. So she held onto him to keep from falling. Not that she thought he'd purposely let her, but they did get carried away at times.

"Let's finish this in the carriage," Chuck rasped. His hot breath hit her neck, which caused her eyes to roll back in her head. She nodded quickly and took him by the hand. He led her down the hallway and towards the large castle doors.

"Mama!" Abby called. She ran in with Prince Edward behind her. Nate and the Duchess were to stay and look after her while they were gone. Blair had a hard time agreeing to leave her behind, but Chuck promised she would be safe and taken care of.

"Abby," Blair greeted. She let go of Chuck's hand and bent down. The little blond threw herself into her mother's arms and hugged her tightly. Prince Edward barked at Chuck's feet.

"I do not want you to go," the child pouted. She pulled back just enough for their eyes to connect. Her dainty hands grasped onto the dress of Blair's material as if for dear life.

"I know, my little Dauphine, but I shall be back before you know it. You will have such fun with Gabrielle, Nate, and Prince Edward. Madame Bouvier has even promised to come and have tea tomorrow," she promised. Her hands stroked back the girls blond curls and she kissed her forehead.

"Will you promise to bring me back a gift then?" Abby asked. She batted her eyelashes as her blue eyes went into puppy-dog mode. Blair chuckled and looked up to spare a knowing glance with Chuck. He bent down beside them and Abigail turned to look at him too.

"We shall bring you back many gifts, Abby, and the Duchess shall take you shopping while we are gone as well. You may have whatever your heart desires," Chuck promised.

He smiled sweetly at her. Other than Blair, he was softer to her than he was anyone. She didn't know of his harsh, mean side that others spoke of. In her world Lord Bass was the only father she had ever known and she loved him. Abby thought she was his daughter, her young mind did not understand that of blood connections or other adult complications.

"Well alright, father. I suppose you may take mother away from me for a little while then," Abby sighed. She then hugged him tightly before she fell into her mothers lap again. It was easier said than done to let Blair go.

"It is rather nice to have your permission, Abby," Chuck smirked. He winked at her and then stood. "I shall make sure the carriage is readied as you too say farewell." With that he went outside.

"Where is it that father will be taking you, mama?" The small child's curiosity continued to grow. Plus, she may not have realized what she was doing, but stalling would indeed keep her mother with her longer.

"Just on a small trip, Abby. He has been very secretive," Blair smiled. She patted down the child's dress and then fixed her crazy, golden curls.

"Mama, will you come back to me?" Abigail furrowed her brow as her lips pursed. Blair looked up, slightly shocked at the question. She thought it had been made clear that she was to return. She would never just abandon Abby, and Chuck would never ask her to do such a thing either.

"Of course," Blair promised. She then shook her head in utter confusion. "Princess, I will not leave you forever."

"B-but my other mother did," Abby whispered with widened eyes.

Blair felt her heart break. It was very apparent why Abby was as troubled as she was. How could she not have thought of it before? She quickly shook her head and pushed back the tears. She didn't want Abby to see her cry. That would only put her in further distress.

"I will never leave you. Your mother is in heaven because God needed another angel, but he knows that I must take care of you. He knows how much I have come to love you, Abby. And he loves you too much to take me away from you." Her voice was soothing and serious. She held the tiny blond close as she spoke.

"Oh, well alright then, mother. But I shall still pray to him so that he does not forget. I need my mother to come home to me," Abigail vowed. Blair responded by placing a light kiss on her forehead.

"Now go, father awaits," she sighed.

"I shall miss you dearly," her mother whispered. They said about a hundred more goodbyes and then it was finally time to go. Abby and Prince Edward waved goodbye to their _parents_.

--

"Chuck, how are we to travel all throughout the night?" Blair whispered. She scooted away from the carriage window and further into his embrace. They were traveling in one far more spacious than their usual. She had even had room to change into her silk, blue and gold robe for bed. It was much more comfortable than her dress, which they had rid of before they even reached the main road.

"We have two drivers, my Love. They shall alternate sleeping and driving schedules. I will not have us stop on this road with you in this carriage. My wife shall be kept safe at all costs," Chuck explained. His hands took hold of her petite waist and pulled her basically into his lap. He then wrapped them up in the fur blankets he had instructed the servant to pack.

"It is not impossible to stop a moving coach," she reasoned. Her voice spoke in a whisper. She did not want him to think she was intent on their servants hearing her question him. If others heard of a wife whose husband allowed her to do so, he would be the joke of the town.

"If anyone dares try and lay a hand on your head they would be dead within mere seconds," he returned. His eyes stared past her, narrowed. He continued to be gentle with her, but his protectiveness of her was evident.

"Chuck," Blair breathed. She stroked his cheek until he came back to her. His eyes closed for a moment and then opened to gaze into hers. "No one shall take me away from you. Not by force."

"And what if you are to be willing?" Chuck asked. His eyebrows rose in question, but his eyes fell in shame. It was still hard for him to grasp each day that she loved him so. She was a creature of beauty while he was considered a horrid tyrant of his own castle. He had lived in solitude all his life, even when his father ruled the estate. Family and friends had surrounded her.

"How many times must I tell you that will never happen?" she asserted. Her eyes watered and her heart ached. She felt his pain. It had been stored within him all those years he grew up alone. Little by little it came out each day. She vowed to be there and help him along, no matter how long it took.

"I am so possessive, territorial, and worried. Every time I watch you speak to another man my blood boils. I feel my stomach twist with nervous knots. There's a voice inside my head that tells me 'this is the one who shall take her away from you' and I believe him every time. The voice sounds like my father." He shook his head and closed his eyes. His rough breathing and pained expression remained.

"Your father was wrong about you, Chuck. He had no right to lock you away from the world. No child deserves that. But no matter what has happened in the past, you are free now. You are mine now. And I shall love you the way I do only. I swear to it." Blair then placed kisses on both of his cheeks, then his lips. She embraced him in all ways of comfort that she knew.

"I love you, Blair, so much," Chuck whimpered. He nuzzled his nose into her curls and held onto her tightly. Their body heats radiated into each other and created an absolute feeling of warmth, safety. She was the first person to genuinely take care of him, love him.

"Shh… I know and I love you too," Blair returned with ease. She then moved her body so that they could lie down. Their feet rested on the seats across from them. She stroked his hair and kissed his head. They fell fast asleep in each other's embrace.

--

A/N: The next chapter you shall learn of where Chuck is taking Blair. Leave me with your thoughts, please.


	33. Chapter 33

Title: _**La Belle et La Bête**_

Author: Shelby

Summary: Lady Blair Waldorf has been wed to Lord Charles Bass. She knows little of him since he has been kept in his castle by his father practically all his life. Others tell her he is an awful man. Then how has she fallen in love with him? (Historical CB Series)

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update guys! School has been so hectic. I also am going to try and update more this week, but warning you that I will be on Spring Break with my family/friends. Enjoy!

Chuck's Gift to Blair:

http : / / carolinecream . deviantart . com /art/Chateau-of-sleeping-Beauty-101097962

Second Part of Gift:

http : / / s790 . photobucket . com /home/LBELB/recentuploads?page=1

Blair's Arrival Dress:

http : / / www . costumersguide . com /ma5 . shtml

Blair's Serenade Dress: 

http : / / www . costumersguide . com /ma44 . shtml

--

"I think I shall go stir-crazy if I am not free of this carriage soon, love," Blair chuckled and shook her head. He had told her they were an hour away a little while ago. Since then she had started to become excited. She was also dressed and ready to go, which added to her anxiousness. They had stopped at daylight and the servants set up a tent. Chuck helped her change in there, much to her satisfaction.

"Just a little while longer, Blair. I promise to let you run free once we arrive," Chuck returned with a smile. He eyed her up and down, still appreciative of his work. It was a full skirt, square-cut, and half-sleeved dress. The pattern was a lovely floral set on an off-white. It was complete with white gloves and a matching head, adorned with flowers. The ensemble was definitely of a summer collection, but that was perfect. He didn't want her dying of heat once they got there.

"Where is it we are going again?" she asked. An _innocent _smile tugged on her lips, as did her tone of voice sound. She eyed him slowly from the side.

"Nice try, love, but you have already tried that twice now. You will not know where I am taking you until we arrive. Trust me, you will love that I surprise you once we do get there," he responded. His arm then slid around her shoulders and he kissed her cheek.

"If we ever get there," Blair mumbled. Her arms were crossed as she pouted. He chuckled and pulled her into his lap. That warmed her immediately and she pecked him on the lips. Now they were doing something, other than just waiting to arrive. And she _liked _that.

"How about this. Once we arrive I promise to spoil you completely and even take you out for a night on a town that is not filled with judgmental old birds," Chuck proposed. He gazed up at her as their foreheads pressed against each other.

"Well only if you promise to spoil me completely even after we leave," she teased. She then pulled him into a kiss that they both relished in. She even allowed him to slip his tongue past her lips, which she knew he very much enjoyed.

His hand started to bunch up her skirt, but then the carriage stopped. She smacked his hand away immediately and looked towards the coach's window, curtain pulled of course. They heard footsteps and then someone knocked.

"Lord Bass, we have arrived at our destination," the servant told him.

"Open the door then," Chuck replied. The carriage door open and Blair tried to see out, but failed. She waited until Chuck climbed out and then held his hand into hers. The moment she stepped outside his hands came over her eyes. She pouted.

"Unpack our things," his voice commanded. He then put his arms around her and guided her forward, but she could still not see anything. "Are you excited, my love?" Chuck whispered into her ear.

"Yes, please do not keep me waiting," Blair pleaded. He let out a low, sultry chuckle. Then he stopped so she did the same. She felt butterflies in her stomach swarm with excitement.

"I want you to know that this is my gift to you. It purely belongs to you to do with as you wish," he told her. His hands removed and she did just that.

"Chuck," she gasped. Her eyes widened at what was before her. It was a grand, newly styled chateau. The style was far more French than their home castle and was a vision directly from Blair's mind. It had a staircase that led up to the front doors, tons of windows, a beautiful group, and overall majestic sense of design. It was also seemingly hidden from the rest of the world. There were roses and trees that surrounded where they were.

"Do you like it?" Chuck smiled. She turned her body into him and nodded. He had literally stunned her into silence, yet again. He chuckled at her expression and kissed her nose.

"I know that it is far away from our home, but I have prepared a carriage to take you here whenever you wish. It is your escape palace, Blair," he explained. His arms wrapped around her waist and he pulled her into another kiss. She eagerly kissed him back.

"I did not deserve this," Blair breathed when they pulled apart. She began to shake her head, but he stopped her. His hand caressed her cheek.

"You deserve this and more, Blair. You're my wife and I love you. But I want to show you that I'm not going to confine you with spending every second of the rest of your life with me if you don't want to. I know that I grow irritable at times-" Chuck started to say, but she put a finger to his lips.

"I would never want to escape you, Chuck. But, I do want to escape with you," she clarified. A grin instantly plastered itself on his countenance. He pulled her in for another kiss.

"It must have cost quite a fortune to build this place, Chuck," Blair commented with a grin when they broke apart. He nodded his head and chuckled.

"Just wait until you see the interior décor, my love," he winked. She giggled as he then pulled her along by the hand. She had a feeling that she would not be disappointed.

--

Every part of the chateau that Chuck showed Blair, she fell in love with. The walls were white, encrusted with gold, and filled with beautiful paintings. All of the rooms were different, but gorgeous all the same. There was a massive dinning room for parties, a private one for them, grand hallways and entrances galore, sitting rooms, secret resting rooms, business rooms, entertaining rooms, plenty of guest bedrooms, a bedroom for Abby, and a ballroom. They then stopped at two doors next to each other.

"What are these two rooms?" Blair asked. She had yet to see their bedroom. He motioned to one as he spoke and then the other.

"One room is decorated in your style while the other in mine," Chuck explained. Only, he did not see the happy expression he expected, but a sullen looking one. "Blair, what's wrong?" he frowned.

"Are you taking on a room for others to accompany you in?" she questioned. Her eyes welled with tears. She knew her life had been too good to be true. No man would love her as much as she thought Chuck did.

"No," he shook his head quickly, "I would never do that. Love, I told you this castle belongs to you. I wanted you to have another room prepared in case you ever wanted some time to yourself. And for when… well if you have… typically I have heard a woman does not wish to sleep with her husband a little while after… not that I'm meaning you have to… you know that I do not expect you to," he started to stutter and babble on like an idiot. She caught on and smiled.

"Is this your way of telling me that you support my wanting to have a baby? I know that you were still hesitant before," Blair said.

"Yes, it is. I do not want you to think it your obligation like society does, but I wanted for you to know that if you do become with child then I will support you. I know how much happiness it would bring you," Chuck nodded. He wanted to be careful with his wording. In no way did he want her to think that if she could not conceive he would be displeased with her.

"Let us hope I can have a child then," she sighed. He tipped her chin back up though and kissed her passionately on the lips. They both leaned towards her bedroom door. It was their bedchambers, until she decided otherwise, if she decided otherwise.

"I think you will find this place to be magical," Chuck breathed when they broke. She giggled at his playfulness as he hoisted her up and carried her through the doors bridal style. The doors closed and _locked_. Thank heavens for soundproof doors.

--

She had awoken in the middle of the night with the driest of throats. It made sense, considering how many times they had made love before they fell into exhaustion. When she looked over in the bed at Chuck though, she didn't have it in her heart to wake him. So she wondered out of the bedroom in search of the kitchen. She found it and got her drink, but on her way back things seemed different. She was lost.

Blair walked down the dark hallways. There were only few candles lit and she feared that she had become lost. She ran her hands along the golden patterned walls. Her eyes closed and she pressured herself to imagine where she was in the daytime. It didn't work. She stopped and leaned her back against the wall. She didn't like the dark, especially when she was left alone in it.

"You stupid, girl. Why must you always venture places at the oddest hours?" she cursed herself. Her chestnut colored eyes gazed down both ways to go. The hallways seemed so long, even darker than where she now stood.

"Although I do not agree with such horrid labels of yourself, I do find it in me to ask the same question," Chuck smirked. She gasped and turned around to see him. He stood, without a candle, in his nightwear. A fur blanket from their bed was thrown over his arm. He then extended his hand out to her.

"Come, my love," he told her. She went towards him immediately and grabbed onto his hand. He pulled her into his embrace and then threw the blanket around her shoulders. She stopped shivering and smiled up at him. Her lips pecked against his.

"How did you realize I had left you?" Blair asked. She looked up at him with curious, child-like eyes as they walked back towards their bedchambers. He stroked his hand along her cheek delicately.

"Not left me, Blair. But if you are asking how I came to know of your temporary absence, well I do not sleep well without you beside me," Chuck replied with zero hesitation. He shrugged his shoulders casually.

"This place is wonderful, Chuck. If it were not for Abby or the love of our own castle, I would beg that we never leave," she whispered. They neared their room and he pulled her closer.

"We may visit as much as you wish, love. Perchance then when you wonder off in the night you shall be able to find your way back," he teased. She smacked his shoulder playfully as they entered their bedchambers. He closed the door and locked it. They snuggled up to each other under the covers.

"I love you, Blair," Chuck whispered into her mahogany colored curls. He buried his nose into them. It was something both of them was certain he would never stop doing. She loved how affectionate he was towards her during late hours of the night.

"And I love you, Chuck," Blair returned. She allowed herself to become completely in his embrace. They were wrapped up in fur blankets, but more so in each other. The place indeed felt magical.

--

When late afternoon came the next day, Chuck awoke to find Blair in the sunroom. She was spread leisurely on a couch that far more resembled a bed. Her eyes were closed and a smile was on her lips as she listened to the servants play sweet music in the next room over. She looked absolutely stunning in her blue and yellow silk gown, which shined and sparkled in the sunlight from the windows.

He tiptoed over to her, chuckling under his breath. But the moment he lied down, her eyes snapped open. She gasped for a moment and then turned into him. Their bodies collided. She realized it was he and her cheeks blushed crimson.

"No need to be embarrassed, my love. I must admit how pleasurable it is to watch you so relaxed and content. It makes me want to further such satisfaction," he purred. She playfully glared at him and scratched her nails into his back.

"Easy kitten," Chuck warned. He then rolled on top of her and kissed her neck. She moaned in delight and her eyes rolled back into her head. Since they arrived, it seemed as if they had been making love non-stop, but fortunately neither minded.

"Mhm," Blair complimented. He pulled back for a moment and gazed into her doe brown eyes. She smiled sensually at him. He trailed his fingertips up her clothed stomach, the tip of her chest, and then to caress her cheek.

"I love you," he kissed her left cheek, "I love you," then her right, "I love you," and last her lips. His hand then tangled in her curls and he rubbed her head. She closed her eyes and purred in delight. Her hands reached up to take hold of his other and guide it down to her waist. They each pulled at her skirt until it was bunched and her thighs exposed.

"Your dress is gorgeous, but I much prefer you without it," Chuck smirked. He then pulled it over her head and threw it to the floor. He took his time as he relieved her of all her layers, much to his delight and her dismay. He enjoyed slowly unwrapping his present, she wanted it now. Once they were both naked, she grabbed onto his chest hair with force and pulled him close.

"Blair," he hissed. She let out a sinister giggle as her eyes sparkled with mischief.

"Kiss me, Chuck. Pound into me until I can't think straight and then don't ever stop. Please," Blair encouraged. He nodded his head eagerly. Just her words made him grow hard to almost the point of pain. He kissed her body up and down, marking his territory. Their limbs pulled at each other as they rolled around.

He penetrated her without warning. She cried out in ecstasy.

"Take me all the way, love!" Blair screamed. Her eyes rolled back into her head and she groaned. He moved slowly at first, but then faster. He pounded into her harder and rougher. All the while his hands and lips roamed everywhere on her body. He appreciated it from all angles. She was so lost and close to her orgasm that she did not know anything, but him.

"Mine," Chuck growled in finality. He exploded inside her more than ever before. She shook and held onto him for dear life as her orgasm hit. Their body heat was unimaginable.

"Yours," Blair agreed. He moved up to pull out, but she started to cry. He stopped immediately and stayed inside, on top of her. He kissed away her tears and whispered how much he loved her into her ears until she calmed down. Once she did everything was peaceful, but it felt different than before. There was an excitement within each of them that they did not yet understand.

--

A/N: Was it to your satisfaction?


	34. Chapter 34

Title: _**La Belle et La Bête**_

Author: Shelby

Summary: Lady Blair Waldorf has been wed to Lord Charles Bass. She knows little of him since he has been kept in his castle by his father practically all his life. Others tell her he is an awful man. Then how has she fallen in love with him? (Historical CB Series)

A/N: Sorry the update took so long. The show really screws with my writing when they screw with C/B like they have. Sure, I can produce one-shots up the walls, but my main stories were C/B are in love to their full potential become awfully hard to write. Anyways, you guys probably don't want to listen so I'll shut-up now. I hope you enjoy the chapter.

_Extra A/N from Crazy Shelby:_ _I would really, really appreciate it if everyone checked out the links for the clothing in this chapter and commented. I mean it just paints the picture so much better if you have something visual, well it does for me at least I suppose crazy Shelby can't speak for everyone. If all the links are too much for everyone, let me know! I can give you the main link and then tell you which dresses to look at once you get there. I'm trying to make it as simple as I can. I don't want to hassle you guys, but allow you to enjoy the story to the fullest. _

Blair's Dinner Dress:

http : / / www . costumersguide . com /ma35 . shtml

Blair's Wedding Dress (Make sure you scroll down to the last picture on this link. It shows mannequins in the dress, but another one next to her in what Chuck wore at their wedding):

http : / / www . costumersguide . com /ma11 . shtml

Blair's Return Home Dress (aka M.A.'s Dress), Abby's, & the Duchess's:

http : / / www . costumersguide . com /ma17 . shtml

Abby's New "Friend" Raphael: 

http : / / www . freewebs . com /iluvmyliam/ahhh,%20sweet%20beauty! . jpg

Blair's (M.A.) & the Duchess's (Herself) Lounging Dresses: 

http : / /www . costumersguide . com / ma53 . shtml

_**P.S. There is a new poll on my profile. It is for this story and one I think all of you will want to have your say in. **_

--

"Thank you for bringing me here, Chuck. The waterfront is divine," Blair complimented. They had gone into town for dinner on the last night of their couple getaway. She did not know anyone they had seen and that was a relief. They were seated upon arrival and now sat in an exclusive and secluded part of the dinning room.

"There is no need to thank me, love. You being here, in that gorgeous pink dress, staring at me the way you do… that is all that I need," Chuck responded. He then got up from his seat and moved to sit down next to her in the cushioned one against the wall.

"Something tells me you are up to no good," she playfully scolded with a giggle. His hand rested on her leg and she furthered her knowing look.

"I cannot help it. You have me so enamored with you, wife of mine." He whispered into her ear with that deep, sultry voice of his. She sighed with a smile and leaned into him. He liked that because it allowed him to pull her further into his embrace.

"Part of me wishes to stay here with you forever. In our chateau," Blair told him. She batted her thick eyelashes and kissed his chin.

"Your chateau, but I know what you mean, love. These past few days have been absolute paradise. But at least you know I will not differ when we return. I will always be the same man that I have been to you since our wedding night," Chuck promised.

"Our wedding, it seems so long ago." She stared off into nothing as she imagined it in her mind. It had been the talk of the town, the wedding of the century. Now she only wished she would have known Chuck then like she did now. That way, she could have further enjoyed it.

"We did not speak much till after the ceremony. Did it please you?" His voice turned more serious and he wondered if she'd catch on. There was particular reason he wanted her opinion on that matter, but she was not aware of that.

Blair looked up at him and nodded. "The service was lovely and the guests very impressed. I can be proud of that wedding and even more so of my husband." Her hand reached up and stroked his cheek affectionately. He relished in the attention.

"What about your dress?" That held his particular interest. His eyes watched her facial expressions carefully, to see if she lied to spare his feelings. But she did not. She told the absolute truth.

"My wedding dress was stunning and dare I say ridiculous in it's ostentatious display. All of that white silk decorated in pearls, diamonds, and abundant bows. I still believe my mother must have started the design and saved material for it long before I was born," Blair laughed and shook her head. She knew her parents were well off, but the gown must have cost more than a middle-class family home.

"Well the design I must credit to your mother," Chuck revealed with a mischievous smirk. She turned towards him with widened eyes and raised eyebrows. It was custom for the bride's family to pay for the wedding, but after some investigating done by Nathaniel, he had learned her own family could never pay for the wedding she truly wanted. And it had been the grandest formal procedure to date.

"Chuck, you didn't. My father would not have allowed you to. Sure, he seemed to favor you when we were introduced, but… no." She shook her head in disbelief and giggled nervously. There was no sane man who would do such a thing for a woman he did not know.

He read her thoughts and chuckled. His hand reached out to pull her closer to his side. "Think me deranged if you wish, love, but once I learned of your true heart's desire, I made sure not one detail was left out. Your father was difficult, I admit, but he wished to see you happy and I promised if he allowed me to do as I wished you would be. Even if you were marrying the terrible Chuck Bass." His voice lowered as he teased her.

"You are not terrible. You are wonderful," Blair corrected instantly. She rested her cheek against his shoulder and smiled, dazzled more and more by him.

"Do you remember much of our wedding day, before we returned to the castle I mean?" Chuck sighed as his eyes fell down. "I know that you were… frightened, Blair. Not that I can blame you. Everyone must have scared you to death, but whatever they told you I do hope you have found that they were wrong. I've never treated anyone like I do you and I did this for you." His eyes slowly lifted and connected with hers. The ebony colored pupils burned into her chestnut brown.

"But you're the real you when you're with me. I know that, Chuck. As for our wedding day, of course I remember. Sure, I was _uneasy_, but I would have been that way with any man. Marriage in general, had always haunted me because of those who led such abominable displays of it in our society. No matter whom I married, I expected to perform my wifely duty, bear children, ignore mistresses, and stand by my husband's side even if I grew to hate him," Blair explained. Her heart clenched as she thought more of her words. She would never know what she did to deserve Chuck and how he treated her. Their marriage was nothing normal for their time, especially those before it.

He reached a hand up to caress her cheek. Then, his lips placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. They trailed down her temple and to her cheek. Luckily, their seating in the restaurant was private.

"You were _mine_ mere days after you were born, Blair. The first time you smiled at me I _claimed_ you and now I really do _have_ you. I wanted to take you home and protect you from everything that day, but well…" he chuckled, "we know how that turned out."

"I wish you would have been allowed down into the village when you were younger. I would have played with you," she said regretfully. He shook his head and chuckled further.

"No, you wouldn't have, not that I would hold that against you. Nathaniel told me how pristine and perfect you were. You would not have cared for a boy who threw constant tantrums would have gone as far as to push you down to get your attention," he replied.

She rolled her eyes, but the grin held on her ruby lips. The more she thought about it, she could see them, the children that could have been friends or enemies, perhaps a little of both.

"I thought you wanted to take care of me. Pushing me down would make me cry," Blair challenged. She crossed her arms and stared up at him in a playful, but 'Yes, I am calling you out' type of way.

"Well it would all be apart of my plan, you see. After I pushed you down, I would offer to buy you a new dress since it was my fault that one was dirtied. Then we would ride in my carriage. While you were fitted, I would bring you a doll, one that looked just like you. After that, you would happily accompany me back to my castle for tea and sweets. Then I would convince you to stay with me for the rest of eternity," Chuck revealed.

"You're plan just turned from darling to villainous worthy," she frowned. He shrugged his shoulders.

"I had a lot of time to think it up when I was all by myself in my room. I have a few more, but that one was the best," he nodded. His hand then motioned to the large entrée set in front of them.

"Now, have something to eat, love. You're appetite lately has pleased me and I hope for you to continue." He phrased his words carefully. He wanted to commend her for eating like a normal person and not starving herself, but he knew if he said something that sounded insulting in the slightest way, he could shatter her self-confidence.

"It is only because you have tired me out this entire journey. I need the strength," Blair giggled. She then set her napkin neatly in her lap and plucked a macaroon from the plate. It was heavenly and the fact that she knew her mother would die if she saw her made her relish the taste of it all the more.

--

"Then Prince Edward and I convinced Nathaniel to take us on a magical journey in the forest. Only, he was rather loud and I think he scared away the fairies. I did no tell him that though for I did not want to hurt his feelings," Abby explained in excitement.

Blair had arrived home the night before, but she was asleep. When she woke-up and found her mother and father home she had been ecstatic. Her father had work to do, but first he had presented her with all the gifts they brought back for her and Prince Edward. Now, the child and puppy refused to leave Blair's side, even as she dressed for the day.

"And when we went into town, mama, I found myself a friend. Only this one has two feet and hands instead of four paws. He was not very nice at first, but then he gave me this bracelet, see." Abby ran over to Blair and held out her hand.

"How beautiful, but Abby, was he a man or boy?" her mother asked cautiously. The bracelet looked to be rather expensive. It was a white-gold chain, with a blue sapphire, which was set in two tiny diamonds.

"He was the most handsome of boys, mama. But he had such a funny name. It was Raphael, doesn't that make you giggle?" Her little laugher filled the room as soon as it left her lips.

"Oh Abigail, do not tell me you made fun of him," Blair smiled and shook her head. She pushed back the child's crazed blond curls. She knew Abby would never be intentionally mean to someone, but she spoke her mind bluntly, thanks to Chuck.

"I only told him it was unusual, but then he was mean," she pouted her lips. "He insulted Prince Edward by saying he looked like a furry rat! And I said well at least he did not have a name like Raphael."

"So then when did he give you the bracelet?" Blair frowned, confounded. It sounded like Abby's new friend had become more of an enemy.

"Well I will tell you, mother, but we are not at that part of the story yet, see. Then he told me that he was named after the great Raphael Sanzio de Urbino. I told him that I did not know who that man was so it did not impress me. He then got more angry and said that I should learn more about art history. I told him that I would not do so until I was older for there are naked people in those painting's, mama!" Abigail exclaimed and threw her hands up in a dramatic fashion.

"The correct term would be nude, Princess. Art has class and is therefore beautiful, even with sometimes explicit subjects," Blair explained.

"I do not care! I do not wish to see that-that weird thing on the man in the painting in the foyer!" Abby shouted. Blair knew the painting she spoke of.

"Shh… Abby, that is not proper to speak of," her mother reasoned, but could not hide her laughter. The child's conversation would have caused a society woman to faint.

"I know, mother, and that is what I told him. But he would not listen to me. He even said that when I was older, that he would invite me to come and be his subject for a painting of his, but without clothing! I thought to slap him!" Abigail raged.

Blair's eyes widened. Thank heavens Chuck was not around. If he would have heard, well she doubted that he would take kindly to a boy telling his daughter he wanted to paint her nude.

"How old was this boy, Abby?" Her tone changed serious again. She expected him older, but he probably assumed Abby was too. She had quite the vocabulary. If it were not for her small stature, someone could think her to be seven instead of five.

"He told me he was this many." She held up eight tiny fingers.

"Did you tell him your age?" Blair furthered.

"Mhmm," the little blond nodded with five fingers now in the air. "And I told him he should stick to insulting those of his own age, but then he said that nobody his age likes him. So..." She rolled her eyes and sighed melodramatically "I told him that I could be his friend, but that he must be nicer."

"And what did he say?" Her mother started to grin. Raphael sounded like the younger version of a certain husband of hers.

"He said that would be fun and that since he was older he could protect me from the other mean kids. See the other children in the shop must have not liked me. I don't know why, mama, but they pointed and whispered. I didn't notice until one of their mother's called me a Charity Case and she said it with a nasty voice. Only I didn't understand what it meant so I asked Raphael, but he seemed very angry too. I'm not sure what I did to make everyone so mad." Abby shrugged her shoulders.

Blair felt her heart hit the pit of her stomach and closed her eyes. But she pulled herself back together for the sake of the child in front of her. She opened her eyes and smiled. "You didn't do anything wrong, Abby. Some people are just unhappy so they try to make everyone else sad too."

"Really? That's not what Raphael told me," Abby frowned.

"Wait? He still spoke to you?" She felt her heart lift again. She was sure that when her daughter said the little boy was angry, that it meant he probably left her before he was scolded by his parents for befriending… what the town, and only the town, liked to call a child of inferior birth.

"Of course he did, mother. He is my friend. Remember?" she giggled and looked at her mother as if it was the most obvious statement ever.

"So what happened next?" The brunette sat down on the bed. She needed to process what she had thought was only silly stories at first, but now proved to be otherwise.

"Well Raphael's father came and asked if his new little friend was alright. And I said, 'I am not little, sir, but that perhaps you are just too big'. Then they both laughed, but it was a nice kind of laugh, like fathers. His father then asked me what intelligent woman had raised me to be so outspoken. But I said, 'she is not a woman, she is my mother' and that made him laugh, too. But then I told him that my first mother went to heaven, but now I lived with Prince Edward and our mother and father, Lord and Lady Bass," Abby continued.

"Then his servant whispered something in his ear, but I could not hear it. Raphael's father nodded and then told me that it was very nice to meet me and he hoped his son had been a gentleman. And I said 'thank you, but your son is not a gentleman'. Then he laughed again!" She stomped her foot for extra effect, just like her mother.

"Did they say farewell to you then, Abby? Blair kept a smile on her face, but her tone had clearly changed. The man sounded decent, but one was never to be sure unless they were there.

"Well then his father whispered something to him and went to go do errands. I told Raphael that I was going to look at ribbons and that I preferred to browse alone. He said okay, but I think he followed me because when I got there and found a pretty pink ribbon, another boy came up and told me he had a present for me…" Her little face fell.

Blair closed her eyes and bit her tongue. Where were Nate and Gabrielle during this? Did they not know that children could be cruel? Even Abby, as little as she was, knew something was not right.

Her eyes opened and she picked up the child. Abby snuggled against her chest. "What did he want to give you, Abby? You can tell me," Blair whispered thoughtfully. She stroked back some of her blond curls.

"He-he…" Abby twiddled her thumbs and spoke just above a whisper. She looked up at her mother and sighed. "He gave me a pastry box and I was very excited. But then when I opened it… well it had a footprint on it, like the ones you see in the mud. I told him that he should take it back and tell them, but he said it was how it was supposed to be for someone like me. I said, what a little girl? And then his friend, a girl with red hair, told me no, a little bitch."

"Then the boy told her to be quiet though and said I should eat the pastry. I said that I didn't want it. He said that I had to listen to him and do as I was told like my mother. I told him my mother never does anything she doesn't want to. He said my mother was dead and I said no my other mother. Then he told me that you are not my mother and that if I did not eat the pasty he was allowed to shove it down my throat."

"No, more…" Blair started to say, but Abby kept on.

"But then mommy, someone grabbed the pastry from me and the next thing I knew the mean boy had it all over his face. The little girl screamed and told her mother I did it and I said I didn't, but she raised her hand to slap me. I was so scared that I started to cry, but she never hit me. See Raphael took hold of my hand, even though his were sticky with icing. He told the woman that if she touched a hair on my head that his father would have her thrown out of town. I don't know how his father would do that, but the woman left. But by then, even though I tried really hard not to, I was crying. So he picked me up and told me he would give me something that would make me smile. And this was it," Abby finished. She held out her dainty hand again and the bracelet on her wrist sparkled.

"So your friend… he made you feel better about the other children?" she questioned.

Her daughter nodded. "After that Lord Archibald showed up though mommy. He looked really funny. There was red lipstick all over his face and his clothes needed to be pressed. But he told me it was time to say goodbye to my friend. So I tried to give Raphael back the bracelet, but he said I had to keep it. I asked him why and he told me because that way whenever I looked at it I would think of him and the next time we saw each other, I'd remember him. I told him he was silly and that I couldn't forget him. That made him smile real big and the smile stayed even as I waved goodbye."

"Well I'm sure he would be very pleased if he knew how much you spoke of him now," Blair smiled. She pulled the little blond into a tight hug.

--

Blair, Abigail, and Gabrielle all strolled through the beautiful gardens inside the castle's walls. They all wore summer dresses and hats. Abby even had a little umbrella. Blair's dress was white with blue stripes and bows. Abby wore a pink dress with thicker green stripes and ruffles. The Duchess had settled on a baby blue dress with thin white stripes. All three of them looked like a set of dolls.

"Abby, why don't you go and pick some flowers for us to put in a vase," Gabrielle suggested. She pointed ahead where some beautiful lilacs grew. The little blond looked from the Duchess to her mother, in question.

"It's fine, my Little Dauphine. And purple is your father's favorite color so he will be most pleased," Blair encouraged with a smile. That sent Abby into a run, Prince Edward right behind her. They both got straight to work.

"Will you read the letter now?" Gabrielle asked once the child was out of earshot. Her friend turned towards her and nodded reluctantly. She pulled it from a pocket in her petticoat and sighed.

"Better my father to write than my mother I suppose," the brunette remarked. She then took the letter out of the envelope and unfolded it. Her eyes scanned over it within seconds and she put it down. A large sigh came from her lips.

"What did it say?" the auburn haired woman inquired.

"My father requests, or begs rather, that I call on both him and my mother for dinner. He claims she wishes to see me and make amends, but if so then why not write me herself," Blair muttered.

"Perhaps, she knew you would not receive it if it were from her," Gabrielle suggested. Her friend however, did not seem so convinced.

"Well I suppose I shall have to make a decision regardless, but I won't think about that today. I've done enough thinking about things I don't care to think of today already."

--

"Did Blair enjoy her Chateau?" Nate smiled cheekily as he entered his friend's office. While the women took a stroll in the garden, he thought the Lord of the house might want some company. And perhaps he was curious to see how much softer Lady Bass had made her husband while they were away.

Chuck looked up from his work and glared. "Not a word, Nathaniel. I will not have you cheapen my wife's heaven with your inane sense of humor," he retorted. Still, he was not at all as ill mannered as he had once been, before Blair came to live with him.

"At ease, Lord Bass, I was complimenting you in a way. I may be unlike other men when I say this, but what you did for Blair was well deserved on her part. She does put up with you," the blond teased. He had tried to resist, but could not.

His friend tried not to look amused, but Chuck's thinned lips were struggling not to smile. It was something he would have said, but most likely only to Blair. "I advise you to refrain from these comments when in the company of my wife, Archibald. She would slay you with her hairpins if she thought you hurt me," Chuck revealed. His eyes cast down. It was supposed to be humorous, but they both knew how true the statement was.

Nate's smiled softly and he sat down in the chair in front of his friend's desk. He lowered his voice so that the servant's or anyone else, who tried to listen, could not hear him. "She really does belong here, with you, Chuck," he said honestly.

"We both seem to think so," the dark haired man sighed. He then put down his pen and leaned back in his chair some. His eyes closed and he sighed. "What are my wife and daughter up to? I assume you know since with you here, Gabrielle could not be far behind." He opened his eyes and shot Nate a teasing smirk of his own.

"They are walking in the gardens. Abby and Prince Edward simply could not wait to inform mother of their adventures while she was away." Nate changed his voice jokingly and tried to sound like Abby. But while she sounded adorable, he was nothing short of ridiculous.

"How was she without Blair?" Chuck wondered. Yes, there was genuine concern in his voice. Abigail was not his blood, but she might as well have been. Blair wasn't his blood and he loved her more than he had anyone in his family. And aside from Blair, Abigail was one of the few people to love him without question. She accepted him exactly how he was. Given she was five, but even she told everyone she was mature for her age.

"Perfect. It is Prince Edward who convinces her to do naughty things," Nate laughed as he quoted her again. He then shook his head and spoke on a more serious note.

"But she did pray every night for God to return her mommy and daddy to her. She told him that it would not be fair for him to take another mother from her, nor a father." His voice was bittersweet. The blond had joked his way through life and been carefree, but the child stole his heart, like she had anyone who met her. She had such tragedy in her life already, but with more conception of it than expected.

Chuck was silent for a while. He imagined the little blond, kneeled at her bedside as she whispered her requests to the angels. It would have broken and warmed Blair's heart all in one, perhaps it did that to his. He started to wonder if it was right of him to take her away from Abby for as long as he did. His brow furrowed. Had he been selfish?

"She was fine though, Chuck. You and Blair spend far more time with her than any of our parents ever did us. If she were to see the lives of other society children she would be highly confused," Nate remarked when he saw the darkened look on his friend's face. He had done things like that over the years for Chuck. No one else had been around, except for Nate, to tell him that not everything he did was bad.

"Thank you, Nathaniel," Chuck looked up and nodded, "for everything. Without you, who knows… perhaps I'd be all alone in this castle and without Blair." He cringed at the thought.

"No," his friend refused, "you would have just been far more anxious when you finally brought her here. I only kept you sane with stories about her over the years." He then frowned, "But I never understood why you did not allow me to try and bring her here."

"Simple, one, Bart would have either never allowed it or apologized from the beginning of whatever retched behavior I was likely to commit. And two, I did not wish to meet her while standing at your side. She would have the choice between Prince Charming and the Beast. Which one do you think she would have chosen?" he muttered.

"Have you forgotten the story, Chuck? The Beast is a handsome Prince underneath all that fur. And to be honest, despite that chest hair of yours, you're not too hairy," he responded.

"Well that chest hair of mine is something my wife enjoys," Chuck shot back. Their joking mood had returned. "It is easier to pull me into bed with her that way."

"I do not wish to have this mental picture," Nate shook his head and covered his ears. The level of their laughter increased until a knock at the door silenced it.

"Who is it?" Chuck called. He sat up straighter in his desk. Nathaniel did the same, even straightened the lapels of his jacket. He obviously thought it might be the Duchess.

"It is I, Alfred, my Lord. I have news that I believe you will find of importance," the servant informed him. He opened the door just slightly so that his voice was not muted for his master.

"Very well then. Come in and say it," the Lord instructed. He spared a look with his friend and then turned back to his most trusted servant.

"Well," Alfred cleared his throat; "I come with news on your Uncle, as requested."

Now Chuck was very interested. "Go on," he spat anxiously. If that bastard had done anything that would even harm his wife in the slightest possible way… fists clenched at his sides.

"Lord Jack Bass has disappeared in your absence, seemed to have vanished in thin air, actually. I have sent word around town and he is not there, nor around the castle. I believe that for whatever reason he came, he fulfilled his duties and left," the old man told him.

"Very well then. You are free to go, but still keep watch," Chuck motioned out the door. The servant left without another word.

"Why is that look on your face, Chuck? You heard Alfred, Jack is gone," Nate reasoned.

Chuck looked up and nodded. He pretended to think as Nate did, but had a really bad feeling that his uncle was still near. Jack came to try and intrude on his family. Chuck heard the way he spoke of Blair. The line about her in comparison to his mother was what scared him the most. Jack was the black sheep of the family and for good reason. Among the twisted of Bass men, he was the worst. And it was not normal for him to leave without causing some damage.

"Chuck?"

"Pay no mind to me, Nathaniel. I am just paranoid. That is all. Give me a night to sleep on it and all will be well again," Chuck lied through his teeth. Nate bought it.

--

"These casual dresses are so much more relaxing," the Duchess drawled in satisfaction. Her and Blair both wore compere front gowns, dressed over a striped chemise, and without a stay (corset). It felt like heaven to lounge like they were in Blair's personal sitting room.

"Yet they still are magnificently fashionable," Blair replied with a grin. She stretched back into the inside hammock/bed and plucked a chocolate strawberry from a bowl on the table. She put it in her mouth and savored the taste of it.

When she finished it, she licked the remaining chocolate off her fingers. She laughed, "I do not know why, but I am suddenly much more hungry, especially for sweets. I know that I should stop myself, but they taste too heavenly."

The Duchess nodded her head in agreement. She then sat up some though and turned to face her friend. "Blair, forgive me for asking, but are you going to have your parents for dinner?"

It had been on both their minds since the letter arrived.

Blair bit into another strawberry, chewed, and then swallowed. She shrugged her shoulders, trying to remain casual, even if the conversation should have been more serious.

"I shall speak with Chuck about it when he returns. After that letter I sent my mother, well she does not fare well with my husband at the moment."

"And she shouldn't with what she has said to you," Gabrielle responded. Both girls looked up as the doors opened and Nate appeared.

"Ladies, I am afraid that I must breakup this lovely little gathering. You are due for dinner at the Rose's, Gabrielle," he reminded her. The Duchess nodded, but not acting too happy about it as she left. Blair kissed her on a cheek and then leaned over to get another chocolate strawberry.

"Good evening, my Love," Chuck greeted in a husky, seductive voice. He fell down beside her and pulled her into his embrace. His lips went to kiss her neck, but she frowned and squirmed some.

"Do not interrupt my chocolate strawberry," Blair pouted. She sucked on the tip of it until only the fruit was left. Chuck laughed and brought the bowl over to them. He put another one up by her lips. She accepted it without hesitation.

He did not say anything, but cheered on the inside. She suddenly seemed so comfortable with eating. It could have been a moment of bliss, but something inside told him, it was much better than that. Now he just wanted to know what it was.

--

A/N: You could have seen Abby in the links; she's a little blond girl. But in case you have missed her. This is she: http : / / www . costumersguide . com /MA/striped5 . jpg


	35. Chapter 35

Title: _**La Belle et La Bête**_

Author: Shelby

Summary: Lady Blair Waldorf has been wed to Lord Charles Bass. She knows little of him since he has been kept in his castle by his father practically all his life. Others tell her he is an awful man. Then how has she fallen in love with him? (Historical CB Series)

A/N: Thank you for everyone who reviewed on the last chapter. I hope you enjoy this one.

Blair's Town Dress:

http : / / www . / ma29 . shtml

Blair's Dinner Dress:

http : / / www . costumersguide . com / ma2 . shtml

Blair's Garden Dress: 

http : / / www . costumersguide . com / ma30 . shtml

--

Blair walked out of Madame Bouvier's boutique and into the shopping hall. She wore her new dress that she had picked up that morning. It was a very light blue gown, with a full skirt, oval-cut cleavage line, a full skirt, long sleeves, and trimmed in an even lighter blue sheer material. She also carried her fan and wore her matching pastel blue hat, topped with yellow flowers and feathers.

She was about to leave to her carriage when she saw a strange looking woman. She was dressed in dark colors, piled with fur, and too many diamonds. The woman belonged more to a brothel than the upper-class establishment she stood in. Blair frowned, confounded at whom she was and what the woman was doing there.

A group of women that Blair knew noticed her stare and walked over to her. They lined up beside her and glared at the woman. Penelope, Blair's _friend_, nudged her. "They call her Crystal Rose, but of course that is not her real name."

"It never is," Lady Kensington murmured. Blair turned to her to ask further on the question, but before she could open her mouth another spoke.

"Men are such pigs, fancying these little harlot's," Lady Alabaster scoffed. She shook her head in disgusts as her eyes narrowed into slits.

"And they are always from exotic places. We should send each one of them back to the poor countries they came from," Penelope leered. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, but then quickly unfolded them. It was not proper to do so in public.

"And then what? Watch as our husbands riot and threaten to send us ungrateful wives to the gallows? No, there is not much that can be done. Only… that we do not allow them into our society," Lady Kensington laughed bitterly.

"But she is the mistress of Duke de Polignac. If she wishes to be addressed it would be out of line not too!" Lady Alabaster sighed dramatically. She hated that she had to remind them.

Blair though, only heard _she is the mistress of Duke de Polignac_. She closed her eyes, as if pained, and bit her bottom lip. Gabrielle was the Duchess de Polignac. Not only was her husband in town, but also he had brought his mistress. He walked proudly with this Crystal Rose as if he did not care how much it embarrassed and offended his wife. Did Gabrielle know? About the Mistress, of course. But to be publicly humiliated? Her eyes snapped open and she clenched her teeth. Blair felt the anger brew in her stomach the more she looked at the overpaid whore.

Penelope grew a wicked smile and turned towards Blair. She nodded to each lady before she addressed the brunette. "Well then we must leave the decision up to someone of higher rank than the strumpet that approaches. Lady Bass is a woman of high, respectable rank. I believe his father's father was a duke."

"He was?" Blair frowned, confused yet again. Chuck had spoke of his family, enough, but details like that they had not discussed. She did not know his grandfather to be a Duke.

"Someone does not know her husband's history…" Penelope drawled. However, her voice cut off when Lady Kensington smacked her with her fan. The girl scowled at the older woman, but shut her trap. Blair wished she'd do it more often.

"Oh hush, Penelope. Now Blair, what shall we do?" Lady Kensington smiled encouragingly.

These women wanted her to snub a Duke's mistress. It was not always a smart move due to ranking, but Blair actually thought it sounded like a good idea. She shook her head, still unsure. "I-I am not sure. The Duchess de Polignac is a friend of mine, this woman disgust me." Or perhaps she had made up her mind after all.

"Well you must make a decision. She is coming forth now," Lady Alabaster urged.

Blair turned to see the woman approach them. She carried a wronged pride as she neared. How dare she walk straight up to them as if she owned the place. But that was what she did. The mistress stopped right in front of them and smiled at Blair. "Excuse me, I would like to ask where you purchased your-"

"Oh Penelope, what exquisite hemming in your skirt. Tell me, where did you have it done?" Blair cut her off. She acted as if she did not know the woman was there and reached down to touch Penelope's skirt. All of the women followed her.

"Well you know, just upstate," Penelope answered. She too pretended to be oblivious.

The mistress's mouth practically dropped to the floor and her face grew beat red with anger.

"I have heard they do such nice work," Lady Kensington nodded.

"Me too. Perhaps one day we can set a date to go?" Lady Alabaster suggested. They were all so innocent in the little parts they played.

"Ugh!" the mistress cried in frustration.

"That would be lovely," Blair nodded. She then raised her eyes to watch the Mistress of the Duke de Polignac storm away, completely insulted. The woman was livid, but could not rightfully complain or cause a scene. She just had to take what she finally deserved. And since it was up to Lady Blair Bass it was going to stay that way.

--

Chuck walked in the room to see his wife at her floor-length mirror. She was dressed from head-to-toe in black. It was a gorgeous dress, but very dark. It had a more slender skirt than usual, a square-cut cleavage line, and long sleeves. She wore a pair of large diamond earrings and had her brown curls half up and half down in a ponytail. She looked graceful and elegant, but downcast.

"Are you ready for dinner, my love?" Chuck asked. He walked across the room and came up behind her. His hands wrapped around her waist and his chin rested on her shoulder. He looked to her eyes in the mirror, but she continued to gaze at her refection.

"Why so much black, Blair?" he furthered. His brow lowered and he felt his stomach clench. Besides the color of her ensemble, her eyes appeared distance and she detached.

Blair finally shook her head and broke the weary trance. She sighed and tried to muster up a light smile for him. It looked too forced so she dropped it. She removed his hands from her waist and turned around to face him. "Because, black is slimming and lately I have started to feel bloated and sick," she shrugged.

"I do not like your answer at all," Chuck responded. His lips pursed and he bit his tongue. He didn't want to upset her, especially since her parents would arrive soon for dinner. Still, she had been doing so well lately and the current unhappy mood he had not been expecting, nor welcoming.

His wife did not say anything else, but pulled him into a kiss. She did this to try and make up for upsetting him with her behavior. When they pulled apart, he parted his lips to say something else, but she was saved. There was a loud knocking on the grand front doors to the castle.

"Let us go and greet our guests," Blair told him. She took him by the hand and led him down the hallway. He followed her, his ebony colored eyes studying her profile the entire time.

--

Abby held onto her mother's dress as her parents stood in front of the door. Chuck held Blair close to his waist, but she was still rigid. Her eyes were glued to the door so much that he was the one who had to bend down and explain to Abby that she was about to meet her grandfather and grandmother.

The doors opened.

"May I present, Lord Harold Waldorf," Alfred introduced. He then bowed his head, took Harold's coat, and left without another word.

"Blair, Charles, how lovely to see you again," Harold smiled warmly. He walked towards them, but then stopped when he noticed the tiny blond at their feet. He chuckled and bent down to greet her as well.

Blair stared at him in shock. She had not expected him to address Abby so quickly. Then her eyes lifted and she realized that her mother was not there. Of course she wasn't.

"And who is this?" Harold asked.

Abby stared at him and moved behind her mother's dress in a shy manner. He chuckled again and looked to his daughter who bent down.

"This is Abigail. She is the little Dauphine of our Castle. And Abby, this is my father, Lord Harold Waldorf," Blair intervened. She nodded to each at the appropriate moments and her hand rubbed Abby's back to soothe her about the situation.

Finally, the little blond curtsied. "How do you do, Sir?"

Harold bowed his head and laughed again. "I believe it is most fitting for you to call me grandfather, if that is alright with you, Abby?"

"Yes, Grandfather," Abby smiled. She then attacked him with a hug. He stumbled back, shocked at first, but soon hugged her back. He smiled up at his daughter and her husband, but Blair was looking at Chuck. She looked like he had just made her day. He did not know it, but he did.

--

Chuck took Abby into the next room, but then lingered behind the doorway. Blair said she wanted to speak with her father alone. He knew it was to ask of the whereabouts of her mother. Chuck was fully determined that he hated that woman. How a cold woman like Eleanor had ever lived with a gentle man like Harold or mothered a wonderful woman like Blair, he'd never know.

"You told us that mother is sick, but I know you have not been truthful, father. She did not wish to come, did she?" Blair asked, straightforward. She stood strong, but the hurt buried in her dark brown orbs was visible to anyone who knew her well enough.

Harold hesitated, but then regretfully shook his head. He sighed and rubbed her shoulder. "Do not pay it mind now, Blair. Your mother shall come around eventually," he attempted to assure her. He then kissed her on the cheek. "I have missed you so much. Now let us have dinner."

Blair nodded and stayed behind him as they walked towards the dining room. She only stopped in the doorway and looked into the shadows. "Come, Chuck. I know that you are there," she sighed.

He said nothing, but did as she said. Chuck walked towards her and took her in his embrace for a moment. He whispered sweet nothings into her ear and told her that he loved her. She closed her eyes and focused on every word. She needed the strength that he was giving her.

--

The fire in the sitting room blared and crackled. It lit the dim room with an incandescent glow. The whole castle had been warmed to make it feel homey and comfortable. Little Abigail was nestled upstairs in her bed; Prince Edward curled in a ball at her feet. It was downstairs where the house was still awake. Harold, whom had not yet took his departure, sat on the sofa. Across from him, Chuck sat in his chair. And in disregard to formal, traditional ways, Blair sat in his lap.

Harold smiled warmly at them. He had never before seen his daughter with so much life, so much love. He raised his glass to them. "Well it may now seem dimwitted of me to ask, but are you two happy?"

Chuck's dark eyes flickered to his wife. He smirked, knowing she knew the answer to his question. In return Blair stroked his chest affectionately. She then turned towards her father and nodded. "We are the happiest couple in the country, father. I can not thank you enough for giving Chuck my hand."

"I was contended to do so, especially since he has kept his vow to me," Harold replied. He set down his glass and crossed his legs.

"His promise?" Blair frowned, some confused. She knew that Chuck had to of assured her father she would be taken of financially and that money was given, but what else was there to swear to? She turned towards Chuck in question.

"I pledged to make you my life, Love. I guaranteed that if he would allow me to take you as my wife that I would never resort to other relations," Chuck said in a low voice. He knew that her father would likely subject to what he spoke of not only in front of, but with his wife, but he did not care. He respected Lord Waldorf, but this was his and his wife's household. They ruled it as they pleased.

"You spoke with my father of that?" Her eyes became so large they nearly popped out of her head. She then turned towards Harold who now blushed and looked down at his feet.

"I did not realize we would speak of such unbecoming subjects, Blair. Forgive me," her father apologized. He bowed his head and then turned to gaze at the fire.

"There is no need to offer condolences, father. Chuck has always been open with me. He told me on our first night together that I would not receive my own bedchambers because he saw no need for a mistress," Blair blurted. She had been with her husband so long that she did not realize how outlandish she sounded.

"Blair," Harold gasped. He looked at her in utter shock and then lowered his brow as if to scold her. Only, when his eyes caught glance of Lord Bass's he stopped immediately. The man was more protective of his daughter and therefore wife than any had ever seen before.

To the room's surprise Chuck then shook his head and chuckled. "Do not act as if your wife is here, Lord Waldorf. I know that Blair must have learned her _honest_ behavior in speech from somewhere." His eyes gazed at the older man in a knowing manner.

"When mother was not around father told me it was good for a woman to think, despite what society told," Blair revealed. She remembered that was why her father allowed her to hide books in her room and gave her a secret key to his study.

"And my respect for you, Sir, has risen yet again," Chuck mused. He kept eye contact with Blair's father, but his hands continued to openly and dotingly stroke his wife's arm. His chin even turned up some so that she could rest her cheek in the crook of his neck.

Harold eyed how contended the couple was with each other. He knew in that moment, although he was quite sure before, that he was the luckiest father there had ever been. His daughter would never have been loved so dearly by a man than she was now, not even he, her father. Society had no voice in the household she lived and her husband protected her when she faced it outside. They had conquered the greatest and most unheard of challenge in their time. No petty war could eclipse it.

"I believe now is the time, I reveal what I have come to tell you that holds most importance," Harold declared. He brought his hand to his mouth and cleared his throat. His eyes looked to the couple, but then particularly focused on his daughter.

She raised her eyebrows, interest raised. "What is it, father? Please do not tell me something at home is wrong or that you are ill, that mother is ill, that Dorota is-" Blair started to release words in a rapid, nervous fashion.

"At ease, Blair Bear," her father quickly interjected. He then leaned forth some in his chair and took on a solicitous expression. "Your previous home is within good condition. I may not be within my youth, but certainly do not feel my age, neither your mother. And as for your beloved Dorota she is doing well, her and Vanya live as if part of the family although servants. She sends her love."

"Then what pivotal manners could you speak of, Sir?" Chuck asked, left eyebrow raised. Blair flashed a look at her husband who asked the question she was about to. But then she turned back to her father and nodded for him to continue.

"Well it is in regards to my will. I have debated it in my mind for sometime and I have come to the conclusion that at my passing you, Blair, shall inherit all that I leave behind in the world. I know it is custom for me to leave it to a male family member or your husband, but I do not find that settling. I lived a long, respectable life and if people wish to tarnish it once I'm gone then so be it. I would much rather have my daughter, the dearest person in my heart, have it," Harold explained. He was very formal in his speech, but the underlying meaning of his words hung heavy with passion.

"B-but… Father," Blair uttered. She then closed her mouth and only managed to shake her head in disbelief. She felt like her ears had suddenly decided to tamper with her hearing.

"Lord Waldorf, we have more than we could ever need already. I am not one to speak of high reputations, but I do not think Blair would want you to add impairment to yours," Chuck said.

"What I've come to know in my life and more so see here today is that reputation holds no weight in a man's heart, Chuck. If you will not accept it on property terms then hear me now. I would like for Blair to have her horses, our books, and our memories." Harold then reached out to put his hand on Blair's knee. She looked at it and then to him. "You are my only child, Blair. I will leave it all to you. It is what you deserve."

"And mother?" Blair furthered.

"Your mother will one day realize, even if on her last day on earth, that it is the right thing to do. I only hope for your sake that she will not wait until then," he admitted. His back then leaned against the sofa again and he sighed.

"Thank you, daddy," Blair whispered.

"Your welcome, Princess," Harold smiled. He had made his peace with his daughter and she with her father. It was more than they could say for most.

--

"Thank you for inviting me to your home tonight, Charles," Harold told his son-in-law. They both stepped outside and the door to the elder man's carriage was opened. But he turned to look back at the younger man before he left.

"I did it to make Blair happy, but I must say that after the events of tonight I can forever think it a pleasure to of had you in my home, Lord Waldorf," Chuck replied.

"Harold, please." He then held out his hand to Chuck.

"Goodbye, Harold," Chuck smiled. He shook his head and then watched as Blair's father climbed into the carriage. As it drove away and he walked back towards his bedchambers, where his wife waited for him, he recalled the last conversation he had with Lord Harold Waldorf.

"_Lord Waldorf!" _

"_Young man? What brings you to my home in such an urgent, anxious state?" _

"_My name is Lord Charles Bass, Sir. I do not wish to intrude, but I cannot leave until you hear what I have to say. It is in regards to your daughter… Blair." _

"_My daughter shall be engaged soon to Lord Baizen." _

"_Not if I have anything to say about it." _

"_What do you mean, Lord Bass? I have only heard of you, but we have never been formally introduced, neither have you and my daughter I presume." _

"_Only once, not too long after her birth." _

"_That would be the year your father…" _

"_Locked me in the castle, yes, I know the story. I was there. If he told you I was a sickly child then I was not. I assure you that I am healthy and willing to take your daughter's hand in marriage." _

"_Excuse me? I must have misheard you. Did you just ask for my daughter's hand in…" _

"_Yes, I did. I will ask again if that is what it takes. I know that you do not have much assurance, but I promise to treat her well. I can provide more than Lord Baizen ever could. She will have whatever her heart desires." _

"_Lord Baizen is paying our family…" _

"_I know the rules of society, Lord Waldorf. Whatever he is paying you, I will triple." _

"_Forgive me, Lord Bass-"_

"_Chuck, call me Chuck, please." _

"_Chuck, forgive me, but I may think you mad." _

"_Think whatever you wish. I only ask that you do not let it affect your decision of giving me your daughter… I mean your daughter's hand." _

"_Well you may be surprised, Chuck, but that, nor the offer financially you provide will alter my decision. I want what is best for Blair. Why would that be you? After the stories I have heard…" _

"_I come with recommendations, Lord Waldorf. You may speak with Captain Archibald or his son Nathaniel. They have known me their whole life. If you find it necessary then come and view my castle. You will see it is kept up and ran properly. I have many carriages, horses, and more land and property then I could visit in a lifetime. She will never be without or distraught. I will make her my number one priority." _

"_No man can promise such, not even I. We all grow to need our distractions." _

"_I do not wish to insult you, but I must disagree. She has been my only distraction since our first meeting, which is why I hope to make her my wife… my life." _

"_When do you wish to be married?" _

"_Before the end of the year. The sooner the better." _

"_She will expect it to be grand, none the less. I am not sure if even our fortune on such short notice can provide." _

"_Mine can." _

"_That would insult me." _

"_Do not associate it with snobbery to you then, Lord Waldorf, but only that I wish to fill your daughter's hearts and desires until she is content with marrying me." _

"_When she hears of this…" _

"_I only ask that you do not breathe word of it to her." _

"_That is rather noble." _

"_Not at all, my Lord. Now, this should cover the agreement." _

"_That is more than your tripled offer." _

"_She is worth more money than I have." _

"_You are a strange man, Chuck, but not in the way they speak of." _

"_Again, keep it to yourself. Let them think what they wish. I only hope they will not scare your daughter into running away so that she does not have to be wed with me." _

"_Blair never runs away from anything." _

"_We shall see. Good day, Lord Waldorf." _

"_Indeed, Chuck, indeed." _

--

Blair fell backwards into the tall, green grass. It felt like one big, comfy bed. She giggled, rolling her head back and forth, into the sun and then her mahogany colored curls. She hummed to herself, eyes closed, and a soft smile on her lips. It was the perfect day outside. The sun shined down on her and made her feel warm, safe. And the dress she wore was exactly what the weather called for. It was a garden-type dress, a white color. It was a three-cluster embroidered rose fabric, with half-sleeves, and a flowing skirt.

She remembered when Chuck had presented it to her, specially of course since all of her dresses were from him. He had helped her dress and made a note that he was thankful it was not as complicated as her evening, full dresses. Then he told her that he was taking Abigail for a horseback riding lesson. Blair would have gone, but something about being on a horse was suddenly unsettling. So she decided against it.

But she was blissfully happy where she was. She had felt tired more and more recently, whether it was taking care of Abby or her and her husband's _activities_. The servants would probably scoff at her claims, seeing as how they did so much more, but that didn't bother her in the least. Besides, today was a good day and that was how it would remain.

There was nothing in their world, their castle that could hurt them. The town was filled with daft people, but her heaven was not. They had several other homes they could go to if they wished too, but for now they'd stay where they were. It was where she always wanted to be, her own _safe haven_.

Only, she did not know of the dark figure that stood behind the shrubbery. It was the man that watched her with fascinated, sinister eyes. He was captivated by her beauty, her essence. So much so that he had to move closer. He came so close to Blair that he could touch her.

His hand outstretched as if to brush on her cheek, but did not.

Blair's eyes snapped open and she gasped. She looked around to see if anyone was there, but they were not. That was strange. She knew she felt the shadow, heard the breathing of another.

A melancholy feeling suddenly came over her. She held herself protectively and jumped to her feet. Then she ran. She ran and did not stop until she was safely inside the bedchambers she shared with her husband. Perhaps, it had not been the perfect day to go in the garden after all.

--

A/N: The reason for the flashback being only dialogue is because I want you to focus more on what was being said then things like _Chuck crossed the room _or _Harold nodded his head_. So what did you think?


	36. Chapter 36

Title: **_La Belle et La Bête_**

Author: Shelby

Summary: Lady Blair Waldorf has been wed to Lord Charles Bass. She knows little of him since he has been kept in his castle by his father practically all his life. Others tell her he is an awful man. Then how has she fallen in love with him? (Historical CB Series)

A/N: Hope you enjoy this chapter! Have fun.

**There is a new poll on my profile! Please participate! **

**Oh and I have a twitter! The link is on my profile! You can ask spoiler questions there for any story if you follow me! **

* * *

Blair's Opera Dress:

http : / / www . costumersguide . com /ma67 . shtml

Chuck's Opera Outfit:

http : / / ArcadiaDolls . deviantart . com /art/Il-Cavaliere-Misterioso-V-114387209

Blair's Meeting with the Duchess Dress:

http : / / www . costumersguide . com /ma62 . shtml

Blair's Playing with Abby Dress:

http : / / www . costumersguide . com/ma31 . shtml

The Mysterious Gift:

http : / / www . royalexhibitions . co . uk /images/The%20Queens%20Necklaces/70003%20The%20Godman%20Necklace . jpg

* * *

Chuck looked over at Blair, an adoring smile on his lips. His wife stared at the Opera with complete fascination. It didn't matter how many times she saw it, each time she loved it more. And although he was not as fond of it as she, if he were able to watch her enjoy it then he was happy. What a radiant sight she was. Blair wore an elegant, gorgeous, light pink satin gown. It had a full skirt, long sleeves, and a cleavage line he rather appreciated. It also had plenty bows and ruffles, which he knew she loved. Due to the large bow on her cleavage line, she did not wear a necklace, but instead large diamond earrings and her hair up with pink and white feathers.

Lady Blair Bass was the definition of perfection.

"Chuck, watch the opera not me," Blair giggled. Still her voice was the pitch of a whisper. She was very polite in public. She turned to him and nudged him playfully.

"I much more enjoy the sight that appeals to me more," Chuck drawled with a suggestive smirk on his lips. His hand then slipped onto her thigh. Despite the blockage of satin material, he still felt the warmth of her porcelain skin.

"Stop it. Someone will see us," she warned. Her eyes flickered around to make sure no one was watching. The Duchess and Nate were otherwise occupied, but there were a few across the Opera House who had wondering eyes. She quickly looked away from them and back to Chuck. Their foreheads pressed against each other.

"I do not care. You're too intoxicating to resist," he murmured. His lips moved to trail down behind her ear and kissed her neck. She blushed crimson and her eyes widened. He enjoyed every bit of it.

"Perhaps we should excuse ourselves to a more private area. Please, husband," Blair requested. He pulled back and she stared at him pleadingly. Finally, he sighed and nodded. His hand gently took hold of hers and they both stood up. Nate sent them a questioning glance, but they ignored him. The servant opened the door for them and they walked out into the hallway.

"There's a private room," Chuck pointed out. She shook her head as if to insist upon their carriage, but he was persistent. He grabbed hold of her petite waist and pulled her in. She screamed into his hand before a fit of giggles came. They both disappeared behind the large doors and the click of a lock was soon heard afterwards.

* * *

After the Opera finished, the private rooms upstairs reserved for the aristocracy were full. A sweet, soft melody from the harp floated around the room and the smell of pastries created a heavenly aroma. The voices of each guest felt like nothing, but a murmur on Chuck and Blair's ears. Despite the crowded settings, they felt secluded. None of the younger crowd was watching them in their corner, lounged on one of the pink sofas with a white fur blanket in Blair's lap.

"Is your headache gone, love?" Chuck asked quietly, but his worry was evident. She had been getting them often lately. He knew it was not normal, especially since they had started to abruptly. He convinced her to stay out of the sun and if she looked tired made her sleep, but they kept coming back. His hand massaged her head, fingertips surrounded with her mahogany colored curls.

Blair smiled with closed eyes. "Yes, but please do not stop. I do not know what has come over me, but between these headaches and me constantly being exhausted… I shall be happy when I am normal again," she sighed. Although, she did not exactly know what was wrong with her.

He eyed the man across the room that played cards. He dared to look appreciatively at his wife's bosom. Chuck sent a death glare and brought her into his lap. He turned her chest into his so that no one else could see it. The man looked away.

Then he spoke to continue the conversation as if nothing had conspired between it. "They shall go away soon, Blair. I know that they must. You cannot be sick," her husband clarified. His body stiffened at the word. He didn't want to imagine the love of his life, pale, and barely breathing in the bed. It made knots twist in his stomach and the bile rise in his throat.

She caught on immediately. Her hand reached up to caress his cheek and she kissed his chin. "Do not worry, Chuck. It could be my perfume or something I am eating. I shall figure it out soon and dispose of whatever it is. There is no need to be troubled by it," Blair assured him.

He nodded and both were silent. She closed her eyes and almost drifted off to sleep, right there, in his arms. But then, she felt him, or rather his hand. He _subtly _started to fondle her leg.

"Behave, Bass," Blair giggled. Her eyes opened and she glanced around. No once noticed. In fact, there seemed to be a lot of naughty behavior going on around the room.

"Forgive me, but you know by now I cannot keep my hands off of you. And there is something about the Opera…" Chuck trailed off with a heinous smirk.

"Clearly," she scoffed playfully. Her doe brown eyes then rolled and she shook her head. But deep down, she beamed. He loved her, so much that he showed it in public. She never felt more beautiful or secure than when she was with him. He truly was the love of her life.

* * *

Blair stared at herself in the mirror, ruby lips in a pout. She pulled at the mute pink satin material of her dress. Her corset had not been tightened all the way today, but she still felt as if the material was straining. The black belt helped some, but not much. And due to her hot flashes, she wore her hair up. Her fingertips brushed down the smoothness as she felt for fat.

"Lady Bass," Victoria greeted as she entered the room. The girl stopped in the doorway. She did a light curtsy and bowed her head in respect.

"Yes, Victoria?" Blair asked. She turned away from the evil mirror and walked across the room. The girl opened her mouth to speak, but didn't get the chance. The Lady of the house motioned her hands over her body. "Tell me, girl, am I becoming fat?" The word rolled off her tongue in disgust.

"Oh no, my Lady," the servant quickly answered. She shook her head fiercely and her eyes fell from Blair's. When her overseer still appeared displeased though her eyes averted up again. "Perhaps it is just the salt in the food. It can make you bloat," the girl offered. Her voice was so naïve and innocent.

"I suspect that won't make a difference to the Lord of the house when he finds himself sharing a bed with a newly rotund wife," the brunette muttered. Her eyes wondered back to the mirror and she studied her profile.

"Lady Bass," Victoria gasped. She blushed crimson and put a hand over her mouth. At first Blair did not understand what the matter was, but the moment she looked to the girl she realized how informal and inappropriate her statement had been.

"Well that will be all on that," Blair sighed. She browsed her drawer for a fan. "Now tell me, what have you come up here for. I have already have breakfast in bed before Lord Bass had to retire to his study for the rest of the day." Her eyes gave the servant a pointed-look.

"I know that, my Lady. I have only come to inform you that you have a visitor. The Duchess de Polignac is awaiting your visit in the sitting room." She recited her words carefully, as if she had practiced them before she entered the room.

"Oh," the Lady returned. She left the fans alone and made her way from the room without another word. With Gabrielle in the house, she always felt less need to be so formal. It was not like Chuck cared for her to be, but the servants were more comfortable if she was. However, the Duchess changed her mood and often personality entirely.

"Gabrielle!" Blair shouted with a delighted exhilaration. The brunette attacked the auburn haired woman and they stumbled across the room. She had not seen her in what felt like forever. It was not possible to help, but giggle in relief.

"My Dearest Blair," Gabrielle addressed. She looked to her with a small, polite smile. It was an immediate red flag that not all was right.

"What is wrong?" Blair pulled back with a concerned frown. She touched her cheeks, but they were still rosy. She seemed intact. Nothing on her was bruised, battered, or broken. But she did not mistake the sullen expression that her friend wore.

"It is nothing, silly really," the Duchess trembled. She wiped under her eyes and forced herself to stand strong. "I have just had a recent spat with my husband is all. He came to fetch me and when I refused left with his mistress. Of course, he did not part without telling me that eventually I would have to come home or he would drag me by my hair." She rolled her eyes and scoffed.

Blair shook her head and touched her friend's cheek. "Then let us show him he is wrong. You shall stay here for as long as you-"

"No," Gabrielle interrupted. A tear slipped down her cheek and she her eyes gazed to Blair in despair. She shook her head. "I cannot stay here. What am I to do? Lounge around while Nate is wed. I could not bear to watch it," she admitted.

"Nate is to marry? To whom?" the other woman questioned. Her brow knitted into a scowl. How could Chuck have not told her?

"There was a woman that has become with family. She carries the child of Nathaniel's cousin, but Tripp is already wed. He must cover for his family or otherwise be disgraced. He accepted at once and who am I to object. I am a married woman myself," the Duchess explained.

Blair could not accept it though. She shook her head in a stubborn, but confident manner. "There must be something we can do. Think, Gabrielle, what can we do?" She felt completely helpless when her friend's spirits did not instantly lift.

Gabrielle smiled with absolute sorrow. She took her friend by the hands and kissed them. "Do not fret, Love. Just be thankful for the life that you have here, one that others can only dream of. And keep me in your prayers always," she whispered. Her voice broke.

"I wish for you to have all that I do," Blair told her with complete honesty. She closed her eyes as the Duchess hugged her tightly.

"I know, Blair. Now, I am to go and meet Nate. I will see you soon though. Who knows how long wedding preparations shall take. They sent the girl away to have the baby and to return after it is born. I have time," Gabrielle nodded. She then kissed Blair on the cheek and disappeared down the road in her carriage.

* * *

She did not come out of her room the rest of that day. Chuck had to go away on business and returned only to lock himself in his study once more. She fell into a minor depression of sorts. She did not want to lose everyone. But finally, she pulled herself together. She dressed in a looser fitted material. It was a gorgeous yellow dress that would hide her melancholy mood from her child. Blair ventured out to see Abby. The little blond was playing in her cottage with Prince Edward. A servant girl kept a watchful eye, but was dismissed the moment the Lady arrived. The brunette sat down to watch her.

"Mama!" Abby cried. She jumped into Blair's lap. Prince Edward barked and wagged his tail. The child giggled and clapped her hands. Her big blue eyes sparkled as she kissed her mother on the cheek.

"How are you today, Abigail? Did you have fun on your _adventures_?" Blair asked sweetly. In reality, her daughter of course did not go anywhere, but she had the imagination to make up for the lack of grounds she was permitted to travel.

"Oh yes… except when Prince Edward ran away. He was being a bad puppy today," the blond pouted. She pointed to the puppy that ran and hid under the miniature beds. "You cannot pretend it did not happen, your majesty!" She pointed to him.

"Ruff!" Prince Edward protested. He then turned around and faced them with his rear. The little blond rolled her eyes.

Blair hesitated for a moment and then turned the child towards her. "Whatever do you mean, Abigail? Where did Prince Edward run off to?" She made sure to keep eye contact, basically the little girl's attention. Abby sighed and leaned forward. Only that made Blair hiss. "Oh, Abby, your mother is sore there. Here, sit up straight." She spoke of her breasts.

The little girl simply nodded. She then shrugged her shoulders. "I do not know, mama. But he ran off and then…" She jumped up and ran to her _secret _cabinet. She got out a silk bag and brought it to Blair. "He came back with this attached to his collar." She handed it to the older woman.

Her mother eyed it. She opened it up and looked inside. Her eyes widened and she gasped. There were family jewels inside, perhaps that of royal descent. At least, they had belonged to a Duke or Duchess. It was a golden, majestic necklace with several large white and green diamonds. The cost she could not even imagine.

"What is it mother?" Abby asked with an innocent, curious smile. She moved to look inside, but Blair pulled it away. Her mother shook her head.

"Nothing, it is-" She stopped mid-sentence when her eye caught onto something else. On the side of the bag there was a stitched engraving. It read: _J.B._

She did not give her actions a second though, but snatched her daughter up. "Prince Edward, come. We must all go inside now," Blair urged. She quickly carried her out of the cottage. Both her and the puppy broke into the run.

"Mother, what is wrong?" The little blond got upset. She was scared at how her mother looked around anxiously.

"Do not worry, Darling. It is just time to go inside," Blair lied. The moment she entered the castle, she felt relief. She barked at the servants to lock all the doors and gave Abby to Victoria.

"Take her to her room. Lock yourself in and do not leave until if come for you," Blair instructed. Perchance, she was being overdramatic, but it was just a gut feeling she had.

"Of course, my Lady," Victoria replied.

"Good, now Abby, mother will be in soon," she said in a soothing voice. Her daughter nodded and kissed her mother on the cheek. She was then carried to the safety of upstairs. Blair gripped the bag and hurried towards her husband's study.

* * *

Blair stumbled into Chuck's study. She grabbed her chest, out of breath. Something was definitely wrong with why she had been so quickly anxious, but she'd address that rather later than sooner. Her doe brown eyes looked to him with livid worry.

"My Love, what is wrong?" Chuck questioned. He stood up and walked over to her. Before he got there though, she threw a silk bag at him. He caught it, although it did smack rather hardly against his chest.

"Did you send this to me?" Blair asked. Her voice was filled with hopeful doubt. She watched as he opened it and seemed to swallow a lump in his throat.

Chuck knew the necklace. It had been in his family for decades. Only, his father had not seen it since her death. It was one of the most precious family gems, given before the actions of Bart's father demoted their title from Duke to Lord. Who in the family stole it though, his father never said. But then his eyes caught hold of a button. It was engraved with the letters _J.B._ His uncle, of course.

He looked up in an angry manner and stormed towards her. "Where did you get this?!" Chuck interrogated. His eyes darkened for a moment. But as soon as she started to cry, his exterior softened again. She fell into his arms.

"Abby gave it to me," Blair explained. She tried to catch her breath as tears spilled down her rosy cheeks. She was scared someone had been so close to her child. She wanted Chuck to hold her and tell her that it was okay, but he didn't. When she moved to go to his embrace, he pushed past her.

Chuck shook his head and grabbed his coat off the door. "I need to contact the Captain," he asserted. His hands then pushed on the door.

Blair ran after him. He had hurt her feelings. Did he not see how upset she was? Still she pushed those feelings down though and grabbed onto him as he stomped towards the vestibule. "Chuck, tell me what is going on!" she demanded.

"No," he retorted. He refused to let her know how bad the situation could be. He did not realize it, but while he spat harsh words his hands pushed her away.

She stumbled back in shock, eyes widened. But he only continued towards the door. Servants behind her stopped to stare in fear. She glared at him and then ran towards him again. "Stop it! Look at me! I demand you tell me what is going on!" Blair cried. She pushed him with tiny fists.

"Stop it!" Chuck raged. His loud voice echoed around the castle. He spun around and grabbed hold of her roughly. "You do not have the right to demand anything of me. Listen to order and stay inside while I am gone. If I found out you have disobeyed me then you shall regret it," he seethed. His hands then released her and he went out the doors.

Blair released a loud sob. She had never been treated or spoken to like that from him. Her head shook and she backed up. She felt dizzy and her head hurt. If it had not been for two of her lady's in waiting, she would have fallen.

"Lady Bass!" Victoria screamed. Her and the other girl held her up.

"Just take me to my bedchambers," Blair whispered. She felt heartbroken and insulted. Chuck refused to be honest with her. He had ordered her like society expected him to. It was ironic that such a beautiful necklace seemed to have just destroyed the marriage she once knew. What life was she to lead now?

* * *

A/N: I will beta later. Of course if anyone wants to copy this and correct it and then email it to me, I would appreciate it greatly. I have so much to do in school right now with finals and such. Please understand and perhaps lift my spirits with a nice review? Come on, you know you want to.


	37. Chapter 37

Title: _**La Belle et La Bête**_

Author: Shelby

Summary: Lady Blair Waldorf has been wed to Lord Charles Bass. She knows little of him since he has been kept in his castle by his father practically all his life. Others tell her he is an awful man. Then how has she fallen in love with him? (Historical CB Series)

A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter. This story is really starting to buildup to the end, well it was already building up, but I think you know what I mean. Oh and I am an official senior today! Junior year is over! Woohoo! Alright, sorry about that, enjoy.

**If you have not yet done so, please vote in the poll on my profile. **

Blair Awaits Chuck Dress:

http : / / www . costumersguide . com /ma23 . shtml

Blair's Night Robe:

http : / / www . costumersguide . com /ma63 . shtml

Blair In the Bathtub: 

http : / / www . costumersguide . com /MA/bath2a . jpg

Blair & Abby Nightgowns (Little Girl is actually Abby):

http : / / www . costumersguide . com /MA/kids3a . jpg

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Night passed, then morning, and finally afternoon, but no sign of Chuck had come. He did not write to her or send word. It devastated Blair even further than before. Her emotions had been up and down, but now she felt swallowed by darkness. Her gown was back, her chestnut curls felt lack luster, and her eyes looked far more tired than they should have been. She kept herself from Abby. The last thing she needed to do was upset the child. And she was in no state to see her without doing so.

Instead, she roamed the castle and sulked as the fight with her husband replayed over in her mind again and again. She was terrified that he would abandon her. It was strange, for she thought it was a feeling that would never come over her, but it did. Thoughts of how the Duchess would soon leave stayed in her mind, while others reminded her that Serena was already gone. She felt alone in the world. Perhaps it made her pathetic, but that didn't matter. It would not stop the way she felt, but only made the tolerance of her emotions that much more unbearable.

With an exasperated sigh, Blair ventured out onto one of the many, high front balcony's. The sun beat down with warmth that should have felt comforting, but today was nothing more than a factor of her annoyance. She touched the thick, stone railing and gazed out. Her eyes must have searched for his carriage for what felt like decades.

"Chuck," Blair gasped. She saw his carriage in the distance. It entered the gates and made its way towards their home. Her heart lifted and she fled from the balcony back inside. Despite their fight, she was full of glee. Her feet hit the steps with great force and once downstairs she threw open the doors before the servants could even greet her. Hands clenched her dress and she ran straight towards the freshly parked coach.

The door opened to reveal her husband. Her doe brown eyes lit up and she smiled. "You have returned to me," she said gaily. It took all she had not to throw her arms around him. But what she did not notice in her merry state was his livid eyes or overall solemn expression.

He got out with indignant stops and merely nodded. She frowned and moved to greet him again, but his horrid behavior persisted. Her hand grabbed his, but he moved to pull it away. Finally, Blair felt the last straw happen. She spun him around, right in front of his office door, and pushed against his chest.

"Chuck, stop it! Tell me whatever is the matter. Where have you been? Are you hurt or wounded? Let me know something!" Blair cried. She didn't care of she looked like a fool in front of their entire staff. Her hands and eyes searched him briskly. Then they touched his face and she tried to lock their eyes.

He grabbed her arms roughly and removed them. "It is not your concern. All you need to know is that now you are safe and I wish to be left alone," Chuck retorted. He then released her petite form and stormed into his study. The door slammed in her face.

Blair clutched her stomach and slowly turned to watch him flee. Her eyes gathered salty water in the tear-ducks and she choked on a sob. She then shook her head and moved away from the door as if it were on fire. To her room she went and planned to stay until the husband who loved and wanted her returned. As for what would happen if he didn't, she wasn't sure. But she only knew that it would surely be her end.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Blair blinked her eyes open in the dead of night. She had heard someone violently stumble in the darkness of the first floor. With a whimper, she pushed herself from the fur rug and stood. Her shaking hands clutched the white, ruffled robe, which was trimmed in blue around her body. She set forth down the grand staircase, but kept a watchful eye.

And oh did she see him. Halfway down, her eyes centered in on her husband. Chuck walked back and forth in the dining room. He appeared to be drunker than she had ever seen him. There were empty bottles of antique liquor scattered around his feet. His hand sloppily attempted to finish one off as he spilled more out of a crystal glass than into it.

Blair knew the grave difficulty it was to deal with him in such a state. She decided it best to return to their room, be asleep when he retired for the evening, if he ever retired that was. Quietly, she turned to try and go back up the stairs.

"Blair!" Chuck called. She froze and squeezed her eyes shut. A curse was muttered under her breath and she turned back around. Their eyes connected. Not for long though because he could not stand straight. He stumbled and she hurried towards him.

"Chuck!" Blair screamed. She attempted to catch him so that he did not fall. It was an almost fail, but at least she got him propped up against the table. There was a long silence and then she shook her head in irritation. "You should be ashamed of yourself. Imagine, if Abigail were the one to come down and see you," she scolded.

He rolled his eyes in his intoxicated state and scoffed. "Yes, my insolent behavior is nothing short of barbaric. What shall we do if the little servant girl sees me?" His eyebrows rose in question and he held up his hands in a sarcastically, dramatic shrug.

Blair gasped and then before she knew what happened, her hand harshly slapped him across the face. A sob rose in her throat, but only her eyes were allowed to water. "I shall never forgive you for that. I may forget, but I will never forgive. You may sleep alone tonight. I will be locking my doors," she threatened.

Her body turned to leave, but his hand grabbed onto hers. He yanked her back into his embrace. She squirmed with great fight. "Unhand me!" Blair ordered. But then the way his eyes suddenly were, made her stop.

Chuck looked on her solemnly, remorseful with intoxication. He shook his head, "I am so sorry. I did not mean it, I—" His voice stopped mid-sentence. Confusion of what to say filled his mind. Tears formed in his eyes as he stopped moving his head from side-to-side.

It was one of the saddest sights she had ever laid her eyes upon. Her hand touched his cheek. "You what? Tell me. I cannot bear to go on like this, to watch you go one like this," Blair pleaded.

As if what he needed to tell her sobered him up like medicine, the words finally formed and passed through his lips. "I-I am being sued by my Uncle Jack, Blair. He was the man on the horse, the one who sent you the jewelry," he admitted. His eyes fell from hers in momentary shame.

Blair frowned, almost more confounded than before. "Why would your uncle do such a thing? He is your family. He—" she started to protest.

"Because he is absolutely horrid," Chuck snapped. His eyes came to hers again, but the hate expressed through them was not targeted in her direction.

"We-well he cannot have anything. All of this is rightfully yours, Chuck, not his," she offered. It was an attempt to put him some at east, but she knew it wouldn't work. And it didn't.

He shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. "That is what I first thought as well. But I have learned that some of the estate was left to both my father and my Uncle Jack when my grandfather died. However, Jack had not been around to claim it so my father unrightfully left it all to me in his will," he explained. His throat was dry and therefore his voice scratchy, uneven.

Blair bit her bottom lip and then sighed. "Then we shall give him—"

Chuck interrupted and said, "He wants to take everything now. And if it is brought to court than I have no doubt that he may indeed have it. His reputation from another town, even if bought, appears far better than mine here. He has lists of everything that I have done against the court, the aristocracy. All of the brothels I have stepped into in my younger years, even proof that I am the one who attacked Lord Baizen." He never wanted her to know any of that, but then it came out. He looked to her hopeful that she wouldn't run. She didn't.

His wife shook her head. Her beautiful eyes looked pained, unsure of what to do. She touched his chest. "Well then wh-what are _we_ supposed to do?" Blair questioned.

In that moment, he appeared to detach himself some. It took a lot to be honest about what he said next. He knew her reaction would be less than well. His voice dropped lower, almost below a whisper. "I fear how you shall fare to this, but nevertheless I must tell you. There is only one way to settle it outside of court," Chuck told her. He knew she would know what he meant.

"No," Blair denied. She shook her head and instantly started to cry. At first she moved to back away in denial, but then forward and clung to him. Her voice whispered breathlessly into his ear. "You cannot do that. You cannot duel. It's too dangerous." Tears flowed down her cheeks in rivers like the Great Nile in Egypt.

Chuck closed his eyes, expression tormented with grief. He held her close. His hand stroked the back of her head soothingly. "I must," he returned in a stern, but melancholy voice.

She pulled back to look at him. His eyes told her that he would not back out. It was all too much. Blair pushed herself away from him. Her hand wrapped around her body. "No!" she screamed in sobs louder than before. Then her hands hit his chest violently. "No!"

Chuck grabbed onto her and forced her to stop. He held her tightly. She broke down as her fists fell limp and she against his body. She bawled in his arms while he rocked her back and forth. "I shall be fine, love. Do not cry, please," he begged.

But she did not heave. It only increased. She held to him for dear life, literally. Both of their hearts broke for the other.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Blair awoke in the morning, eyes still bloodshot. She had fell to exhaustion in her husband's arms. He must have carried her upstairs to their bed. Suddenly she gasped and put a hand to her mouth. She untangled herself from his arms and ran for the washroom.

"Oh no," she choked. She found the washbowl and bent over. The bile rose in her throat and spilled into the previously clean, white porcelain. She coughed it up and clutched her stomach. Finally, relief came when she stopped, but only stayed for seconds.

Realization hit. It all made sense. "Oh no," Blair whispered.

_She was with child. _

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Blair lounged in the bathtub, knees brought to her chest. She wore her right, sheer bathing cloth. Her hair fell down, the tips in the water. She had cried more so. The servants only prepared the bath to try and calm her. No one knew what to do and she refused to let one wake Chuck. Now she had pruned in the water. It had been almost an hour.

The door opened and her husband entered the room. He looked worried; little did he know the extent that it should go though. Chuck sighed to announce, "I have heard you are ill. I just wish to say that the duel shall not take me from yo—"

"Please, do not speak of it," Blair interrupted. He stopped; frown on his countenance, and bent down. She shook her head as nerves twisted her stomach into knots. "I have something to tell you." Her voice was barely audible. He had to read her lips.

His hand reached out to touch hers. He felt how cold it was, but decided to not mention it until she said what she needed. His lips offered a light smile. "Good news, I hope," Chuck replied.

His wife's eyes fell from his. "Now I am not so sure," she admitted. For it was true. What were they to do now? She did not want a baby if her husband was to die… It made her want to cry more just at the thought. Never could she say it aloud.

He laughed anxiously. "What do you mean? Nothing has changed," he said. His voice was obviously trying to be confident. In reality though, he was edgy, tense.

She looked up at him. And then she said it. Her voice was eerily calm. "Nothing, but the truth that _I am pregnant_," Blair admitted. The words burned at her ruby lips. Before that, she felt them scorch her throat. Her eyes awaited his response.

Chuck stared at her for a minute and then his face fell. It was not the reaction she wanted, but the one she feared most. But then, it got worse. Without one word, he stood up and walked from the room. Her eyes widened in shock. She felt like her world had just shattered into a million pieces.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"Come Prince Edward, before the governess sees us. We must find mother and father and wake them with kisses. It is necessary, given our predicament. You did break that vase and I can only hide it for so long," Abby told him. The puppy barked and trailed behind her. With quick footsteps, she ventured towards her parents bedchambers.

Just when she had reached the door though, it opened. She watched as her father came out, eyes in a trance-like state. "Papa!" the little blond cried excitedly. Prince Edward wagged his tail and jumped at his owner's feet.

Chuck stopped and looked down at her. He frowned and then without a word walked away from them. She gasped, not greeted by him, and watched him go. Then the mind of a child took over and without another word, she chased after him.

"Wait, father! Mother and I need you! Where shall you go?" Abby cried in distress. She pulled at the bottom of his coat, but he did not stop. The doors opened and Alfred swept her up.

"Abigail, stop. My Lord where are you to go now?" the elder man questioned. The little blond kicked and struggled in his arms.

"Do not speak unless you are spoken to," Chuck responded breathlessly. The old man nodded, but his face fell. The doors were shut and the child cried in the servant's arms.

"Put me down! I want my mother! Put me down, I say!" Abby screamed. Her high-pitched voice made Prince Edward bark and whimper. The man looked unsure of what to do, how to comfort. The child started to sob uncontrollably.

Victoria came to try and soothe her, but was pushed aside. The servants gasped as Blair came in just a robe, still wet, and grabbed Abby. She pulled her daughter tightly against her chest and rubbed her back.

"Shh… Father, didn't mean it. Your mother is here. Do not cry, Princess. Please," Blair whispered with hope. She wiped at the little girl's tears. Then she turned to look at the two servants that stood before her.

"Do you know where he went?" she inquired. Her eyebrows rose and lips pursed. Abigail continued to wail against her chest. Victoria and Alfred sadly shook their heads. Their eyes fell to avoid the disappointment they feared she'd tell them of, but she didn't.

Blair nodded instead. "Very well. Tell me if he sends word or returns. Abby and I will retire to my dayroom. I request that you urgently bring some hot tea and our nightgowns," she instructed.

"Of course, My Lady," Victoria replied obediently. Both her and Alfred bowed as Blair then left the room. She held Abby close and Prince Edward stayed at their pace. And then they entered their safe haven. Only, they did not know that was where they would stay far longer than ever expected.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Chuck rode horseback aimlessly for what felt like days. He didn't know what to do. The thought of his own home scared him now more than ever. His wife, the only person he had ever loved romantically, was pregnant with his child. Not only did he still fear her fate would be that of his mother's but the stress of him dueling would surely wear her down even more.

He couldn't bear to lose her. He didn't to cause her distress. Part of him wished that he could make her not really love him so that if something did happen with his Uncle, then she would be fine. But he knew that was impossible and if he were to die, it would destroy her.

So while he rode on, he thought of what to do. He had to make things right. It was a strange sense of rational, but he refused to return home to her unless he had news that would fill her with relief, make her feel safe again in his arms.

That was how he soon ended up on the road to the last town his Uncle had stayed in. He was going to meet with a man who promised that for a high price, he could solve all of Chuck's problems. He had sent word that his only problem was Jack Bass. The man wrote back that then it could be even more easily eliminated.

Chuck prayed to whatever greater force out there that he was right, truthful. He needed to protect his family, even the part of it that only grew in his wife's still flat stomach. If only he had known before, but the time for that thought was over and done with.

"I love you Blair," he whispered to himself. His eyes closed for a moment, but then opened. He looked up to see the starry night above his head. He knew the same one hung over their castle. Well at least she was safe there. But he would never be at ease until he saw so for himself. And if there were justice in the world, that would be sooner than later.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

A few days later, Blair and Abby lied awake on a blue daybed in the same sitting room reserved for the Lady of the house. Prince Edward slept in a ball at their feet. They both were dressed in their nightgowns. Blair did not have the heart, or the want to turn her daughter away.

At least, both females had stopped crying. Perhaps it was only because there were no tears left, but they felt relief for it regardless. Abby turned her cheek on the mattress to look at her mother. Her blue eyes gazed with a troubled curiosity. "Mama, wh-where has father gone? And why… why has he not returned yet?" the little blond pressed.

Blair stared as she contemplated what to say. Her hand reached to brush back Abby's crazed curls. Then she mustered up a smile with all the fake confidence she had left. "You have no need to worry, my little Dauphine. Your father shall return," she assured her. But under her breath she added, "I hope." Abigail did not hear of course, as Blair intended.

Abby nodded sleepily and then yawned. Her mother rubbed her tummy soothingly and hummed until she drifted off to sleep.

Blair continued to remain wide-awake though. Her thoughts flashed a mile a minute. She could not believe that Chuck had just disappeared, took off without a word. He did not even leave a note with the servants or verbal goodbye. It had been almost a week and now the town talked. She knew the rumor was that he had a mistress, but she believed that he just ran from her. Nate and Gabrielle were looking for him, but he clearly did not wish to be found.

"What shall I do without you, my Love?" Blair whispered to the night. Her husband, the one the words were intended for, was not there to hear them. She closed her eyes and one single, surely last tear spilled down her rosy cheek.

She knew there was only one thing left to do. Her mind was made up. The decision was made that tomorrow she would go herself in search of him. Even if it was dangerous for a woman to solely travel the road. She did not care. It was up to her to bring him home and she vowed that she would.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

A/N: So how was the chapter?


	38. Chapter 38

Title: _**La Belle et La Bête**_

Author: Shelby

Summary: Lady Blair Waldorf has been wed to Lord Charles Bass. She knows little of him since he has been kept in his castle by his father practically all his life. Others tell her he is an awful man. Then how has she fallen in love with him? (Historical CB Series)

A/N: Well I do hope everyone is still reading. Let me know if you are. Enjoy.

**P.S. There is a new poll on my profile. Please check it out and cast your vote. **

Blair's Carriage Gown:

http : / / www . costumersguide . com /ma4 . shtml

Abby in Her Gown:

http : / / www . costumersguide . com /MA/bluetricorn27 . jpg

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Blair wore a somber look as she stared into the floor-length mirror. Every preparation needed was complete, down to the carriage ready to take her in search of her husband. The servants had thrown her questionable looks since she announced her intentions, but she tried best not to pay it mind. Still, when something such as the dressing ritual for her departure happened today, she could not ignore it.

The servant girls who tended especially to her clearly believed the town rumors. Said rumors alleged that Chuck had a mistress whom how now spent all his time with. She found it as amusing as one would tragic irony. The girls wanted the Lord of the house home if only for the sake of the Lady. So they dressed her in perfect, pristine condition.

Blair wore a pastel blue, top of the line, French gown. It had a full skirt, darker blue buttons, and darker trimmed sleeves. The cleavage line was generous with sheer ruffles lined around it. She also wore a cloth bow necklace to give a man's eye no choice, but pay attention to her assets. The back of her neck was on display for they pulled back her curls and topped it with a matching blue hat. For the trip they had given her gloves and suitable shoes.

"If only something so simple as a Mistress were true," Blair whispered to herself. Although, she did not wish it to be fact, but anything sounded better than the death of her beloved husband. With a sigh, she turned around and walked from her chambers.

"Mama!" Abby called. She met her in the hallway, face distraught. The little blond did not understand why she could not go along. The night before she had begged and pleaded, but there was received the same answer as before, _no_. And her mother always gave into her. It did not make sense in her childish mine, nor did it seem those around her wanted it to.

"Do not cry, my little Dauphine. Mother would take you with her if she could," Blair sympathized. She picked her up and hoisted the child on her hip. Prince Edward trailed behind them in an unusual silence. It was as if he knew the seriousness of their situation.

"But you could. I can be good. Please do not leave Prince Edward and I here without you and father," Abby pleaded. Tears streaked down her rosy colored cheeks, even though her mother wiped them away as fast as they fell.

"You will be fine, Abigail. I know that you do not like to be without us, but we will return soon. And when I do, we shall go shopping and buy whatever your heart desires. How does that sound?" the brunette offered. She wore a hopeful grin. All she wanted was to put her child at ease.

Abby did not respond, but buried her face into Blair's chest. She clung to the pastel fabric of the older woman's dress and whimpered. Blair's expression appeared pained as they stepped outside the front doors. Victoria followed behind and waited in silence to take the child when her Lady gave the order.

They stopped in front of the carriage. Blair lifted Abby's chin and stared down into her innocent, big, blue eyes. "I'll miss you more than I would life itself while I'm gone," Blair whispered. Her voice was shaky, uneven. She too was on the verge of tears.

"Just promise to come back, mama. I don't want to wear a black dress again," Abby responded. She had no idea the meaning her simple words held.

Blair felt her heart break. Her bottom lip quivered and she hugged the little girl as tight as she could. "I promise. No more black dresses, ever," she swore. Abby reached up and kissed her mother's cheek. The little girl believed her mother instantly, but did not understand why she still felt so upset.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Blair awoke as the carriage came to a stop. She did the math in her mind and frowned. It was not the correct time to stop. There was no way they had even reached another town yet. Had they found Chuck in the middle of nowhere?

Before the driver could have ever come around, she threw open the door. The image of Chuck outside was the only thing on her mind. She smiled readily, but was stopped. Her driver stood right outside the door and blocked her path.

"Lady Bass, please get back in the carriage," he begged in a low whisper. His eyes were filled with worry, perhaps even fear.

A frown formed on her countenance. She was confounded at what had him so panicked. Her eyes flickered forward and she noticed they were in the middle of nowhere. Then her head turned to the side and she gasped.

Jack Bass stood, leaned up against his own carriage with a smug smirk. He was a very tall man, older than she and Chuck. He wore expensive tailored clothing, but appeared with a darker presence than most. His hair had once been full black, but had the slightest tint of gray. But what got to her the most, his eyes. They were a piercing blue color, wicked and cold.

She pushed past her driver and took one step towards him. Suddenly, she heard Chuck in her mind. He was angry with her. Well he wasn't there. She did not move forth, but stood her ground. "What do you want?" Blair asked tersely.

He sauntered towards her. He smirked and did a mocking bow. "Lady Bass, allow me to formally introduce myself. I am Lord Bass, but you can call me Jack," he greeted.

Blair spat at his feet in response. It was the farthest expected behavior from a lady, especially her, but she didn't care. She wanted to show him just how little she thought of him.

Jack looked down and then up at her with a sinister chuckle. "Well I do like to see my women feisty. You're forgiven," he jested. It was not the way one spoke to a lady that was not their wife. Clearly he did not have a wife and certainly was not married to her.

"And you, sir, are a disgusting, sad excuse for a man," Blair retorted. She crossed her arms and thinned her lips. There was an arrogant way about him that made her uncomfortable. It was something that only a whore would find charming and she was no floozy.

His eyes fell, but conveniently landed on her bosom. "And here I thought we could make a deal," he sighed. It was in no way genuine, but that was expected. Blue eyes lifted to connect with her brown again. He had to hold back a grin at the instant curiosity that sparked in her chestnut orbs.

Her left eyebrow rose and jaw unclenched. She cleared her throat. "Wh-what kind of deal?" She tried to remain poised and strong, but his words got the best of her.

Jack smirked and motioned towards his coach. "In order to find that out, gorgeous, you'd have to come along for a ride with me," he revealed.

She immediately took a step back. There was no way she'd trust him to that extent. With a scoff, she shook her head and turned around. "Forget it. I know better than to—" she started to say, but was interrupted.

"Have you heard what an excellent shooter I am from my nephew? I taught him most of what he knows. Of course," he laughed, "I kept a few crucial secrets to myself all these years." His words would surely torture her as he intended. If anything, he was excellent when it came to using one's fears against them. He had done it with his nephew. Chuck ate from the palm of his hand.

Blair closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip. She had no choice. She slowly turned back around and faced him. He walked to his carriage and opened the door, but waited for her to get in first. "Fine," she agreed. Then, before her mind could be changed, she got inside. And if it were an action that would sign her life away, then she'd willingly do it in place of her husband's.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Abby watched with panic stricken, huge blue eyes as servants ran frantically around the castle. Her lips tugged into a permanent pout. No one would tell her when her mother and father might return. She hugged Prince Edward firmly to her chest.

"Don't be scared, your majesty. You must be strong for the both of us," the child whispered. Her eyes then zoned in on a carriage as it pulled up in the courtyard. Only, she knew it did not belong to her mother or father. People around her gasped, but her she only gazed on with curiosity.

A man came out with a powdered wig on. He walked up to Victoria and nodded. "I am looking for an Abigail Bass," the man announced. The servant girl turned to find Abby, but the little girl was nowhere in sight.

She now hid around the corner with Prince Edward. In secret, she continued to watch as they and other adults began the search for her. But then the coach door opened by itself. Quickly, she ducked back behind the wall. Her eyes no longer could view, but she listened closely.

"Please, sire, we do not know if the area is secure," the man trembled nervously. He went to stop whomever was inside, but failed.

"Shut-up and do as you are told," a familiar voice sounded in annoyance.

Abby's eyes almost popped out of their sockets. She gasped and put Prince Edward down. Her little head peeped out again. Sure enough, she watched as Raphael appeared. However, soon she became confused. As he walked forth, all her servants dropped to the floor in a bow. Typically, a normal lowering of the head was all required for a lord or Duke.

Raphael must have thought it silly too though because he rolled his eyes. "Where is Abby?" he asked. His eyes flickered to each adult and he pursed his lips.

"We do not know," Alfred admitted. The old man bowed his head again and kept it down in shame. He rubbed his clammy hands anxiously against his coat.

Raphael parted his lips as if to say something else, but did not get the chance. Prince Edward started to bark loudly. Abby pulled him further into hiding. "Your Majesty, stop that!" she scolded. Her little finger shook at the puppy. When he finally fell silent she sighed in relief and turned back around. But what she saw made her jump.

Raphael smirked at her. "Are you hiding from me, Abigail Bass?" he inquired. His dark eyebrows rose in amusement and he chuckled. When she did not move his face fell in the slightest, but he recovered again in short time. "Well come on out. I am here to see you. Do not insult me," he added.

Skeptically, she came out of the tight space. Her dainty hand took hold of his, but she did not speak to him. "Come forth, Prince Edward," Abby spoke directly to the puppy. The fur ball did as he was told, but did not seem anymore sure than the child.

"You still have my bracelet," he noted. She nodded, a small response that he did not like. "Abby, I order you pay some attention to me."

Her eyes flickered up to him. They shot him an 'Are you serious?' look. She laughed, "I do not have to do anything for you, Raphael."

"Abigail!" her governess shouted in horror. She came around the corner just as the little blond spoke. A hand flew to the woman's chest. "Do you have no idea how to speak to—"

"Silence! Do not tell her!" Raphael screamed. He stared up at the woman with a fierce expression. She shut her trap, but shook her head. He calmed some, but remained stern. "She may speak to me however she wishes and only know that I am her friend. I will not have some prude servant rob me of another." He then turned to her and his whole mood changed. His voice was sweet as he said, "Come now, Abby. You can show me your playroom."

"Alright," she agreed. They then walked inside. But then she looked up to him in question. "How come she listened to you? When I told her to be quiet, I got in trouble," she frowned.

He chuckled, "I suppose there is just a certain way about me." She did not understand what he meant in the slightest, but nodded as if she did. They both continued on. Abby was feeling better with him there after all.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Jack brought Blair back to her castle when he learned of his nephew's absence. He had tried his best to lure her in the carriage, but she remained cold and firm. So he resorted to business. She invited him inside. It was part of his plan. If he gave her some comfort by doing it within her home, then she would loosen some, and in the end he would come out on top.

A servant girl led them into one of the many sitting rooms. Blair did not sit, but stood opposite to Jack. She turned when the girl did not immediately leave. About to snap, she stopped when it became evident the girl was frightened for her. She smiled reassuringly, "It is fine, Elizabeth. Leave us alone and resume with your chores."

"Yes, my Lady," Elizabeth bowed. Her posture was rigid as she left the room. At last, the door shut and they were left alone.

"Perchance now you will find it within your heart to treat me in a more civil manner? After all, if you can love someone like Chuck Bass than surely you can treat his uncle with kindness," Jack drawled with a satisfied smirk. He took a few steps towards her and then stopped where he could draw intimidation with his height.

"Do not drag this out any longer, Jack. Tell me what you want and then leave whether you are given it or not," Blair ordered. She took a step back, away from him. Her mind thought the entire time that her husband would return, storm in with livid, black eyes, but he didn't.

The elder man sighed, jokingly disappointed. But then his wicked smirk returned and he sat down in a chair. His body relaxed as if he were at home. Then again, he had once lived there. "You know, I believe that I actually admire you, Blair. You're a woman who knows what she wants and when she wants it," he nodded.

She rolled her eyes. Why hadn't he just old her what he wanted? She did not like him in her home, especially since she knew Abby was around. Her foot stomped in frustration and then she tore towards him. Her body leaned forth and she got close to his face. "Tell me now or leave. I will not stand for this infuriating behavior any longer," Blair snapped.

Jack stared at her for a few more moments. He then reached up and touched her cheek. She froze, breath diminished. "I am rather surprised you have not realized what I want already, Lady Bass. But since you haven't, I'll spell it out for you. The only way I go without dueling Chuck is under these conditions. One, you pay me a generous amount for my trip back. And two, you pay me by allowing me to have a taste of my nephew's beloved wife," he told her.

"I would rather die," Blair retorted. She smacked his hand away and stood up. Her hand flew to point at the door. "Leave now! You are no longer welcome in my home, nor shall you ever be again!" Her voice rose in anxious vexation.

His once amused face turned livid. He stood up and moved towards her. "You should learn your place," Jack seethed. She backed up, but he continued on until his body pressed hers against the wall.

Blair knew she had to think of something and fast. If she yelled then Abigail would see and the only male servants within the home were either too elderly or two young to be of help. She racked her brain and closed her eyes. There had to be something though, anything. Her eyes snapped open when he shook her body. "You-you should go. My husband is gone for a reason. He has you found out," she threatened. Where it came from, she did not know, but could only hope that it worked.

Jack's face fell, but only for a moment. Then he grabbed hold of her roughly and slammed her harder into the wall. She struggled. "Let go of me or Chuck shall be sure that you hang!" Blair screamed. His fingers bruised her without remorse. But she did not avail. "No matter what you do, you shall have nothing, including me!"

His eyebrows rose in outraged question. He laughed cruelly and threw her to the ground. "Then neither shall you!" he bellowed. His body then moved to come over hers, but something stopped him.

"No, my baby!" Blair realized it was she. She fell on her back and started to scream as she clutched her stomach. The doors burst open to reveal several servants. They gaped at the scene.

Jack did not stick around. He bolted from the room and pushed past them. No one attempted to stop him, but rushed in to try and tend to the woman on the floor in hysterical sobs. Luckily, no blood soaked her dress, but she did not seem well.

"Lady Bass!" Victoria cried and fell to her feet. She tried to grab hold of her, but Blair shook her head and pushed her away. Her eyes were closed tight and she was not sure who was trying to touch her. It was all too much.

"Mother!" Abby screamed. She ran in, Raphael, behind her. It was only the cry of the little blond that caused Blair to open her eyes. She looked to see Abby try and run to her, but was picked up by a servant. The little girl screamed and kicked.

Blair wanted to say something, but she couldn't. She had gone into shock from the events. Her eyes turned to look at the ceiling. All that she could do was cry and say, "My baby," over and over again. But soon all on her mind was _Chuck_. Their baby needed him. Their family needed him. She needed him.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

In a dimly lit tavern, several towns away, Chuck Bass sat at a bar with a shady looking man. He took an envelope, inside the document that solved all the problems in his life, well at least the ones he currently knew of. "It's a pleasure doing business with you," Chuck slurred. He had already consumed far too much liquor as he previously waited.

The man flashed a smile of yellow teeth. He took the money from the young Lord and put it in his coat pocket. "Entirely mine, Lord Bass. Tell your uncle I said hi," he chuckled.

Chuck did not listen though. He walked out of the building and retrieved the papers for a closer look. It was exactly what the man had promised him, a warrant for Jack Bass's arrest. Now, his uncle had no choice but to skip town or be taken in by the authorities. No longer did he have the right to take what belonged to Chuck and his family.

He put the paper back in the envelope, stuffed it in his coat pocket, and stumbled outside. When he did, he almost bumped into one of his servant's. Wait, what was Alfred doing there? He had been ordered to stay at home, all of them had. He frowned in confusion.

"Why have you come? How dare you disobey me," Chuck snarled. He was so drunk he may have hit the man, but luckily didn't. There was something about his eyes that told him it was vital he left the man alone.

Alfred swallowed a huge lump in his throat. He looked down, closed his eyes, but then brought them back to his master. He knew what may come when he gave the news, but had to take the chance. With all the courage in him, he spoke. "Lord Bass, I have come because—your Uncle… he-he attacked Blair. We had to send for the doctor, the baby, she—" He did not get the chance to finish.

Chuck's eyes widened and he pushed past him. The wind was probably knocked out of the old man, but he had not time to pay it mind. He jumped up on his horse and kicked it harshly with his feet. "Go!" he shouted frantically.

As he galloped away, he heard Alfred finally call after him, but refused to stop. Blair and the baby were in danger. He should have never left them. If the baby died due to miscarriage, his wife would never be the same. And if Blair died… he wouldn't make it. Even with Abby in need of care, he couldn't go on living. His wife was his world, the only thing that kept him going. Without her, the rest of his family, life itself couldn't be held with importance because she was the only thing that made his heart work, the only person who allowed him to love. If she died, then he swore to himself that he'd go with her.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

A/N: I'm awful I know. But remember that review puts out the chapter that much quicker. Oh and don't forget about the poll. I'm curious.


	39. Chapter 39

Title: _**La Belle et La Bête**_

Author: Shelby

Summary: Lady Blair Waldorf has been wed to Lord Charles Bass. She knows little of him since he has been kept in his castle by his father practically all his life. Others tell her he is an awful man. Then how has she fallen in love with him? (Historical CB Series)

A/N: Sorry this update has taken so long. A lot of good stuff has been going on. I got my driver's license and am so excited, despite the DMV ;) But anyways enjoy.

Blair's Nightgown:

http : / / www . costumersguide . com /MA/nightgown2 . jpg

Blair's Relaxation Gown (Worn when Abby visits her):

http : / / www . costumersguide . com /ma54 . shtml

Blair's Town Dress:

http : / / www . costumersguide . com /ma12 . shtml

Blair's Playing Cards Dress:

http : / / www . costumersguide . com/ma33 . shtml

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Chuck charged into the castle, practically tripping on one of Prince Edward's toys. He stumbled into the main room that came first and eyes searched for Blair. But she wasn't there. Instead, he saw Abby with some boy. Normally he would have asked about him, but more urgent matters were at hand.

"Abigail, where is your mother? How—how is she?" Chuck questioned. His voice trembled as his stomach knotted with nerves. He just needed to see her and make sure that she was well. Also the baby, for if something happened to it he doubted Blair would ever mentally recover.

The tiny blond stared up at him with large, blue eyes. Then she burst into tears, as if she had been waiting for him to do so. Her little feet scampered across the floor and she jumped into his arms.

"A mean man came and pushed my mother down, papa," Abby explained hysterically. Her dainty hands fisted to clench the material of his shirt.

"Shhh… Abby, your mother shall be okay. Don't cry, my little Dauphine," Chuck soothed. He knew he could be very well lying to her, but didn't care. She was too little to know a harsher truth if there was one. His hand stroked her golden curls and he kissed her forehead.

"No—no one is allowed in. You have to go see her," his daughter told him. She wiped at the tears on her cheeks and pouted rose-colored lips. Then she pointed anxiously down the hallway to her parent's bedroom door.

"I will," he promised.

Then he carried Abby down the hallway to the door. Several servant women stood in front of it, along with an elder town mid-wife. Right away Chuck knew she had taken over the situation. He nodded at them.

"I shall see my wife now. Move aside," Chuck ordered. His voice was stern, almost harsh. There was no room for question. He ran his home whether they liked it or not. Yet, it seemed there would be protest.

"It is not proper, my Lord. A lady should be given space after such an event," the mid-wife refused. She shook her head and stood strong. Lips thinned and pursed.

"Victoria, take Abby," he instructed.

The youngest servant girl did as told. He spared her a nicer look and then pushed past the rest into the room. They moved to come inside, but he shut and looked it in their faces.

"My Love," Chuck breathed as he turned to see Blair. Her cheeks were flushed, but the rest of her looked pale. She was sound asleep in the bed. With caution he proceeded towards her. His hands lifted the sheets to check for blood. There wasn't any.

"Thank God." He fell down into a sitting position and ran a hand through his hair. But still he wasn't completely at ease. His eyes flickered to the door to their powder room.

The doctor came out with his bag.

"Lord Bass," he greeted. His brow was furrowed in seriousness, but the expression was nothing too gloomy.

"Did she lose the child?" Chuck got straight to the point. He wanted to get it over with. And he certainly didn't want Blair to wake-up and hear them, if she hadn't learned of possible bad news yet. He bit his bottom lip.

The elder man shook his head. "No, she did not. Your wife is still with child, but she needs to allow herself more rest. A woman is fragile in this time. She should be well taken care of," he instructed with a strict nod.

"Of course. It will be done immediately," Chuck responded with an eager nod.

He then shook the man's hand and saw him out. The women once again tried to pester him, but he did the same as before and locked them out.

He walked over to the bed and kicked off his shoes. Within seconds, he fell beside her and brought her petite frame into his embrace. His lips placed a soft kiss in the crook of her neck.

"I would never forgive myself for leaving if you had been—I'm so sorry, love. I promise this shall never happen again. I swear it," Chuck whispered. He then turned her on her back and brushed back the curls that fell in her face.

He noticed that whoever had dressed her in the nightgown buttoned it up all the way. Chuck knew how much she hated that. It made her feel constricted and stuffy. His fingers hurried to unbutton it down to just the start of her chest.

"All better." He kissed her lips and searched to help her more. But soon he realized until she awoke and needed comfort, there was not much more he could do. He'd have to suffer through a few more hours of feeling helpless—Only for her.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Blair frowned in her slumber. The feel of a wet, cool cloth pressed against her forehead overcame her. Doe brown eyes snapped open and flickered around. She looked to the side to see her husband. He held the cloth on her forehead as he sat wide-awake and watched over her carefully. It was the middle of the night and she knew he had not yet gotten one wink of sleep.

"Oh is it too cold? I'm sorry, love. Here, keep warm," Chuck fussed. He gently pulled her into his embrace with one hand and gathered more fur blankets with the other. They were wrapped around her tiny body.

"No—no, I'm fine. Thank you," Blair breathed. She then placed her hands on his bare chest and kissed the crook of his neck. His scent was so invigorating, yet also safe. She finally was in his arms again and it made her want to cry tears of joy.

He closed his eyes and let himself feel the way she clung to him. Immediate guilt made his heart hang even heavier than before. He massaged the back of her head through luscious curls and kissed her wherever he could.

"You shall never know how sorry I am, Blair. If I had been here then Jack could have never even had the chance to hurt you. I was so foolish to treat you the way I did, to treat Abby the way I did. Please do not hate me. I swear that he shall never hurt you again. He's gone now, for good," Chuck promised.

He held her tighter to him with each word and hoped that they instilled permanently in her mind. Since the moment he first saw her he wanted nothing more than to make her feel safe and now he had failed miserably. He had to fix what he considered a one of his most grave mistakes.

She couldn't help what happened next. Her Chuck was back, her beloved husband. Droplets poured down her cheeks like rain. She lost herself in him and spoke through struggled sobs.

"I—I was so scared. I thought that I had lost you and then our baby. You told me to stay away from him, but I couldn't bear the thought of not having you with me. I was going to do whatever it took to save you. But I was selfish—you would surely hate me if our baby had been harmed because of my selfishness," Blair wailed.

"Blair, that is not true. I would never hate you, even if the baby had been hurt. Yes I would have mourned it, but you are far more important to me. Just as you could not go on with out me, I could not survive without you," he assured her. Chuck rocked her back and forth in his arms to try and soothe her.

"Does this mean you won't be dueling him, Chuck? Please tell me you don't have to. I-I couldn't take it," she pleaded. Her body pulled back just enough to look him in the eye again. She searched for the answer in his deep brown, but couldn't detect it through her blurred vision.

He tucked a curl behind her ear and nodded. "I don't have to, love. Now please don't cry anymore. Everything will be fine. Our family is safe," Chuck confirmed.

"Thank God," Blair whispered. She then leaned forth and kissed him strongly on the lips. She had never felt such relief in her entire life. Well, it came rather close to when she found the baby was fine.

"I know, now just relax," her husband soothed. He lied her body down on the bed and pulled her back against his chest. His hands reached up to massage her shoulders both relaxingly and sensually.

"I missed you so much," she admitted. Her voice cracked into a moan. His hands felt so good. Not to mention, it seemed like it had been so long since he touched her in such a way. She realized it was actually because they had fought so much recently, but it didn't make a difference to how her body reacted to him.

"You don't think we'll hurt the baby, do you?" Chuck asked in a deep voice. His hot breath hit the skin against her ear. He listened as she purred. It made him smile in delight at what he could so easily do to her.

Blair frowned; slightly flustered from everything that was happening. "What do you mean? How could we—Oh Chuck…" Her voice drifted off into an erotic moan. "I understand." She nodded eagerly and squeezed her eyes shut.

He smirked, "Well as long as you're willing." She continued to nod in a way that made him chuckle. His hands pulled off her nightgown and then rid him of those retched pajama pants. Why anyone ever decided to invent such a pointless item—well, now was not the time to care about anything other than her.

"It's all about you tonight, wife," Chuck vowed. He then slid behind her. Careful not to be rough, he eased her bottom backward against his already erect groin. He had missed her greatly and apparently his body agreed with him.

"Move me the way you want to. Make me feel, Chuck—Oh make me cry your name like always," Blair commanded, but there was a sense of begging in her tone too. She put her hand on top of his as he lifted her leg and slipped it over the top of his hip.

"Of course, gorgeous," he returned. His hand kept hold of her leg and it was drawn back further against him.

She giggled like the true vixen they both knew she could be. His fingertips stroked down her leg. Her back arched against his chest. She loved the feel of his chest hair as it rubbed against her back.

"You feel naughty when I spread your thighs like that, don't you?" Chuck accused in the lowest of voices. As soon as she nodded her head, he slid down inside her from behind.

Blair gasped and her eyes opened wide. She lost the ability to breathe for the first few times he pumped in and out. Her body started to shiver in absolute stimulation. She loved the feel of his arms wrapped around her as he penetrated her again and again. Each movement was different, longer and harder, quicker and softer.

"Oh Chuck, that feels so—so good," Blair stuttered. Her back arched again, which allowed him to take longer strokes. "Oh yes!" Her voice echoed around the room. She reached back to loop her arms behind his neck as an attempt to hold on. Her nails dug into his skin and she purred yet again.

"Easy kitten," he murmured. It was hard to speak. He was too busy moaning and grunting. It already felt as if he'd explode inside her. But then it would be over too soon and that sounded painful.

His hands trickled up from her waist to cup both her breasts. He squeezed her nipples until she cried and then rubbed them to mend the sexual pain.

"Oh—oh—Yes… yes, please Chuck!" Blair shouted. Her breathing became short and scratchy. Her body started to yank forward and then back, accurate with his pounding.

"Blair, fuck yes!" Chuck returned. His chest heaved against her back and he pulled her tighter into him. He continued to drive straight into her G-spot. Her lungs must have felt raw from the way she screamed continuously.

"You come first. Remember love, all about you. All about… you!" He had to bite down hard on his lip to keep himself from slipping. He had almost exploded into her like never before. He wrapped his leg around her and drove in further to try and mend the urge. It didn't help… at all.

"I—I am… I… OH MY GOD! CHUCK!" Blair shrieked. Her pupils dilated and her entire body shook. Her orgasm felt erupted like a Volcano.

"That's right, baby… OH BLAIR!" Chuck came right after her. He clenched onto her body and trembled against her. She was filled to the brim until she oozed with his seed. He bit down into her shoulder to muffle the rest of his cries.

"Thank you." Blair managed and then fell limp. Her eyes batted lazily. She felt him bring her towards her into his safe arms. Then she drifted to sleep. Everything felt right again.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"Last night was amazing," Blair complimented in an exasperated sigh. She walked back over towards the bed as she buttoned her dress. It was a simple, Zone Front gown worn over a striped chemise and with no stays. Her husband refused to allow her to wear a corset or for her to leave the room. She was to stay in bed, although dressed, and relax. Still, she wanted to dress up for when Abby came to visit soon. So she selected the peach and white gown, a set of gold droplet earrings, and wore her hair down. It was presentable enough.

He smiled and took hold of her hand to help her onto the bed. His lips placed a gentle kiss on her fingertips. "Well you certainly appear far more rested this morning so I shall assume not only the doctor's orders were what you needed," Chuck insinuated. He bore a smutty tone of voice, but luckily she never seemed to have any objection to it.

"Be sure not to speak like that when our child comes in, husband." She rolled her eyes with an amused grin. He certainly never found a limit to being naughty—not that she usually minded. She giggled to herself.

"I wouldn't dream of it. Perchance you want to shed that mischievous giggle of yours though, wife?" His eyebrows rose in playful question. She held her lips tight together and nodded, but rosy cheeks suggested it had been quite the task. He kissed her nose.

Then the door opened. Prince Edward rushed in at once, but someone hesitated behind the door. First, they saw a pile of blond curls and then a set of curious, blue eyes.

"Has my Little Dauphine come to visit her mother and father?" Blair asked. She knew Abby needed a bit of assurance. And it worked. The door was through open and they felt someone jump on them. The tiny girl attacked her mother with kisses.

"Oh mother, I have been waiting forever to see if you were okay! Father promised me that you were, but I had to see it for myself!" Abigail explained. Her words ran together as she continued to get herself worked up.

"Well there is no need to fret any longer, princess. Mommy is okay. Calm down," her mother whispered. She brought her further into her lap and stroked her curls. It was how Chuck had first held Blair the previous night, not counting what it led to of course. Abby just needed to be comforted so that no more nightmares would come.

After a while, Abigail did relax some. She hugged her father, but then climbed back into Blair's lap. She obviously just wanted to be close in case something else was to occur. Her hands played with the front of her mother's dress as she was spoken to.

"Did I hear your little friend yesterday, Abby? I believe his name was Raphael." Blair smiled knowingly at her husband. She waited for his reaction.

Abby stopped humming, but kept her head down. She smiled sheepishly and blushed. "He is still here, mother. I keep asking if he must go home, but he doesn't seem to have to listen to anyone," she revealed.

Chuck's brow furrowed. He tipped her cheek and pursed his lips. "What is this about _a boy_, Abby? I do not remember allowing him in my household," her father pressed.

"Papa, he's my friend," Abby giggled. She rolled her eyes as if he was being silly. Then she looked to her mother and shook her head. "Boys," she sighed.

"I know, daughter. What shall we do with them?" Blair played along and nodded. She then laughed and rested her cheek against Chuck's shoulder.

"Well, I shall have to meet him soon," Chuck mumbled and crossed his arms. Wasn't she too young to play with boys? Sure, there was a limited supply of friends, but the servants usually brought their daughters. Where did Abigail see the need to have some boy in her playtime schedule? It sounded like trouble and brought him an unfamiliar sense of discomfort.

"Well how about now?" Abby held up her arms to shrug. Then without a response she jumped off the bed and disappeared out the door. "Raphael, come!" she ordered. Prince Edward barked and wagged his tail.

"Abby, no it's fine," Chuck tried to protest. There was no avail in his daughter though and all his wife did was giggle. Soon he watched as Abby grabbed a hand and brought the boy into the room. Chuck realized he was older, maybe too older.

"Mother and father this is Raphael. And Raphael, these are my parents," Abby introduced in the most polite tone. It was clear Blair had taught her well.

Raphael shifted his feet in an uncomfortable fashion. He merely nodded his head. That was until Abby smacked him in the back. He sighed, "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise," Chuck drawled. He crossed his arms and scrutinized him with his gaze. There was something oddly familiar about the child. "What is your full—" He proceeded to question him further, but was interrupted.

"It is nice to finally meet you, Raphael. I'm sorry that it could not be on more proper terms. I'm afraid after yesterday my husband has confined me to my room. Still, I did not want to pass up meeting the boy Abby never stops speaking of," Blair told him with a kind smile.

Raphael smirked and turned towards the blond. "Never stop speaking of me, do you?" he inquired with a smug tone.

She rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Go back to Italy and get over yourself," Abby sighed. She then released his hand and scooped up Prince Edward. "Come your majesty, you are the only boy I enjoy anymore."

"Hey Abby, I was just kidding!" Raphael shouted. He then ran after her. The door shut behind him.

Blair turned to tease Chuck, but he looked strange. His eyes were open wide and his mouth hung open. She flashed her hand in front of him a few times until he snapped out of it.

"Chuck, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Blair," Chuck said slowly as he turned towards her. She nodded for him to continue. He parted his lips, still astonished at what he just realized. "Abby's new friend… Raphael is… well, you see he's a Prince from Italy." His wife only started to laugh in return and hugged him from the side.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Chuck walked around the corner of the shop and stopped to gaze at his wife. She was examining her profile in the floor length mirror. It was hard to imagine she found need to do so. Blair was his definition of perfection and the gown she wore was definitely her style. It a white pattern with blue and pink roses. There were ruffles, bows, and blue ribbon all sewn throughout it. She wore a matching hat with blue feathers, a ribbon necklace, and red fingerless gloves. She looked absolutely beautiful.

"Your daughter has abandoned me to play with Raphael, again. I must say that the entrance of boys in her life is already proving to be quite devastating," Chuck teased with a smirk. He wove his hands around her still petite waist.

She smiled and shook her head. "Do not worry, my love. Prince Edward is sure to look after her," Blair assured him. Her eye then caught sight of some unique, opulent looking baby items by the window. She bit her bottom lip and considered if it were a good idea to browse.

"Let them see us," her husband told her. He took her by the hand and knew full well from the beginning that she'd want them. His arms held her close to him as she picked up a lavender colored bonnet.

"Oh my word, look at that! She must be with child!" the first townswoman to speak up whispered loudly. She grabbed hold of her friend's arm and pointed at the couple.

Her friend noticed the item in hand though and scoffed. "Do not tell me she is hoping for a girl. A husband never forgives his wife if she births a female first," she noted.

Blair heard them and mentally cursed herself. How had she been so dense? She should have known better than to pickup something so outlandishly girlish. Her hands dropped to put it back down.

"Don't you dare give them such satisfaction," Chuck whispered into her ear. He grasped his hands tight around hers and brought the bonnet to her chest. She giggled and turned her cheek to kiss him on the lips.

"I love you," Blair stated proudly and with quite volume. She looped her arms up around his neck and leaned her body completely onto his. Her only wish was to work the women up so much that they fainted right then and there in the square.

"No more than I love you," her husband returned. He then kissed her again and let his hands drop from her waist. Her eyes widened when he cupped her bottom.

"Chuck!" she hissed. Still she couldn't help, but giggle as she smacked his chest playfully. He only chuckled and pulled her onto him again. Her eyes flickered to see the watcher's reaction, but she saw something far more. It made her freeze on the spot.

"Blair, what's the matt—?" Chuck stopped mid-sentence. There amongst the other women, stood Blair's mother, Eleanor Waldorf. He knew who she was immediately. The woman had a cold exterior about her. Although she did favor Blair, he thought her to be permanently unhappy looking.

Blair felt her husband turn back to see what she wanted to do. But she decided there wasn't much to do. Her mother had made her own bed and now would have to lie in it. She simply nodded her head at Eleanor and then took her husband by the hand. They walked faithfully beside each other outside.

"Abigail!" Chuck called. The tiny blond came running, Prince Edward behind. She jumped into her father's arms and pecked him on the cheek. He smirked at Eleanor. It gained a smile of approval from his wife. In more blatant terms though, the whole thing had just been another way to stuff it to the woman who caused some of the most hurt to his love.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Blair tucked a curl behind her ear as she looked down to her cards. She knew that she had a winning hand that time. Quickly, the grin was erased from her lips. She cleared her throat and fixed the edge of her cleavage line. It was a white gown with pink and black striped bows. Perfect, for the gathering held in her home that evening.

"Your wife is terrible at bluffing," Nate informed his best friend, but with a pointed look at Blair. He shook his head and chuckled. It seemed she did much better at her party, but then again she was tipsy on alcohol so there had been no other expression than that of giggling the entire time.

"Oh hush, Nate. I shall have the Duchess spank you," Blair returned. She made a face at him and then held her cards against her chest protectively.

"Something he would much enjoy," Chuck cut in with a heinous smirk. His wife smacked him, but that only increased his chuckles. His friend however, blushed bright red.

"You are simply awful, Charles," Gabrielle simpered and shook her head. She then put down her cards on the table and sighed. "Well I'm out, lovelies. I must admit that whenever I drink a bit too much I find it hard to play this game."

"The understatement of the century, ladies and gentlemen," Nate voiced. He too dropped his cards on the table though when she pouted. She grabbed the lapels of his jacket and they embraced in a kiss.

Blair looked up from her cards to see her husband. He was always the one to beat. She sent him a stare that said she was not about to fold. He returned it right back to her though.

"You shall never beat me, my love," Chuck told her. He raised his eyebrows and revealed his cards in the cockiest of ways.

She glanced at them and her face fell. "No, I suppose that I will—oh, but wait. Do tell me husband, did I not just win?" Blair turned the tables on him and threw down her cards. He instantly frowned and shook his head.

"You have cheated," he accused.

She rolled her eyes. "Do not be a sore loser, Charles."

"Do not call me Charles," Chuck scoffed. Blair shook her head and mumbled it again under her breath. He got up and grabbed her. "I said do not call me Charles." He dropped her carefully onto the couch and then attacked her neck with kisses.

"Chuck, stop it! We have guests!" Blair cried in fake distress. When his lips found their way to hers though, she silenced without hesitation. It wasn't until the other couple in the room threw a pillow at them that they even came up for air.

"We need to tell her our secret," the Duchess reminded him. She nodded her head at Nate too and pulled him down into the seat across from the couple.

Blair sat up and looked to her husband. "What secret does she speak of? You know that I do not like surprises, Chuck." So perhaps that was a bit of a lie. It was more so that she hated to be kept out of things. She could not help it if she was born to always want to know everyone's business.

He pulled her into his lap, but looked forward. "Well then Gabrielle, shall you tell her or shall I?" Chuck asked.

The Duchess jumped up in excitement. "We are going to have a baby ball for you, Blair! This way everyone can bring gifts and it shall be your last big event before that retched bump comes! Because then we all know your protective and possessive husband will have you on bed rest!" She sighed dramatically and rolled her eyes.

Blair's eyes lit up though and she started to bounce in her husband's lap. "Oh how exciting, but who shall I invite? It is never fun with adults there, but it would only be proper—Chuck, shall you help me decide?" She turned towards him and pouted.

"Of course, my Love. Actually, if you agreed to it we were going to have a formal dinner and announcement for all ages, but an after party for our crowd," Chuck explained.

"Well it sounds like you have it all figured out," Blair replied with a smirk. She leaned forward as if to kiss him.

"It's a good thing you don't sound too surprised," he returned. Their lips pecked, but only for a moment before an interruption came.

"Blair, you must tell me! Do you want a boy or girl? I suppose that I must buy a gift for both, but I am rather curious," Gabrielle revealed.

"You and the rest of the town," Nate muttered with a smirk. He too looked towards the brunette in question though.

Blair felt the answer should be obvious, but something held her back from an immediate answer. She parted her lips and then closed them. Her eyes drifted from Gabrielle's and then to Nate's. She should have said boy without question, but that seemed cold and typical. Although, she knew it was likely no matter what he said her husband wanted their first born to be a male. All men held that hope since the beginning of time.

"To answer your question—I shall accept either once they are born, but of course… I want a boy first," Blair told them. It sounded strange though as the words rolled of her tongue. She even thought to feel her husband stiffen, but told herself she must have been wrong. There was no reason for him to find discomfort in her words.

"You or society, Blair?" Nate challenged. It was only to tease her, but then the awkward silence came that no one had expected.

Finally, the Lady of the house nodded as if to convince them and…herself. "A boy would be for the best," Blair stated in certainty.

The other two guests accepted the answer, but someone else didn't seem to. She turned to catch hold of her husband's stare. It was strange and she couldn't decipher what it meant. Then before she could question about it, he turned forward and nodded.

"How about another game of poker then?" Chuck proposed.

But Blair still felt his odd gaze. It wouldn't leave her alone. What did it mean? What was he thinking? She felt as if the questions it turned in her mind would drive her mad.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

A/N: How was it? I'm quite proud of the chapter myself, but maybe you guys found it to be mediocre. Let me know.


	40. Chapter 40

Title: _**La Belle et La Bête**_

Author: Shelby

Summary: Lady Blair Waldorf has been wed to Lord Charles Bass. She knows little of him since he has been kept in his castle by his father practically all his life. Others tell her he is an awful man. Then how has she fallen in love with him? (Historical CB Series)

A/N: First off, I'm sorry this took so long to update. I'm really running behind on everything. I was in Florida for two weeks and we moved to a new house so I had all that hectic mess going on as well. Now I just need to figure out how to unpack all of this. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter and forgive me.

Blair's Relaxation Dress:

http : / / costumersguide . com / ma27 . shtml

Blair's Wreathe Dress:

http : / / costumersguide . com / ma7 . shtml

Blair's Riding Dress:

http : / / costumersguide . com / ma15 . shtml

**XOXOXOXOXO**

_~Time Has Passed~_

"Mhmm," Blair smiled to herself. She lounged back further and closed her eyes. Her spa days were staring to become regular. She would invite several of her friends over, have desserts of all kinds prepared, order extra maids to tend to them, and shop to her heart's desire. It was actually all the doing of her husband. She knew he would like her to have one every day, but she kept levelheaded enough not to.

"Oh Blair, this is simply delightful," the Duchess raved from her seat in the corner. She was closer to the window, loving to soak up all the sun she could.

"Yes, and I cannot wait to see how our dresses turn out for your upcoming ball. Kati's and mine are matching, but with different colors," Isabelle giggled. She looked to her best friend beside her and both girls nodded.

"That sounds wonderful," Blair replied absent-mindedly. She was in another place behind her eyelids. One that the still sweet taste on her tongue and maid's hands massaging her feet made all the better. There was not much that could bring her from her peaceful state. Well except…

"My love, don't you look delectable," Chuck whispered from behind. He kissed her cheek then nuzzling it with his nose.

Blair giggled, opening her eyes. "I thought we agreed no men were allowed today, husband," she teased. In all honesty though, she was more than ecstatic that he had come to pay her a visit.

"Forgive me, I could not stay away," he sighed. Chuck then stood and walked around. He nodded at the maid who massaged his wife's feet.

"You're dismissed—for now."

"Yes, my Lord," the servant agreed. She did a curtsey for both heads of the household and then went to tend to the other females in the room.

"Why did you send her away? She was doing a splendid job on my poor feet," Blair pouted. She sent him the puppy dog eyes until he sat down where the maid was. Instantly, her feet landed in his lap.

"I'm sure I shall do better," Chuck smirked. He winked at her teasingly and then stroked her feet with his hands. He noted how tiny they were, but the perfect size for his petite wife.

He grinned, "So, how did your fittings go? I see that you kept only a slip on, but the feather in your hair is a nice touch." His eyes roamed over her body in appreciation. She was wearing a pearl covered, silk slip. Only, there was a pink fishnet material under it. Her hair was done, but he guessed that had all been practice for the hairdresser.

Blair ran her finger alongside a cake and brought pink icing back to her lips.

She shrugged casually, "They had to make one small alteration on my waist, as expected. It was my increasingly large bust however that needed some work." Her brow knitted as if to hint that didn't make her too happy. They were often sore and got in the way.

Her husband of course started to smirk though.

She held up her hand and eyebrows rose sternly.

"Do not get any ideas, Lord Bass. They still are far too tender for you to play with tonight," she informed him.

"Okay," Chuck finally agreed, but not without a sigh. He put down her feet and moved up to sit by her waist. He selected a small pastry from one of the many dishes and brought it up to her lips.

"You should eat more," he told her. When her lips did not immediately open he tried to lightly push it through.

Blair caught hold of his hand and glared. "Chuck, stop trying to fatten me up. We've been over this—"

Chuck pouted, "But I want you to start showing more." He couldn't help it. Recently, he was having dreams of her all full with his child. It excited him in a way he never thought it would. Then again, Blair made everything different.

She sighed and took the pastry, but only nibbled on it. Between bites she spoke, "I know that, my love. But you can't force the baby bump. If you do it won't be a stomach full of baby, but one full of fat," Blair remarked.

He smiled oh-so-innocently, "Perhaps you need to make some room. The baby might like it a tad softer in there…" His hand slipped up to rest on her still flat, clothed stomach.

Blair finished the dessert and wiped her hands on a handkerchief. She set the cloth aside and leaned forward some to be closer to him.

"Husband, do you wish to have a plump wife like Hazel?" Blair inquired, crossing her arms. She was beginning to wonder. It was as if Chuck had taken it upon himself to be the exact opposite of what a regular man of the times felt during his wife's pregnancy.

He chuckled, "I shall have nothing to do with any Hazel. I only think that in order to make sure both you and the baby have enough, you could eat some past full." His hands rested on each side of her waist, as did his forehead against hers.

"I will do no such thing," Blair refused with a roll of her eyes. She pecked him on the lips, but still thought him ridiculous. He was mad in a cute way, but mad nonetheless.

Chuck frowned, opening his mouth to protest, but didn't get the chance.

"Excusez-moi, but the ladies and I would like to know how far along you are, Blair? And do please forgive us for interrupting," Gabrielle interjected. She smiled politely at them, but with a sense of playfulness.

"It is perfectly fine. From what the doctor told me when he last came—I would now be about eight weeks or so," Blair told them.

Isabelle and Kati both clapped their hands in excitement, whisper to each other. The Duchess winked at her and then turned to talk about what gifts they would each bring for the ball. She knew more than to keep Blair's attention too long when Chuck wanted it.

"I'd rather it be eight months," Chuck mumbled.

"I heard that," Blair responded and turned back to him. She then cupped his cheek and shook her head.

"You must be patient, Love. You'll see me full with child before too long. Time shall pass far faster than you expect. Trust me," his wife promised.

He stared into her eyes for quite a while, as if contemplating it. Then he pulled her into a kiss, only ending it when both needed to breathe.

"Of course I trust you, but you should still eat this," Chuck smirked. He then handed her a cupcake and took his departure.

Blair laughed to herself, shaking her head. Once finished she looked at the cupcake. It was not like one more would hurt. She bit into it.

"Well if it's what Chuck and the baby want…"

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Blair leaned against the closet wall as she listened to footsteps pass her. There were girlish screams and male laughs echoing down practically all hallways of the castle. The evening had turned into quite the game of hide-and-seek. And she, the Lady of the castle, was determined to win. If only she had not been so short of breath the moment she began to run.

Slowly, she opened the door. Her eyes first connected with a rather frightened look maid. Blair smiled warmly at her and put a finger to her lips. She then stepped outside and looked down each way.

There were noises from both ends so she found herself in a dilemma. She sighed and turned forward. It was then she noticed the mirror. She stared into them a tad more than before, waiting for the day when the baby publicly showed.

Her stomach still seemed flat under her dress for now though. And what a gorgeous gown it was. Madame Bouvier had made it for her. It was a light pearl color with a tint of pink. It had ruffles, half-sleeves, and all the makings she adored.

Since it had been a garden party she wore her hair in heavy curls that twisted into a low ponytail. Atop her head she also placed a wreath of roses. All of the girls had them, but with different flowers. Another thing her female guests had done that night was powder their hair of unique colors. Blair's happened to be pink.

She whispered while placing a hand on her stomach.

"Let us take the passageway your father has ordered no one shall chase us on," Blair revealed.

She then turned and started down the staircase to the main floor. Chuck had been adamant that no one was to even come up behind her during the came when ascending or descending. And it did make arrant sense. She was with his child after all.

Blair stopped halfway down the stairs when she noticed her husband. He was in the foyer. She was ready to tease him for abandoning the game so quickly.

"I never presumed the great Chuck Bass to abstain from any victory so easily, husband," Blair mused as she ran his way. She giggled, falling into his arms and kissing his cheek.

"Look at my hair. It is still pink. Kati and Is had blue, but it turned purple. Isn't that simply marvelous?" she carried on. Her body swayed back and forth until she realized his posture was far less relaxed.

She frowned in confusion and brought a delicate hand to his cheek.

"Why such a solemn face, Chuck?" Blair asked.

Her husband's brown eyes flickered from her to in front of them. He then nodded in the direction and turned her around.

Blair's eyes widened and it took all she had not to gasp.

There before them, stood her mother and father.

"Well this was unforeseen," Blair remarked. She released a heavy breath and ran a nervous hand through her hair—So much for a splendid evening.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"Please be seated," Blair offered with the upmost poise and grace. She performed light footsteps while guided out on to the Veranda by her husband. He placed his hand on the small of her back. The couple led Lady and Lord Waldorf to a set table.

Chuck and Harold both pulled out the chairs for each of their wives. Blair seated first, but kept careful eyes with her mother as she did so.

"Forgive us for such an abrupt visit. I now see we shall have to send word before if only to make sure we catch you when you are without pink hair," Eleanor professed with pursed lips. Her eyebrow arched to make the expression even more prudish before she spoke again.

"Is this how all new mothers to be act nowadays?"

Blair shook her head and eyes moved to her husband. Chuck frowned, opening his mouth to retort, but she grabbed harshly onto his hand. Her doe brown eyes told him not to utter a single word. He shockingly obeyed.

"Perhaps I do wish to hear what you husband has to say to me, Blair," Eleanor voiced with a pointed look. She had watched the entire encounter without the least bit modest judgment.

"No mother, I assure you greatly that you do not," Blair returned. She felt a sense of self-pride rise in her, but it was much harder to make it linger and not vanish once her mother's eyes narrowed.

Harold cleared his throat, trying to make peace, "Blair, please do tell your mother and I how far along you are with child?" His eyes were kind, his voice sincere.

Blair smiled, speaking much softer, "Eight weeks and rapidly nearing nine, father. Thank you for inquiring." She felt her husband's hand slide to rest atop her flat stomach, hidden by the table.

"Well you carry it handsomely. I have not at all noticed a different yet in your shape," her father complimented.

Chuck smirked, "Some parts of her have grown more than others." His voice cut short when his wife jabbed her fist into his side. He only played it off with a chuckle though.

Eleanor frowned, finding that she understood Lord Bass even less than when she first arrived. She had not heard of a man who expressed grateful feelings towards his wife's body during her months with child. They were only ever excited in that there was hope to being given a male heir.

"Lord Bass, how does a man of your, shall we say compelling past, ever be happy in words you have expressed?" she questioned.

Chuck opened his mouth, prepared to speak with a sharp tongue, only to find his wife clamp her hand over it.

"Chuck—I mean, my husband is hardly the usual man, mother. We shall leave it at that. Please, help yourself to anything on our table," Blair interjected. She presented the goods to them and then turned to stare down Chuck.

He only smirked in amusement and even acted as if to lean in and kiss her neck. She caught hold of his shoulder though and cleared her throat.

No one was given a chance to speak though for the table was interrupted. A flash of curls filled their vision as Abby and Prince Edward ran up to their table. The tiny blond was now pink, just like her mother. And even Prince Edward had his tail powdered to match. She jumped right into her father's lap without the slightest of hesitation.

Eleanor gasped, but no attention was spared in her direction.

"Father, tell Prince Edward that I am to receive my pony tomorrow," Abigail commanded. She had a slight whine to her voice, but it was more adorable than most children. Her tiny hands fisted and tugged on his coat.

He laughed, "Does his majesty doubt our little Dauphine of the Castel?" Eyebrows rose in jest and he tipped her chin.

Abby nodded and parted her lips to say something else when she noticed the elder couple across from her. She turned to Harold in delight.

"Grandfather, shall you come and ride with father and I? Mother can not go fast for she carries my baby brother or sister inside of her," Abigail informed him.

Eleanor's eyebrows rose in apprehension. "Your-"

"Eleanor," Chuck interrupted, "I believe it is time you and I have a walk around the grounds." He turned towards Blair and eyes warned her. "Alone."

Abby climbed out of Chuck's lap and into her mother's.

"Of course, Charles," Eleanor returned. She stood and let him take her hand.

Blair bit her bottom lip and watched with a stomach full of nerves as they exited.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Later that night, Blair paced her bedroom back and forth. Her husband had not been traceable, nor her mother. Finally, her father insisted she be sent to bed. He was worried about her health, being with child and all. She had no choice, but to obey—even if it was her own home.

Suddenly, the large door opened.

"Chuck, you may not ever do such a thing to me again!" Blair proclaimed in exasperation. She rushed towards him, stumbling some. He caught her though and shook his head.

"You were to be fast asleep. Have you no sense, Blair?" Chuck returned. He was ready to go off on how she needed rest, but then stopped himself. It was not hard to figure that her troubled state had been due to his actions.

She caught her breath and put a hand to her chest. "Tell me, what did you converse about with my mother?" Blair's eyes told him she would not accept anything, but the truth. It was what she wanted and what she would get.

"All you need to know is that if you wish it, you may write to your mother without fear," her husband answered. He then moved past her and proceeded to unbutton his coat.

"That is not good enough. I want exact words. I demand them or I shall not sleep all night," she threatened in retort. She stomped up to him from behind and turned him around. She was indeed out of line, but when had that ever mattered with them?

Chuck dropped his coat to the floor and placed his hands on the arms of his wife. He pulled her closer to him, stroking her back soothingly.

"Forgive me, my love. I should not have been so brief with you. Allow me to facilitate my words," he breathed.

Blair nodded, her own posture de-stressing.

"I told your mother that either she make her daughter happy and be in her life or not. Lady Waldorf was not so easily tamed, but I was even more persistent. I won and in turn so did you," Chuck revealed. When she did not speak another word he started to get nervous, but then was taken back.

His wife grabbed hold of the back of his neck and pulled him forth. Their lips crashed onto each other. Her hands roamed his body. She pushed him to the bed until he caught on and lied her down onto it. Lady Bass had certain means when it came to showing such great appreciation.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Blair smiled at Chuck and kissed his cheek.

They rode around the grounds on his horse, the slowest speed possible of course. The animal only trotted along actually.

Her husband sat behind, hands around her waist, and chin set upon her shoulder. His hands held the reigns, but he didn't want to risk her merely trying to hold onto him from behind. With her in front, he felt much more secure for it was up to him to hold her near.

"Had my father not stayed to ride with Abby—well, a less formal dress would have been worn," Blair told him with a shyer than usual smile.

Her husband's dark eyes raked over the attire and more importantly the woman whom wore it. The gown was pastel blue, complete with a quilted petticoat that ended just above her ankles. It appeared with a sense of innocence, far more than her other dresses at least. He suspected the reasoning was that she ordered it from Austria.

"Well, I must admit this gown has opened possibilities I do so enjoy," Chuck mused with a smirk. He then buried his nose into her mahogany colored curs, which fell down her back. She only topped them with a simple black, bow headband.

"I have not forgotten your liking to my hair," his wife giggled. Hands reached forward and she stroked the animal's neck as her eyes closed. Everything about the moment was peaceful, perfect.

"Do you have any idea how in love with you I am, Blair?" Chuck whispered. His breath hit hot against her neck. He felt it absorb onto his skin again.

"Yes, I dare say I might," Blair nodded. She felt warm, wet tears form in her eyelids. She could not help it. The moment had grown so emotional. She felt overwhelmed with happiness.

Finally, she had something she had so long desired. Chuck had given her his world and then her own as well. Her mother's respect, fair treatment. No one else had even thought to try, but him. It caused butterflies in the pit of her stomach.

She closed her eyes, listening to him whisper sweet nothings into her ear. She imagined the divine creatures fluttering around their child. It was a joyous, magical moment. Her eyes opened.

And she soon realized the moment she was in herself, lacked in neither joy nor magic. If anything, it was far better.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

A/N: Review with your thoughts?


	41. Chapter 41

**Is anyone still reading this story?**

So I just realized it's nearing five months since I last updated this story. First, I want to say how sorry I am. Second, I want to let you know I have written an outline and know exactly what needs to be written—I just need to write it. But since it's been so long I wanted to see if anyone was even still reading or at all interested in this story? I really hope so, but I completely understand if you've forgotten about it or it's been so long that you could care less. Please let me know in a review if you're still reading and would like me to finish. Once again, I'm terribly sorry.

XOXO,

Shelby


	42. Chapter 42

Title: **_La Belle et La Bête_**

Author: Shelby

Summary: Lady Blair Waldorf has been wed to Lord Charles Bass. She knows little of him since he has been kept in his castle by his father practically all his life. Others tell her he is an awful man. Then how has she fallen in love with him? (Historical CB Series)

A/N: So I thought everyone had forgotten about this story, but apparently I was wrong. I want to extend a thank you to all of my readers who stuck around and took the time to tell me they are still reading and would like an update. This is for you.

_**You can also find hyperlinks for all the costumes in this chapter on my fanfiction profile, located in the "La Belle et La Bête story section". **_

Blair's "Boat Ride" Dress (Remove Spaces):

http : / / costumers guide . com / ma 48 . shtml

Blair's First "Baby Ball" Dress (Remove Spaces):

http : / / costumersguide . com / ma20 . shtml

Blair's Second "Baby Ball" Dress(Remove Spaces):

http : / / costumers guide . com / ma 42 . shtml

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Blair sat on the large windowsill in her bedchambers and overlooked the sun as it rose over the ocean. She had woken up early again, but was not used to it. Their child was beginning to show that it would not be ignored, especially in the mornings. She wanted to spend time with her baby though, even if he or she was not yet born.

"What have I told you about sitting somewhere you could fall?" Chuck whispered in her ear as he came up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her chest and kissed her cheek.

She smiled, "I am not so clumsy, Love. I was just enjoying what an amazing view we have here at our castle." She turned and met his eyes, and then kissed his lips a couple times.

"And here I thought that was the long, distant gaze of you wishing to be somewhere else," Chuck replied with a smirk. He cupped her cheek.

Blair laughed, "Where else would I wish to be? An angel does not ask to leave heaven, does she?" Her eyebrows rose in question.

"No," he shook his head, "I suppose not." He then took her hands in his and sighed. "Though I would say we have more than one heaven."

"Our Chateau," Blair said instantly, not having to take a second guess at what he meant. She could tell he wanted to talk about it, but exactly why, she did not yet know.

Chuck nodded, "I would like to offer you the choice to where you want to have our child. Here or there, wherever you desire. I only want you to be comfortable and therefore safer." He was worried about staying at their castle for it was so close to town, and town still brought some stress upon her at times.

"I love our Chateau, but we must stay here. I know why you wish for me to go, but there is no need to worry," Blair assured him, caressing his cheek.

He sighed, but nodded in agreement. "Of course, my love. It is after all, whatever you desire," Chuck complied.

She laughed, "And you, Husband. The Baby Ball is being held in both our honors after all."

"Oh yes, how could I have forgotten?" Chuck responded with a smirk; because of course, he really hadn't forgotten. He had more than a few surprises in store for the Lady Blair Bass.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Blair leaned back against her plush seat and sighed. Her gorgeous white chemise dress, draped in light blue, took up her end of the boat. Her mahogany colored curls fell down her back, topped with a straw hat, and dressed in feathers and bows, to protect her face from the sun.

"It's a lovely day," Blair remarked, looking around at the lake they were floating in. She slid her hands onto her now evident baby belly.

"Your child has taken over you," the duchess noted with a light laugh. She put her hand on top of Blair's stomach too.

Blair nodded, "I know. I can still get around though. And as soon as it's born I shall run and run until my feet fall off." She laughed in absolute delight.

"Perhaps I shall run with you," Gabrielle responded. She then looked to the bank they were closest too and pointed outward. "Whatever is that?" she asked, nodding towards the hill.

Blair immediately knew what her friend was talking about. "Chuck is building me another sun room, but one out in the distance. Only this one will have a piano and bath in it," she explained.

"A bath?" the duchess asked with a surprised laugh. She then shook her head. "That is extraordinary. Tell me Blair, do you get everything you want?"

"Well I am having his child," Blair responded in a joking manner. She then sighed and nodded. "But truthfully, I suppose I do—from Chuck at least. There are other things I would like to have for him that I cannot control," she said seriously.

Gabrielle frowned, not understanding. She did notice how Blair's mood seemed to darken a little though and her friend stared off into space.

But Blair wasn't staring off into space. She looked down the boat, past Nate and Prince Edward, to where Chuck sat with Abby. Her husband had the little girl in his lap and was helping her hold a fishing rod. He had been patiently teaching her how to catch one all afternoon. And although Abby was an excellent student, she was still a girl. Blair couldn't help but let herself think that deep down Chuck wished to have a boy to do those types of things with. A boy that would be an heir to his legend and his name, it was what every man wanted, and also what the wife was supposed to provide. Blair was trying too, praying every day that a son be bestowed upon them. In the end, if it were a girl, would he be disappointed with her? The thought scared her more than anything in her otherwise perfect world.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Blair stood in the dark hallway, listening as the celebration began in their castle's ballroom. It was her celebration—well, and Chuck's. Yes, their Baby Ball was finally being held. She had been bustling around all day with great excitement. Now the time had come to be presented, but her hairdresser was making a few last minute touches on her grand updo. It was not a task easily completed; however, because Blair kept leaning forth to eat cookies from a tray that another servant held.

"Lady Bass, please you must stay still," the hairdresser scolded. He once again tried to push down her shoulders, just enough for her to stand straight.

Blair didn't respond, but grabbed another cookie. She was sporting a visible baby bump now, but all anyone needed to see was how much more she was eating, especially sweets. She couldn't, or rather the baby couldn't, get enough of them.

"What is taking so long? We were supposed to have been presented by now," Chuck called out as he came through the hallway doors. He stopped though to look Blair up and down. "You look gorgeous, Love."

"Thank you," Blair replied, speaking with her mouth full. It wasn't lady like, but she wasn't concentrating on trying to be so much.

He laughed, "Well it's nice to see you're off to spoiling your appetitive before dinner is even served." He of course meant no harm with this statement for as he said it, he handed her yet another cookie.

Blair merely shrugged and took a bite. She tapped her foot impatiently while doing so though, hinting to her hairdresser that she was tired of standing there.

"Fine. You don't want perfection then let us be done. I swear I shall never work under these conditions again," he raved in a rather thick accent.

Blair rolled her eyes, but grinned at Chuck.

Her husband's gaze remained with her. He shook his head. "She is perfection," Chuck breathed. He then bowed his head and held out his hand. "Lady Bass, will you do me the honor of allowing me to escort you to your Baby Ball?" he asked.

She took his hand and nodded. "Of course. As long as you refer to it as our Baby Ball," Blair corrected with a smirk. She then kissed him on the cheek and allowed him to lead her down the hallway, towards the grand doors.

Blair took a deep breath as she heard the staff in the other room hit the floor three times. The party quieted down to absolute silence. Chuck squeezed her hand tightly.

"I present to you the Lord and Lady Bass!"

The doors flew open and all eyes in the party instantly set on Chuck and Blair. The couple stood atop the staircase, but slowly began to make their way down. It was tradition to do so, but they were actually going even more leisurely than usual on account that Blair was obviously with child.

"Everyone is staring at my stomach," Blair whispered, leaning in near Chuck's ear ever so slightly.

He chuckled and shook his head. "No, my love. They are staring at you and your absolute beauty. And then maybe a few other maidens in jealousy at your fine dress and lavish gown," Chuck jested.

"All of which were provided by my loving, most handsome, and extremely wealthy husband," Blair raved in return. She winked at him and turned forward once more to smile at everyone.

"Well," Chuck breathed, "I would give it all away for you." He then pulled back also and started to greet people they passed as they made their way to their "thrones" he had set up for the ball.

"I am not a Queen, Chuck," Blair giggled as he led her up the small set of steps. She turned and bowed her head to all her guests who surprisingly returned the favor.

"You are in my eyes," Chuck replied. He then took both of her hands and helped her ease herself into her chair. Once the task was completed people clapped and he chuckled.

She glared playfully at him. "The fact that I can sit is not an accomplishment. I feel like a show horse," she said in a low voice.

Chuck only rolled his eyes at the comment. He then sat down beside her and took hold of her hand. He kissed her knuckles. "Tell me when you want to dance, if you want to dance. You only get three tonight in your condition," he reminded her. He was overprotective, but that wasn't changing since she was with child, with a Bass child.

"Well if I can only have three dances then I want a piece of that cake," Blair told him. She extended her hand outward and pointed at the large, beautiful tower of sweets. It was decorated in pastel colored frosting and encrusted with many sugar jewels.

He chuckled, "Of course, Love." Then he clapped his hand and a servant ran over. "Cut a piece of the cake from the back and bring it to my wife," Chuck ordered.

"Yes, my Lord," the servant replied faithfully. He then hurried away to go and do his master's biding.

Chuck leaned back in his seat and looked to Blair with a smile. "Happy now?" he asked, eyebrows kinking playfully.

She nodded and parted her lips to speak, but suddenly stopped. A hand went to her belly and her eyes widened.

"What is it? Whatever is wrong?" Chuck asked. He sat back up and was starting to look worried. Then she took hold of his hand and put it atop her tummy. Slowly, he realized what was going on and he smiled.

They both felt their baby kick.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"Well that party was simply marvelous. Don't you think it was marvelous, Darling?" the Duchess asked Nate, emphasizing the word. She was quite tipsy, but so were the majority of the guests.

Nate chuckled, "It isn't over yet, Gabrielle." He pulled her by the waist to his side and kissed the top of her auburn colored hair.

"Yes, here come the lovely hosts!" Serena cheered, bouncing up and down. She and Dan had come back, partly in secret of course, for the event.

Chuck led Blair by the hand. She was in her second dress. It was a blue color that shimmered perfectly in the night, lined with gold. Her hair was even more extravagant though. Blair now had her mahogany colored curls piled up on her head, but topped with a diamond-studded boat.

"How French! How lovely!" Gabrielle shouted, clapping her hands. She then looked around at the people gathered. "Isn't she lovely everyone? Long live the French Style!"

Everyone was rather quiet.

Nate laughed and quickly covered his inebriated partner. "She means long live the French Style on the proud English Lady Blair Bass!" he shouted.

Everyone cheered.

Blair giggled and waved to them all. She then pulled on Chuck's hand so they had a front row spot on the balcony. Her eyes fell upon the ocean and she saw two boats. She frowned in confusion. "What is going on?" she asked, turning back to her husband.

He wrapped his arms around her from the side and kissed her cheek. "You shall see, Love. Just watch. There's a reason you have that boat in your hair after all," Chuck whispered with a slight chuckle.

The crowd became very quiet as the two ships began to move towards each other. The moonlight sparkled on the water and revealed what they were doing in the night. Their cannons were erect.

"Chuck…"

The voice was cut off with two loud booms. Neither ship was struck. Instead the fireball shot straight up and exploded in vibrant colors against the night sky.

Everyone immediately cheered when they realized it was a firework show. Hands clapped together and a few men even whistled.

"Husband, you probably woke up our child," Blair scolded playfully. Before he could respond though she grabbed his cheeks and pulled him into the most passionate of public kisses yet.

He smirked against her lips. "Mhmm… I love you," Chuck whispered.

"And I you," Blair returned, nuzzling his nose with hers. She pecked his lips and settled back into his arms again to watch the rest of the show.

"Ooh… Awe…" the crowd said together both in union and amazement.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

The party was over and only a few of the guests remained. This was of course Serena, Dan, Gabrielle, and Nate—their closest friends. The group now sat on the beach, even in their fine clothing, and stared out at the moon over the crashing waves. The atmosphere was peaceful and dark, but the sun would soon be rising.

"We're all such children here," Blair breathed, breaking the long-lasting silence. She stared out into the water with a serene smile.

Nate turned towards her and chuckled lightly. "What do you mean? I am not a child. I have the experience with the lovely duchess here to prove it," he stated proudly.

The duchess giggled, "She does not mean it like that, Darling."

"Then how do you mean it, Love?" Chuck asked, turning towards her. He held her hand in his, rubbing his fingertips softly over her knuckles.

Blair looked at him for a moment, smiled, and turned forward once more. "I mean that we live in this fairytale world. Nothing can touch us here. We're innocent and safe in our own way, like children," she explained. She then leaned her cheek against Chuck's shoulder and sighed, clearly content.

"She's right, you know?" the duchess spoke up, looking to Chuck. "Being with you two is like living with young royalty, but without the restrictions. You are free. All is good." There was a hint of sadness to her tone she did not wish to recognize and everyone else knew not to point it out either.

"But do not all good things come to an end?" Serena asked, looking around at her friends on the beach.

Blair shook her head with a soft smile. "Only the end of a story in my book. And I shall simply write another one, with my husband—" She laughed breathlessly and set her hands atop her belly. "And my child."

"A never-ending story," Chuck added with a grin of his own. He held her closer, cuddling up to her side.

"Yes, of never-ending happiness," Blair concluded.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

A/N: So how was it? We are nearing towards the end, Darlings. There is a prominent topic of the story that needs to be concluded though and obviously will be before the epilogue. This also means I am off hiatus, for those of you who knew I was on it, because I have such lovely/loyal readers. Please review if you want more.


	43. Chapter 43

**Attention All Readers!**

I have created a forum for all my FanFiction stories. So please join. If you do you will have access to asking spoiler questions and having them answered in depth! I also have a section for one-shots as well where you can make suggestions/requests and I will try to fulfill them when I have time. There is more information below. Please do join though so we can get this forum up and running! You can go to the link here, just remove the spaces in between, or it is available on my FanFiction profile! Thanks so much!

Link (Remove Spaces or use Hyperlink on my Profile):

http : / / z15 . invisionfree . com / SimplyShelbySJL / index . php ? act = idx

XOXO,

Shelby

More Information:

**Breakfast at the Basses:** Story Discussion, Spoilers, Character Discussion, Casting News, Reader Suggestions, and Couple/Pairings Discussion.

**La Belle et La Bête:** Story Discussion, Spoilers, and Character Discussion.

**The Royal Affair:** Story Discussion, Spoilers, Character Discussion, and Relation to "The Tudors".

**The Other Man:** Story Discussion.

**A Little Taste of Heaven:** Face the Music, Possessive Beings, The Bass Ultimatum, Ancient Greece Chair Story.

**Crueler Intentions:** Story Discussion.

**The Most Dangerous Game:** Story Discussion.

**Lost and Found:** Story Discussion.

**Save Me:** Story Discussion.

**Chuck and Blair One-Shots:** Discussion for Stories and One-Shot Suggestions/Requests.

**Other FanFiction:** Suggestions.


	44. Chapter 44

Title: _**La Belle et La Bête**_

Author: Shelby

Summary: Lady Blair Waldorf has been wed to Lord Charles Bass. She knows little of him since he has been kept in his castle by his father practically all his life. Others tell her he is an awful man. Then how has she fallen in love with him? (Historical CB Series)

A/N: Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. I hope you enjoy the chapter!

**You can find the hyperlinks for all costumes on my profile in the "La Belle et La Bête" Story Section.**

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Blair placed one hand on her hip and the other on her belly as she slowly spun around to examine the room. It had been redone over a hundred times at least with changeable colors and furniture. Her husband had tried to let her have whatever she wanted, but he insisted on neutral colors. She didn't know it, but Chuck wanted to refrain from having the room done in blue in case the child was not a boy. He didn't want his wife to be upset or disappointed. So they decided, in union, on white.

"Prince Edward, no!" Abby screamed. Her little feet clicked against the floors as she ran by the nursery's door, chasing the barking dog.

"Dear Lord," Blair breathed, putting a hand to her chest. She closed her eyes and tried to calm herself down. Lately she had been much more jumpy and tired. She put her hands to her head and rubbed her temples.

Chuck came to the doorway and saw Blair, clearly stressed. He heard Abby and Prince Edward coming again and reached out his hand, grabbing the little girl by the shoulder.

"What is it, Papa?" Abby asked. It was evident by her big blue eyes and anxious smile that she had no idea she was doing anything wrong.

He smiled softly and bent down to her level. "Your mama isn't feeling well today. Why don't you and Prince Edward go run around at the other end of the castle or find something to do that's more quiet," Chuck suggested. As always he wasn't harsh, but much more stern with Abby than Blair was.

Abby glanced inside at her mother who still didn't seem to notice them. She winked at her father. "You got it, Papa," she agreed with a giggle.

"Thank you," Chuck replied. He kissed the top of her head and stood back up. After watching both her and the dog leave, he brought his attention back to his wife. With soundless footsteps he made his way into the room and wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Do you think you should lie down, Love? You are looking awfully tired," he whispered in her ear, then kissing her cheek.

Blair closed her eyes and smiled. She always felt much calmer at his touch, well outside of their bedchambers anyways. She sighed, "I shall in good time, Husband. I have much more to get done first though."

His eyes flickered around the room. He chuckled, "What else have you to do? The room is complete and all is ready—more importantly, we need you to be ready. You can't be weak when birthing my child, Blair."

A serious expression took over his face and he lowered his voice. "You know that," Chuck reminded her. He'd be a liar if he tried to keep from her that he didn't think about his mother dying during childbirth at least a few moments in each day.

She turned around and took hold of his cheeks, caressing them. "You have nothing to fear, Chuck. I promise," Blair assured him, pecking his lips. She wanted to just wrap her arms around him and squeeze tight, but that proved to be difficult with her rather large belly.

He nodded, but his eyes and hands fell down to rest upon her swollen stomach. "Everyone who has visited in the last month babbles on about how they have never seen a child takeover a woman to such a degree. Do you think there is something wrong?" Chuck asked, his eyes meeting hers again.

"No, I don't. I am just small is all," Blair replied, shaking her head. Their child was technically running a fine line to being a late birth, but she didn't want to tell him that.

"Well that is what I always liked about you, that you could fit perfectly into my arms," Chuck smirked. He was relaxing now, easing up.

"And you shall soon be able to do so again, at least I hope so," she laughed. Her body turned around again so he could hold her from behind, his chin rested on her shoulder. It was easier that way.

"We will, but I am sure I would find a way to hold you no matter what size you are. So really, there is no need to worry," Chuck told her. He nuzzled his nose in the crook of her neck. A few moments passed, and he noticed she had not responded. He frowned, kinking his neck to see her face.

"Blair, what's going on?" he asked, his voice filling with concern.

Blair started to lean back on him, but at the sound of his voice her eyes opened. She spoke then in a mumbling voice. "Sorry, Chuck. I—I just need to lie down."

"I knew you did," Chuck said sternly. He turned and held onto both her shoulders, guiding her out of the room and towards their chambers. His hand shoved at the blankets fiercely so he could lie her down.

"I am fine though, really," Blair slurred. She basically fell into his arms after that, gripping onto him tightly.

"You are not," he denied, getting worked up. Chuck carefully laid her on the bed and pulled the covers up to her breasts. He put a hand to her forehead and checked her temperature. It was normal, but not perfect enough for his liking. He looked to the fireplace.

"Honestly, why can our servants not keep a good fire going? Would they rather be put out in the cold?" he spat, turning to go to it.

Blair reached out and grabbed his hand before he got too far. With lazy eyes, she still met his gaze. She shook her head. "Chuck, don't," she warned.

He bit down hard on his bottom lip, but nodded. He knew he had been taking his anxiety out on the servants more than anyone lately, but he figured it was better them than Abby or Blair. He went over to the fireplace and got it situated, looking over his shoulder several times to watch her.

"I am fine. It is just my symptoms, my love," Blair told him. She felt his eyes on her and his nerves swarming about the room.

Chuck rose and made his way back over to her. He sat down on the bed and wrapped his hand around hers. "I wish you would not take this so lightly," he admitted.

She smiled, "Someone has to, Husband."

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"Chuck?" Blair called, sitting up in the bed. She leaned forward and tried to see if he was lingering around. It was hard for her to find privacy with him. He would act like she had it, but the moment she did something he considered _dangerous_, there he was.

She waited a few moments. If he was really around and she called him, he would have came to her. So she was finally alone? Yes, it certainly seemed that way. Blair sighed with some relief and leaned back against the mountain of pillows on their bed.

"Just very quickly," she told herself. Her hand reached under his pillows and retrieved the local paper. The last time the Duchess had visited, Blair had her sneak one in. She knew Chuck hated her reading them, so that was why she had to do it when he wasn't around.

Blair opened it up and her eyes scanned over the pages. Finally, she gave in and went to the _Gossip Column_. There was no point in lying to herself that she had wanted to read any other part of it.

The title instantly told her something she should have known—it was about her and Chuck, but more importantly their pregnancy.

She read, "The word is that Lord Charles Bass has demanded his wife, the Lady Blair Bass, deliver him a male heir. If not, she is to be disgracefully divorced and replaced. Though it would be tragic for Lady Blair, society cannot entirely blame the Lord's disappointment if she does not deliver a male child—"

"What are you doing?" Chuck asked from the doorway.

Blair dropped the paper and immediately looked to him, startled. She knew he would be upset, but didn't expect him to look so angry. He hadn't been that way with her in a while. She smiled nervously and put a hand to her chest.

"I—I was just doing some silly reading is all," she lied. In truth, she had taken some points to heart. She felt she owed it to him to give him a son and deep down he wanted one.

Chuck's hard exterior did not soften. Instead, he came over to the bed and snatched up the paper, throwing it to the ground. "I told you not to read that damn thing!" he yelled.

Blair flinched at the volume of his voice, but couldn't tear her gaze away from his. She shook her head. "I am sorry. I just wanted to see—"

"What lies they would publish next?" Chuck spat. He grabbed her arm and pulled it to his chest. "Or perhaps you agree with them, that deep down I am still the same damn monster you thought I was when we were first married!"

"I never thought you were a monster," Blair breathed.

He let go of her arm and paced the room in an angry fashion. He stopped hastily and looked at her. "All my life I've been locked away in this castle and I've accepted it! Having you made up for it! I'm happy! What I should have accounted for was if you would be," The vexation was seemingly gone and replaced with the sound of defeat.

"What are you talking about? I love you. I love my life here too. How could you let something so unimportant as me peaking at a newspaper define anything in our life?" Blair refuted. She stood up and came towards him, grabbing his hands and pulling them to her chest.

"It isn't unimportant! You want to read it for a reason and I know you believe some of it or you wouldn't waste your time! You let it upset you!" Chuck argued, moving so close that his front lightly tapped her belly.

She fell silent and her eyes averted away from him. There had to be something she could say that would… well lie. Some of the article did upset her, but it wasn't the parts about him. She didn't believe that he would divorce or abandon her. It was that if she didn't give him a son, she would let him down and everything he had done for her would be a waste. She would be a waste.

"I can see it in your eyes right now. I have done everything in my power to protect you from _those people_ and you let them upset you right before you are to have our child. Why are you doing this to yourself, to me?" Chuck asked, shaking his head.

Blair turned to meet his eyes and frowned. "Why am I doing this to me, or to you? Chuck, how could I not upset myself? I am about to have a child. What that article said was only what was already in my worries and I am not speaking about how it portrays you," she stressed, tears coming to her eyes. She couldn't help it. She was overemotional and she didn't want to be having this conversation with him.

Chuck's hard expression finally softened. He brought his hands to her cheeks and stroked with his thumb. "What do you mean?" he asked, shaking his head.

She sighed in exasperation. "I mean the reason why they said you would divorce me, if I cannot give you a male child. And do not say that you will be fine with a girl because that just isn't the world we live in!" Blair cried.

"The world we live in?" Chuck repeated, his tone of voice much lower than before.

She hit her hands against his chest. "Yes, the world we live in! Are you not listening to me?" Blair yelled.

He grabbed hold of her hands, stilling them. Then he kissed her knuckles and shook his head, locking his eyes with hers. He spoke sincerely, but also very clearly. "Since when have I ever lived in that world, Blair?" Chuck asked, making his point evident.

She stared at him in silence, the words sinking in. Her eyes fell from his. "You haven't," Blair admitted, voice hoarse. The tears dried up at the bottom of her chin and no more fell.

Chuck smiled, "Yes, I haven't. And I would do anything to have you forget it, but I can't. The only thing I can do is assure you that I have never played by society's rules and I never shall." He brought her into his arms.

Blair nodded, holding onto him as she sniffled. She closed her eyes and buried her face into his chest. She wished he could make her forget too, but perhaps knowing about them and having a husband who rejected them was far greater than she yet understood.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Blair lied out on a hammock in the gardens, watching Prince Edward and Abby. She was heavily pregnant to the point where she needed to be on bed rest. Being who she was though, her version of bed rest was just lying or sitting down throughout the castle. She couldn't stand to be in one room, even with people there to visit her throughout the day.

"Mama, look!" Abby shouted. The little blond spun around, coming closer to her mother, and held up a white flower.

"Is that for me? Well it does match my dress," Blair laughed, nodding her head in approval. When Abby looked away, she relaxed again and set her hands upon her stomach. Her eyes drifted down to her dress.

It was a cream-colored chemise gown lined with lace ruffles. It was the only type of dress Chuck permitted her to wear now. He said anything else was too tight for her and the baby so he had Madame Bouvier create many different kinds of patterns and designs to the preferred chemise style. Blair didn't object, although she missed her lavish gowns. She wanted to make him happy, and they were rather comfortable.

Prince Edward jumped up on the hammock, breaking her thoughts. She smiled softly as the tiny dog curled up against her side. It seemed she was not the only one who felt tired. She let her hand fall to the side, and began to pet him, from his ears down to his lower back. Every so often he licked her hand in appreciation.

"You are such a good puppy. It's nice to know Abby will have someone to play with when I am a tad pre-occupied with the baby," Blair whispered, speaking more to herself than the dog of course.

"Mama, flowers!" Abby sang. She tumbled over towards Blair, holding out a handful of them she had picked. As always her blonde curls were in a bit of a disaster state, but to Blair she looked like a little angel.

"How pretty," Blair complimented. She took the bouquet from daughter and smelled it. "These are lovely, Sweetheart. Thank you."

"Your welcome, Mama. Do you want to come with me to get some for your belly?" Abby asked with wide, innocent eyes. She had gotten into the habit of calling her unborn sibling _the belly. _

Her mother laughed, but tried to regain some sense of being serious. "I think the belly would like that very much, but your mother is supposed to be lying down," she explained.

Abby pouted and made her next offer. "Please, Mama. I promise we can be real quick and I'll hold your hand." She began to jump up and down in an impatient fashion.

Blair bit her bottom lip and looked around. She grabbed onto Abby's hand and nodded. "Alright, but I am going to have to be very careful. No pulling on me, okay?" she implored, very serious.

"Yes, Mama," Abby agreed instantly, nodding her head.

"Okay, give me just a few moments," Blair requested. She carefully turned her body and hung her feet over the side of the hammock. Then she pushed herself up, holding her swollen stomach the entire time. She left it to one hand though, taking Abby's with the other.

They walked over to the closest circle of flowers Abby had been at before. The little girl let go of her mother's hand and bent down, pulling some up from the dirt. Prince Edward came over, circling around her while she plucked.

Blair started to smile, but stopped—frowning. She put both hands on her lower belly and closed her eyes. Thinking it was nerves; she tried to hum to calm herself. It didn't work.

Suddenly, Blair dropped to her knees, holding her stomach more than ever. She let out a piercing scream and tears trickled down her cheeks. She felt her feet soaked and looked down, fearful it would be blood. The liquid was not visible, but she was still in pain.

"What's wrong, Mama?" Abby asked, spinning around.

"Go—go and get your father," Blair said urgently. She started to release raspy sounding breaths and bent her knees more, getting closer to the ground.

Abby nodded and ran towards the castle doors in search of Chuck.

"And Abby, tell him the baby is coming!" Blair called before an even louder scream erupted from her lips. She fell onto her bottom and then down on her back, staring at the sky. "Please—" she started to plead, but it was interrupted by yet another shrill cry.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

A/N: Don't hurt me… hehe. Review with your thoughts and if you want more please.


	45. Chapter 45

Title: **_La Belle et La Bête_**

Author: Shelby

Summary: Lady Blair Waldorf has been wed to Lord Charles Bass. She knows little of him since he has been kept in his castle by his father practically all his life. Others tell her he is an awful man. Then how has she fallen in love with him? (Historical CB Series)

A/N: Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. I hope you enjoy the chapter!

**You can find the hyperlinks for all costumes on my profile in the "La Belle et La Bête" Story Section.**

**XOXOXOXOXO **

Tears streamed down Blair's flushing, feverish face as she continued to cry _bloody murder_. They had positioned her on the bed, holding up her legs and propping up her back with pillows. Maids rushed around the room like they had gone mad and the midwives even seemed uneasy. The doctor waited outside in case something went wrong. She gripped the hands of her midwives and bit down onto a soaking wet, twisted towel. Blair grunted, panted, screamed, and gasped. She was working herself into such a tizzy that they had to open all windows and fan her continuously.

There was a sudden and furious pounding on the bedroom door.

"He's at it again. Gabrielle, I thought Nate was keeping him calm," Madame Bouvier sighed, shaking her head in disapproval. There was no way Blair could ever become focused enough for the birthing process with Chuck constantly banging on the door, demanding he be let into the room.

"Don't let him in! Only let him see that I am alright!" Blair cried out. She was grinding her teeth and squinting her eyes. The last thing she wanted was for her husband to see her in such a state. Not only was it far from pleasant, but also with the demons from his past—it would not be good to say the least.

The duchess went over to the door, opening it, and was instantly met with a pair of dark, crazed eyes. "Everything is fine. Her health is in good condition and she shall start to push soon," she assured him, nodding her head.

Chuck pushed right past her though, stumbling into the room. The women all gasped, quickly moving to cover Blair.

He scoffed, "Please, it is nothing I have not seen before." He made his way over to his wife and put a cool hand to her cheek.

"Let me stay with you, Love. You need me," Chuck told her, his voice a low and frantic whisper. He didn't care if him being there was obscene. The fact that he didn't know what was going on, being blinded to the birth, was something he hated even more.

"No—no, this is not good for you. You have to—to leave!" Blair insisted, screaming towards the end of her sentence. The pain was starting to get unbearable, but she didn't want to push with him present.

He looked at her, truly torn. Then he began to step away from the bed, but a loud boom of thunder interrupted the entire scene. It shook the castle walls, and rain picked up straight after, pouring into the open window. The entire room was now dark. Some of the women had even screamed in fright.

"It's an omen," Chuck breathed. His eyes darkened, filling with both terror and anger. He moved back to the bed hastily and grasped onto her.

Blair stroked his hand soothingly with her thumb and looked to everyone, luckily between contractions when it had happened. "Everything is okay. It is only rain." She met Chuck's dark brown orbs and lowered her voice.

"Do you remember when we first made love and I was scared of the storm?" she asked.

He nodded, moving closer to her. "Yes, how could I ever even begin to forget that night?" Chuck returned.

She smiled softly, but meekly. "Then you know all was well then as it shall be now," Blair promised. Her hand let go of his and reached up to touch his cheek. She knew the next contraction was well on its way.

"Thank you," he whispered.

Blair nodded, "Will—will you not leave the room?" She already knew the answer though, just by the look on his face.

Chuck immediately shook his head. "I am sorry, I cannot."

Blair parted her lips to speak, but instead of further calming words, a sheer, agonizing cry came. Another contraction had hit.

"It is time!" the mid-wife shouted.

The rain outside beat heavier against the castle walls and roof.

Chuck backed away from Blair, feeling as if he could not breathe. He resigned to the window and then turned, watching the storm outside, but listening to the one in the bedroom.

"Push!"

The women spoke in union.

"Push!"

It became a chant, rain serving as the drumbeat.

"Aaah!" Blair shrieked, her voice fighting the thunder just to be heard.

Each time his wife screamed, Chuck saw the violent sea rise. Waves crashed against the castle wall, right below the window, popping the air, as did Blair when panting.

"I see the head!" Gabrielle cheered, her voice radiating with much pride and excitement.

Blair released a sob of exasperation. She was halfway there.

Chuck closed his eyes, griping the stone ledge of the window.

"Breathe. Breathe and push," the mid-wife encouraged.

Blair clenched her hands into fists and pushed as hard as she possibly could. At the same time, Chuck was grasping the stone as he held his breath. She began to bleed as the child made its way through. He crushed the skin of his fingertips. Another push came.

"Gaaahhh!" Blair screamed.

Thunder roared, shaking the room. It silenced both Blair and the sea. Then all was quiet, as if life had been momentarily muted.

Chuck opened his eyes and saw the rain had stopped; the waves had begun to calm. It was serene, but soon to be interrupted.

A new cry sounded in the world, for the first time—the cry of a newborn child.

Chuck whipped around. His eyes could find no one's, but his wife's as he raced to her side.

"Is something wrong? How do you feel?" he questioned, taking her pale face in his hands.

She smiled with lazy eyes. "Just a tad tired, my love," Blair answered. Tears came to his eyes, as did a smile she had never seen before. He took her into his arms and kissed her lips, then her cheeks, and nose.

"I love you more than all in the world," Chuck swore. She had finally released him of his guilt, given him a true feeling of redemption. It was something no one else could have bestowed upon him, no one, but her—his beloved Blair.

She kissed him, but her gaze soon drifted forward.

He followed her eyes, turned, and they both watched as the midwife rose, the now bundled child in her arms. "You have a **daughter**," she announced.

Blair froze, looking only from the child to Chuck. There was no denying the baby was beautiful, healthy—but she was still a girl.

"Don't you want to hold her?" the midwife furthered, extending her arms outward and the child closer, towards Blair.

When Blair didn't respond, the baby began to cry. It was as if their daughter knew she was not in the proper arms of her mother or father.

Chuck stared at Blair for a few moments, then to his crying daughter. Slowly and cautiously, he let go of his wife, and walked towards their child.

"Give her to me," he ordered, though in the most gentle of voices. He already found that it would be impossible to even raise his voice in the presence of his newborn daughter.

Blair watched, completely fixated on the sight of Chuck taking their daughter into his arms.

Then the room fell silent again, not a single cry on their daughter's part.

Blair felt like her heart had dropped down to the pit of her stomach and it had nothing to do with the birth, but the nerves it had brought on afterwards. She recalled and repeated in her head over and over again about what Chuck had said when it came to their child being a girl, but even that couldn't soothe her now. She remembered that her mother had told her when a man first held his child the wife could see their true feelings, that it was the one moment they couldn't mask them. Her eyes focused in completely on her husband and newborn daughter.

Chuck smiled at the tiny being, holding her with one arm and using his other hand to touch her face. He chuckled, completely showering her with absolute affection and joy. It wasn't even like when he was with Abby, but something new and different. It was like he was a new person almost, like the child had cleansed him of all those terrible years he spent alone.

"So you decided to be a girl, did you?" Chuck asked sweetly, sounding amused. He shook his head. "Good. Now I can tell you're already smart like your mother. You being a girl only means we can tell all those idiot townspeople to go straight to—"

"Chuck," Blair interrupted, knowing what was coming next. She was now unfrozen. Her heart had rose back up to her chest and was swelling. For she knew she'd never doubt him or his word again.

Chuck's eyes flickered up to meet his wife's. He smirked and walked closer, sitting next to her on the bed and carefully maneuvering the child in an offering position to her.

Blair stared into his eyes for a few moments, as if she was asking for permission. He had been the first to take her after all. Finally, she turned back to her daughter and cautiously took her from Chuck.

Her daughter stared up at her with shining brown eyes. She already had hair; it was curly like Blair's. Then the baby girl gave her mother a toothless smile, moving her little legs.

Blair was smiling so much that she hadn't even realized she was crying tears of joy until Chuck gently wiped them away.

"What should we name her?" she asked, turning to meet his eyes.

He touched his daughter's cheek and then nodded to his wife. "Evangeline, bearer of good news," Chuck answered.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Time had passed, both Blair and Evangeline now completely healthy and comfortable in their new way of life. It was a new way of life for both of them, Chuck and Abby too in fact. Evangeline brought a sense of completeness to the castle. It was a feeling Blair thought they could only achieve with a son, a proper heir, but as Chuck had promised—the child being a boy or girl hadn't ever mattered to him. It even seemed as if he had been secretly hoping for a girl.

Blair walked over to Evangeline's bassinet and smiled down at the child. Her daughter was already dressed in the most lavish and gorgeous of clothing. She had on a soft white night gown, topped with a bonnet of white and pink silk roses. Her mother laughed happily and reached down, bringing her daughter into her arms. Blair carried her over to one of the couches in her bedroom and lied Evangeline down next to her. She immediately bent forward and kissed her daughter on the nose.

"Who is the most beautiful newborn girl in all the land? I believe it's you, Evangeline Bass," Blair cooed, nodding her head.

Evangeline grinned, lightly cooing, and lifting her little arms up as well as her tiny feet. Both touched her mother's chest.

Blair whispered, "Did you know your father is going to take us away on a great trip to our private Chateau. You're going to love your new room there; he's having set up as we speak."

The new mother then turned her cheek to look at the small crowd waiting excitedly in the doorway. She laughed, "Come and see."

The Duchess, Dorota, Madame Bouvier, Serena, and Abby all hurried over to gather around the child. They were already cooing and awing so much that Blair suspected her daughter, even as a baby, must have found them absolutely ridiculous—not that she minded them being so mesmerized with her.

"B, she's utter perfection," Serena complimented, touching Blair's back.

Abby pushed through both Serena and Gabrielle's large dresses and came to stand next to her mother and new sister. She carefully touched Evangeline's hand. "Mama, she's so small," she commented, amazed by the fact.

Blair laughed once more and nodded. "Yes, as were you and in my opinion still are," she teased, kissing Abby's cheek. She wrapped one arm around Abby and took Evangeline's hand with the other—not wanting to ever neglect either. They were both her daughters, one just came before the other.

"Do you have a nurse to feed her?" Gabrielle asked, crossing her arms casually as her eyes flickered from Blair to the child.

Blair looked up at the duchess, then all the women, and parted her lips to speak, but did not get the chance to answer before someone else did for her.

"My wife was against it and naturally I as well," Chuck mused from the doorway. When the women looked his way, he smirked, and entered the room, coming over to stand behind the couch. He touched Blair's shoulder.

"Hello, Husband," Blair greeted.

Chuck bowed his head. "Wife," he returned.

The women all laughed, shaking their heads. Chuck and Blair were still a peculiar pair, no matter how much time one spent with them.

He then turned back towards the door and motioned towards himself. "Nathaniel and Daniel, come and meet my beautiful daughter," Chuck called.

Blair smiled to herself, still getting butterflies with how proud he was of Evangeline. She glanced up to see Nate and Dan come to stand by Chuck. She couldn't help chuckling to herself at how improper it was to have other men in the bedroom she shared with her husband.

"She looks like Blair," Nate commented.

Chuck laughed, "It's for the best, I assure you."

"I think she looks like her father. Only he is handsome and she gorgeous," Blair corrected, rolling her eyes with a smile.

A bark interrupted the scene and Abby jumped. She turned to see Prince Edward on the ground, smiled, and lifted him. "Look Your Highness, I have a sister," she told him.

Chuck and Blair shared a pair of soft smiles.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Blair stared at her reflection in the pond a few feet away from her. Her pale blue dress smeared into different shades and colors amongst the water, but her face was a clear vision. She wondered if she appeared older or more tired, due to the new child in the castle of course. It didn't seem so, even for her opinion—for she was her toughest critic. Today she did look far more solemn than usual, as she should. After all, today was the day she had to say goodbye to the duchess—her friend Gabrielle.

She sighed and turned forward as a packed carriage pulled into the circle. From the corner of her eye she could see Chuck and Nate taking notice as well. They knew to keep their distance for a little while though, so Blair could have her time alone with Gabrielle. Chuck had even taken Evangeline for her.

The coach's doors opened and a servant helped Gabrielle down the steps. She looked around, found Blair, and met her eyes as she came towards her. She was wearing a very formal French style, completely polished for when she arrived there.

Blair held out her hands and embraced her in a tight hug. "Why do you have to go now? Evangeline was just getting to know you," she whispered, doing her best not to cry—yet.

Gabrielle pulled back and took Blair's hands in hers. She nodded, "I know and I shall miss her so much. I shall miss all of you and this place, oh this place." She looked around at the castle she had become so fond of. It was a place to escape to, completely sheltering anyone inside from the rules of society.

Blair laughed breathlessly, "We had some fun here, didn't we?" She moved closer, lowering her voice. "Especially you and Nate."

The duchess grinned, glancing over at him. He was waiting for her, to say his goodbyes—she didn't want him to. She didn't want to leave, but she had to.

"Where will you go in France?" Blair asked. She hoped it wasn't just to return to her home, or one of them at least, with no one to speak to.

Gabrielle met her eyes again and gave a small smile. "I shall stop by my home in Paris, but then it is off to meet France's new queen," she reported, sounding somewhat excited about that.

"I am sure you and Marie Antoinette will get along just fine. I have heard she has the most grand style now that she's found her own there," Blair remarked, wishing she could go too, but knowing it was not possible with Evangeline. She also had a feeling that she didn't belong in France at the moment, just something in her gut.

The duchess nodded, but sighed. "Yes, I am sure. My friend Marie, La Princesse de Lambelle, is introducing me to the Queen. Still, every fiber of my being will still be missing you and this place."

Blair nodded, looking down when her eyes started to gather tears—she could feel Gabrielle's doing the same thing. She shook her head. "We shall see each other again one day, I know it."

"I hope so," Gabrielle agreed. She then hugged Blair once more, but much tighter. She kissed her friend's cheek. "Be thankful for what you have—and by that I do mean your loving husband. Not all of us are so lucky," she whispered.

Blair met her eyes as she pulled back, caressing her cheek. Both were crying now. "Of course," Blair nodded.

"Au revoir," the Duchess breathed. Gabrielle then slowly let go of Blair's hands and backed away, both women crying more in the process.

Blair wiped at her eyes as she watched Gabrielle approach Nate, embracing him to say goodbye. She felt an overwhelming since of sorrow for them, lovers who could not be together. Nate was a bachelor, but Gabrielle was married and despite what she said—her heart belonged to France. It was where she belonged and thrived—as did Blair in her place, with her husband.

"Perhaps we'll visit to France when Evangeline is older," Chuck remarked. As if reading her mind, he approached her from behind. He put one hand on her back and used the other to carefully hand her Evangeline. He knew their daughter gave Blair strength.

Blair smiled softly at him and bent forward, kissing his lips. Then she took his hand in hers. "Let us let them alone and go inside," she told him.

Chuck nodded, "Of course, my love."

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Blair stared out the carriage window as the sunset over the ocean, which surrounded half of their castle. She smiled to herself, closing her eyes for a moment to breathe in the fresh air. The duchess was gone, and Serena, but she was not depressed—longing for them at times—but not slumped with sorrow. She found much initiative to get up each morning. It was their world, it always had been, and always would be. She knew now that she was one of the lucky ones, perhaps even the only lucky one.

She turned in, looking to Chuck. He held Abby in his lap who was sleeping. Prince Edward napped on the other side of the carriage, with some extra blankets her husband had insisted on bringing. The trip was a good ways though, so it was a reasonable thought.

Chuck caught her stare and gave her a soft smile. "What is it, Love?" he asked. His voice was so calming, deep and alluring. It could please anyone's ears, especially his wife's.

Blair shook her head. "I was just thinking about how much I love you and—" She nodded to Abby in his arms and Evangeline in hers. "Our family."

"Our family," he repeated, giving the word great importance.

She sighed, "My mother seemed pleased with our young daughter. My father was overjoyed." She smirked at him. "I am sure you had much to do with my mother's reaction though."

He chuckled, "Not at all. I do believe she would want to send you off well and she now has two beautiful granddaughters. What more could she want?"

"Well she will want a grandson at some point," Blair told him. She was fully confident that he was fine with girls, but there was nothing wrong with her still wanting a son someday—as well as her mother wanting a grandson.

Chuck nodded and kissed her shoulder. "One day. We're still young. We have time to have many children, if that is what you wish."

"And what do you wish?" Blair asked, glancing out the window once more as they passed through the town.

"That's simple. I want whatever my love wants," Chuck answered with a smile.

Blair only smiled in response. She kept her eyes out the window, realizing they were almost free of the town. However, she noticed a few people had gathered to stare at the carriage. They were whispering. Part of her wished they could see inside so they could see it was she and Chuck, and not him sending her away as that awful paper had predicted. She sighed, feeling flustered. It was as if no matter what they did Chuck would still be some beast locked away in a castle to them and her the beautiful, but now disappointment of a wife.

Chuck caught notice of her shift in mood. He turned first to her and then saw what she was looking at, the crowd of people. He touched her arm and kissed her cheek. "Let us close the window, shut the curtains. You don't owe them anything," he whispered.

She was about to nod, but then stopped herself. She shook her head. "No, I do not—we do not. But they owe us," she retorted. Then she knocked on the side of the carriage, signaling the driver to stop.

"What do you mean? What do you think they will possibly give you?" Chuck questioned, sounding worried. He did not want to see her upset.

Blair smirked at him, holding Evangeline closer to her chest as her door was opened. "The satisfaction," she said simply. Then she climbed out of the carriage, her daughter in her arms.

Both of them were indeed a vision. Blair had dressed herself and child in the most extravagant, French-styled, white gowns. They were matching and impossible to ignore.

She stopped before the crowd of people who were staring shamelessly at her. The people had frozen though, no longer whispering. She supposed it was hard for those who spoke behind one's back to utter a word to their face. Still though, she pushed that thought away, and stood strong. She did not glare, frown, but in fact smiled at them.

Blair turned her smile to a smirk and slowly bent forward, bowing her head. Then she returned to the carriage, not needing to look back to know she had gotten a reaction from them—even if it meant stunning them into silence.

Instead, she turned to her husband and gave him _his_ smile. "Sorry for delaying our trip a little longer, Love," Blair told him.

Chuck only leaned forward and kissed her strongly on the lips in response.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

A/N: So how was the final chapter? Good, I hope. Do you want an epilogue? Let me know.


	46. Epilogue

Title: _**La Belle et La Bête**_

Author: Shelby

Summary: Lady Blair Waldorf has been wed to Lord Charles Bass. She knows little of him since he has been kept in his castle by his father practically all his life. Others tell her he is an awful man. Then how has she fallen in love with him? (Historical CB Series)

A/N: So this has taken forever and I am very sorry. There will be more time to talk at the end. I hope you enjoy the Epilogue of LBELB.

_P.S. If you have been watching Blair's fashion in this story, you will see that it has changed and matured quite a bit in this one. Find the links on my fanfiction profile page. _

**XOXOXOXOXO**

The Opera House was filling up quickly on another rainy night in London. Only the wealthy aristocrats had come out to play on such a night. It was a joyous setting, especially given what was going on with the rest of the world. As the last carriage pulled up people inside began to quiet down. It was not time for the show to start, but the always-awaited guests to arrive.

The men stood back, prepared to admire. The women gathered in small groups to converse.

"Did you hear that she has three children at home now? They are all rather handsome too. Though a woman can only wonder how one came to have such fair hair," a woman whispered, sounding suspicious.

The other frowned, having some confusion. "Darling, you must be mistaken. Which child are you speaking of?"

The other nodded her head. "The eldest, a daughter. I believe they call her Abby," she answered.

The woman next to her then laughed. "Do not tell me you haven't heard? Abby is not their child, not by birth at least. Honestly, they adopted her ages ago," she recalled. She was much older than most of the women there.

"I was not aware. I suppose some gossip dies out after a while," the younger one replied, shrugging her shoulders.

The elder woman nodded. "Yes. Yes, I suppose it does," she said to herself.

The doors then opened and the announcer, who proclaimed when each guest arrived, prepared his staff. He banged it against the marble floors three times. "Announcing the arrival of Lord and Lady Charles Bass and their daughter Abigail," he called out.

The crowd silenced as the couple entered the room.

Always first, everyone's eyes were immediately drawn to Lady Blair Bass. She was younger than her husband, but still older. Never did she show even the years that had passed though. Her skin was still fair, soft, and beautiful. Her ruby lips had not faded to a light pink, as many women's did. Her doe brown eyes were still dark brown as was her even longer curly hair. The only thing that changed most about her was her girlish figure. She was now a woman. Her hips were not unattractively large, but they were childbearing hips. Her figure was curvier. It was clear she no longer starved herself to be rail thin, thanks to her husband no doubt. She was a woman who belonged in a Renaissance painting. Someone Titian or Rafael would have loved to paint.

After one could pry their eyes from Lady Bass, they noticed her husband. He was older than his wife and time had aged him some, but he remained handsome. His hair was darker, but he had a few specs of gray growing around his face. He also had a modest scruff against his pale skin that had only a few wrinkles. Over all, he was a classic fine looking man. He was the type of man that even when he aged more he would still be nice to look at. His wife certainly thought so.

They were smitten with each other, as always. Lady Bass had her husband's full care and attention. He looked at no other woman in her presence, or out of it, which he never was. At her side always, he kept a protective, but sweet hold on her. She was undoubtedly the only love of his life.

"I cannot believe they still stare at us," Blair mused, shaking her head. She was not angry. It did not faze her anymore. Sure the occasional rumor came back every once in a while, but most of them had died out. Plus, she had her hands full with being a wife and mother. There were more important things to worry about.

Chuck smirked, "Not us, love. They stare at you, like they always have. I'm he most envied man in England for having you as my wife." He kissed her cheek, closing his eyes as he breathed in her delicious scent.

She smiled, not at his words, but his actions. She had to admit that she relished at the fact her husband still held such passion for her.

"Excuse me, Father… Mother," Abby said, coming between them. She hurried across the room, holding up her gown, as she found her Prince in the crowd. Only her Prince was actually a Prince, Prince Raphael. He was visiting her from England that night.

Chuck took hold of Blair again, but kept his eyes on Abby. Eyes narrowed and lips pursed. "I thought their friendship was going to fade with time," he remarked.

Blair giggled, "It would, had they not been so fond of each other. Honestly though Darling, Abby is a young woman now. When she wants to go, we will have to let her." Her tone became more serious and she gave her husband a stern look.

He scoffed, "And what reason would she have to leave? I am her father and she will stay at home as long as I see fit. Also, it is not likely Raphael will take her as a Princess. He lives in Italy, Blair."

"He is not a Prince in line to be King and according to him he can do whatever he wants. He is quite the mischievous little devil, reminds me of someone else I know," Blair hinted, kinking her eyebrows.

"Well it appears you two have spoke without me then?" Chuck assumed. He tried not to take on a tone with her, but it was growing hard. He was not ready for Abby to leave. In his eyes, she was still a little girl. Then again, until he looked into a mirror, he still felt like a young man.

Blair shook her head. "You know I would never do that to you, Husband. I know my rights as a wife," she replied, kinking her eyebrows.

He rolled his eyes, smirking. "Perhaps when we first married, but I've long since changed that, Love. We both know that."

"Well I've changed a few things as well, you know," Blair stated proudly as they strode down the hallway. They were headed towards their private booth. Chuck still liked to be alone and that would never change.

Chuck nodded in agreement. "Yes, filling the castle with happy children being one of them." It was such a different atmosphere from when he was growing up.

She giggled, "I think we both know I didn't do that entirely on my own." She gave him a look she reserved for only him.

He chuckled, shaking his head. "People would shun you for speaking like that in public Wife."

She touched his chest, pouting her lips. "But you wouldn't care. You'd just take us somewhere far away, where we could both be shunned together," she whispered, kissing his cheek.

Chuck grinned, "That I would, Love. That I would."

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"Just a few more moments, Samuel. Stay still for mama," Blair told her son, gripping his hand. They were out in the gardens, getting a portrait done. She stood, holding onto the two youngest children's hands, Evangeline and Samuel. Abby stood beside her, holding onto Blair's side. Although they were dressed nicely, they were also in casual outwear. Everything was light, a soft pastel color scheme.

"Can we play when we are finished, Mother?" Evangeline asked, pouting her rosy pink lips. She was the first baby Blair bore and she favored both of her parents. She had Blair's small nose and full lips, but Chuck's almond-shaped eyes and straight dark hair.

"Of course, Darling. You mustn't be so rough with Samuel though. He skinned both his knees last time you two played," Blair reminded her. Her tone was scolding, but soft.

Evangeline sighed, "Father said it was alright. Sam was just throwing a fit and being a baby about it. He's a boy. He should be tough."

"I am ta—tough. Te—tell her Mama," Sam stuttered, his eyes watering. He was going to start crying if someone did not intervene. Blair's third and youngest child had been a boy, Samuel. He took mostly after his mother, right down to his curly brown hair.

"We know you are tough, Samuel. Do not cry. It will mess up the painting for father," Abby cut in, smiling some. She watched the relief wash over her mother from the corner of her eye.

"Alright, Lady Bass. It's finished," the painter announced a few moments later. She smiled at the mother and then began to clean up.

Blair sighed in relief and let her posture fall. She let go of Evangeline's hands and was going to let go of Samuel's, but he gripped it tighter as always.

Evangeline pulled away instantly and grabbed Sam's other hand. "Come on. Let's go and play with Prince Edward," she told him, yanking with all her might.

Samuel's face twisted and he shook his head. "No! Leave me alone!" he shouted. He then turned to his mother. "Pick me up, Mama!"

Blair sighed and bent down, hoisting her son on his hip. She then looked to a very irritated Evangeline. "Leave your brother alone, Evie. You know he has not had his midday nap yet," she reminded her daughter.

Abby smiled, touching her younger sister's shoulders. "Yes, come on. I'll play with you, Evie. And Prince Edward, if he'll get up from his nap," she chuckled.

Evangeline sighed, "Fine." She then took hold of Abby's hand and pulled her along, wanting to play in Abby's old cottage playhouse.

Blair smiled, watching them go. She then kissed Samuel's cheek. "You should play with your sister next time. She won't always be willing," she told him.

Samuel only pouted in response and buried his face into his mother's shoulder. She didn't mind though and sat down on a stone bench by the tree. She looked up to see Chuck coming to her with a letter in his hand. Her heart clenched at the thought of what it could be. She prayed it wasn't.

"Chuck—" Blair called out in a breathless voice. There was a look of fear in her eyes for the news she may here.

Chuck shook his head. "Do not get upset, Love." He handed her the letter. "It's from Gabrielle. She has escaped from France with help from insiders in the Revolution. She'll be traveling to America until things come down," he reported.

Blair put a hand on her heart, closing her eyes. "Thank God," she whispered.

Chuck sat down next to her, stroking her back. "She also writes that her friends, the Queen Marie Antoinette and the Princess Lamballe were not so lucky. The Queen has been imprisoned and the Princess—" He paused, looking to Samuel who was also listening.

Blair glanced from her husband to her son. She then picked him up and set him on his feet. "Why don't you go pick some flowers for Mama over there," she suggested, kissing his nose.

"All right, Mama," Sam nodded. He then scurried off, falling to his knees in the dirt, as he began to pick fistfuls of lilacs.

She looked to her husband again. "What happened to the Princess Lamballe? She was such a good friend to the Duchess," she recalled. Gabrielle would always write to Blair, telling stories of her and the Queen. They seemed to have quite fun times.

A dark shadow came over Chuck's face and he lowered his voice. "When they imprisoned the Queen, they brought Lamballe out onto the streets. She was mangled and her head ended up on a post. They held it to the Queen's window, insisting she kiss her lesbian lover's lips," he explained. The story was even gruesome for him.

Blair felt sick to her stomach, bringing a hand to her mouth. She shook her head. "Those people, they're savages," she remarked, astonished.

Chuck touched her arm. "They've been hungry, sick, and neglected for a while Blair. The citizens of France are taking such drastic measures because they see no other option—"

She scoffed, "And not everyone of the Aristocracy is evil. Think if something like that were to happen here. They'd have my head on a post." She was getting worked up.

He shook his head. "We would leave if that ever happened and it wouldn't. The English Monarchy is far better in budget and ruling," he maintained.

"That's why the Americans got independence?" Blair questioned, challenging him.

"Yes, the British were smart enough to let them go. The monarchy works well here, as the democracy in America does as well. The French though—it was all going to hell for quite some time," he reasoned.

"And Lamballe couldn't have changed that—"

"She was friends with the Queen, even accused of having a lesbian relationship. I don't believe she deserved such a death, but I can't change what happened. I can only be thankful with you that Gabrielle is fine. Now, I don't want to see you upset," Chuck expressed. He brought his hand up to her cheek and caressed it.

Blair calmed some and nodded her head slowly. "I don't want to tell Abby how it happened, not yet at least," she sighed.

"Of course," Chuck agreed. He then kissed her on the cheek. "Now, try to get some rest tonight and stop reading the papers. There is nothing we can do and I can't have you faint hearted for our trip to New York."

She smiled, "What do you think it will be like? Do you think we shall like it there?" The New World had been told to be many different things and she was excited to see for herself which one it actually was.

He shrugged, sitting back. "I do not know, Love. Whatever it will be though, we will be happy because we will be together," Chuck reasoned.

She giggled, "And if we absolutely hate it, we still have England. I don't think I could ever fully leave our castles here behind."

"Well I am not selling the land so we certainly cannot," he agreed.

She snuggled up to him, touching his chest. "And I just thought of something else. When we go there, no matter what it's like, no one will know us. Your reputation will be nothing, but wealthy Englishman," she whispered.

He turned to meet her eyes, staring passionately into them. "With a beautiful English wife," Chuck concluded. They kissed.

_The End_

**XOXOXOXOXO**

A/N: So it's over and I kind of feel like crying. What can I say? I wrote this story throughout high school and into college. I've left and entered old and new chapters in my life. Well, I hope you guys enjoyed it. I guess this is goodbye. Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
